Heart of Light, Will of Darkness
by Hearts of Kaeleer
Summary: The story I have to tell you is of another Queen, one of Light and Chaos, who heard Terrielle's pleading, and rushed to its rescue. Those who listen to this tale have it on authority, for I was there. She is the Heart of Light, and I the Will of Darkness.
1. Prologue

**Blanket Disclaimer:** We take credit for the characters Onyx Ishi, Kallisto

Valora Marcia Bronwyn, Aiden Sadi, Aalinar Yaslana, and the twins. The

plot is ours. Everything else was derived by the fabulous author, Anne

Bishop, from the books Daughter of the Blood, Heir of Shadows, and the

Queen of Darkness.

**Jewels:**

White

Yellow

Tiger Eye

Rose

Summer-sky

Purple Dusk

Opal

Green

Sapphire

Red

Grey

Ebon-Grey

Black

Opal is the dividing line between lighter and darker Jewels because it can be either.

When making the Offering to the Darkness, a person can descend a maximum of three ranks from his/her Birthright Jewel.

**Blood Hierarchy/Castes:**

**Males-**

Landen- non-Blood of any race

Blood male- a general term for all males of the Blood; also refers to any Blood male who doesn't wear the jewels

Warlord- a Jeweled male equal in status to a witch

Prince- a Jeweled male equal in status to a Priestess or a Healer

Warlord Prince- a dangerous, extremely aggressive Jeweled male; in status, slightly lower than a Queen.

**Females-**

Landen- non-Blood of any race

Blood female- a general term for all females of the Blood; also refers to any Blood female who doesn't wear the jewels

Witch- a Blood female who wears the Jewels but isn't one of the other

hierarchical levels; also refers to any Jeweled female

Healer- a witch who heals physical wounds and illnesses; equal in status to a Priestess and a Prince.

Priestess- a witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries, and Dark Altars;

witnesses hand fasts and marriages; performs offerings; equal in status to a

Healer and a Prince

Black Widow- a witch who heals the mind; weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions; is trained in illusions and poisons

Queen- a witch who rules the Blood; is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center; as such, she is the focal point of their society

Prologue:

"Long ago, when the Realms were young, there lived a race of dragons. Powerful, brilliant, and magical, they ruled all the lands and all the creatures in them. After hundreds of generations there came a day when they realized their race would be no more, and rather than have their knowledge and their gifts die with them they chose to give them to the other creatures, so that they could continue the Craft and care for the Realms.

"One by one, the dragons sought their lairs and embraced the Forever Twilight, becoming part of the Darkness. When only the Queen and her Prince, Lorn, were left, the Queen bid her Consort farewell. As she flew through the Realms her scales sprinkled down, and whatever creature her scales touched, whether it walked on two legs or four or danced in the air on wings, became blood of her blood- still part of the race it came from but also Other, remade to become caretaker and ruler. When the last scale fell from her, she vanished. Some stories say her body was transformed into some other shape, though it still contained a dragon's soul. Others say her body faded and she returned to the Darkness."

"This is the story my husband's grandfather has told countless times, of how the Blood came to be and what we were meant to be. He went on to explain a theory as to why the Blood were once all female, and why it wasn't still limited only to females."

"Since the Queen's scales gifted the Craft to other races, and since like calls to like, it seems reasonable that only the females were able to absorb the magic. They became bonded to the land, drawn by their own body rhythms to the ebb and flow of the natural world. They became the Blood."

"This, of course, left unattended, would have lasted one, glorious generation, but my grandfather insists all men are not stupid and, though doubtful, I'll go along with it, if only to complete his theory."

"Upon discovering that some of the women in their Territory suddenly had magical powers and skills, the best young warriors would offer themselves as mates and protectors."

"From those unions, children were born. The girls, because of gender, received the full gift. After several generations, the males became stronger. The first Queens probably appeared long before the first Warlord, let alone a male stronger than that. By then, the idea that males served and protected females would have been ingrained within them. In the end, what you have is the Blood society where Warlords are equal in status to witches, Princes are equal to Priestesses and Healers, and Black Widows only have to defer to Warlord Princes and Queens. Warlord Princes, who are considered a law unto themselves, are a step above the other castes and a step- a long step- beneath the Queens."

"From that stemmed an Age of Blood, as there had been an Age of Dragons before them. There are many stories, many histories, of the Blood and the impact they made in their world. Perhaps there would be none as great as the tale of Witch, Dreams Made Flesh, but that is another tale to be told by another teller. She did great things, the Queen of Ebon Askavi, Kaeleer's Heart. She rid the Blood of Dorothea's Taint, and brought the Kindred back among us, nurtured and cared for the Shadow Realm, as is the Queen's duty and calling."

"But, for a long while, the Light Realm, Dorothea's Domain, remained untended and uncared for. Wars sprung up in the sudden absence of their rulers, a garden ravaged and dying, the life being choked out by wild-growing weeds. The story I have to tell you is of another young Queen, one who danced to the tune of Light and Chaos, who heard the Light Realm's pleading, and rushed to its rescue. Those of you who will listen to this tale have it, on authority, that all I speak is the truth, for I was there. For she is the Heart of Light, and I the Will of Darkness."


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!! Well this is the first official chapter of 'Heart of Light, Will of Darkness.' I'm here to warn you that the characters you are about to meet are wild beyond belief. From here on, you will experience the life of teenagers as we perceive it to be in their world at this time. They're rude, bossy, and down right fun!! So grab some popcorn and pull up a chair; cause from here on out, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!!

Love,

Aiko and Kitti

Summer had just spiraled into fall, bringing a rush of fiery-colored leaves that danced furiously with a wind that was determined to bring in winter faster. The sky always seemed to stretch further in the fall; so blue, without a cloud in the sky.

Onyx brought her ice-grey eyes from the sky and set her feet firmly in the earth. Her raven's wing hair was tied back in no-nonsense braid that fell to her lower back. Her blouse was black with silver and turquoise embroidery, with sleeves that ballooned out from the shoulders to right below the elbow, and a long, full, black skirt. The shoes below were black leather slippers, but no one could see them.

This was her first day to attend Alkalee, the boarding school for well-off families who could afford the fees. The only educational center taught the Black Widow Arts and Healing on top of the things young aristo witches would need. Of course, it wasn't only for witches; that's what made it unusual. Alkalee housed the male side of the Blood as well, from the lowest of Warlords to the mightiest of Warlord Princes. It was the new generation of expectations for the young Blood, built by the Lady of the Black Mountain, who had appointed herself Headmistress of the facility.

The place itself was quite breathtaking. It reminded Onyx of a valley cottage. Although, cottage formed the view of something small and this sprawling estate was anything but small. It was one of the largest buildings in Kaeleer, out distanced only by the Hall and the Keep. Nevertheless, it was quaint, with stone and wood mixed tastefully, dotted with gardens of all kinds, both formal and wild. It contained traditional fountains as well as those that portrayed the Blood's darker paths. Onyx sighed, straightened her shoulders, and strode through the black painted, wrought iron gates.

Onyx knew the headmistress' office was behind the first collection of buildings. The place was a maze though, how anyone could find his or her way around was beyond conception. It wasn't long before Onyx took a wrong turn and wound up at a dead end. With a sigh, she turned back around, resigned to at least another hour of twisting about until someone finally directed her to Lady Sadi's office.

She halted, staring at the three, large young men blocking her way. Two were the buff sort that seemed more muscle than anything, and the third was a well-kept, elegantly dressed man with the eyes of a viper, albeit a lot more ugly. His smirk didn't help the impression. Exciting, just as the curriculum promised.

Had she been in the seedy village near her family's estate, she wouldn't have hesitated to summon a wind that would blow these men out of her way. She wasn't though, and something her uncle had said came across her mind. "Sometimes it's worth it if you wait to find out the reason for a confrontation. Other times, it's a costly delay. What you choose, naturally, falls solely on your shoulders." Not very helpful, certainly, but it was something to chew over.

"Look here, another little chirpy come to help the new age along." The man in the back said. Onyx clamped down on the desire to sigh. A conservative. Why was it that one could never escape these people?

"Call off your dogs." She said; making sure her voice was mild and only a bit degrading.

Whatever he was about to say got cut off with a door opening, and a girl, a bit on the short side, stepping into the hallway. She wore a bright pink top with long billowy sleeves. Her long, white blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulders and back. She also had a simple black skirt that went to her knees. Her high heel shoes made her 3" taller, Onyx noticed.

She looked at the crowd gathered outside the door, "You guys know class starts in a few minutes, right? You three," she pointed at the boys, "look like you can't afford to miss it."

Onyx bit back a grin and went on looking diplomatically blank. "I don't know what class would do for them. Conservatives only learn from their parents and any other source is untrustworthy." She looked pointedly at the three. "Their parents didn't teach them enough, apparently."

By this time, the three Blood males looked mutinous. The unofficial leader glared at the black haired lady, his gaze promising pain. "And what would you say our parents have not taught us?"

"To look smart?" the blonde offered.

Onyx held up her hand, allowing just a bit of the grin that fought its way to her face. "Never," She said primly, "mess with a lady." Wind filled the hallway, increasing in the few moments it took to blink an eye. It barreled the idiots over, blowing them a few feet down the hallway before abruptly cutting off, and leaving the three in an undignified tangle. The corridor was untouched, as was the young lady and Onyx.

"Buh-bye, now."

She grinned as the boys scrambled to their feet and stalked off, she then turned to the young woman before her. "Hullo, my name is Onyx Isha, it is a pleasure."

"Hiya! I'm Kallisto Valora Marcia Bronwyn, but my friends call me Kallisto!" she smiled, "That was a freakin' sweet trick! I wish I could do that!"

The ice-blue eyes took on a mischievous tint. "Oh, it's simple, really. After all, isn't magic simply an extension of will?"

"I guess," she paused, thinking, "but mine isn't that cool." Just as she finished, a loud ringing filled the halls. Kallisto jumped "Hell's fire! I'm gonna be late to class on my first day!" she smiled at Onyx "It's been fun! See ya around!"

Onyx watched the lilac-eyed girl race off down the hallway and huffed. "Great. Now how am I supposed to find the Headmistress' study?" She asked, to no one in particular. The smartest thing to do would be to simply follow Kallisto, or, at least go in the direction she'd gone, since she was now out of sight. Onyx turned several corners before nearly colliding with a figure as it hurried around yet another corner.

"OH! There you are!" The blurred shape made more sense standing still, turning out to be an adult woman in a discreet but tasteful grey-blue dress. "You are Onyx Isha, are you not?"

"Yes Lady." Onyx bowed slightly. "I was just on my way to find the Headmistress' study, but I'm afraid I've gotten a bit turned around..."

"I can't imagine why." There was a bite of sarcasm in the older woman's tone. "Come along, we'll introduce you to your first class. We've assigned you a guide until you get your bearings here, a young woman by the name of Kallisto Bronwyn. You will have all your classes with her. After dinner, she will escort you to Mistress Jaenelle's study. Ah, here we are." The woman opened a door and stepped into an- 'damn and blast' Onyx thought- arithmetic classroom.

"Miss Broni, this is our newest student, I'll leave her in your care. Kallisto will be showing her around."

"Hey Onyx!" Kallisto waved from her seat.

The rather plump woman at the fore of the room frowned, and motioned impatiently at the Lady, who left the room with a huff. Miss Broni turned towards Kallisto with a more severe frown and said, "Miss Bonnen, we don't talk in this class." Onyx groaned quietly and waved back to Kallisto.

Kallisto huffed. Onyx had to hide yet another grin as she saw the blonde make a rude gesture when the teacher turned her back.

"Now, Miss Iedi-" ("Isha," Onyx mumbled) "explain to me why you're late to my class."

Kallisto stood up, "There were some boyos keeping her and-" The teacher cut her off sharply.

"Enough, Kallisto. I would hear it from Miss Illean."

"It's Isha, ma'am, ISHA!" Kallisto growled.

'Oh, of all the puffed up-' Onyx blanked her expression and bowed low. "My apologies, Mistress, I had only just arrived. Might I inquire, with your memory for names, how long did it take you to find your way around this expansive estate?"

Kallisto burst out in hysterics, as did most of the class. Onyx could only assume Mistress Broni wasn't a favorite teacher around here. The said woman was turning a brilliant shade of purple. "Miss Iet, I'll have you know this is a civilized establishment. Perhaps from your part of the country they do not teach youngsters to respect their elders, but here it is imperative."

Onyx only said, "Oh, but Mistress, as uncivilized as my part of the country is, they _do_ teach us a very important lesson." She paused. "They teach us, in fact, to judge when one is deserving of respect."

Kallisto's eyes bugged out before she collapsed into giggles, nearly upsetting her chair as Mistress Broni gaped like a fish. Onyx paused for effect, waiting until her professor had almost gathered herself before bowing deeply once again. "But you are right, Ma'am. I have been unaccountably rude, and ask for your indulgence."

"No, no, don't stop." said Kallisto, getting up as she wiped a tear from her eye.

The flustered woman managed a strangled gasp before saying, "It is given, go sit next to Miss Boecher, and kindly do not interrupt my class again."

Onyx made her way to the seat next to Kallisto, grinning, and whispered, "I have a habit of letting my tongue wag."

"That's ok. People say I'm too loud for my own good and that I'm a smartass half of the time."

"I had noticed." Onyx said dryly. "How on earth did such an idiot get a teaching position in Kaeleer's most prestigious educational facilities?"

Kallisto shrugged, "I dunno, but maybe you could use that awesome wind and blow her fat ass out the fucking window."

Onyx let out a laugh and promptly buried her face in the crook of her arms. Her shoulders shook with the effort not to burst into hysterics; too bad the teacher noticed.

"Miss Bonnen, Miss Ishan, I've had enough of your games. Leave my class and go to the Headmistress's office immediately!"

"Fucking wench!" yelled Kallisto "It's _Bronwyn_ and_ Isha_! Mother Night!"

Onyx's head shot up. "You couldn't take me for even five minutes?! What in the name of Hell?!" She turned to Kallisto. "Am I that bad?"

"No, you're hilarious"

"OUT!"

Onyx rose with dignity and strode out of the classroom, stopping only to mockingly bow to the incompetent teacher.

Kallisto followed her out, pausing to blow a raspberry at the teacher before slamming the door. She looked at Onyx, "Well, now what are we gonna do? The whole problem was getting to the office in the first place!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW?"

"Owww." she whined, covering her ears, "No, I bumped into a lady and she took me to class, it's only my first week here."

"What?" Onyx shook her head. "I figured with your temper, you'd know the path by heart." She said teasingly, setting off lackadaisically in the direction opposite of where she'd come from.

"Not quite." They walked for a bit, when Kallisto broke the silence. "So, tell me what kind of witch you are." she said linking her hands behind her head.

"Eh? Oh. Well, I wear the birthright Sapphire Jewel. The village wise woman told me I would deal in winds and dreams, so I'm assuming that means I'm an Elemental and a natural Black Widow." She smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm a Green-Jeweled Queen. Healer. I dabbled in the Black Widow thing, but I'm... let's just say it's not for me." she furrowed her brows before regaining a pleasant face, "I have few special abilities that aren't a curse."

Onyx frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Kallisto just smiled and shook her head.

Onyx eyed her for a moment, before looking up towards the front. "Mother Night, how does a person find their own ass in this place?"

"I've no idea. I think they do it on pur- Omph!" she cried as she ran into a hard object. Kallisto backpedaled to keep her balance as she looked at the dark-haired man.

Onyx blinked, having come to a stop a few feet away. The man was a rustically beautiful creature, all sinuous detail and luscious imaginings. Black hair tinged with silver, slicked back from a chiseled face and rich golden eyes that were sparkling with amusement. "I do believe that is my toe, Lady." He said to Kallisto, who eeped and backed up.

"I'm _so_ sorry! Are you ok?" she asked quickly.

Onyx chocked, trying to swallow a laugh.

"It is quite alright, Lady. My toes have been savaged quite often on my visits here. Of course, it is nothing in comparison to my daughter's first dancing lessons."

Onyx again tried to muffle a laugh. It was hard to picture this elegant man teaching a clumsy novice to dance.

Kallisto's blush faded, "You have a daughter? Man, I bet she's pretty." she mumbled. Onyx spluttered, quickly turning her face away at Kallisto's blunt manner. "What?"

The Warlord Prince eyed them, still portraying good-natured amusement. "I'm sorry. I can't control my mouth sometimes." Kallisto said blushing.

"A Queen has every right to say what she's thinking" the man said, his face diplomatically straight.

Onyx grinned, "Yes, as they say, in with one foot, out with the other."

Kallisto blushed. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where the Headmistress's office is, wouldja?"

"Why do you need to know?" he asked

"We seem to have become lost." Onyx said, helpfully.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"We're intolerable, sir."

"God-damn bitchy teachers." grumbled Kallisto, "She kicked us out for no damn good reason!"

"Oh, we were being perfectly horrendous. You made a crack, I made a crack and then we all had a good laugh at it." Onyx sighed mournfully. "Honestly, some people simply can't take being the butt of a joke, I know I can't. That's why I've become so quick witted; they can't very well make fun of you when you've beaten them to the punch."

"Hey, it's rude to fight unarmed people, Onyx." Kallisto mumbled to only her.

The man's face had become quite blank, as if watching a debate to which he should be impartial.

"Oh, no. My aunt always said to use the tools at hand. If the other person's not prepared, well, that's their own damn fault." Onyx said before turning to the man, waiting patiently for an answer.

"You're not a teacher, are you?" Kallisto asked, eyeing him.

The man blinked. "No, I wouldn't teach you hellions for the world. I'm the Headmistress' father."

Silence.

"Oh…oh, wow." Onyx breathed eyes wide.

Kallisto's jaw dropped, and she pointed at him. "I know who you are!" She said, slowly. "You're the frickin' High Lord of Hell!"

Onyx let out a loud whoop. "I'm standing in the same hallway as a legend! HELL YEAH!"

Of course, before the man could say a word, another voice called, "There you are, I was afraid the Prick's little monster's had carried you away." They all turned to look at the corner, where the most beautiful man alive had just emerged, the mirror image of the High Lord.

"Shiit..." Onyx said, whistling appreciatively.

Kallisto just gaped. "I _like_ this country..."

The man raised a cultured brow at them, which Onyx only returned in kind. The older man was chuckling softly.

Onyx turned to Kallisto. "I wonder if he has a son." She said, and then turned to the man they'd met first. "Does he have a son?"

"Onyx! And you're getting embarrassed of me?" Kallisto sputtered.

Onyx turned back to Kallisto. "What? I was curious. Older men can sometimes hide brainlessness. Of course, having an inkling of intelligence and being as beautiful as these two is incredibly rare. If he has a son, we can badger him to see if brains are in the family." She said innocently.

"Aren't you a little young to be this cynical about men?" The younger man asked.

"Who's young?!" growled Kallisto

"Of course not. It's quite obvious, if you're not mooning about over a boy's nose shape, or the color of their eyes, or the fabulous clothes they wear." Onyx replied, and then looked at Kallisto. "We are a long lived race; let's see, sixteen, seventeen or two thousand years. Yeah, who's young?" Onyx ducked away from the openhanded slap aimed for her head.

"Yeah, well I'm old enough not to be called young anymore, so there!" she said sticking her tongue out at Onyx. Then her eyes widened, again, and she whirled around and pointed, shouting, "MOTHER NIGHT! You're the Sadist! Oh my _god_, legends left and right, this is _AWESOME._"

"Weren't you two asking where the Headmistress' study was?" The strangled voice of the older man came to them. The man turned to Daemon Sadi, "Your choice, you get to lead these two puppies to your wife's study, or search for Lucivar's twins."

The second man stared at him for a minute before saying. "What did you think I was going to choose? You chase down the monsters, and have fun with it."

"Puppies?" Onyx spluttered. "I'll have you know, puppies are a lot more uncoordinated than I am!"

"But they're cute like us."

"Sweetie, I'm not cute. I'm far too volatile for that."

"Wait...wife?" asked Kallisto.

"Daemon here is Jaenelle's husband."

"And he is our father, who gets to put up with all the grandchildren..." Daemon said smugly, and just a bit pointedly, pointing up at the high ceiling.

"Huh?"

Saetan looked up and started cursing softly in another language. Both girls looked up.

"Oh my." Onyx said, watching as two very young Eyrien boys flew naked about twenty feet above them.

"Aw, they're adorable!" Kallisto crooned

"I don't suppose you boyos would come down?" Saetan said hopefully. One of the boys blew kisses while the other said "No!" and grinned. "I didn't think that would work." He muttered, just a bit ruffled.

"Aw, come on. Come down here and we'll play a game, ok?" Kallisto said outstretching her arms.

"Game later!" One said. The other cried "Fly now!"

Onyx grinned and clasped her hands together. She pulled them apart slowly, concentrating on the slight glow there, which grew brighter the further her hand got from one another. When they were about a shoulder width apart, she yanked her hands out, turning the palms face down quickly. A wolf made of pastel-colored light gamboled about on air. Onyx blew it up to play with the little Eyriens.

"Wow! Hey, watch this!"

Kallisto reached into her pocket and pulled out a small ball. She held it with both hands in front of her. She took a deep breath and on the exhale, the ball began to glow a brilliant white light. She threw it up and it hovered at her command.

"Here boys, you can play fetch now!" She sent the ball up to them.

They raced to the ball, but right as they reached it, Onyx's wind wolf caught the ball and ran off, leading the boys on a furious chase.

The boys chased the wolf and ball right into the waiting arms of their grandfather.

"Worked like a charm!" said Kallisto proudly, "We do good work together."

Onyx grinned. "Of course. Wind and light are mischievous in their compatibility. It's only natural we work well together." She turned to the Grandfather and grandbabies. "The Wind Wolf will last the rest of the day. In fact," She paused, and repeated the process, making it to where another wolf stood one air before her. "One for each of you!"

Kallisto looked at her, "You know I'm light?"

Onyx looked at her, "Yeah." She said slowly. "Not everyone just tosses a ball of light that doesn't burn into the air and zis it about the place."

Her shocked look faded into a smile, "I guess not. It is rare for a light Elemental to exist here in the shadow realm. I didn't know you would...never mind."

"I really think you should meet my wife now." said Daemon.

They both turned to look at him, and Onyx said, "Why?"

Daemon grinned and said, "You just made something the brats can't rip, tear, or hide, finally. She'll appreciate that. Our brother seems to have passed his impossibility to his children. All of them."

"Ah."

"My son is one of those men that shouldn't reproduce, but does it anyway, just to spite us."

Kallisto giggled

Daemon and Saetan turned and set off down the corridor, and the girls followed them.

"Why don't you just neuter him?" Onyx suggested.

"Is he as pretty as you two?" asked Kallisto eagerly.

"He's a pain in the ass." Daemon muttered.

Saetan said, "He got more ruggedness than our own elegance."

"Our Mama thinks Papa's pretty." One of the twins said.

"Yeah, they're always sending us out of the room." The other pouted.

"And when we ask why,"

"Papa says it's because"

"Momma's prettier than we are."

"It's not very nice."

"Mother night." Daemon muttered. "That's something I didn't need to know..."

Kallisto blushed. "Oh my."

Onyx grinned. "Neuter him." She suggested, again.

Saetan said wryly, "It's not a bad idea."

His son snorted. "Of course, the only way Lucivar would give us a chance to do so would be when he's dead. It kind of defeats the purpose."

Kallisto leaned into Onyx, "You know it really just sunk in."

"What?"

"The Headmistress is the Queen of Ebon Askavi." she said, worry etched in her voice.

Onyx stared. "Wow. We get to meet the Lady of the Black Mountain."

Kallisto nodded.

Daemon grunted, and they almost didn't hear him say. "Yeah, she's about as disconcerting as you two."

Kallisto gulped audibly. "And why are we going to see her again?"

"Because, Mistress Broni is a bitch," Onyx grumbled. "and a weak-willed sod. I mean, five minutes in that class and she can't take me any longer."

"Yes, well." Kallisto shrugged, "She obviously couldn't handle a little well placed fun. I mean, I only cussed her out."

Their escorts traded looks, Daemon a little plaintively, before looking at the two girls. "You were in class, for the first time, for _only_ five minutes?"

Saetan followed up amiably, "_And_ you 'cussed her out?'"

The girls had their own exchange of looks before turning back to the men, saying in unison, "Yes?"

Daemon groaned theatrically. Saetan was a little more reserved as he peered at the two. "I'm almost afraid to ask, is this a _normal_ thing?"

Kallisto paused, and then smiled sweetly, "Define normal. Is it a good day normal, or a bad day normal?"

Daemon groaned again. Onyx frowned at him. "With Mistress Broni, I'm sure it _will_ be normality. But as far as _good_ teachers go, you shouldn't hear much more from me."

"We're doomed." Daemon sighed.

"Are you implying _all_ your staff generally sucks at the game of life?"

"How droll." Kallisto sighed.

"We're here," Saetan said, his voice seeming to come out a bit strangled. He said to the twins, "Go show your aunt your new friends."

The twins launched themselves from his arms and flew through the open door, the wolves chasing after them, tossing the ball of light back and forth between them.

They walked into the room just in time to hear the twins say to the beautiful, golden-haired woman "Miss Broni's a _bitch!_"

Onyx's eyes opened comically wide, and she uttered a low groan. "Shit."

The golden-haired woman smiled serenely at them before turning to the new arrivals. Sapphire eyes turned to them, shimmering with mirth. "I suppose I'm to thank you for my nephews' new language."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Editor's Note:

Hey Y'all! It's Rini here! I'm Aiko and Kitti's editor! Hope y'all ejoyed the first official chapter of Heart of Light, Will of Darkness. I worked hard to get this monster edited! Please read and review. Reviews makes this bunny and her esteemed authors very happy!


	3. Chapter 2

Those powerful, maelstrom eyes looked past them to settle on someone or something behind them, and they heard a disgruntled voice, Daemon's, say

"I had nothing to do with it, wife! Or have you forgotten who sired these misbegotten pests?" The last was said teasingly, and both boys grinned, like it was nothing new.

"Because of my prick of a brother, the first words out of these two were "Hell's fire." And of course, they refer to their favorite uncle as Uncle Bas'ard. That is certainly Lucivar's fault."

Onyx searched out Kallisto's eyes with her own, mouthing, 'Uncle Bastard?' with wide eyes. Jaenelle let out a warm, musical chuckle, which turned to a muffled exclamation as the wind wolves careened around her desk, the wind they were made of disturbing the carefully stacked papers.

"You might want to tell them to sit," said Kallisto nudging Onyx in the side, "We don't want to get into anymore trouble"

Onyx scowled at the two, who promptly ran up air to get away from the desk, their posture definitely mischievous. "That's the trouble about wind." Onyx muttered, "Always wanting to get into a mess."

Jaenelle grinned, "Wind's not the only thing, now is it?" She said, sending them both a meaningful look. "Who are you two?"

Onyx curtsied, and then straightened. "My name is Onyx Lilavati Isha; I'm a birthright Sapphire, also a natural Black Widow. Age 16."

Kallisto mimicked Onyx's greeting, "I'm Kallisto Valora Marcia Bronwyn, age 17. I'm a birthright Green. A Queen and a Healer.

"What Territory are you from?" Jaenelle asked her.

She smiled, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Jaenelle looked at her but let it drop for the moment. She walked behind her desk and sat down, linking her fingers under her chin, "So, how much trouble did you two cause?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Lady?" Kallisto asked, scratching the back of her head and looking at the opposite wall.

Onyx rolled her eyes, and then schooled her face into an innocent and earnest expression. "My Lady, I've been here for only about half an hour and already that dreadful lady had a screaming fit. She bullied me as soon as I walked into the room. What else was I to do? I certainly couldn't let her get away with it!"

"Then Kallisto here, she tried to take up for me, and explain why I was delayed, and that horrible woman screeched at her, too. Did you know that awful female has the most horrible penchant for names? She couldn't remember mine and, within a minute, had called me three different names! How on earth is a woman who can't remember a simple thing like names supposed to remember all the cheats and shortcuts and problems for something like arithmetic?" By this time the ice-gray eyes were wide in earnest, her hands clasped demurely in front of her.

"Yeah! Then she kicked us out! All I did was mention a few choice words and she went ballistic!" Kallisto said almost yelling, "What's an old batty hag like her doing teaching at this school anyway?"

Under Jaenelle's stern look, Onyx affected a bashful look, dropping her gaze to the ground and scuffing a foot, hunching her shoulders ever so slightly.

"I can't imagine why she was so angry with us. After the third time she got my name wrong, my curiosity overwhelmed me. Then she had thought to patronize me for being late on my first day to this school. I do hate being patronized. I asked her then, with her memory of names, how long it took her to find her way around this fabulous estate. I was genuinely curious, ma'am. Mistress Broni did not appreciate my inquiry and went on to insult my raising and my part of the country by telling me here we're expected to respect our elders, to which I replied in my backwards countryside estate, we were taught to judge those deserving of such respect. So you see, ma'am. I've no idea at all why she would be so upset with us."

"OH, and I did apologize for my rudeness, and asked for her indulgence, but she didn't seem to know what to do with me after that."

Kallisto nodded in agreement

Jaenelle's face was carefully blank. "Is that all?" She asked mildly, her tone implying she knew it wasn't.

Kallisto thought for a moment "I...um...I stuck my tongue out at her, then slammed the door...before that I flipped her off and laughed at her...before that I kinda snarled a bit...then...no, wait, that's all!" she said smiling

"I'm not sure if she heard us talking about how, perhaps... maybe... someday... calling up a wind and 'blowing her fat ass out the window.'" Onyx grinned. "It was crude, but you have to admit, the lady is large. In stature, at least..."

Kallisto stifled a giggle.

"But she did hear us laughing, which was what prompted her to kick us out in the first place."

Jaenelle lifted a brow, and then looked at her husband. "Perhaps they should take arithmancy from Karla."

"I don't even like it." Kallisto mumbled.

Daemon spluttered, off-balanced himself from his comfortable slouch against the door frame, while Saetan choked on the glass of red liquid he had been sipping before hand. Daemon widened his eyes at his wife and said "Mother night, Hell's Fire, and may the Darkness be merciful." in unison with a new voice.

The Eyrien that stepped into the room was built. His wings were dark night, his stride arrogant and predatory, very different from the sleek, feline movements of his father and brother. "You'd put these two little hell cat's with Karla? They'd bring the estate down on our heads."

"Hey! That's not very nice, you jerk! We're good kids, albeit hell cats suits us, but still!" Kallisto growled at the newcomer.

Onyx sniffed primly. "I'm not anywhere near feline. I'd have to walk as prettily as those two for that." She said, nodding to Daemon and Saetan.

Lucivar regarded them both, and then shook his head. "Karla's going to love them." He said, sighing.

"Wing-span Karla, daddy?" One of the twins asked.

Onyx didn't quite understand what made the adults in the room splutter, but it was amusing all the same.

Kallisto cocked her head to the side "Who's Karla?"

Jaenelle smiled and said "One of my friends growing up. She's only asked to teach here last week and I've been trying to make arrangements. I've finally decided on handing her a class of those who won't deal with their other teachers."

"Oh, and how many is that?" Kallisto asked

Onyx frowned. "A majority of those will be sulky teens determined to rebel."

"We're not sulky teens." Kallisto whined.

"Right now there's about... eight... yes, eight. And I wouldn't worry about Karla, she can handle herself." Onyx didn't like the mischievous gleam in the woman's eyes when she said the last, or the answering gleam in the Eyrien's.

Kallisto leaned over to Onyx and whispered "Why do I get the feeling we missed something?"

"If you didn't, I'd have to take back all the nice things I've previously thought about you." she mumbled back.

"Hey!" she snarled "What's that supposed to mean?"

Onyx laughed "I was complimenting you, sort of."

Kallisto continued to growl.

Jaenelle let out that musical chuckle and said

"It is almost time for the midday meal. Lucivar's going to show you to your new rooms, I remember you hadn't gotten your actual rooms yet, Miss Bronwyn, and then he'll escort you to dinner. Tomorrow your classes with Karla will begin immediately after breakfast. Two weeks from now, once you're settled in, my brother will begin martial training with the two of you and a few others he's chosen. We're nice enough to let you settle in, first."

Onyx's eyes widened as she looked at the now thoroughly pleased looking man.

"You mean he is going to get to whack at us with sticks?" She asked, amazed her voice wasn't squeaking.

Lucivar chuckled and said, "No, you get to whack at each other with sticks, for a while. Once you get the hang of it, then I get to whack at you."

"Sticks are for sissies!"

Onyx turned to stare at Kallisto. "Not six foot long ones."

Kallisto looked at her, "I reiterate, sticks are for sissies, I would much rather use my bare hands."

Jaenelle let out a surprised laugh and said "Ah-ha, you blood-thirsty little savage, you'll learn that all in good time. For now, though, follow that thing out of here and get yourselves something to eat."

"Which thing?" Kallisto asked, "That thing?" she pointed to Lucivar.

"Yes, that thing." Jaenelle agreed. Lucivar made a rude gesture and turned on his heel, leaving the room at once. Onyx bowed and hurried after him. She certainly didn't want to be left to find her own way around this place. Following this insufferable male would be a quick way of getting food. Kallisto followed her, staring at Lucivar,

"Pissy, isn't he?" she said to Onyx.

"Kitties are pissy. Kitty-cats with a cock and balls are pissy even more than usual." Onyx said, her voice rose slightly. The stiffness of the man's shoulders showed her he'd heard the comment, and she idly wondered how deep a hole she was digging for herself.

"I agree. They're worse than a pregnant wench half of the time." Kallisto smirked at Onyx when she saw Lucivar tense even more.

"Our moontime might weaken us for about three days out of the month; a man's cock makes him potentially stupid any moment of any day." Onyx quoted in an asinine voice, eyes trained on the older male in front of her. She had no doubt in her mind Kallisto was pulling the game of cat and mouse on him, not doing what any other adolescent girl would do; sidling up to a male in his prime and simpering disgustingly. No, it was just too much fun to nettle these firmly set males and throw them off balance.

"True, but if they weren't stupid, we couldn't have near as much fun!!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Onyx was about to remind her not all males were stupid, only the greater majority of them, when Lucivar whirled around, settling his gaze on them in a very firm matter. "What is this, little kitties, trying to piss me off?"

"Is it working?" Onyx asked blandly.

Lucivar snarled something or other and began to rant in a language Onyx didn't understand. Of course it didn't take a great imagination to guess what he was saying.

Lucivar spun away from them and strode off briskly. Onyx and Kallisto were jogging to keep up with him.

"Prick" Kallisto murmured.

"Oi, could you slow down, just a bit? Dresses aren't made for quick travel."

Lucivar only snarled something indiscernible.

"No need to get nasty about it. You put on a dress, try to run, and look decent while doing it!" Kallisto growled at him, "Jerk."

Onyx stumbled over the thought of those masculine shoulders in a dress, with wings and everything.

Lucivar's reply was to speed up. How he was moving so quickly and still at a walk was beyond the two girls.

"Hey, I'm serious!! It's hard to-ACK!!" Kallisto cried as she tripped on her heels and fell to the floor with a thud.

Onyx reached down to help her up when the sudden sound of _Ack-ack-ack_ exploded into full-blown laughter. She looked over to see a younger image of the Winged Prick leaning against the wall holding his sides as if afraid they might fall out. His black hair was a little longer than his fathers, tied back in a high ponytail. He wore traditional Eyrien clothing, a loose top, leather pants, and boots. She glared, thinking he was making fun of her new friend. Onyx was about to tell him off when she heard Kallisto sniffling.

Lucivar wore an expression of suppressed amusement. Onyx was about fed up with it all and said, "You know, constipation really doesn't look good on you."

She turned to Kallisto and put her arms around her shoulders, her eyes expressive daggers aimed at the two men.

Kallisto stood up suddenly and started to march off, tears barely contained in her eyes.

Onyx turned, prepared to be very pissed with the two males, only to see them equally baffled.

"Can I call you an ass without getting my own in more trouble," she asked with a severe frown.

Lucivar scratched his head in puzzlement. "In all honesty, wasn't it me being pissed as a wet cat a moment ago?"

"That's what I witnessed anyway." the new boy said.

Onyx growled. "Well, since you laughed at her, go find her and bring her back here. She needs to eat. As for you, you get to take me to hers and my rooms, and then to wherever it is we find the food around here."

The boy looked at her astounded, then to his father. "You heard the girl. Go!" Lucivar said. She watched the boy a minute, and then looked at Lucivar. "He wasn't laughing to be cruel." She stated, a little confused, as if it were a new concept.

Lucivar shook his head. "No, but she didn't get that impression, and you seem surprised by it. How did you know?"

Onyx smiled. "Dreams and will are part of my gift, they're what allowed me to shape the wind wolves today, what give it substance. It also picks up a little bit of whatever it is that makes a person who they are, a little bit of intent, a little bit of physic scent. I didn't smell cruelty on him, that's all."

Lucivar nodded to Onyx, a heavy look in his eyes. Without another word, he turned and set off down the corridor. A few moments later he'd shown Onyx, her and Kallisto's room and left her at the door of the cafeteria.

The Eyrien boy walked down the large halls following sad, female psychic scent. Why did that silly girl run off crying? He didn't do anything. He only laughed because of an earlier comment; he guessed she didn't know that. He turned another corner and ended up outside, the clear sky made his heart soar, made his wings ache to feel wind beneath them. He was about to take off when he heard sniffling. He looked over to see the blonde girl sitting against a tree. He sighed and walked over to her, and paused about 5ft behind her. She sniffled again, pulling up her skirt to her thigh and taking off her right shoe and sock. Both of them winced when they saw the dark bruise forming on her ankle and foot. He was about to help her when she put her hands on the wound and a light engulfed her. The bright light centered on her ankle, he gasped when the bruise started to vanish. She stopped, turning to look at him. Their eyes locked, gold looking into a glowing purple, the light faded, and she turned away from him.

"What do you want?" she grumped.

"I came to make sure you're okay, and to apologize." He walked over next to her "Can I sit down?" She nodded. He plopped down next to her, "You know, I wasn't laughing because you fell, I was laughing at the prospect of my father in a dress. You didn't need to cry."

She glared, "Yeah, well, I wasn't crying because you were laughing. I cried because I was hurt! And I broke my shoe!" she held up her shoe with its broken heel, "These things cost a fortune!"

He stared at her for a few heartbeats before bursting out laughing. A second later, she joined him.

"I like you, girl" he said gasping, "What's your name?"

"I'm Kallisto Valora Marcia Bronwyn. Green Jeweled Queen. What about you?"

"Aalinar Yaslana. Sapphire Jeweled Warlord Prince."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Prince" she smiled at him, extending a hand.

"Same to you, Lady" he said taking her hand and kissing it.

Kallisto blushed lightly before taking her hand back. "So," she quickly stood up, "I'm hungry. Where do we get some food around here?"

He stood next to her, quite a bit taller she noted, "That would be the mess hall. Your friend should be there about now." He held his arm to her, "Let me escort you, Lady Kalli."

Kallisto stood there glaring, "Don't call me that" she growled.

He smiled mischievously, "Call you what, Lady Kalli?"

"That name! It's a little girl's name."

"I think it fits you rather well. That or Lady Hell Cat" he smirked and took her arm.

"Not any better" she snarled but let him lead her inside. "How old are you anyway? You look too old to attend this school." she inquired.

He kept looking straight "I'm 19, and you're right. I graduated last year along with my cousin. We are soon to perform the offering to the Darkness.

"Oh, really? That's neat." she paused, "You're kinda old."

He looked at her, astonished, "I beg your pardon. I'm not old, Lady Kalli."

She shoved him lightly into the wall, "Don't call me that!"

He counter balanced and grabbed her arm, "Whatever you say, Lady Kalli." He dodged a punch aimed at his head and ran down the corridor to the Mess Hall with Kallisto right on his heels.

Onyx stood at the entryway of the cafeteria, her attention caught by the three boys who she'd had her first encounter with, at the same time they noticed her. The air filled with their raucous noise which turned the other's attention to her, and she did her best to ignore the catcalls, crude suggestions, and rude gestures.

Onyx set her face in a serene expression and looked for a place to seat. She stiffened as another male detached himself from the end of the three goons' table, but relaxed immediately when he shot them a disgusted look. He bowed upon reaching her, saying "Lady" in a voice that sent an involuntary shudder down her spine. She curtsied slightly in reply. "Prince." She replied, and the realization struck her suddenly, this young man was the fourth- no, fifth, the young Eyrien was one as well- fifth Warlord Prince she'd met in her life. Hell's fire, Mother Night, and May the Darkness be merciful.

"The food will be served in just a minute, if you would like to sit with me and mine?" the man was saying. Onyx sent a glare at the table, where one of the comments the boys had just thrown scraped a nerve.

She gritted her teeth, "Fine," she said, ungraciously. "Are we allowed knives?"

That startled a laugh out of the man. "You can vanish things, can't you? Who's going to know?" He grinned, and held out his hands, palm down. "Aiden Sadi."

She slid her hands palm up beneath his, as was Blood custom. She applied a slight pressure, a subtle way of saying 'don't underestimate me.' It wasn't often Blood ways were acknowledged any more, not with the new generation, anyways. A pity, they were simply too much fun.

"Onyx Ishi," she said quietly.

She followed him to his seat and sat down next to him, just as food was served. There was one other person sitting with Aiden, who introduced himself as Daemonar, yet another Eyrien Warlord Prince, Aiden's cousin and seven years his senior.

He smiled at her, and she started to say something, but a loud yelp interrupted her. She swiveled to stare down the table, where the boy she'd labeled 'Viper Eyes' stood, staring down at his plate. Both the plate and his fork were warped, melted onto the table, the food a burnt crisp filling the air with a putrid smelling smoke.

Onyx looked back at Daemonar and Aiden, who both wore identical smug expressions.

"I can defend myself, thanks." She said dryly, but was sure the amusement she was trying to hide was shining from her eyes.

Daemonar grunted. "Aye, but you weren't inclined to do so, now were you?"

Onyx shot him a scathing look. "I have a _long_ memory, Prince."

"Males serve, Lady Isha. Those who forget that around here are reminded of their place as quickly as possible." Aiden said, his voice soft and firm.

He looked up to see her studying him, as she had been for the past few seconds, his molten-gold gaze meeting eyes of pale, pale ice.

Daemonar cleared his throat; "Do you know why males serve?" He asked.

"If you start spewing male chauvinistic shit, I'm going to shove this bench up your ass." Onyx snapped.

Aiden choked on his drink, spitting it all over the table. Daemonar let out a roar that was supposed to be laughter, which Aiden joined as soon as he was past danger of dying. Onyx gave into temptation and began to laugh as well.

The Mess Hall doors burst inwards, and Aalinar hurtled into the room. Daemonar rolled his eyes, picked up a roll, and chunked it at his brother's head. "Hey, fucktard, over here."

Aalinar dove for the table, plopping down on Aiden's other side.

"Hell's fire," Aiden said, cuffing the Eyrien on the side of his head. "How old are you?"

"Five?" Onyx guessed, only half joking. She sipped primly from her glass as she watched other students turn back to their meal. "They don't seem very impressed." She muttered.

Daemonar snorted, watching something over by the entranceway. Onyx turned to see Kallisto scanning the cafeteria.

"They're probably disappointed." The older Eyrien said as Onyx raised her hand and gave Kallisto a sharp wave. Seeing she'd been spotted, she turned back to Daemonar.

"Oh?" She asked.

Aalinar had ducked under the table. _Honestly,_ Onyx thought. Aiden wore a peculiarly vacant expression, gazing off into empty space.

"Oh, yeah." Daemonar said. "Compared to last year, this is quite tame." Onyx would have said she didn't think 'tame' was the right word, but, hey, she'd only been here a day; who was she to judge? Kallisto took the seat across from her.

"Go on," Onyx pressed.

"Well, as it happened, these two knuckle heads-" He gave Aalinar a kick under the table- "Didn't get up in time for morning practice. Instead of throwing them into a cold shower like he normally does, Dad vanished every last article of their clothing, and then let out an Eyrien war cry. If you've never been woken up by one of those, it's an experience. Still groggy, scared shitless, and a little on the stupid side as per usual, these two sprint to the cafeteria, naked as the day they were born."

Onyx snorted, noticing the faint blush on Aiden's cheeks. "Hopefully more developed than that," She murmured. "Did they get their clothes back?"

Daemonar grinned. "Not until the end of the day. Of course, Uncle Daemon and Grandpapa never even raised a brow, just told them not to get drunk on school grounds again."

Kallisto and Onyx giggled as the boys blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Naked all day, huh? Nice!" Kallisto managed between snickers. "Betcha got a lot of attention for that? Huh, Aalinar, did you get a lot of attention?"

Aalinar had pulled himself from under the table to sit next to Aiden. He sent a smirk her way, "For your information, I did, Lady Kalli."

She grabbed for him, but Onyx held her back.

"What did he say?" She asked, puzzled.

"Absolutely nothing!" Kallisto snarled, glaring death at the Eyrien.

"Now, Lady Kalli, I- SHIT!" He caught her just in time as she leapt over the table and proceeded to throttle him.

"You bastard! Damn your wings, I told you not to call me that!"

Onyx raised an elegant brow, managed a cough, and then said, "Comfortable?"

Kallisto paused, looking at her in confusion, before realization dawned. She was straddling Aalinar. "Oh, my-" She jumped up and around him. She backed away and blushed.

Daemonar had his face pressed into the crook of his arm, his entire frame shuddering with suppressed laughter. Aalinar was pretending the blood wasn't rushing to his face and was looking anywhere but the four at the table. Since Aiden was the only one who had kept his head, Onyx asked him a casual question about the school; attempting to ease the attention from Kallisto after causing her so much embarrassment.

The awkward moment was, thankfully, destroyed when the Mess Hall doors opened again to reveal Lucivar. He walked over to them, saying "There you pups are. Listen, we have a- Aalinar, why are you red?"

Daemonar let out a strangled noise and buried his face in his arms again. Onyx smiled sweetly. "Oh, it's nothing. Daemonar was telling us about the time last year Aalinar and Aiden didn't make it to your morning practice."

Her innocent smile was wasted on him as the Eyrien warrior surveyed her. He snorted.

"Uh huh… Well, boyos, I need you for a demonstration." He looked at the two girls.

"You're welcome to join us."

"Hoo-rah! Come on Onyx!" Kallisto jumped up, grabbing Onyx's arm and nearly yanking her to the floor in her haste.

Onyx was muttering as she got dragged along. "May the Darkness give me the strength of will to remain dignified in the company of this _kitten._"

The boys got up to follow, Aalinar still blushing furiously. Aiden and Daemonar moved to flank him, wearing identical mock-solemn expressions.

"So," Daemonar began. "Did you enjoy that, my dear brother?"

His blush intensified, if at all possible. "I- no. I mean, no, um…" He looked down at his face.

Daemonar looked across at Aiden. "You know," he said slowly. "I think something's wrong with him. He's actually saying he _didn't _enjoy having a filly like that squirming in his lap."

Aiden surveyed his cousin with apparent horror, which faded to obvious relief. "You know, I do believe he's not quite red enough. The blood must be rushing elsewhere, too." That was the last straw, Aalinar snarled and stormed out of the Hall.

"We'll have to watch him." Daemonar grinned. Aiden grinned in reply.

"Fun."

"Wow." Kallisto breathed.

'Wow' was about the capability of Onyx's thought process. Lucivar had explained what the drill was for, and when to use it, and a few other absolutely fascinating things that Onyx had been gratified to be privileged to. Now she couldn't remember a single point he'd made.

It wasn't just that Aiden was prancing about without a shirt- not entirely- _or_ that his loose cotton trousers weren't quite so loose anymore- of course, anyone who saw the rippling muscles pressed against the sweat soaked cloth would have been impressed. Nor was it only the fact that his arms, chest, stomach, oh, hell _muscles_ were as fine toned and sinuous as any she'd ever seen. God, the man was gorgeous.

No, the crux of it all was the absolute grace of the fight. The sight of it embodied what Onyx had always read about the Blood customs and protocol; tempered strength with the knowledge one could destroy, and not letting themselves do it. It wasn't like the boys at home learning how to fight; this was a dance, a potentially deadly, graceful dance. Onyx was sure, had she been anywhere near capable, she could write a poem to describe each movement; but she was loathe to make a fool of herself.

The metal of the Eyrien War Blade caught the light as it arched down, going for Aiden's leg. He leaped back and charged in again, stabbing his own weapon towards Aalinar's unguarded midriff. Aalinar twisted out of the way, blocking Aiden's attempt to swipe at him again, before counter attacking; this time bringing the blade high.

Kallisto 'eeped' and covered her eyes, but left her fingers spread. "This would be really cool if there wasn't a chance they could get cut up." She made a noise as the blades clashed again.

"Oh, but…wow" Onyx sighed, unable to come up with anything intelligent.

"Are you wowing at the fight, or because Aiden is down there half-naked?" She glanced down before looking back at Onyx, "I think you like him!" she giggled.

Onyx blinked, and then made sense of the words. She blushed but made the best of it, "That's not all of it," she said, "And are you telling me the sight of Aalinar down there in those skin tight leather pants, shirtless, and all those muscles isn't making you horny as hell?"

"Hey, I never said that! He's hott, what am I supposed to do?" she said, smirking. "But I know you like Aiden now…" she trailed off.

"At least I wasn't straddling him an hour into knowing him" Onyx muttered petulantly.

Kallisto blushed, and then turned back to the fight. "Bitch" she muttered.

The match had ended in a draw due to the fact both parties collapsed at the same time.

Lucivar snorted, "You'd think the two of you would have more stamina than that" he grumped, though he was grinning while he said it.

His son glared up at him from the ground. He heaved himself to his feet, "You wanna go, old man?" he challenged.

Aiden gave a breathless gasp of laughter as he pushed himself to a sitting position, "Don't bother, idiot. Uncle Lucivar has handed you your ass ever since he came back."

Lucivar snorted, "Go wash up. You've got the rest of the afternoon to yourselves."

Both boys grinned, "Thanks" Aiden said as Lucivar whirled on his students, making them jump.

Daemonar spoke up unexpectedly from behind the girls, "Enjoy the show?"

"If we say yes, what will you imply that means?" Onyx asked

"Yeah, cause we liked all of it!" Kallisto giggled.

Daemonar grinned, but let off, "Well, I'm going to stay. The kids get to watch the old man pound me in the dirt."

"Defeated already, Daemonar?" Aalinar quipped.

"I know where I stand" Daemonar grinned, "You kids have fun."

"Okay!" Kallisto waved as he walked off, "Don't get beat to bad, boyo!!"

Daemonar grunted and continued walking.

They were left contemplating what to do.

"We can escort you to your rooms, go shower and change, then show you around the grounds" Aiden said.

"Hey, that sounds great!! I haven't seen the dorms yet!!" Kallisto shrilled.

"Oh, yeah, I want out of this dress, anyways" Onyx said.

Once they were back at their dorms, Onyx called in a suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kallisto looked at the simple room. It was large, yes, but reminded her of a dungeon. The stone walls, stone floor, and one window irked her. There were two queen sized beds on either side of the window; both had bed stands to the sides and a wooden chest at the end of the bed. A fireplace was opposite of the beds with a couch and a large chair around it. The floor had one large tan colored rug. She was glad her parents had got her the best rooms possible, but this place needed redecorating!

"Hey Onyx," she called, "What color curtains?"

A muffled noise came through the bathroom door.

"I'm thinking green, and the rug needs to be changed, too. Maybe to a wood floor? And should the beds match, or do you want different colors? I also think we could use a dresser and maybe a lamp or two…"

"What the hell?," said a voice by the room's entrance. Aiden and Aalinar stood there, clean and in new clothes. Aalinar continued, "Twenty minutes and she wants to change everything!" he said talking to Aiden and motioning to Kallisto.

Aiden held up his hands, and wisely took a step back, "Not my business."

"Smart boyo" Kallisto said, glaring at Aalinar, "You can't honestly tell me this is your idea of a room?"

"Of course it is, sweetie. He's Eyrien and male. What did you expect?" Onyx stepped out of the out of the bathroom, pausing to hang her earlier outfit on the door. She now wore charcoal gray trousers that fit snugly to mid thigh before billowing out. They were gathered again at the knee and tucked into black boots that stopped right below her knee. Her sweater was a soft blue, tight all the way around.

"Yay, you're done. My turn!" Kallisto called in her suitcase and set it on the bed. She opened it and proceeded to take out a small black article of clothing and a new pair of shoes. She then ran to the bathroom.

Aalinar looked after her, "Hells fire, I hope that rag was a shirt…"

Onyx chucked, "Somehow I doubt it" she said, the peered around the room, "Green? Blue would look much better."

"No way!" they heard from the bathroom.

"And why not?!"

"Because," she said stepping out the door, "Green is a brighter color, unless you want baby blue."

"Mother Night…" Aalinar groaned when he looked at her. She now wore a skirt that cut off a little above mid thigh with the same shirt and a new pair of heels. She had also thrown her long hair into a ponytail.

"I was thinking more of an eggshell blue, but yeah."

Aiden punched his cousin in the shoulder in an attempt to get him to stop gaping like an idiot.

"Well maybe. Why don't we mix it? We'll find two colors that match that we like and do the room over like that!!" she walked over to them, skirt swaying exactly with her hips.

Onyx frowned in concentration, "Okay, but I'm saying right now I can't see eggshell blue and green co-existing peacefully" She turned to the boys, "Where to?" she asked, idly wondering if tripping Kallisto could make any stronger effect than that skirt was having on Aalinar.

Aiden met her eyes and grinned, and Onyx wondered if she wasn't the only one going to try to completely unhinge Aalinar, "The indoors bore me silly. Let's tour the grounds."

"Hoo-rah! Let's go! It's such a lovely day!" Kallisto cheered, "Come on Aalinar, escort me!" she held out her arm.

Onyx linked arms with Aiden as they walked out of the room, pausing a couple doors down to wait for Aalinar to gather his wits.

Aiden grinned, "Just wait, he's going to start arguing with her in just a minute. Sure sign that he's embarrassed."

As predicted, they heard Aalinar say, "Huh, can't see why you want to change the room anyway."

"Because it looks like a male decorated it. We all know you guys suck at it!" she snarled.

"Just because you females like unnecessary colors and frills doesn't mean we suck at decorating!" he growled back.

"Really?" she questioned

"Really." he said triumphantly.

"Okay, show me your room." she said, smugly looking at his stunned face.

"Hey! Weren't we going outside?" Onyx protested.

"We will. I just want to prove a point" she tugged Aalinar's arm, "Let's go!"

"I-wait…What, we're really gonna go?" he stammered.

"Yep" she quirked. "Typical male, never backing up a boast."

He growled, "Fine, let's go!" he said, pulling her down the hall.

Onyx blinked at the bickering pair's retreating backs, and turned to look at Aiden. "I assume you know the way to his rooms?"

"I do."

"Good. You can tour me," she said, her eyes going back to Aalinar and Kallisto as they disappeared around the corner. "Slower, much slower."

He chuckled. "Alright, then. Let's go this way."

"What's this way?" Onyx asked as they turned down another corridor. She felt a slight thrum of wards as they past through and saw Aiden's ring flicker briefly.

"This is the family wing, no boring classrooms, no running into teachers that hate you but don't have the balls to admit it." Aiden grinned.

"No, but here you meet up with those who hate you and have no qualms saying so." A woman with spiky, white-blonde hair stepped into the hallway, her eyes so light blue, they were on the verge of colorless. She was of medium range height, about five foot six. "Who's that on your arm?" She asked.

Onyx detached herself and stepped forward; bringing her hands out before her as Aiden had earlier that day. "Good afternoon. I am Onyx Lilavati Ishi. I've just recently joined Alkalee." She held her head high and kept her eye contact level. The woman's last question had been tinged with something that smacked of disapproval. Onyx _hated_ being what she called 'flash judged.'

The colorless eyes thawed, and now regarded her with interest. She slid her hands under Onyx's, a wicked grin playing across her lips. "So, you're one of the girls I get to torture!" She said gleefully. "I'm Karla, Glacia's Territory Queen. Were you really only in class for five minute before getting you and Miss Bronwyn tossed out?" She asked as she dropped her hands to her hips.

"Kallisto got herself kicked out, but, yes." Onyx said dryly, taking a step back.

"Mistress Broni had quite a bit to say about the two of you." Jaenelle said from the doorway. Saetan stood behind her.

Onyx bowed. "Headmistress. High Lord." She said, and then added to Jaenelle. "I apologize for any trouble I've caused."

Jaenelle grinned, but Karla jumped in first. "Oh, don't. The woman's an idiot. I honestly don't know why anyone would put up with her."

"Broni? The old hag that can't remember anyone's name?" Aiden asked, his eyes dancing. "Aalinar's going to be jealous. It took him fourteen minutes to be tossed out of her class."

"And you three minutes after that." Jaenelle said dryly. "I spent ten minutes last year listening to that woman whine about how you simply couldn't accept her judgment of Aalinar. And then she'd insist there was nothing _wrong_ with my nephew, of course. She contradicted herself at every turn. The woman's a fool."

Onyx was shocked, to say in the least, to hear the Headmistress talk about her staff in such a manner.

"Where were you heading?" The High Lord asked.

"Aalinar took Kallisto to his room." Aiden said, "Something about females caring too much about frills and lace."

"And, of course, Kalli had to comment on how a male's sense of fashion and decoration was less than satisfactory." Onyx made a face. "Now they're arguing about nothing, and Kallisto wants to prove a point."

Jaenelle snorted, but then cocked her head, as if listening to something. "Hm… I think I'll leave you now. Try to collect the pieces of my nephew if he pushes the young queen too far, would you?"

The High Lord laughed and offered an arm to Karla. "By all means, let's go see if Aalinar has had his head beaten in."

"That would take a lot of beating…" Aiden remarked glibly, as he and Onyx followed behind the adults.

"That one has followed in his father's footsteps _all _to well. You remember when he threw Lierra into the pond last year?" Karla asked.

"Yes," Aiden was grinning widely now. "I can also remember hanging above the manure pile for an hour for teasing my dear sister about acting like a wet cat."

"How can you say I was wrong?!" a high pitched shrill echoed though the corridor, "This is awful! You call this a room?"

Onyx grimaced. "Darling, did you not hear me when I said he was Eyrien and male, and all-" She through a quick glance over her shoulder at the High Lord and Aiden, then considered Aiden's father, and amended- "Most males have no fashion sense whatsoever?"

Kallisto struggled to find the words before giving up and walking over to a dresser, where she then proceeded to move it.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Aalinar asked

"Arranging your room, it seems." Aiden said.

"I'm redecorating this...pit," she tried to push the dresser over to no avail; "It desperately needs it. Geez, didn't your mom show you how to arrange a room?"

"Aunt Marian is a hearth witch. She's given up on him as a hopeless cause." Aiden smirked.

Aalinar made a rude gesture at his cousin.

"I noticed." Kallisto groaned as she attempted to push the furniture again.

"Would you stop? You're gonna hurt yourself." Aalinar said.

"Aalinar, do help the dear before she strains herself." Onyx heard Karla say at the same time.

"No, don't let him touch it!" Kallisto growled, "He'll mess it up!"

Saetan's deep laughter turned into a cough. He almost managed to mask it. Almost.

"Hey... Kallisto?" Onyx said.

"What?" she asked pushing the heavy object an inch or so.

Onyx's voice turned dry. "You wear the Jewels, ya know. Craft?"

"I've never been able to move things this heavy" she strained.

Onyx sighed, and poked Aiden.

"What?" He asked.

"You. You wear the Red. Now hop to it."

He looked at her incredulously. "And Aalinar's not doing this because?"

Onyx sighed, "Because he's stupid, will end up offending her, and we'll be stuck in this dank excuse for a room the rest of the afternoon while our stubborn queenling attempts to move that dresser a few feet."

They all heard a grunted "Bitch"

Now, all of the adults were attempting not to laugh. Aiden sighed, called his Craft, and picked up the dresser. "Where to?" He asked.

Onyx just settled on her heels, a satisfied smile on her face, saying, "Ah, but I do agree with you this room lacks the bare essentials, not just fashion."

Kallisto glared, but took the help. She looked around the room. It wasn't hard; there was the dresser, a large bed, a night stand, a rug, and a chair. "How about we try it over there by the bed, like five feet to the right?"

He did as he was told

"Ok," she moved over to the tattered rug, "Now for this." She picked it up and slid it in front of the fireplace. She then went and got the chair, setting it off of the rug a bit. She stopped, turned in a circle, and clapped her hands together, "Not good, but better" she looked at Aalinar, "When we go shopping for furniture, you get to come to."

Onyx laughed outright at the completely flummoxed look on the Eyrien's face. He stared at her, and then looked at his family "What the hell just happened?"

Kallisto skipped outside with Onyx in tow when Aalinar and the rest came out into the court yard.

"Hey!" Aalinar yelled at Kallisto.

She stopped, turning to face him "What?"

"Where do you get off changing my room like that? Who do you think you are?" He growled.

"Uh oh…" Onyx muttered.

_'He's embarrassed again'_ Aiden mused.

"I'm a Queen helping a Warlord Prince where he desperately needs it." She smirked at him.

"Oops." Aiden said.

Aalinar's face closed off. He took two strides, picked up Kallisto before she had a chance to so much as screech at him, and tossed her into the garden pond at the center of the courtyard.

Onyx whipped out her hand, made a yanking motion, and tossed Aalinar right in after her.

Aalinar and Kallisto now sat in the water, wet from head to toe. Kallisto glared then stood up checking her self. That's when she saw the gigantic rip in the front of her skirt, running all the way up. She turned to Aalinar just as he stood up and shoved him back down in the water.

"What the hell!?"

"You'd think getting tossed into water would cool them off." Saetan muttered.

"You'd think." Karla echoed.

"That's for throwing me in the water!" She saw him blush as he saw her skirt. She splashed him and stormed out of the water, muttering dark things about all males.

_**Kallisto, just kick him in the balls**_ Onyx suggested silently, mind to mind.

_**I'm not that mean**_ she paused, _**How cold can you make your wind?**_ she asked when she got close to her.

_**Will gives the air substance. Will can give light substance, too. How did you make the light ball?**_

_**Huh? I don't know, I just do it"**_

_**But you wanted to do it, right, you had some image or idea in your mind?**_

Aalinar now stood on the bank of the pond.

_**Ooh, Hurry!! Do something!!**_

_**You should keep your skirt the way it is, Just to punish the bastard **_Onyx grinned.

_**I will, just don't let him get me!**_

Onyx chuckled, then turned and gave Aalinar a stern glare. "You were going to give us a tour of the grounds?"

Aiden quickly jumped in. "We were about to." He sent a glare of his own at Aalinar, and Onyx decided they were having their own, private conversation. "But, first. Kallisto Valora Marcia Bronwyn, allow me to introduce mine and Aalinar's honorary aunt, Karla."

"Kiss kiss." Karla said, grinning wickedly.

"So you're the teacher? I'm terribly sorry I'm in such a ragged state, but either way, it's nice to make your acquaintance" she curtsied, lifting what little skirt she had left.

Onyx heard Aalinar splutter at just how much thigh was exposed with that gesture. She grinned.

"So," Kallisto grinned, "How about that tour?"


	4. Chapter 3

Onyx walked along with the others, impressed at the sheer number of gardens and courtyards. They'd been through the practice fields again, and to the Eyrien buildings at the far end of Alkalee's collection of buildings. She'd seen glimpses of the stables and rolling pastures filled with horses, and hoped that was next. She loved riding.

"Can we ride sometime?" Kallisto asked, eyes wide and bright.

"We could ride now, if you'd like." Aiden said._**We could even go back to the dorms and let her change. Is there a reason she hasn't yet? **_He sent silently to Onyx.

"That sounds fun." Onyx said, smiling. _**Of course. If you haven't noticed, your cousin's about to snap. I hope you have noticed, because he gets more and more hostile every time we pass a man who so much as looks at her. **_She knew the physic thread was tainted fully with amusement. She just couldn't seem to help it.

"Yay! Lets go!" she grabbed Onyx's arm and pulled.

"Um..." Aalinar started, "shouldn't you go change?"

She looked at him evilly, "Why?"

Onyx again looked away. _**Hm... Shouldn't you, Kallisto?**_ She sent, amused. _**Or shall we let him dangle a little longer?**_

_**I'm having too much fun**_ she replied, running toward the stables

Onyx ran after her, laughing.

"Why is she doing this?" Aalinar asked his cousin, who was smirking.

"Because you're a prick." Aiden said, his smirk growing.

"What makes you think that, Bastard?" he laughed, following the girls.

Aiden grimaced. "Just don't piss her off anymore. I suspect your next offense will result in the removal of that skirt." He said, falling into step with the Eyrien.

"What!? She's doing it on purpose?!" he nearly yelled.

"Idiot." Aiden said. "Of course she is. You're reduced to splutters at the sight of her, and glare death at anything that so much as glances at her. Who wouldn't lap that up?" Aalinar blushed and continued walking. He approached the stables and both boys broke into a run when they saw the girls getting down saddles.

"What are you doing!? You'll break your backs!"

"Please let us help." Aiden said

"Get away!" Kallisto snarled, "We're not helpless!"

"Oh, Mother Night," Onyx growled. "They're just saddles. Honestly, if you're so concerned, don't dawdle next time." She picked up her saddle, and strode off, saying, "Does it matter which horses we ride?"

Aiden shook his head and pointed to her left. "Those are the family's horses, have your pick."

"I call the white one!!" Kallisto yelled, trailing Onyx.

Onyx shrugged. "Whatever, Light Girl." She said, throwing a grin over her shoulder. She paused at one of the stalls, surveyed the horse in it, then made a slight bow and moved on.

Aiden saw her stop at another stall and made a strangled noise. "Lady, that one won't take a rider." He said, hoping he sounded firm. Did he sound firm?

Onyx glanced at him before turning back to the horse. She propped the saddle against the stall before sliding the door open and slipping in.

'Mother Night, why can't females just listen?' Aiden thought, hurrying down the isle. He stopped and stared at the volatile creature that was nosing Onyx affectionately, lipping at her hair as she stroked her hand down his neck, murmuring appreciatively.

"Onyx! Let's go!" yelled Kallisto.

"I'm coming!" Onyx called back. "You want to go for a run, sweetheart?" Aiden snorted at the idea of calling that animal 'sweet' anything.

"No. Not him. That one's nearly killed every rider he's ever had."

Onyx sent him a look that she thought was mildly annoyed. The man _flinched_, Mother Night. "Oh, yeah, he's being really violent right now." She said sardonically.

Aiden scowled. "Be that as it may-"

"Since he's not trying to kill me, and I like him, we're going to try this out." Onyx interrupted him, and pushed past him, the horse in tow. Aiden leapt back to keep from being kicked.

"Perhaps, he just doesn't like you." Onyx called over her shoulder.

Kallisto was sitting on a fence, petting and chatting with the already saddled horse. The one sided conversation sounded hilarious. "We'll run when my friend comes out." Silence, "Yeah, well, you know how it is." Aalinar leaned against a tree, watching her. "Oh, no! No way! He's not, and if you ever repeat that, I'll kill you! No, not literally, I'm sorry. Can I still ride you?" the horse snorted, "Thank you, Prince."

Onyx stifled her annoyance as the Warlord Prince hovered at her shoulder. "Aiden," She said mildly, "I've been riding since before I could walk, I know how to saddle a horse."

"I should do it for you." Aiden said quickly.

_Oh, for the love of-_ "Why?" Onyx asked her voice still mild and calm, she was proud of that, really.

"Because I'm male, we serve."

"Oh? Not to mention that I might break a nail or the stench of horse and leather might overwhelm my sensible delicacies? Or perhaps I might catch a finger in the strap. Who knows, a fly might come buzzing around and bite me. That would be simply awful, wouldn't it?" Onyx briskly cinched the saddle into place, gave it a tug, and then pulled herself gracefully onto the horse. Once she was there, she stared coolly down at the infuriating male. "Is everything done to your satisfaction, Prince? Or are you still worried the sun is too intense, and the exercise of lifting the saddle might cause me to faint from exhaustion?" She put her heels to the stallion, and they moved up beside Kallisto.

Aalinar was already in the saddle, looking at his cousin. "And you call me stupid." He said.

"Stubborn, snarly females." Aiden gritted.

"We heard that!" yelled Kallisto

Onyx ignored the males and nudged the horse into movement. "Let's go." She said.

"Yippee!" yelled Kallisto as they two horses galloped across the open field.

Onyx turned to see the males behind, trying to catch up. She glared.

Kallisto turned and stuck her tongue out, yelling "Catch us if you can, boys!" before hastening the horse.

Onyx gritted her teeth and flattened herself against the horse's neck, urging it to a higher speed. She was angry, and good things didn't normally happen when she was angry. She forced that thought out of her mind and tried to concentrate on the soothing feel of the horse beneath her and the wind tossing his mane into her face.

"Pissed you off, huh?" Kallisto yelled from her horse.

Onyx sighed, and eased to a rolling canter, and Kallisto pulled up beside her. Both horses tossed their heads in protest. "Touched a nerve." She admitted quietly, her eyes unfocused as they gazed out over the field.

Kallisto sighed, and then smirked at the girl, "Wanna lose'em for a while?" she asked.

Onyx managed a grin. "What's your plan?"

"I'll make an illusion of us. They'll take off into the woods and we can go wherever we want."

Onyx sighed in relief. "Good." She said.

Kallisto smiled. "Let's get behind those bushes." The girls padded over and Kallisto hopped off, she went to stand in the sunlight, raising her arms so that they were even with her shoulders, she closed her eyes and Onyx saw a glimmer of something about five feet in front of her. As she looked the image became clearer and she was looking at herself and the horse, next to it was a copy of Kallisto and her horse as well. Kallisto moved her arms toward the woods and the copies took off, the girls waited a moment as the boys raced past after the clones.

Kallisto breathed in deep, "That was fun."

She grinned. "That was really good." She said.

"Thanks" she smiled, "Where to now?"

"Let's go the other way, there's a trail at the bottom of the hill, you want to take that?"

"Sure, why not?"

They set off at a much calmer pace, and Onyx began to relax.

Kallisto sighed, "It's such a lovely day! So bright!"

"It's beautiful here." Onyx agreed. "The air is so fresh."

"You know what?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"We need to go shopping this weekend!!" she motioned to her skirt, "I need to replace this."

Onyx let out a laugh. "Shopping; is there nothing else for you in the world?"

"Not really," she smiled, "My parents always took me shopping when I was little. They said it was their way of making up for their secret, though to this day I don't know what that is, they never would tell me. They just knew I liked to shop, and it made me happy, so they did it." she looked away from Onyx, "Kinda weird, huh?"

Onyx frowned. "Yeah, that's interesting." She pushed it away and grinned. "And you didn't pester them to death about it?"

"No," she said calmly, "But I almost know what it is."

Onyx's grin faded at the gravity in her friend's voice. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressed."

"S'ok, it's not a big deal" she brightened, "Hey, do you know where Aiden's room is?"

"No..." Onyx said slowly, dropping one subject for this new one. "But if it's in the family wing, we can't get to it."

She looked at Kallisto's blank look. "Aalinar's room is at the edge of what Aiden called the Family Wing, there're wards blocking it off."

"We need to find Daemonar, I've got an absolutely brilliant plan!" she laughed.

Onyx looked at her, her eyes narrowing. "And we're doing?"

"Let's just go find Daemonar, and maybe that Karla lady. She looks like she'd have fun with this too!" and with that she took off for the stables.

"Wha- wait!" Onyx said, but Kallisto only laughed. She patted the dark grey stallion and said "Let's catch her, buddy."

The grey lifted into the smoothest gallop of any horse, he was such a beautiful animal. Why wouldn't someone see that? Onyx pushed the thoughts away, because they reminded her of her old home, and that was something she didn't want to remember.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Daemonar! Hey! Wait up!" yelled Kallisto running down the hall with Onyx following. Daemonar turned around, noticing the absence of his cousin and brother.

"Ladies." He said.

Kallisto stopped in front of him, "Where's Aiden's room?"

Daemonar blinked. "What?" That sounded smart. He chided himself silently. "Aiden's rooms?" Then he felt a moment of suspicion. "Why?"

"He did something terrible to Lady Onyx, and we demand payback in the form a wonderful prank!!" she laughed.

Onyx made an annoyed sound and spoke sarcastically. "We're going to strip me of my clothes and arrange the room with roses and cream." She said, before turning to

Kallisto, "What are we doing?"

She turned "I dunno, I was gonna see what we had to work with when we got there."

Daemonar choked. "What?"

Onyx glared, "I wasn't serious."

Oh. "What did he do to you?"

"That's not important!" Kallisto jumped in, "What is important is that you can help if you want!"

Onyx muttered something about the wards, family wing, and why, on earth, were they doing this.

Kallisto looked at him sweetly, "We can hit your brother's room next if you want."

Daemonar grinned. "Now you're talking."

"Where are those two idiots, anyway?" Karla said from behind them.

"On a goose chase." Kallisto giggled, "Now, where are the rooms?"

"Are you going to ask Lady Karla to join us?" Onyx asked her.

"Oh, yes, wanna help pull a lovely prank on the boyos?"

"Pranks; and annoying the shit out of those two? Hell, yeah." Karla grinned.

Daemonar grinned, when Karla got involved, anything could happen. "Well, then, let's get moving."

They strode down the hallways, and turned into the warded wing of the family. "Aiden's first, right?" He asked as he pushed open a door.

"Sure!" Kallisto grinned, looking at Onyx, "Ready for revenge?"

"Um... Kallisto, he pushed a button, so nothing big." Onyx said, noticing how much better this room looked than Aalinar's.

"But, what the hell." She said, seeing Kallisto's exasperated look.

"So, what're your plans, little tiger?" Karla asked Kallisto, her eyes practically glowing with mischief. Onyx had the uneasy feeling these two shouldn't be left alone together. The walls might come down around their ears.

"Ok," she said, "We'll need string, honey, and a couple of pairs of his shoes..."

Onyx blinked. "His shoes?"

Daemonar looked just as puzzled- well, maybe not as puzzled.

"You'll see." she smiled maliciously.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, that was fun, albeit, difficult, but still fun!"

Onyx grinned, surveying the damage. They had pulled the best camp prank in history; first they tied string to every inch of the room, then they tied the shoes in random places on the webs, and to top it all off, they filled the shoes with honey and poured the remainder on the bed.

Karla grinned, "He's going to go ballistic."

"Let's do it to Aalinar's room next!" Kallisto giggled.

Daemonar ruffled her hair in an affectionate gesture. "Let's."

They heard a deep voice behind them, "Hell's Fire! What did you hellions do!?" They all turned to see Saetan behind them, looking in the room.

Onyx unashamedly stepped back and let Kallisto have the floor. _**Did you know the High Lord could be scary?**_ She asked Kallisto, silently.

Karla grinned. "Kiss kiss." Onyx found it interesting how that one phrase brought the horror out on the man's face. Karla really must have been something in her adolescent years.

"Um...Wanna help?" Kallisto asked, smiling innocently.

"Actually, I was sent to fetch you." Saetan said, apparently wanting no part in the prank. "Jaenelle wanted a word with you; I think she means you two." Onyx heard Daemonar's heels go down, and his quietly muttered "Damn." Interesting.

"What about, sir?" She asked politely, violet eyes wide and innocent.

"I don't know, probably about this."

There was an audible gulp from Kallisto.

"What?" Onyx asked.

"But we...I just...What the hell! This is ridiculous!" Kallisto pouted.

Onyx glanced around the room and smirked. "Oh, I don't know. Can you imagine if this became common practice for us? The school would not sleep for fear of us."

Kallisto just glared, her bottom lip sticking out.

Onyx smacked her lightly on the arm. "Oh, stop, it's not like she's going to make us clean it up." She shot a thought to Karla. _**Is she?**_

_**No. Probably just wants to explain territory. Again...**_ Karla sounded exasperated.

"Well, let's go" Saetan motioned for them to follow.

Kallisto stopped Daemonar and Karla, "You guys go on to Aalinar's room. We'll meet you later and finish it."

"I thought they were coming with us?"

"They are...later" She and Onyx then followed Saetan down the corridor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaenelle looked up, and for the second time that day, her gaze fell on Kallisto Bronwyn and Onyx Isha. This time, however, they weren't in trouble. Yet.

"Come in," She said quietly. "Have a seat."

The girls moved to sit in the chairs in front of her desk. Kallisto said right off, "We didn't do it!"

_Stone. I am a stone. Incapable of showing emotion..._ Onyx thought furiously, and was successful at keeping her expression blank.

Jaenelle arched a brow, but otherwise deigned not to notice. "I need to ask a few questions."

Onyx nodded, relaxing slightly.

"What about, Lady?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Jaenelle saw Saetan make himself comfortable against the far wall, an unobtrusive presence. "I need to know a bit about your background. Where are you from, for instance. Miss Isha?"

The raven-haired girl's eyes shuttered and her face lost some of its animation, "I was born in the Light Realm, east of Terrielle, but my parents were killed when I was four, and I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, at the Isha Estates just outside of Little Terrielle."

"Ah, and you, Miss Bronwyn?" Jaenelle turned to the blonde, storing away Onyx's reaction for later contemplation.

She sat straighter, "I live the Light realm as well. We, me and my...parents, we live south of Dreaga, in a small aristo village."

The Headmistress' eyes narrowed slightly, catching the pause as well as the evasion. "And you were born where?" She prompted.

"I...I don't know" she smiled.

Onyx sent a side-long glance at her. She'd mentioned her parents having a secret earlier, and then the pause before acknowledging them as such. It wasn't unusual for those of this generation not to know where they were born, but it seemed to bother Kallisto. She gave an internal shrug. There wasn't enough there to start guessing, so she'd just have to wait. Jaenelle asked a few more questions, age, rank, full names, parents' or guardians' names, the usual, before straightening and saying.

"Well, that's all I needed to know. Paperwork." She made a face. "You may return to ransacking my son and nephew's quarters."

Onyx and Kallisto traded gazes before rising, bowing, and walking out the door without another word. Saetan shut the door behind them before turning to face her. "Are they the ones in the web?" He asked.

Jaenelle tipped her head back and closed her eyes, searching for the images caught on the strings. "Light, floating, boundless, dancing with chaos; feeding it, taming it, structuring it, a Heart as I am a Heart. Darkness soaring with the intent of Will, Dreams, backed by howling winds." She opened her eyes. "Boundless, chaotic, certainly gifted with light. Kallisto."

Saetan nodded, with a slight smile on his face. "Howling winds? That could certainly be the wind wolves Miss Isha created this afternoon."

Jaenelle shared the smile before shaking her head. "It's so sketchy, but they feel right. We'll just have to wait and see."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aiden didn't want to admit it, because, surely he couldn't be this upset after knowing the girls for just a few hours, but he was furious. First that witless girl jumps on the most dangerous horse they owned, argued with him, then vanishes on them, where they'd have no chance of protecting them what-so-ever. It was reckless. He strode down the hallway, his long legs eating the distance with brisk ease.

Aalinar trailed behind, equally pissed. "Where the hell are those girls?"

Aiden gave a small snarl in reply, having finally reached his rooms. He was going to change, and then search every fucking inch of this school, and when he found them. He slammed his door open, took a step in, and stopped. There was string everywhere. And, was that a... shoe? After a long, slow blink, he took a step back, and re-shut the door. At least he knew what the girls had been doing while they chased images of them over the hills.

"What was that?" Aalinar asked.

"Strings and shoes."

"That's what I thought."

Aiden glared at his cousin as he started chuckling. A sudden inspiration struck him and he turned and stalked down the hall. "Where are you going?" Aalinar called after him.

"Let's check your room." Aiden bit back a grin as Aalinar began to curse. Aiden stood in front of his cousin's door; all of a sudden he was quite sure he didn't want to be the first one to open it. Of course, Aalinar, thanks to his Eyrien background, didn't even pause. Aiden stared, and then started to sputter in laughter. Glinting with lights of their own, hundreds of pink bubbles coated the room. The pastel splurges of color turned out to be kittens, all of them in soft, girly colors, and adorable as sin. Then there was a flash of light, and all the kittens were suddenly in motion, running across the ground and in the air to leap on Aalinar.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he roared, trying to dislodge the kittens. What the hell was on these things, glue?

Aiden watched as his cousin batted at the kitten attached to his head. His hands passed right through, causing the kitten to swirl in a multitude of colors before reforming.

"Those are kittens, Aalinar." He said, trying to school his face into a condescending expression.

"I know that!!" he growled, "Get these damn things off me!!"

"I don't think I can."

He snarled, "Those damn girls! Go find them and have them get me free!"

"You could," Onyx said from her perch against the wall, "If you could figure out how to focus your will and intent, and knew a few basics on wind." Her eyes were glittering with amusement, and Aiden noticed, while she looked comfortable enough, she was in a perfect position to flee.

"Yeah, and the bubbles won't leave either," Kallisto said from behind the next corner, "Not unless you promise not to kill us."

"The kittens are a nice touch, little nephew." Karla said wickedly from behind them. "The pink little bubbles just bring out your soft side."

"And even if he did promise not to kill us, I don't know if we should. Besides, the punishment's not over yet."

Onyx managed to look solemn and amused at the same time.

"Ya think?" Kallisto asked, moving next to Onyx carefully. She leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You know I still want them as friends after this. Ya think we should push them that far?"

"I think we should make a break for it, really. But, what the hell." She snapped out a hand and the kittens blew away, and were no more. Except for one. "Oops. Looks like that one likes its form." She smiled sweetly at Aalinar's alarmed look. "Don't worry, the stubborn ones normally only last a day."

He glared at the blonde kitten perched on his shoulder, rubbing against his face. He swatted at it, but his hand went through again. The kitten hissed at him before resuming its previous actions.

"Aw, it likes you!" Kallisto trilled.

Aiden coughed. "Yes, it's adorable, Aalinar."

Aalinar growled and stalked over to the girls, stopping before they got defensive, "Think this is funny, do you?"

"A little." Kallisto said, eyes downcast.

"Yes." Onyx said bluntly. "As a matter of fact, I do." She glanced over at Kallisto, felt the beginnings of a smug smile tug at her lips, and shoved it away. It was touching; really, they'd be so cute together.

_**Hey, Kallisto. Did you know I have nothing to do with the color of that kitten? **_

She glanced at her, _**Really? What an odd coincidence **_

_**Ah, but he does. He must really... have a thing for blondes.**_

She looked up, hopeful _**Ya think?**_

Onyx stared at her in disbelief. _**I don't just think, my dear. I'm pretty damn sure. Those 'big and bad' types are so transparent.**_

Kallisto giggled.

Aiden was feeling uneasy, and knew his cousin was, too. What were the girls talking about? They were thinking. Witches and thinking didn't usually make good things happen for males, so he cleared his throat. "Ahem. Did you know it's extremely rude to run off and leave one's escort when they've so kindly offered to show you around the place?"

Kallisto glared at him, "If you weren't being a bastard, we wouldn't have run off."

He spluttered. "I wasn't being a bastard!"

"Were too! You were being condescending to Onyx! She knew what she was doing and you harp on her like she has no common sense!" Kallisto very nearly yelled, "She's a big girl. If she wanted your assistance, she would have asked. You need to trust her more."

_**Kallisto,**_ Onyx protested silently. _**We've known them for a day, and we are new here. We can hardly ask them to trust us.**_

_**I trust them...Why can't they trust us back?**_ she asked confused.

Onyx looked at her, her own gaze muted. _**Trust is a service gained, Kallisto. Not given freely or easily after one's been hurt, or misled.**_ She looked back at Aiden, who'd wiped his face clean and stood impassively, shoulders back, back straight. "I had overreacted in turn, Prince." She said softly. "I ask your indulgence."

Aiden blinked, clearly not expecting her to apologize. A small smile tugged at his lips, he hadn't really wanted to be angry. "I accept, on condition you will accept my own apologies. There were better ways of handling the situation than I did."

"Gladly." Onyx said. _**Kallisto? Are you satisfied? Because, if you're not, we could always make some more kittens**_

She giggled, _**I'm ok.**_ She then looked at the boys, "I'm sorry, too. My behavior was out of line all day."

"Oh, damn and blast." Karla said, "Sorry, puppies. As amusing as it is to be around you, I've got to go."

Aiden smiled at Kallisto, too, intending to apologize, but was interrupted as the young Queen through up her hands. "Mother Night, I hate apologies."

Onyx let out a laugh, then looked at him. "Say, when's dinner served around here?"

"Mm...food sounds wonderful. I haven't eaten all day!" Kallisto said.

"Its kind of early, but it's a buffet style tonight. We could eat now, if you'd like."

"Oh, no." Aalinar snarled, emphatically pointing his finger at the top of his head, where the little blonde kitten perched. "We're not going anywhere until you get this thing away from me."

"But it's cute!" Kallisto cried.

Onyx blinked. "I already told you why it's still there. You're just going to have to deal with it."

Kallisto grinned, "I could keep really close to you and it would blend in with my hair."

Onyx snorted, and then began to laugh. _**Nice.**_

_**Wonder if he'll let me do it?**_ she absently wondered.

_**I don't know... Maybe we should find out?**_ Almost before she'd finished the thought, she'd summoned a wind that shoved Kallisto right into Aalinar, let out a whooping laugh, and bolted down the hall.

In the fall, Aalinar had reflexively caught her around the waist. She stood up again, screaming at Onyx.

"Why'd ya do that!?" she shook her fist at air now, "I could have died!!" She tried to run, but realized Aalinar hadn't let go of her yet.

He kind of stood there, frozen.

Aiden bit back a chuckle, and stepped back, weaving a sight shield as he did. He walked in the direction Onyx had gone until he was out of hearing distance before letting out a chuckle. This year was just going to be interesting, wasn't it?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aalinar and Kallisto stood in the corridor, alone now. Both were blushing, brightly, due to the fact Aalinar was still holding her.

"I'm fine, Aalinar, you can let go now." She pointed out. He did let go, so fast she nearly lost her balance, he huffed and turned to the wall, arms crossed. The young Queen stood looking at the floor then to the Eyrien boy before her. She almost giggled when the blonde kitten swatted at his long, dark hair.

'Um, Aalinar?" he grunted to show he was listening, "I'm sorry about the pranks…" she said quietly.

He glared over his shoulder at her, intending to look angry, but the effect was ruined due to the playful kitten. He sighed, "Its okay," he turned to face her, "I'm sorry I threw you in the pond. It's kind of a tradition around here, at least for our family. You might have to get used to it," he paused, "You will defiantly have to get used to it!"

"What do you mean by that, Prince?" she asked, glaring but smiling.

"Absolutely nothing, Lady." He gave a mock bow, "I do believe we are due for dinner. Shall I escort you?"

"You've been taking me everywhere today. Why would now be different?" she asked taking his arm.

"Because now you know what I'm going to do to you if you piss me off again."

"Throw me in water…..what a threat." she grumbled as they made their way down the hall.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aalinar and Aiden escorted Kallisto and Onyx back to their room. All were exhausted from the eventful day...was that even the right word? Hellish was a better way to describe it.

"Thank you for the lovely day, boys" said Kallisto.

Onyx watched the wind kitten bat at Aalinar's face with amusement that just didn't fade.

"Yes, thank you. It was... entertaining." She smiled at both of them before moving into the room and out of sight. Her voice floated out of the dark room. "Good night, boys."

"It was a pleasure, ladies. Good night." Aiden said, as he shut the door for them.

"Hell's fire," Aalinar grumbled as they walked back to their own rooms, "I pray to the Darkness everyday isn't like that."

Aiden snorted. "Get used to it, puppy. Little Kalli is fiery."

"I know..." he sighed, "You know we're not gonna get to see them for a while. They start classes with Aunt Karla tomorrow."

"Harrumph. You think you can take it?"

"Hell's Fire, yes" he said defensively, "It's just gonna mean more practices for us. The only reason we got off easy today was because of the girls."

"Uh-huh." Aiden sighed. "Well, if we survive your father for the next few days, we'll certainly deserve to see them again."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Onyx yawned as she pulled the covers to her chin and snuggled into the warm bed. They'd lit the fire, and had it burning as coals now, with a spelled timer to go off once they'd both fallen asleep, comfortable, and content. She smiled.

"Hey..." came Kallisto's voice in the near dark.

"Hm?"

"I'm truly glad I met you today. You've been a wonderful friend. I've never had a best friend my own age before."

"Oh, no." Onyx mumbled, her voice still warmed with humor. "You'll be so tired of me by the end of this year; you won't be able to think my name without shooting light sparks."

Kallisto giggled, "Maybe, but I doubt it" she paused for a moment, "Why did we become friends so fast?" she slurred, half asleep.

"That's easy." It was hard to be guarded and serious when sleep beckoned so softly. "You're light, and I'm wind. We're trouble waiting to happen."

"The elemental thing," she yawned, "You mentioned that earlier. You'll have to...explain it...to me...later." she said falling fast asleep.

Onyx followed her moments later.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kitti: Ha ha!! End of day one!! How eventful! Don't worry though, not everyday will be 3 chapters long!! Well, ya know what to do!! R&R people!! Make us feel special!!

Aiko: She's right, in the next few chapters we'll be jumping days, maybe even weeks, as a build up for the plot, which, we assure you, there is one. You just have to bear with us. And, do review, would you? If you don't, I have to put up with her moping, and that's just not good.

Kitti: Sticks tongue out at Aiko

Aiko: You know it's true.

Kitti: Glare Anyway, R&R everyone!! It's your input that makes the authors want to write the next chapter!!

Aiko: Goodnight, enjoy, and we do take helpful criticism. Kiss kiss.

Kitti: Bye bye, people!!

Rini: Dear God, please review, I worked hard to edit this blasted thing! Lol. It's hard to make perfect something written so late at night, and to get rid of this permanent twitch….ducks as the girls throw things at the poor bunny, love y'all girls! Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Onyx brushed the stray bits of hair out of her hair, trying to concentrate on what Karla was explaining up on the board. The windows were open, and the day as hot as a summer's noontide. The wind had died down last night, having blown steadily the whole first week of Onyx's coming to Alkalee. She grimaced and forced her attention from the heat of the day back to Lady Karla. The Lady was interesting, and made her teaching out with a bang, but there was only so much you could do with arithmetic. She glanced over at Kallisto, who was almost dozing, another few minutes... Onyx turned back to the front. They'd been promised other lessons, but, for now, they were being taught the basics. Never mind Onyx could do this crap in her sleep. Her aunt and uncle had insisted she earn her keep by helping

Out with some of the paper work. She'd worked on tenants reports, taxes, anything and everything that had to do with money. Had been doing it for years.

A sound like a thunderclap shook the room, jarring Onyx from her lapse of attention.

Kallisto shrieked at the noise, very nearly falling out of her chair.

Karla was propped against the board, smirking at them with an expression that was definitely evil. What else could it be? Onyx asked herself, glaring at the woman. I just had ten years of my life scared out of me... She sent to Kallisto.

More like twenty... she grumbled getting to her feet.

"Oh, its so rude to fall asleep in the classroom. Just look at this wealth of knowledge I'm trying to teach you, and not a one of you is listening to me. Shame." Karla tsked, shaking here head to and fro.

"Auditory learning is much more effective than visual, Lady Karla. The best ways of memorizing something is having it told to you while you're sleeping..." Onyx said, straight faced.

Karla motioned to the board, and the massive problem on it. "Alright then, since you were sleeping, and I was talking, you should have no problem with this one."

Onyx got to her feet, took the chalk from her teacher and got to work. It was tedious, but not altogether too difficult, and Onyx knew better than to make mistakes. Of course, the penalties for making mistakes here were certainly far less than they had been at home. Once she was finished, she set the chalk down and returned to her seat.

Kallisto gave a thumbs up when Onyx passed, "Good job!" she whispered.

Karla cocked her head, and then turned to the girls. "Not a mistake, as far as I can tell. Maybe we shouldn't have day classes. Maybe I should take up residents in your rooms and whisper mathematical secrets and cheats to you as you counted sheep leaping the fence. Soon enough your dreams would turn to judging the distance and time it took for the sheep to clear the fence, then to calculate what sort of strength it would take something that high to jump something so big, then move on to guesstimating the length of the fence from one point alone, a feat you'd be able to do, because I'd be right there, whispering the answers into your ear..."

Onyx shuddered. "Sorry, ma'am, but that's just scary."

"Eep..." Kallisto squeaked and shuddered as well, "Scary thought!" she cried. The rest of the small class laughed.

There were four other people in the class, all who had introduced themselves at the beginning of the first class, and promptly forgotten everyone else's name. It wasn't important, right? Karla snorted. "Well, if you could kindly stay awake in this period of time, perhaps I won't have to do the pillow talk." Again, muffled chuckles circled the room. This time, Karla didn't wait for them to settle down before snapping out "Anderson! Front and center! You've got this problem." A flick of her hand and the board was clean, as she wrote down another elaborate problem. It was time to make this class more interesting.

She prowled around the boy as he fumbled through the problem, pointing out a mistake when it became clear he wasn't about to catch it. She was making him nervous, she knew it. That was just too plain bad.

"No, puppy, you do that and you've screwed the whole thing seven ways to hell."

Onyx watched as Karla harried the boy into more mistakes than she would have thought possible. The boy plainly didn't know a speck of math, if anything at all- her opinion of the male... species wasn't good. She knew without looking that most of the class was paying more attention. The kid finally got the problem right, with much direction from their teacher, and returned to his seat. Karla whirled around, her gaze falling on the class, with a look that, at best, could be described predatory.

She pointed at another boy. "Tell me what his first mistake was."

The boy, Rylan, Onyx remembered, stammered something unintelligible, causing Karla to nod sagely. "You don't know, ok." She whisked a hand at him, brought him out of his seat and held him in the air for a moment or two before flipping him upside down and floating him to the back corner. She lifted her other hand and swished the board clean again. "Loki, come up and do this problem..." a pause as she wrote it out. "The rest of you pay attention. If you don't, you'll take Rylan's place."

Onyx sighed and turned her head to Kallisto. **_You understand it?_**

**_No...Not one bit_** she responded, sulking, **_Poor kid..._**

**_His fault for not paying attention. Karla told us everything when she was harassing Anderson at the board. Listen._**

_**I know, I know...**_

Alcyone, the only other girl in the class, was revolving around her floating desk when the time came for the end of class. Karla set Alcyone back on the ground and smirked at them all. "End of class, my darlings. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Kiss kiss."

"Thank the Darkness..." Kallisto murmured

"I know..." Onyx murmured, slightly louder. "The woman's sadistic."

Karla sent them a cheery look, and pretended not to hear a thing.

"Evil's more like it..." she said, walking out of the room, "Where to now? There's dinner, but it's too late for much anything else outside."

"Too hot you mean. Don't they have a library around here? Or a music room, or an art room, some kind of recreational room?"

"I don't know...Music would be nice now. I haven't played anything in quite a while."

"Ah, what do you play?"

She smiled, "Whatever I can get my hands on."

Onyx smiled back. "I play the piano, and that's the limit of my experience. By now I'm sure my skills are rusty."

"Really? That's neat! I can't play the piano very well" she giggled, "I've always been better at the flute. But I sing better that I play!"

Onyx grinned. She'd long since started calling the girl 'kitten,' or 'kit,' it was just so much fun to tease her with. "Singing or caterwauling, kitty?"

"Depends on who I'm singing for," she replied, not missing a beat.

Onyx let the grin turn sly. "Would you... sing... for Aalinar?"

Kallisto blushed, and then smiled, "Maybe..."

Onyx threw up her hands. "What happened to all the enraged shrieking I used to get? You'd try to take my head off for something half as crude as what I just said!"

She paused, stopped, and glared, "I wasn't taking it like that!" she hissed.

Onyx threw back her head and laughed. "Hm… music room… maybe we can try the family quarters?"

"Ok…..How do we get in without Aalinar or Aiden?"

"Daemonar told me the wards don't actively prevent you from going in if you know about them and don't intend one of the family harm." Onyx said.

"Cool. Let's go!" she said, bouncing down the hall.

Onyx gave chase, yanked the girl's hair as she passed and bolted down the hallway, Kallisto yelling curses on her heels. They arrived at the family wing breathless and laughing, leaning against the wall. When she'd caught her breath, Onyx stepped through the wards, and Kallisto followed.

"If I were a music room, where would I be?" Onyx muttered.

Kallisto looked around, "I dunno. Let's just look."

Onyx blinked. "I hate looking for things."

Kallisto, after having lived a week with her, snorted. "Maybe because you're _always_ looking for something?"

"Shaddup" Onyx grumped.

Kallisto grinned, turning to open a door to her left. She peered inside, "Hey! What luck! I found it!"

Onyx glared. "I hate you."

Kallisto didn't hear her as she ran inside, looking at all the instruments. Flutes, strings, pianos, they had everything. They even had a space in the middle of the room for dancing.

"How cool! Look at all the toys!"

Onyx was drawn to the first piano; her fingers ghosting over the keys. She sat down on the bench, and played her fingers over the keys experimentally. Pure, golden notes poured out in the air, and Onyx grinned. Night, but she missed this.

She closed her eyes and remembered the piece she'd enjoyed playing the most, before her uncle had decided the orphaned brat didn't do enough work, or possessed enough worth to play their piano.

Soft, trickling notes danced out into the air, light as the spring rain, brisk as a playful breeze. The notes fell harder, deeper, intertwining and growing more complicated as she played. The tempo was fast, then slow, then spiraling out in a torrent of sound.

Kallisto watched her, head cocked slightly as she listened to the song. Her eyes closed as she envisioned a dance that could grace this kind of music, the passion and fire, of a kind that was kindled slowly, built upon and built upon, until it suddenly took flight. Her first step was onto the dance floor, her movements slow, graceful, once twirl, step, step, pause, step, pause, step. She felt the music breathe through her, and she moved her entire body as the dance intended, grace, and fire. The music leaped into motion again, and this time, Kallisto didn't just envision it, she leapt with it. Her heart seemed to spill into the air as she leapt, twirled, threw herself completely and wholly into the dance.

Onyx's fingers tapped out the tune as she watched Kallisto out of the corner of her eye. The dream feeling was back, growing with each turn, sway, and the light of magic grew with it. Soon it filled the room, intertwining with the dance and the music, each note sending a rippling wake of color, each step like dropping a stone into a still pond, rings of waves; another color. The air pulsed with them, and Onyx watched the room become the sea, crashing waves and chaotic eddies, undulating to the pull of the moon and the push of the weather.

Kallisto channeled the music, changing into motion, playing the potential and strength gathering in the room, her quick steps moving constantly in a spiral, a consistent and unconscious summoning of power, as she danced her self towards the middle of the floor. Her hands moved, slender fingers splayed as drawn through the cool touch of water. She cupped her hands, collecting the power, her feet took her in a quick circle and the magic became light. She kept her hands cupped as the steps took her ever closer to the center of the floor, the light spilling from her hands in firefly-like bubbles, hovering and swooping on the waves of magic, some falling off of the spiral, some following like a stream in the path forged by the dancer. She dropped one hand, and lifted the other above her head as the tempo stepped up another notch.

Water became fire, flaring, withdrawing, dancing up the walls, a roaring inferno, and Onyx felt the sharp thrill of fear. She poured it into the music, because fear had no place in the heart. On the logical level, what was going on had the potential scare one shitless. The fire and sea weren't real on the physical level, nothing more than imagery inspired. But on the metaphysical plain, the storm brewing in this room had some damaging potential. Onyx didn't cut the music off, because to do so would be to unleash the magic without direction or restraint, like a flood or forest fire, it would become a violent tide, with the possibility of sweeping up the stray magic being worked all around them. It would be disaster, no way to tell the outcome.

Kallisto reached the center of the circle at the same time Onyx paused in her playing. Purple eyes opened, then widened at what she saw. She became conscious and afraid almost at once. Too much, too much magic, too much chaos. She'd done it again. No, that couldn't happen, _couldn't_. Not again, not ever again. She needed to smooth out the waves, send the storm on its way; calm the flames. She needed to release the magic in a way it would seep into the land, blend with the breezes, gentle the waters, gentle, gentle, gently. She cupped her hands again, and tossed the light up like she would a bird, releasing it to fly among its fellows. And she waited for the music to start again, and hoped it was what she needed.

Onyx breathed deep, and pushed thought away. Thought didn't work at a metaphysical level. Black Widows walked the edge of madness to spin their webs of dreams and visions; thought was for afterwards, the present was for the heart. Onyx closed her eyes, and forgot everything but the music and the dance. On the edge of the Twisted Kingdom, her Self knew the storm had rested in one place long enough; it was time for it to move on. Her fingers played the wind, working to split the storm in pieces, sending it in different directions. The torrent of water became a gentle rainfall, and the fire the warmth of the hearth.

The storm clouds lightened as Kallisto swayed gently in an outward spiral, retracing her earlier steps. She felt spring come, flowers budding and blooming, the wind playful, and the sun a gentle warmth. The light dimmed as she came from the depths of the storm, not dying, but blending as it was meant to; becoming one with the air and the earth, the water and fire, light and darkness.

Her fingers came to a delicate halt, as did Kallisto's feet, and the last note of music faded out as Kallisto and Onyx stared at one another.

Onyx suddenly snapped her head around to look at the door. The boys stood there, and the Headmistress, her husband. Oh, and the High Lord of Hell. Damn…

Kallisto smiled at them, panting, before falling to her knees. "Damn, that was weird…"

"Weird, she says…" came a male grumble from the door.

Onyx started to get up, but felt her own knees wobble, and decided sitting was the best course of action. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Just tired."

"No joke." Onyx rested her head against the top of the piano. "That was… wow. What was that?"

"I believe that was an accumulation of your powers," Saetan said, walking in the room, "A witch storm, I think."

Lifting her head, Onyx frowned in concentration. "Something like that, maybe. Not quite a witch storm… and not quite our magic. We channeled it, but it felt like wind, and light, and chaos. The sea and fire… power, so much power…" Onyx shook her head. "I feel drunk… or would, if I knew what it felt like. What's it feel like to feel drunk?"

"You're close enough…" Kallisto said. She wrapped her arms around her tightly, as if trying to hold on to something, "Whatever that was, the after shocks are incredible…"

"I think you both need some sleep." Jaenelle said, pushing past her son, husband, and nephew. "Definitely some food."

What followed was massively confusing to Onyx, challenging to say in the least. There was a roaring in her ears, spots in her gaze. _I've over done it again…_She thought, starting to sway. _I am not going to collapse…. I mean it!_

Good to her word, she managed to stand with help from Aiden. Kallisto, however, passed out as soon as she stood up. Aalinar caught her, hoisted her in his arms, and walked out the door.

Onyx looked after him, then turned to Aiden. "You are _not_ going to sweep me off my feet and carry me to my room." She said, as firmly as she could manage. She muttered. "_So _cliché…"

Daemon snorted. "Sweetheart, do you realize you're swaying from side to side? He can carry you or I can. Pick one."

Onyx was trying to focus on the colors that were dancing around the room. She frowned at Daemon, both of him. "You're too old." She said, and promptly passed out.

Aiden had already had his arms around her waist, and was able to catch her easily enough. He grinned wryly at his father, and said. "Well, old man, looks like it's me, then."

Daemon grinned back. "Just wait till she wakes up, puppy. Witches are always grumpily embarrassed, therefore unbearable, when they wake up."

His son groaned and carried the girl out the door.

"We are _not_ always grumpy and unbearable waking up." Jaenelle said, scowling at him. Daemon and Saetan just looked at her, and that was enough. "Fine. So we're grumpy _some_ of the time…" Raised eyebrows. "Most of the time? Damn it, alright. Males…" she snarled. "So, when we're done discussing female defense mechanisms, maybe we can get back to the situation at hand?"

Daemon rubbed a hand over his face. "And what _is_ the 'situation at hand?'" He asked. "That much power should have taken a more noticeable toll on their bodies, but all it did was exhaust them."

"That's hardly _all_, Daemon." Jaenelle said. "And Onyx was right, they were taking the magic from air, not from their Jewels."

Saetan nodded slowly. "They were channeling the elements…" He muttered quietly. "Well, if we had any doubts about who they were, they're gone now."

Daemon frowned. "Who they are? What am I missing, here?"

"Jaenelle spun a tangled web some time ago, about a Queen to come to the light realm, one that would "tame and release the chaos" there, with the will of darkness and wind at her back."

Daemon looked from his father to his wife, and back again. "Well…" He muttered. "No shit."

"Yeah," Saetan said, "That was about my reaction…"

Jaenelle snorted. "Right, well, since we're figuring nothing but the obvious, maybe one of you could go order some food for the two girls that just _passed out_, maybe?"

* * *

Kallisto awoke to find her self in a large…sitting room, she guessed. Onyx and herself were laying on a huge couch. She turned to find the boyos sitting in chairs across from them. She blinked, confused, "What happened?"

"You passed out" Aalinar stated bluntly.

"I figured that, you dolt! Why did I pass out?"

Aiden looked at her incredulously. "_You_ were supposed to know the answer to that…" He muttered, blinking across at Aalinar. "It's not like you didn't just make an entire room light up like an explosion…"

"All I remember is Onyx playing the piano and me dancing along. Then a huge power hit and….. It's all fuzzy" She said, shaking her head as if trying to clear it.

Onyx didn't want to open her eyes. There was a reason for that… She'd had one just a minute ago. She groaned. _I hate passing out, it makes me feel absolutely witless. _Light assaulted her as she blinked her eyes open, and she groaned. "Doesn't anyone know how to dim the damn lights?" She grumbled. "Where the hell are we?" She snapped her eyes over to Aiden and said accusingly. "You carried me, didn't you? I told you not to!"

Aiden shrugged, and Onyx thought she heard him mutter 'grumpy, if you're going for an understatement…' "It was either that or bust your head on the music room floor." He said mildly. "Our housekeeper does hate to clean blood off the instruments." Onyx snarled at him.

"Oh, you've had this problem before?" Kallisto asked, her mischievous grin back on.

"Not with what you think…" Aalinar said, not looking at them.

"Besides," Aiden said, returning to the original conversation. "Dad told you either I could carry you or he could. Do you remember what you said?" Onyx stared warily at him, but shook her head. "You said 'you're too old.'"

Onyx stared harder. "You're joking."

"Nope" He replied grinning.

Onyx buried her face in her hands. "Mother Night."

"So, _Kalli_. If Daemon's too old, and therefore, Aiden's young enough, why aren't I?" Aalinar asked, innocently enough.

"It's Kallisto, you dimwitted fuck," she hissed, then cocked her head to the side, "Now what are you babbling about?"

Aalinar blinked, opened his mouth, paused, and closed it again. "…nothing. Well, what was that, anyway? Do either of you have _any_ idea?"

"What was what?" Kallisto asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up. 'Dimwitted _fuck?'_ Kallisto, is there something you haven't been telling me? And where the hell did you find the time of day? I don't think you've been slipping out of the room at night, though with you're illusions, you never know. And also, he's bad?" Onyx blinked at her. Aiden's muffled choke was drowned out by Aalinar's sputtering. She turned to look at him. "Well, are you?"

The blonde blinked, putting her finger to her chin, "Something I haven't been telling you? I don't think so……" she paused, "Hey! Wait!"

Onyx held up a hand, still looking at Aalinar with narrowed eyes. "Kallisto, sweetheart, let him answer the question." She grinned, and it was the spitting image of Karla's evil grin. "You might want to know." _**Ahead of time**_.

_**Bitch.**_ she sent back.

_**Woof woof.**_

Aalinar's blush hadn't faded in the least. **_What do I say to that?_** he sent Aiden.

His cousin's dry humor flooded the connection. _**What any Eyrien male would. Brag**_. He grinned evilly. He looked at Onyx, then sent hurriedly as Aalinar started to open his mouth. **_No, no. On second thought, with these two it will be like walking on quick sand. And you can't air walk through conversations._**

Air walking was something Jaenelle had taught them to do when they were barely out of the cradle. Self explanatory, really. It was walking on air.

He looked at his cousin, then the girl, and decided silence was the best option.

Kallisto and Onyx waited for a reply, and when none came, Kallisto decided to pick a bit more. "You've got _nothing_ to say?"

Onyx huffed. "A man that takes silence as a course of action. That's _something, _alright. Kallisto, he's Eyrien, and he's not boasting about size, or stamina, or all the other droll brags men bring out when women criticize their equipment." She turned back to Aalinar, her face beaming. "That's simply amazing!"

Aalinar's face was redder now, but not from embarrassment.

"I wasn't criticizing his…equipment" Kallisto said looking away from the boys, "I was just amazed that he was quiet for a moment. I can't even do that!"

Onyx glanced at her. "No joke. The girl can't lie." She said cheerfully.

Aalinar cleared his throat, his eyes darting anywhere but them. "What was that, in the music room?"

Both girls lost the smiles on their faces. Silence ensued after for a moment, the Kallisto spoke up, "I'm going to tell you this once," she said, all humor lost on her face, "We don't know anymore than you. Don't ask us unless you want to hear the same thing."

Onyx put up a hand, and made a twirling motion. "I know a bit." She said quietly. "We channeled wind, and light. That's all." She lifted her head and glared at the boy. "That's _all._" She said again, and pushed herself from the couch.

Aiden was on his feet in an instance. "Wait, what do you think you are doing?"

"Going to my room, what does it look like?"

"An idiot trying to pass out for a second time." Aiden snapped back.

Kallisto's eyes widened as she got up, and darted for the door. Too bad Aalinar was on her before she made it. He caught her around the waist, "Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

"Like hell I'm not!" she said, pulling him towards the door, "I'm getting the hell out of here! You should come too. This is about to get _real _nasty." With one more tug, they were out of the room.

Onyx's eyes flashed dangerously as she turned to face Aiden. Of course, being the stupid, snarly, _overbearing_ idiot he was, he just glared right back at her. "You've two options." Aiden said, he's own golden eyes smoldering. "One, you stay here, like a good little girl…" Onyx made a noise like a tea kettle… "Or, you allow me to help you to your rooms, without snarling at me or taking my head off."

About to make a retort, Onyx stopped and considered the second offer. "The next time you call me _anything_ resembling a 'good little girl' I'll summon a wind to toss you into the treetops. Just see if I don't."

Aiden relaxed marginally. "Does that mean you'll let me help you to your room?"

Onyx paused, again, but then thought about the amount of effort- which she was _not_ going to admit- it was taking for her just to stand there. "Fine. You overbearing, bully of a male." She grumbled.

"I thought I said without snarling." Aiden said. Aalinar winced from the doorway. "And he says _I'm_ an idiot…" He muttered, ignoring Kallisto's fists as she tried to convince him to let her go without drawing too much attention from the room.

"I was _not _snarling." Onyx… snarled. Aiden raised a brow. She glared, and crossed her arms. "Stick up the ass, overbearing, egotistical, stubborn mule of a man." She snarled, each word spat out in increasing volume to where she yelled the last word.

Aiden grinned. "There's the snarly female we all know and love. If you snarl anymore, I get to fuss over you once I get you to your room."

Onyx's jaw snapped shut, and her glare became almost palpable. _**I hate males…**_ She sent to Kallisto, looking around for the girl. **_Where did you go?_**

She didn't get a call back, but heard outside the room "If you don't let me go this instant I'm going to kick your balls into your throat!"

Aalinar let out a yelp as something connected to his body, but he didn't let go. Onyx let Aiden help her to the door, only to see Kallisto in Aalinar's arms, passed out…again.

"What in the name of Hell did you do to her!" Onyx cried, staring at the limp girl.

"S-she overexerted herself! She hit me then collapsed. I didn't do a damn thing!" He growled.

Aiden groaned. "Just get her to their room, idiot." Onyx echoed the last word, glaring.

* * *

They got to the room, and Onyx tried to keep her growing irritation under control. How many times could you fluff a few pillows; where was he finding all the blankets; its midsummer's heat outside, they _didn't _need a blazing inferno in the fire place, and she _didn't_ need to shovel down a feast before going to sleep. The man was infuriating…

"I didn't say a damn word from that sitting room to here, you do _not_ get to fuss." Onyx glared. "You're going to smother me with all this weight, and I'm going to die in the middle of the night, and then how are you going to feel?"

Aiden grinned. "One, I'm only just _beginning _to fuss, two, you've three, _light_ blankets on you, and three, you don't want me to answer the last question." He shook his head as she snarled at him. "Really, temper, Onyx. You don't hear Kallisto complaining."

"SHE'S FUCKING UNCONSCIOUS!" Onyx screamed, grabbing a pillow and chucking it in his face. "You wouldn't listen to her even if she was complaining! And you!" She yelled at Aalinar. "If you make a pass at her while she's defenseless, I'll rip your balls off."

"True enough," said Aalinar, ignoring the threat and throwing another blanket over the blonde girl's bed.

Onyx stared at him. "That's six blankets, Aalinar. Honestly, have you been outside lately? Someone put the fire out, or something. She's going to die. And then I'd have to kill both of you, which really would be a shame since your parents would probably ask me to leave afterwards…"

Aalinar glared for a moment before removing one blanket, "Happy now?"

"Two more, at least." She turned to Aiden suddenly. "And, what do you mean, _three._ I've counted five."

Aiden snorted, and reached down to snag the corners. "One, two, and three." He said, holding up the said blankets.

Onyx scrambled to get her arm out of it's cocoon. "Four, and five, not to mention the, good god, Aiden, two sheets? Why in the name of hell would _anyone_ need two sheets?"

"We weren't counting what was already on there." Aiden said.

"I _did not _have two sheets on my bed last night!"

"No, they were there before you _got into_ bed, _tonight._"

"You son of a whoring bitch." Onyx snarled.

Aiden pushed her down again, trapped her arms in the blankets again, and used craft to cut the lights. "Now you both need sleep. With luck you won't be such a grump tomorrow." He said.

Onyx gaped as the fucker walked out of the door, Aalinar following, and then they shut the door before she could retaliate properly. That just wasn't fair, dammit. Onyx thought, and used a bit of craft to remove the blankets, but one; rolled over, and went to sleep.

* * *

Kitti: YAY! Ch 4 is finished!

Aiko: ...No shit, right?

Kitti: Alright! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 5

_Kitti: Oh my God, guys...We are sooooooooooooooooooo sorry! It is inexcusable that we have taken so long to get this chapter up! Please forgive us!_

_Aiko: Good news is, this is an extra long chapter for you guys, so enjoy it. We've also got the skeleton of about four more chapters written, they'll be following this update shortly. We won't give you a deadline, because that would probably mean another month between now and then, knowing our luck. So, just enjoy this, and review. Amazing how much that helps..._

_Special Thanks to:_

_Ephona, kestrel2106, and sunlitshadows, your reviews have been appreciated!_

_Kitti: Thank ya muches! Now, ON TO THE STORY!__  
_

* * *

_Shopping-_ Onyx looked around the shop filled with clothing and felt the weight of doom fall on her shoulders- _Great_. She looked at the young Queen in the middle of the clothes section and sighed. What was she doing here?

"Hey," Kallisto said, holding up a gaudy purple shirt, "What do ya think of this one?"

Onyx blinked. "How in the name of hell is that flashing like that?"

She shrugged, "A really nifty spell?"

"I don't like it."

The blonde girl pouted; then turned to the two other people in the room, "What do you think, Aalinar? Aiden?"

"Why the hell do we care?" Aalinar grumbled.

Aiden smacked the top of his head. "Because _she_ does." He said simply.

Kallisto sighed and put the offending article back. "Well, since nothing here worked, I guess we'd better hit another shop!!"

"Weren't we coming for furniture?" Onyx asked. "And, anyway, Kallisto, you design much better clothing than any here."

"I know, but we were here and that skirt, and...All right, let's go get furniture." She said, sulkily.

"What skirt?" Onyx said.

She huffed, "The one I was gonna replace since Aalinar destroyed the original one."

"Show me."

"Hey, what are we supposed to do?" Aalinar called after them sulkily.

Onyx looked back over her shoulder. "I don't know, go play with your dicks, or something. Amuse yourselves. Fart. Just quit whining."

Aiden choked, and turned his rapidly heating face away as he tried to hold onto his laughter.

"Bitch." Aalinar grumbled, "Why the hell did we get dragged into this?"

"To torture you into getting good furnishings for your rooms." Aiden said. "I blame you, inexplicably."

"What! Why?!"

"You suck at the game of life. I mean anyone who could actually play the game of life successfully, or at least had half a brain, would know better than to argue with a woman about fashion, but, no. You just had to insist that girls had too much interest in frills and lace and unnecessary colors, and there was nothing wrong with the male sense of decoration." Aiden threw up his hands. "May the Darkness be merciful."

"Keh! I'm simply stating a fact. Girls care about appearances more...than...Oh, no!" he groaned looking towards the back of the store. Kallisto came out in a skirt that he could swear up and down was shorter than the last one. "Why...?"

Aiden snorted. "Because it makes you gape like a fish."

Something caught the corner of Onyx's eye as she followed Kallisto back to the boys. With a glance at Kallisto, she turned to investigate it, and when she made it out, she blinked. It was another skirt, but made of loose, flowing material, and fell just short of the knees. It was cute. A wicked grin bloomed on Onyx's face as she called Kallisto back.

"What is it?"

"This." Onyx said, holding up the white skirt.

Kallisto cocked her head to the side, looking at it "Yeah, its cute...you want it?"

Onyx scowled. "Of course not. I want a pair of Eyrien leather pants that will fit me like a second skin, and show off my ass to its full advantage, not to mention my thighs. Like those over there." She said with a nod in the other direction. "Do you like the skirt? 'Cause I know he will, while he's spluttering about you not being allowed to wear that in public for a reason he won't admit but, as we all know, is so other males don't look at you."

She took the skirt from Onyx, turning it so he could see the back. A wicked grin bloomed on her face. "Go get your pants. These look much more comfortable than the drab we're wearing," She turned to the saleswoman, "Miss, we'd like to wear these out..."

Ten minutes later they were walking down the street to the furniture store with the boys in tow. They giggled every time a man passed because they could hear the ever so faint growling behind them.

"Geez, protective much?" Kallisto asked turning to face them.

Onyx tossed her head back, looking over her shoulder. "Protective might not be the right word. I certainly hope possessive isn't the right word, either." She said pointedly.

"If you wouldn't wear things like that, we wouldn't worry.'' Aalinar growled.

"What would you have us do? Walk around naked?" Kallisto quirked.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Onyx asked, frowning.

Aiden glowered at her. "Other than the fact that every male within sight range is narrowed on the two of you? Nothing. Not a damn thing." He gritted out.

Onyx came to an abrupt halt and swung around to look at him, a speculative look on her face.

"You know you like it." Kallisto giggled, adding a bit of a sway to her step, "The shop's right there. Let's go!"

Onyx offered Aiden a grin, but refrained from the sway Kallisto was manipulating masterfully. Really, how much more could the men take? As she walked into the shop, she noticed it had more of a homely décor, a lot of the furniture in there was meant for a house, not a dorm room.

_**You're sadistic. I don't think there's any other word for it.**_ She sent to Kallisto, clear amusement flowing through the link.

_**I know...It's a gift**_

Onyx noticed the same thing. "This stuff's too big."

"I don't know." she said looking around, "It's sturdy, we'll be in that room for a few years, so we need some good stuff."

"Two, at the most. I mean, there's loads we need to learn, if we plan to participate in court, but, eighteen or nineteen will be the limit of our stay there." Onyx shook her head. She had a feeling it might, no, would be, less, but she couldn't tell whether it was good or bad, and those feelings would come soon, better to wait than to spend endless hours speculating. Kallisto looked at her, then back to the room, "Well, a good dresser wouldn't hurt, and a large, very large, rug. We also need curtains, and bedspreads that match them. Bathroom supplies would be good too."

Onyx nodded. "Some shelving units, maybe a bookcase? The room's large enough for a few more things. I need a new frame for the webs, I haven't woven one in a while..." She paused, thinking.

"Okay, let's get to work!!" Kallisto said, clapping her hands together.

"Wait! Hold on!" Aalinar yelled.

They both turned and looked at him.

"What is it now?" Kallisto asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to know who is paying for all this."

"We are." Onyx said firmly.

"It's going to cost you a lot, you know?"

"Duh."

Onyx nodded. "I have enough money to get what I want." She said, and she did. Her aunt and uncle hadn't paid for the school. Why would they? They obviously didn't think she was worth the expense. But her wind magic, coupled with the Craft, made her profitable on the shorelines of Kaeleer. She might not be able to afford the absolute best here, but she'd always been practical, and she didn't need the best.

"We need a desk, or two, or maybe just a table, as well." Onyx said, turning back to Kallisto. "I like the redwood."

"Yeah, I like those. I'm gonna go look at bedspreads. You find a desk." She ran off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Aalinar called, running after her.

"Uh, ok." Onyx blinked, but turned towards the desks. She spared a quick glance at Aiden. "Come help me."

He smiled; "Sure."

They walked through the narrow aisles, looking at desks of all sizes, colors, and makes, a comment here, a question there. Onyx paused to run her hand over a teak desk, but shook her head: It wouldn't do. She turned her head, catching a glimpse of Aiden as he leaned over one desk to look at another. As if waiting for that moment, the vision took her, rocking her, tossing her like a bird caught in a storm.

An office she didn't recognize filled with overly flashy furniture and pictures, now took command of her sight. Aiden stood in front of the desk, his hands placed firmly on its wood, his face set in hard, refractory lines. His nostrils flared and he argued furiously with some unknown person sitting behind the desk, jabbing a finger at the stack of parchments and rolled maps on the desk's surface. His face was more weathered than now, harsh lines from what could only be many weeks of some kind of tension wrinkled his forehead.

The apparition was wrenched from her, and she was forced to take a step to keep her balance; more rattled than she would like to admit. The last thing she had seen was a scar, running from jowl to collarbone on Aiden's right side. She turned to the desks, affectively shielding how her hands shook and the expressions she could not mask for anything at the moment. The Craft wasn't supposed to work like this. Warnings and visions came from the webs, or dreams; but, rarely, if ever, did they pop out of the air. Onyx could only theorize her elemental magic somehow changed the workings of Blood Craft, making it more temperamental than what was normal. It made no _sense_, but that was to be expected, as well. Glimpses taken from the Twisted Kingdom were hardly ever straightforward, she was tired of these, tired of the dreams that woke her up tense and sweaty at all hours of the night, tired of not understanding: Why would she have visions of Aiden arguing with someone? _Who_ was he arguing with? What purpose could they have? Where had he gotten that scar? What had given him that scar? Onyx shook her head furiously. This line of thought was doing _nothing._ She gathered the thoughts up and hurtled them firmly into a far corner of her mind, and exhaled deeply, breathing out her tension, she'd get answers tonight if she had to use the window frame or the corner of the room. She raised her head to Aiden's call, and went to inspect his latest find. She'd get answers tonight, and thinking about it would only ruin the day.

Kallisto darted back and forth from item to item, inspecting, shaking her head, and moving on, Aalinar followed silently, wondering what exactly they were supposed to find.

"What are we looking for, Hell Cat?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him, scrunching her nose in distaste, "That's original. How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Suck it up. It's either Hell Cat or Kalli, your choice." He smirked at her.

"Let's not go there, shall we? As to your original question, I'm not sure. I'm just browsing." She said, turning another corner.

"Mother Night, you're hopeless." he followed her around the corner, not realizing she had stopped till he ran into her. "What the hell!!"

She ignored him and walked over to her latest intrigue. It was a rather large vanity; three mirrors towered over the top of a redwood base perilously, the table top was large enough to hold at least four peoples things, with room to spare, there were eight drawers lining the front with a ninth in the middle, a small chair with intricate metal-working on the back finished the piece.

She stared for a moment, "I want it."

Aalinar looked at it, then the girl. He was about to make a smart ass comment till he saw the happiness in the witchling's face. She was enthralled with this piece of wood. _Whatever…_he thought. "Then get it."

She smiled, "I think I will. Let's go find Onyx!!"

Onyx was leading a procession of store employees towards the front desk when Aalinar and Kallisto found them. First in line was a man carrying iron wrought lamps with black lace shades. He had four desk lamps and one standing lamp, all matching. Onyx made a seemingly majestic gesture towards the pieces, while waiting for Kallisto's approval, the other woman nodded, and presented her first piece.

A large, redwood bookshelf bobbled in the air, the man holding it was sweating profusely. Onyx snorted and steadied it with a thought and a glare towards Aalinar, who'd been viewing it all with amusement. The bookshelf was made up of five shelves, standing at a height of six feet. She gave Kallisto her wave of consent and moved onto her next piece, the frame for a queen sized bed. The headboard was iron wrought, stained black-as-night, with images of vines creeping upwards, bearing roses of intricate design. The frame of it was a single vine writhing and twisting its way up, over, and down to the far side of the bed. This got a smile and an excited clap from Kallisto, and she eagerly motioned forward her next choice.

Aiden and Aalinar lounged against the wall in silent company, watching the show with an occasional roll of their eyes or soft chuckle.

Kallisto's headboard was made of pine, stained a rich mahogany color, carved into an elaborately constructed design, with broad inlays of blue, green, and white stained-glass. The footboard matched closely, with the same sweeping carvings and colors. Onyx let out a low whistle, then summoned forth the next footman.

This one had by now caught onto the game and presented the quilted satin bedspread with a flourish. Onyx smirked and looked to see what Kallisto thought of the dark blue and black patterned design. Kallisto shrugged, and nodded for her own bed sheets. Dark blue and dark green silk sheets and coverlets floated into the air before folding themselves up again and going back to the woman who'd been holding them. Onyx gave an answering shrug and then moved on.

Both turned back and summoned forth a piece, just to turn around and see the same one reflected back at them. The only difference was the colors; redwood for one, mahogany for the other. The wardrobes were square, possessing a large compartment in the middle and two hefty slide-out drawers underneath. They smirked, bit back laughs, and sent the wardrobes back to the line.

Aalinar turned to Aiden. _**What the fuck are they doing? **_

Aiden shrugged. _**Hell if I know. It's a bit creepy.**_

_**Ya think? They haven't said a word. **_

_**I had noticed that.**_ Aiden murmured, eyeing the expanse of furniture. _**You think they're going to let us chip in?**_

_**No. **_

_**That's kind of what I was thinking.**_

Onyx motioned forward her next, an ebony desk. It was large; two of the employees that bore it were Tiger-Eye Blood males. It was simple and elegant, by far her most expensive piece. Kallisto smiled, and motioned her last piece forward.

Onyx blinked at the large mahogany vanity, then turned to Kallisto. "And this is?"

"It's a vanity!"

"I know that, what's it for?" Onyx said, looking warily at the thing. "I'll tell you right now, I am _not _doing make-overs with you. Just so you know."

"Who says it's for you? It's _mine. _You know, for my makeup." She added at Onyx's blank look.

"You don't wear any."

"Well, if I did." Kallisto whined.

Onyx stared at her for a few minutes, and then shrugged. "It's your money."

"Damn straight!"

"Wait a minute!" Aalinar snapped. Both girls turned silently to him. "You're not paying for all this alone."

"Says who?" Onyx asked, looking around.

"I do, for one." Aiden said. "We should help you with all of this."

The boys watched guardedly as the girls had a silent conversation.

Onyx shrugged. "Hey, we still need a rug, couches, a recliner, coffee table, and curtains. Did I leave anything out?"

Kallisto turned around. "I don't think so, hey, Onyx."

"Yeah?"

"Will that work?" Kallisto pointed at a display set, with a couch, a recliner, coffee table, rug, and curtains. Onyx turned to survey it. The couch was blue with green throw pillows, the recliner was the couch in reverse, the table was a beautiful sheen of redwood, while the rug was a spiral of blues and greens with a bright white sunburst in the center, the curtains were random blocks of green and blue overlaying one another. They exchanged a look then turned to the boys with a decidedly predatory gleam.

"How 'bout you pay for that?" They said in unison.

The boys said fine, and proceeded towards the counter.

Onyx jumped as an arm dropped over her shoulder. She looked at Aiden, eyes just a bit wider than usual. "Yes?" She asked, slowly. He grinned, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, Ladies," He drawled dryly. "Since you've been determined to buy out the whole store, and have searched vigilantly for the perfect pieces through midday, as it is, two thirty in the afternoon, my cousin and I were wondering if we could convince you to stop and get a bite to eat. Maybe get off your feet for awhile. Quit scaring away the nice shop assistants that have tried-" Onyx ignored the stress he put on 'tried' "-To help you; at least for a little bit."

Onyx looked over at Kallisto. "I don't know..." She said slowly, but her eyes were sparkling. "There's just so much to do!"

"I haven't seen such intent shopping since the time Jaenelle dragged me to outfit Lucivar's eyrie;" came a voice from behind Aalinar.

"Hello, Mother." Aalinar said, smiling.

The woman was Eyrien, small, and wore the purple dusk Jewel. She smiled at her son, her face and eyes open and friendly.

"Mother?" Kallisto asked, turning to face the woman

Aalinar's mother smile became a bit of a smirk. "Believe me, love, with as much work as I put into raising this one, he'd better call me mother." Aiden gave a muffled cough, lifting a hand to cover his blooming smile.

"I am Marian Yaslana." She introduced herself.

"How do you do, Lady Marian, I'm Kallisto Bronwyn." she said, curtsying

Onyx bowed, since a curtsy would look ridiculous in her pants. "A pleasure, Lady, I am Onyx Isha."

The woman beamed at them. "Tell me, how did you get my son to come with you, let alone into a shop?"

Onyx kept her face bland as she said, still extremely politely. "I believe an unexpected surge of... protectiveness might be culprit, my lady."

Kallisto giggled, "Well, we were just about to grab a bite to eat. Wanna join us? The boyos are paying."

"Yes, we are." Aiden said firmly. Onyx suspected he was still miffed from their refusal to his and Aalinar's offer to help pay for their purchases.

Marian smiled, "I could use some food. If I miss a meal again, Lucivar will probably throttle me."

"Then let's go!! I'm tired." Kallisto whined.

Onyx reached over and smacked the top of her head.

"Owww...what did I do!?"

"You dragged us on this shopping expedition. You don't have the privilege to whine." Onyx said firmly, and then ruined the affect by sticking her tongue out at the young Queen.

"You had fun!! I know you did!!"

Onyx grinned. "No whining." She said again, and turned her head to look at Aiden. "Where are we eating?"

"What is there to eat here?" asked Kallisto.

"This is a shopping village, and a good one. Did you not notice it's a port? What kind of food are you interested in?"

"Salads." Kallisto suggested

Onyx's eyes sparkled; it had been a while since she'd been in a coastal village. The wind was always more active here. She made a face at Kallisto. "No."

"No wonder you so damned scrawny." Aalinar mumbled.

"Aalinar." His mother admonished.

"Na na!!" Kallisto sang, sticking her tongue out at him.

Onyx laughed. "No salads. We've been shopping since eight this morning. You're eating real food."

"Bleh! Why can't I just have a small salad and a glass of water?" she gaped, "What's so wrong with that?"

"You passed out twice in a 5 hour period three days ago. You need real food," Aalinar stated. He continued before Kallisto could protest, "Do it or I'll throttle you"

Onyx glared at her. "You need to eat. And rabbit food doesn't help."

She glared at Aalinar next. "Watch yourself, bat-boy."

Kallisto glared before crossing her arms and pouting, "I hate you all"

"As long as you know you're eating real food." Onyx said glibly, "We'll take your hate."

"So," Marian broke in, "Where to boys?"

"There's that restaurant that has the ship-deck eating area." Aiden suggested. "It's a nice day today, and the breezes are light, even coming off the sea."

"I remember that one. The food was delicious."

"Okay, it's decided. Let's go." Kallisto announced, grabbing Aalinar's arm.

Aiden still had his arm around Onyx's shoulders as he chatted amiably with his aunt.

Walking was awkward with her arm just hanging there, and after a brief struggle, she snaked it around his waist, her slate blue sleeves contrasting with his dark red, button-up shirt. "How far is this ship deck restaurant?" She asked when he looked at her.

"Not far," said Marian, "Just down the street."

"Oooh, Look it, look it!!" cried Kallisto as she ran the rest of the way to the shoreline.

Onyx laughed outright, eyes glittering. She loved the sea, its depth and reach. The breezes that came always carried the scent of brine, brisk and playful as they soared in the open-air, and during this time of year it wasn't so unbearably hot.

She slipped out of Aiden's hold and reached up to free her hair from the bun she had it in, then raced down the beach after Kallisto, her raven black hair streaming behind her.

Kallisto had kicked off her shoes and bundled her skirt up to the top of her thighs so she could play in the water. Living in a land locked country, she didn't get to do this very often. She pulled the purple ribbon from her hair and tied her skirt up high. She then splashed at Onyx.

Onyx took off her boots, sprang into the water and splashed back. "Hey! I'll get you back for that!"

Both girls fought each other till Kallisto sent a thread to Onyx _**Why are we wet, but not the boys?**_

_**Good question, let's fix that.**_

She threw out a hand, sending the breezes with it and knocked Aalinar over. She smirked at him. "Too easy. Come on, bat-boy, surely you can put up a better fight than that?"

He growled at her before turning and stalking off towards Aiden.

She blinked. "What's with him?"

"Pussy!!" Kallisto called

That did it. He turned and ran at them, faster than expected. Both girls 'eeped' and took off in different directions. He grabbed Kallisto first, then leapt and caught Onyx around the waist. The girls screamed as they met with relatively cold water.

Onyx broke the water spluttering. "You ruddy bastard!" She screeched, splashing the equally wet Eyrien.

Aiden was still on dry land, laughing his ass off.

"My son is going to get himself murdered one day." Marian groaned, "Too much like his father."

Onyx leapt at Kallisto as soon as she got above water and dunked her before leaping up and racing shoreward.

"You are so gonna die!!" Kallisto yelled chasing after her. Her skirt had fallen and was sticking to her legs, riding up gradually.

Onyx made it to the shoreline laughing, throwing herself behind Aiden. "You love me!" She yelled back, peering over his shoulder. Then a wicked smile bloomed on her face, and, gathering her winds, she shoved him into the water.

He managed to roll so he didn't land face first, but it was a near thing. Aiden bared his teeth at her and yanked with his hand. Onyx screeched as she was suddenly tossed over his head into the deeper part of the shore.

"Kallisto! Help me!" Onyx screeched.

She squeaked, "What am I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know; something."

"Um...okay" she said. "Aiden!!" she called, running to him. He turned to her. "Think fast!!" she yelled, shoving her hand out and releasing a huge burst of light from her palm. Aiden snarled and covered his eyes, loosening his grip on Onyx, "Run, girl!!"

Onyx laughed and dived underwater, seemingly disappearing.

Kallisto giggled, running to hide behind Aalinar.

Aiden snorted. "Why in the name of Hell am I wet?"

"It's called water." Kallisto sneered, "Duh!"

"And, why, exactly, am I in the water?"

"Cause you were dumb enough to mess with two witches." Aalinar snorted.

"I didn't mess with either of you."

"You were still dry. It didn't seem fair that we got all the fun!!" Kallisto smiled from behind the Eyrien boy.

Aiden growled and turned to scan for Onyx. She'd been under an awfully long time. He leapt around again as Kallisto screeched.

Onyx let down her sight shield. She had grabbed Kallisto around the waist and was now spinning her in circles. She shrieked until Onyx put her on her feet again. "That wasn't fun." she panted.

Onyx grinned. "Speak for yourself." She shook herself suddenly. "Now, who's hungry?"

Kallisto was about to say something when her stomach beat her to it, letting out a loud growl.

"Well," Aalinar said, "Looks like you'll need a bit more than a salad."

She glared.

Onyx sent a side-long glance. "I'd agree, again. But since I've already harped about it, I'll let it rest, as long as you eat."

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Well, the restaurant is right there, and there's Aunt Marian; looks like she got us a table already." Aiden said, pointing out the ship-like deck to the right and thirty feet up from them, jutting over the cliff edge, defiantly mocking the gravity that should have brought it down. "Wow." Onyx said, gazing up.

"It's...it's really high..." Kallisto said with a shudder in her voice.

Onyx smiled. "Just think of the light and breezes there are up there, Kitty." She said, tugging on the girl's hair.

She shivered. "I...I guess..."

Onyx prodded Aalinar's mind sharp enough for him to send an annoyed 'What?' at her. She ignored it and gestured up. _**Take her for a flight.**_ She suggested.

_**Your joking, right? She'd castrate me!**_

_**Shield your pride, then. You wear the sapphire.**_ Onyx retorted. _**She'll like it, once she realizes she's not going to die.**_

He hesitated, _**If I die, I'm taking your soul to hell with me**_ he sighed.

_**My soul will fight you all the way there.**_ She shot back, amused.

He walked up behind Kallisto. "Hey..." she turned, her worry filled gaze hitting him directly. He inhaled then grabbed her around the waist and launched skyward. He winced as she screamed bloody murder and thrashed around in his arms. "Stop moving and hang on to me or we'll fall out of the sky!!" he yelled at her. Apparently, her will to live was stronger than her fear, because she went still and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around his body.

Aalinar let out a laugh as he flew higher than the diner, further from it. "If you look around, I'll land" he told Kallisto. She shook her head. "Ok, then we'll be up here for a while. _I'm_ having a blast." She groaned lifted her head toward the sky, looking at him. Her glare showed unshed tears, but she looked up. Violet eyes watched the sky come to meet them, the clouds reflecting light in her direction. Feeling the wind on her face, she smiled a little, knowing she was safe in Aalinar's arms. Getting bolder, she looked to the sides, seeing ocean on one and land on the other. Then she ruined it all by looking down. She quickly hid her face in Aalinar's shoulder again, "I looked, now go back down!!" she cried. He held her tighter before closing his wings and plummeting. She screamed again, a shrill, ear shattering screech. Aalinar laughed the whole way down, closer and closer to the ground. At the last minute, he pulled up and landed on the outside of the restaurant, where Onyx and Aiden waited.

Onyx sent him a look and rolled her eyes. _**You know, without that fall, she might have enjoyed it. **_

_**I think he's enjoying it**_ Aiden sent to Onyx. Kallisto was still wrapped tightly against his body, shaking.

Onyx blinked. _**Then by all means, let's not ruin it for him.**_ She turned and walked over to the table Marian had saved for them. The wind tossed her still unbound hair, and she felt so relaxed.

Aalinar watched them go, then looked at Kallisto, "Hey, we landed." he pointed out.

She sniffed; then slowly released him. When she backed up, he felt a pang of guilt when he saw the sheen of tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kallisto. I didn't mean to upset you."

She waved him off, "It's ok...Um- could we do that again sometime? Without the drop? I promise I won't thrash around."

He looked shocked for a moment before smiling, "Of course," he offered his arm, "Now let's go eat lunch."

"Okay." she said and let him lead her to Onyx, Aiden, and Marian.

Onyx sat back during most of their lunch, just observing the people around her, her gaze direct and thoughtful. She still needed to buy a frame for her webs, her dreams had grown restless of late, and weaving directed the visions to a more useful purpose than disrupting her sleep. There were no images of yet, just a cacophony of sounds that rang in her ears when she woke, gasping in the barest of morning hours. It had sounded like battles, the clashing of weapons mixed horribly with the screams of the injured and the enraged cries of people unknown to her. That had been all until last night, and she'd woken up, gasping, as she had in the previous nights, but this time out of the battle noise came the music Onyx had played earlier that week; fast, furious, the ferocity of a storm. She woke to the end of the song entwining around her. She sighed; she hated waiting for things to reveal themselves.

Aiden tapped her hand. _**Is the food alright?**_ He asked silently. She smiled at him and reassured him the food was wonderful, before turning back to the conversation at hand. Kalli was arguing with Aalinar over which author was better. They'd started their English classes that week, and had come across some rather fascinating authors.

"You obviously have no idea what fine literature is, you half-wit!!" Kallisto growled.

Aalinar bared his teeth, "Hawthorn's books are written in female. There's no way to understand what the hell she's talking about!"

"Of course not! You can't understand because you've got a cock!!

Onyx choked on her drink, spluttering and coughing before finally clearing a laugh. "Kallisto!"

"What? He started it!!"

"Did not!" He growled.

"Did too!!"

Marian chuckled, but continued her conversation with Aiden. Onyx rolled her eyes and took a more cautious sip from her drink, wouldn't do to choke on it, again.

Kallisto nibbled on her food, mumbling. She looked at Onyx, noticing the worried expression she tried to hide. "Onyx, what's wrong? You sick?"

Onyx blinked at her, and then smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, just been having some trouble sleeping lately."

"I realize that. I sleep in the same room, remember? You've been moaning and thrashing a lot."

She felt Aiden's immediate attention and held back her annoyance. _**Kallisto, the boyos, remember? They're liable to pitch a fit.**_ "I'm fine." She said aloud, flashing a smile as false as fool's gold.

_**Right! Sorry.**_ she smiled, "I can start making you a sleeping potion if you'd like. It'll help you get a better night's rest."

Onyx paused, but shook her head. "Sleeping potions often cause a dependence on them. I'll deal with it." _**It's my Black Widow's craft. I haven't woven a web in quite a while, and the magic's becoming restless. **_

"I'm better than that." she growled annoyed. _**Is that the reason you bought the frames? Do you have what you need?**_

_**Yes. I have enough for now.**_ Onyx smiled at her. "I'm not fond of potions. Not unless I absolutely need it. I'll be fine." She insisted, yet again.

"Whatever..." she shrugged.

Her shoulder blades itched. She turned and met Aiden's hard stare, raising her brow in an expression that closed her face off like none other. "You're looking awfully serious." He snorted, stared at her a few more minutes, and turned back to his brother and aunt.

They both sighed. _**Sorry to have brought that up**_ Kallisto sent.

_**No, thank you.**_ Onyx replied. _**I'm grateful for your concern.**_ She frowned. _**That sounded disgustingly formal, didn't it?**_

Kallisto scrunched her nose and smiled, _**A bit**_

_**How about this, then. Thanks for being concerned, you brat. **_

Kallisto snarled, which drew attention back to them.

"What's your problem?" Aalinar asked.

"Nothing." she said, taking a bite of her food.

Aiden narrowed his eyes, noticing the smug laughter in Onyx's eyes as she leaned back, and felt slightly alarmed as the tension released him. The black haired woman's eyes had been shadowed lately, and it disturbed him more than he would like to admit it, even to himself.

His thoughts turned back to the earlier conversation between her and Kallisto. He was familiar with a form of sleeplessness, the kind that was his Craft urging him to spin his dreams into a comprehensible form, if one knew how to read the webs right. If the dream was important enough, the Craft poked and prodded at one until they allowed it to run its course through fine, silken thread.

_**Oh no...Not you too...**_ Aalinar groaned.

_**What?**_

_**You're thinking...and I bet it has something to do with the earlier conversation.**_

_**You should try it sometime.. **_Aiden said acerbically. _**It might help you avoid conflicts with your little miss, there.**_

_**Shut up, Bastard!! What's wrong?**_

_**The webs are too active for my tastes. I don't like what they're hinting.**_

_**You think it's more than they give it credit for?**_

_**I think it's more than they're telling us.**_

_**Good luck getting them to tell you..**_

Aiden made non-committal shrug and turned back to his lunch.

"So, boys." Kallisto said, disregarding the large amount of food still left on her plate, "We were thinking of hitting a book store next. How's that sound?"

Onyx reached over and pushed the plate back in front of her. "I am not going to treat you like a five year old and tell you to eat more of that." She said warningly, cutting off both boys before they could answer. Marian chuckled behind her hand.

"I'm full." she stated, pushing the plate away again.

Onyx glared.

Kallisto just stuck her tongue out.

"Eat more." Onyx said, glare intensifying. "You hardly ate a thing."

"I ate the carrots. What more do you want!!"

"Meat for one." Onyx said.

"Some fruit." Aalinar added.

"What the Hell!! Why is everyone ganging up on me!?"

"Because you won't eat." Aiden finished. And they all glared at her.

She gaped at them, "Lady Marian!! Help me!"

"I don't think I can, love. Better to do as they ask."

She looked hopeless for a moment before glaring, "I'll eat the chicken, ok?"

"If you eat all of it."

"Fine..." she grumbled and began eating.

"That's my girl!" Aalinar said, reaching over and patting her on the head.

She growled.

Onyx smirked as Aalinar jerked his hand back. "If you keep her from eating, I'm going to use those pretty wings of yours to my advantage." She said, making the wind gust just hard enough to prove her point.

"She's fine. Still eating."

Aiden shook his head and leaned back against his chair. "Children." He said mildly. "We're in a public place." Onyx swatted him on the shoulder.

On queue, Kallisto took a gob of potatoes in her spoon and flung them in Aiden's face. "Children that."

Aiden sat bolt up right, snarling. "Bitch!" He snapped, flinging the remains of his own potatoes right at her chest.

She eeped, grabbing the corner of Aalinar's wing and using it as a shield. The vegetables hit, and she peeked around to smile sweetly at him.

"Oh, nice." Aalinar said, looking at his wing, "Lovely."

"I think you should take her for a dive off of that cliff to clean up, Aalinar." Aiden muttered mutinously, wiping the potatoes off his face. Onyx was on her ass in the middle of the floor clutching her sides in mirth, tears streaming down her face.

"I like living, thank you." he said, flicking his wing to rid himself of the offending mess.

"Oh, Mother Night, that was great." Onyx gasped, trying and failing to pick herself off the ground.

"You kids..." Marian said, shaking her head, "Check please! I will see you pups later."

"Before we get kicked out?" Onyx asked, smirking at Aiden. "Help me up, will you?"

He peered down at her, and then shook his head. "You laughed at me." He said in wounded voice.

She snorted. "Help me up before I knock you down."

He laughed and offered a hand.

"Where to now?"

"I do believe I said book store..." Kallisto mumbled

"Bookstore, it is." Onyx said. Then she looked towards the door. Do we have to go all the way down there again? Why can't we just jump off and float down?" She asked plaintively.

Kallisto blinked, "Ok, have fun. Float away."

"And I do this how?"

"You can't? Then why did you bring it up?"

"I'd like to, too many damn stairs."

"So...do your wind thing." she stated, gesturing down.

"I'm not strong enough yet." Onyx grumbled. "It'll take me another couple of years before I can hold myself on wind."

"Aiden can air walk you down." Aalinar said.

Onyx turned and cocked a head at him. "Air walk?" She asked.

He laughed. "I'll show you another time." He promised and led her to the railing. They bowed and bid Lady Marian farewell before Aiden grabbed her and leapt off the edge. Onyx shrieked before they came to a soft landing some three feet down. "I will hurt you for that." She snapped, staring at the empty air below her feet.

"Oh, wow, how cool!!' Kallisto giggled from the edge.

Onyx decided Kallisto deserved a glare, too, as did Aalinar; who was smirking like an idiot.

"We'll meet you at the bottom." Kallisto said, still giggling, "Have fun!!" She and Aalinar turned and walked away.

Aiden wrapped his arm around her waist securely, smirking as she grumbled at him. "And now we go for a walk." He said cheerfully.

Onyx forgot her agitation on their trek down to the beach. A sea hawk nearly careened into them, surprised to see to land dwellers striding his skies. He screeched at them harshly before wheeling away.

On the ground, Kallisto was arguing with Aalinar about something before noticing them. "Hey, 'bout time! Let's go!!" she grabbed Onyx's arm and lead her back to the street.

"Bookstore?" Onyx prodded, as she was dragged off.

"Yep!!" she chirped, "Come on boys. Do keep up"

"She has the energy of a child." Aiden remarked casually to his cousin. "Do you think you'll be able to keep up?"

"Of course." he smirked

Onyx and Kallisto engaged in a fiery argument over their favorite authors, favorite books, and etcetera. Occasionally, the boys would through in a comment, which ultimately led to Aalinar spouting off his opinion about a favorite book of Kallisto's, resulting in a spitfire debate betwixt the two of them.

"Fuck you!! As I said, males have no idea how good these books are!!" She screeched

"Really?" Aalinar said, crossing his arms, "Then what, pray tell, is the book about? Since I don't know."

She mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" I didn't hear that"

"It's a smut book, alright!!" She yelled, causing all four of them to blush.

Onyx looked around; trying to ignore the two, and kill her own amusement at the looks they were drawing. Aiden muttered under his breath, grumbling about propriety and such. Onyx turned around, and then found the bookstore. Her jaw dropped. It was large, and yet had the old country home quaintness to it, standing three stories high and painted a spring yellow with white trim, a large porch for reading and relaxation. To the side tiered cylindrical tower rose into the sky, with a glass walled fourth story that opened up to a deck on the roof. "Kallisto?" She said, staring.

"What?" she growled, still glaring at the brash Eyrien boy.

"Look."

Kallisto turned to look at the building, her jaw dropping as well. "Wow..."

Onyx grabbed Kallisto's hand and gave her a jerk. "Let's go in!"

The smaller girl giggled, running to keep up with her.

Inside shelves that lined the walls, from floor to ceiling and seating areas in the middle of the rooms. The cylinder room had only railings for each floor, and a spiral staircase to get there. Its walls, too, were covered in shelving and books, a few chairs to each level.

_**Woooow.**_ Onyx breathed.

_**That doesn't do it justice.**_Kallisto said in very much the same state.

_**I don't have the vocabulary to do that.**_ Onyx said, feeling very much like a child who had just discovered the world's biggest pie.

A voice came from behind them, "Welcome! How may I help you?" They both turned to look at the owner, a young man, not much older than themselves.

"Hi! We're just browsing!" Kallisto said, turning back to the shelves

Onyx poked her. "Did you build this place?" She asked, curiously.

"No, my father did. I just run it now. I could give you a tour."

"It's amazing." Onyx said, staring around in wonder, ignoring the offer. _**Of a bookstore? **_

"Thank you. We try to keep it popular with kids your age." he said smiling.

"And how old are you, grandpa?" Kallisto asked over her shoulder.

Onyx bit back a smirk.

"Twenty-one, as a matter of fact."

"Wow, you're ancient." Kallisto muttered acerbically.

"So, what can I help you two beauties with?" The storeowner said, unluckily enough having Aiden and Aalinar walk up at that moment.

"That will be no problem." Aiden said, coming around him and placing himself between Onyx and the man.

"We've been here plenty of times. Don't worry about it, Gramps." Aalinar added, blocking the man's view of Kallisto with a wing.

Kallisto peered at the wing, a phrase she'd over heard in a conversation between Lucivar and Karla pushing itself to the fore of her mind. "So, Aalinar. What's this about wing span?" Both Aalinar and Aiden spluttered to a halt, staring at her.

"What? Your aunt said something about it earlier!"

"Remind me to gag Aunt Karla the next time I've got the chance." Aalinar muttered, stomping away.

Kallisto stuck her tongue out at his back, and then tugged on Aiden's sleeve. She waited until he looked down at her before glaring. "What. Is. It. About?"

Aiden looked at her blankly, and gently detached his sleeve from her grasp. "No." He said, and walked off.

Kallisto and Onyx traded looks before shrugging and going to find their own amusement.

Onyx had immersed herself in the fantasy section, where the fabrications on legends of dragons had captured her. She didn't hear Aiden come up behind her, and jumped when he spoke.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're an ass." She said, flipping to the next page. A quick glance from the corner of her eye caught his bemused expression, and she quickly bit back a smirk. She marked her place in the book and closed it before looking up at him. "Imagine," She began, assuming a slightly pissed off look. "Bringing me to a place like this and not even giving a Lady some warning. What if I'd gone into epileptic shock? What would you have done then?"

He stared a long moment before tossing his hands in the air, turning on his heel and striding away. "Women." He muttered, while she chuckled behind him.

"Onyx!!" Came Kallisto's cry from the other direction, "Lookit!! Lookit what I found!!" She skidded to a halt in front of her, holding a book under her nose.

"What is- Hold it still so I can see!" Onyx said, trying to grab it from her.

"It's that book I was telling you about on the way here!!"

"Which- Oooh. That one." Onyx said, giving it a wary look.

"It's really good!! That scene is only a few pages long, but the rest of the book is wonderful!!"

"Uh-huh. And how many other scenes are there?"

She bowed her head, "Like five or six..." she mumbled.

Onyx saw Aalinar turn the corner behind Kallisto and head towards them, and grinned, unaware Aiden was standing a few paces behind her, which Kallisto had already noticed. "Maybe you should make Aalinar read that book, eh?" She said, arching a brow suggestively.

Aalinar came to a halt, staring at her in disbelief.

She smirked, "Ok, I will if you make Aiden read it."

He gave her a warning look.

Behind her Aalinar was silently spluttering. Onyx, still unaware Aiden was behind her, surveyed him curiously. "Hm... That would be a fair" -she was cut off as Aiden reached around and covered her mouth.

"Not another word." He growled at her. She eeped, then blushed furiously, glaring at Kallisto.

She smiled triumphantly, until two strong arms came from behind and pinned her to a hard body. "You really shouldn't say you'll make anyone do anything..." Aalinar purred in her ear.

"Ah...You heard?" she blushed.

Aiden and Aalinar traded meaningful looks. "I think these two need a break from one another, before they start planning on how to bring this place down around our heads." Onyx protested in muffled indignation, her mouth still covered by Aiden's hand.

"We haven't done anything!!" Kallisto protested.

"You have." Aalinar muttered.

"What?" she snarled, "What did we do?"

"We. Are. Not. Discussing. This." Aiden said, giving her a glare before toting Onyx towards the back of the store.

"Says you, ya jerk!!" Kallisto yelled. She tried to move forward, only to be held in place by Aalinar's arms. She sighed, hanging her head, "Let me go. I'll be good."

"If you're not, I'll just have to sit on you to keep you still."

She glared as he let her go, and then reached down to pick up the book Onyx managed to drop.

"Do...do you really want me to read that?" he asked, almost timidly.

"If you want to. It really is a good book!" she smiled, eyes looking hopeful.

That did it for him. May the Darkness be merciful he thought, praying. "I'll read it. Just...just don't get used to it. I don't read."

She let out a laugh, jumping to hug him. "You'll like it, I promise!!"

He smiled, inwardly groaning. The things men do._**You owe me Aiden.**_

Aiden heard his cousins' grumbling, but was too busy with Onyx to do much more than feel an ounce of amusement. "What's the idea sneaking up behind me like that?" She snapped; arms akimbo and a glare fixed firmly on her face.

"I wasn't sneaking." Aiden argued. "I was walking. What has happened to your hearing?"

"My hearing is perfectly fine!" She snapped. "You were sneaking. That's all there is to it."

Aiden rolled his eyes, and then changed the topic. "So. What was that book?"

Onyx opened her mouth to retort, then snapped it shut, her cheeks flaming. He prodded her, and she shook her head.

He tried again. "I could ask her, I, unlike my cousin, enjoy reading." She glared, and he realized he was having fun.

"Well?"

"I want to go onto the roof." She said, suddenly, swinging around to head for the spiral staircase. He smirked, following her as she deliberately tried to get away from him.

Kallisto and Aalinar were already up there, and Onyx grabbed Kallisto and led her away from the boys, while Aiden and Aalinar traded another one of those damnable male looks.

"Yo, what's up?" Kallisto asked, looking confused.

"Males." Onyx snarled.

"Ah...what happened?"

"He asked about the book." Onyx said, blushing again.

"Oh," Kallisto said, understanding, "And? Didja tell him?"

"Of course not!" Onyx said, looking horrified.

"What? He asked about it, why not tell him?"

Onyx stared.

Kallisto thought a moment, "I'll tell him?"

"No." Onyx shook her head fiercely.

Kallisto whined, "Why not? He's curious. And who knows, he might get to try some of those things later, ya?"

"Kallisto!"

"What!?"

Onyx looked desperately around for some kind of distraction. Honestly, how embarrassing could this conversation get?

Kallisto looked over her shoulder, and her brow immediately furrowed. "What's wrong with them?" Onyx turned to see Aiden and Aalinar break off a conversation with the store owner, scowls firmly in place as they headed towards the girls.

Before they could ask what was up, Aalinar grabbed Kallisto around the waist. "We're leaving." He said, and before anyone could say otherwise, launched himself into the air.

"What in the Hell- Aiden-"

"Not now," Aiden growled, with a fierce scowl at the store owner. His arm too went around her waist and he tugged her up onto the railing, then over the side as they air walked down to the street.

Aiden stalked next to Aalinar the entire way back, throwing warning glares at any and all passersby's who so much as glanced at the two huffy young women walking in front of them. Of course, they were pissed off because the 'stupid, snarly, overbearing males' took them away from that 'amazing paradise of bookland…' whatever the hell that meant.

_**I'm going to kill that storeowner the next time I see him. **_Aalinar snarled silently.

_**Get in line. **_Aiden growled. What was wrong with a man that would come up to two obvious escorts and begin a purely one-sided conversation about the girls' assets?

They walked in silence until they got front gate of Alkalee, where Daemon and Jaenelle looked to have just finished their evening walk. "How did the day trip go?" Jaenelle asked, smiling.

"Just fine until _someone_ dragged us out of that bookstore." Onyx growled.

"We all found the books we liked, and they didn't let us buy them. Jumped right off the flipping roof!" Kallisto growled, going onto describe the books and authors.

Daemon had walked a few steps away on the third author Kallisto had mentioned, now studying a flowerbed with overwhelming interest. Jaenelle had her head cocked to the side and a little smile on her face.

"I have those books." Jaenelle said. "Would you like to borrow them?"

Aiden stared. "Mom!" As Aalinar groaned his doom.

"Yes!" Kallisto said excitedly. "Onyx, you have to read this one series. It's amazing."

"Saetan has some good selections, as well. Maybe you could ask him sometime."

"_Mom. _Stop encouraging her." Aiden growled, his cousin nodding in zealous agreement.

Onyx looked at them in annoyance before adding her own wealth of authors as the females walked into the building.

Daemon shared a glance with his son, and then his nephew and they all sighed. "Darkness save our souls…" They intoned wearily.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Kitti here! Well, we did it. The next chapter! Please forgive spelling or grammatical errors. I haven't gotten this to my editor yet…

Anyway, enjoy ok?

EDIT: Hey y'all! Rin here! I have had this edited for awhile, but my authors never posted the finished version! Lol. So here it is edited to the best of my abilities!!

* * *

The sun felt warm against her skin, and the wind was cool enough to keep her comfortable, even though it was half past noon. It was a beautiful day, just past the autumn equinox, perfect. Well, almost; Onyx just couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. Something like…Oh.

Onyx opened her eyes and looked across the courtyard. The 'something missing' was a lack of the almost constant bickering betwixt one Kallisto and another Aalinar. The silence was…nice really; if not a little bothersome. The ice-eyed woman turned her face back to the wind and sun, relaxing her back against the raised fountain wall. Morning classes were done, and the only thing left of the day was a sparring session with that bastard, Lucivar. Onyx squashed the irritation. _Fucking pansy sticks_… she thought, unconsciously echoing Kallisto. They were getting some well deserved rest. Four weeks had passed since their shopping… expedition, and now classes had been added and the courses intensified, not to mention Lucivar's brutal weapons training, they'd been at Alkalee a month.

"If you're tired you should get some sleep." Aalinar said suddenly, his voice firm. Onyx sighed. There goes the peace. It surprised them all when Kallisto simply nodded.

"I think I will. Thanks." She curled up at the base of the old tree she and Aiden had sat under. She heard Onyx say something, but was already asleep before the words had a chance to make sense.

_Her Self woke in the Abyss, laid gently in the comfort of the green web. She sighed, cuddling deeper, enveloping herself in the green. A brush of… something came to her mind, and she batted it away. It came again, like a summons on the Psychic thread. Kallisto bolted upright. Nothing should be able to reach her here, the Abyss was the self's sanctuary. Her brilliant purple eyes penetrated the mist, hunting for the source of the disturbance, and finding nothing. She gathered her legs under her to stand. A jolt, the sound of voices; faint, whispering, urgent, they came to her as her hand brushed the web. She jerked her hand back from the thread; her eyes wide, her pulse fast. Hesitantly, cautiously, she touched the thread again. _

"_Help us!" She gasped at the voice that resounded in her mind and tried to tear her hand away. She couldn't. "Help us, please." Begged another voice. Then she was flooded. Thousands of voices cried out in pain, fear, and desperation, begging for help. "Someone, save us! Help us, help us, please!" Kallisto gripped the thread, shutting her eyes against the myriad of voices. "Who are you?" She whispered. "What do you want from me?" _ _The air suddenly constricted, and wrenched her in what felt like dozens of different directions, and it was black. She fought wildly to get loose, to see. "Help us." _

_She was in the air, hovering above a city she could not identify. She blinked, and she was in the city's streets. It was Dreaega, capital of Terrielle. "What?" She whispered. The city had deteriorated; its walls crumbling, its streets littered with debris, the windows of houses and stores cracked and broken. What had happened here? Where were the people; the hustle and bustle of the market?_

"_Hello?" She called. "Where is everyone?" _

_The jerk came again, and she stumbled over something. Looking up, she was bombarded with an overwhelming sense of movement, such a cacophony of sound, she couldn't handle it. She turned back to whatever she'd stumbled over. It took her a moment to realize the things flung away from the main part were arms, that the reddish brown mass was a body. The head was gone. _

_Kallisto wheeled way. All around her battle raged. Violent and bloody: The sounds were war cries and the howls of the wounded and dying. Women fought among the men, trying desperately to get children to safety. _

"_What is this?" Kallisto cried, her eyes wide; so much blood. _

"_Thiss iss what hass happened to Terrielle, to the Light Realm." A voice spoke into her mind, deep and ancient; female, powerful, sibilant. "They will rip thiss realm apart._

"_What? Who? Who is doing this?__"__ Kallisto shouted, but the voice was gone. All she heard now was the chaotic sounds of war around her. She looked around, searching for a familiar face, a way out, anything. The young Queen found nothing but blood and body parts. _

_A shrill scream tore her out of her panic. Kallisto looked about the street for the source, finding a small girl, probably not even five yet, running toward her. She took a step forward, going to help the girl. Terror filled her eyes when she saw the group of men following the child. Warlords, she noted, the strongest a Purple Dusk. Not normally a threat, but three out of five with it was going to be a problem. She rushed to the little girl, throwing her arms around the child's small frame. The men ran toward her, power flaring needlessly. She screamed and snapped up a light shield, covering it with a green barrier. The Warlords beat at her protection, barely phasing it. The child in her arms shrieked, clutching to her._

"_Hey, kid. Take it easy. We__'__re okay for now. What__'__s your name?__"__ she asked, attempting to calm the frantic girl down._

_The child sniffled, "Cyril__"__ she said simply, still clutching Kallisto tightly._

"_Well, Cyril, my friends will be here any minute to save us. Don__'__t worry okay?__"_

_Cyril nodded._

'_At least, I hope they will__...' she thought to herself. The men had not given up their pursuit and were still attempting to break her shields. She winced as she felt her barrier giving way slightly. 'I have to stay calm. I have to stay calm. I have to stay calm. I have to-" she screamed as her green barrier gave out and the men began to beat her light shield. She shrieked loudly, causing Cyril to scream too. 'Help!' she called to anyone._

"She really is like a cat." Aiden mused; watching Kallisto stretch in her sleep.

"You just now figured that out?" Onyx asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't care to notice." He said, smirking, "I just caught on why you called her that a moment ago."

Aalinar rolled his eyes, "I thought you were more observant than that?"

"I am. I just don't watch her as closely as you two."

"I would hope not." The Eyrien said, smirking. "I mean I know she's irresistible, but if you paid her more attention than your own lady…" he winked playfully at Onyx.

"Why you little-" Onyx cut him off.

"Wait. Do you feel that?" she asked, goose bumps rising on her skin.

Aiden and Aalinar froze, feeling the power rising from seemingly nowhere.

"What is that?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should get out of here." Onyx said, moving to shake Kallisto awake. Nothing happened. "Kalli? Hey, wake up!"

Onyx shook her harder, still getting no response, "Kallisto! Guys, she won't wake up!"

Aalinar came to kneel next to her, laying Kallisto on her back, "Hell Cat! Wake up!"

Onyx looked at her friend in confusion and worry, "The power…It's coming from her…"

Aalinar shook her again, "Kallisto!"

_Kallisto felt her physical body being disturbed. The initial surprise caused her barriers to weaken a bit, enough for one of the males to knock a hole in it. Kallisto screamed; power flaring around her in hopes of getting whoever was messing with her body would back off. When it persisted, she let her power release from her jewels and light. She felt a tug on her conscious, felt the last of her barrier disappear as her concentration was lost._

_The Warlords paused, confused at her sudden surrender, before raising weapons to attack._

_Kallisto yelled, more in anger than fear, as she released as much power as she could muster at the males. They shrieked, stumbling backwards and retreating. _

_Kallisto clutched the Cyril to her chest as her power whipped around uncontrollably. She couldn't stop it as she ascended to the real world again, her power still active._

Onyx and Aalinar were flung backwards as Kallisto's light shield snapped up around her, blocking her from the world.

"What the Hell?" Aalinar growled, pushing to his feet, and walking cautiously towards the protected Queen.

"Kalli?" Aalinar asked, touching the barrier. He cried out as a surge of green power slashed his hand. "Shit!" he yelled, pulling away.

Onyx stayed back, contemplating, "We need to break the barrier. We have to get to her."

"She has her elemental up. Aalinar and I can't do a thing against it." Aiden said, worry etched on his face.

Kallisto stared to scream as the power flared stronger, green bolts now visibly shooting around her shield.

Onyx snarled and brought her hands before her face, her fingers dexterously dancing in the air as she weaved her way to the edge of the twisted kingdom. At the horizon of her eschewed vision, she caught a glimpse of blood and steel, but she pushed it away quickly. Closer to her, green and white whipped furiously about with a brightness that nearly blinded her. Around the blaze darted phantoms the color of old blood. Instinctively, she knew the green and white fire was Kallisto, and, with a strongly willed thought, two shadow wolves were racing towards the phantoms. Onyx saw the first one snap a phantom into, and watched as it dissipated with ease before she, slowly and carefully, followed the threads from the edge of madness.

She was standing before them furiously writhing green craft again, with Aalinar and Aiden to either side of her, and she could see Kallisto. Kallisto and another, smaller, person.

Onyx envisioned her wind piercing the shield, breaking through and helping her friend. She held her hands over her head, summoning anything that would help. She was not surprised when she felt two forces lend aid from behind her. The power built, forming 'hands' that reached over to the violent barrier. They engulfed it, prying it apart. Kallisto's screaming intensified at the new threat. Onyx quickly sent her comforting winds, promises of safety and love if she would come back to them. The wind surged through the small opening in the barrier, not relenting until Kallisto's screams became no more than loud whimpers. The yellow and green barrier dissipated, leaving the small queen vulnerable on the ground. Onyx quickly retreated from the Twisted Kingdom, moving to her friend's body in the real world. She shoved Aalinar aside and embraced her trembling sister.

"What the hell happened?" Aalinar growled, standing away from them. Onyx held her friend tighter as she felt her shudder.

"So much blood." Kallisto whispered, her eyes wide, in what Onyx suspected was shock. "So much death. Draega's in shambles, women and children are being slaughtered..."

"Like that one?" Aiden asked, pointing at the bundle clutched in Kallisto's arms.

She looked down, realizing that that wasn't a dream. She'd been there. The tiny girl in her arms proved it. "Yeah,'' she answered, "Like this one."

Onyx squeezed her shoulders before letting go and examining the child closer. "Poor kid," she said softly. "She looks half-starved."

"How, just a question, how in the name of Hell did you suddenly pop up with a kid?" Aiden asked, running a hand through his hair, the look on his face so purely baffled, it was almost comical.

"Kallisto?" Onyx asked, looking at her friend curiously.

She looked at them, then back to the child, "I-I don't know. It was a dream; at least, I thought it was. A Warlord tried to attack her, but I intervened and saved her. Then the rest of them came. I threw up a barrier, one of my light ones, and they tried to break it to get to the girl and me..." she shuddered again, "Blood everywhere..." she broke down crying.

The air was suddenly a whole hell of a lot colder. Onyx shot a look at Aalinar. _**Control yourself. She can't take much more.**_ He snarled at her. "We need to get her to one of your Aunts. I think she's going into shock, and the child needs medical attention, too." Aalinar was riding the killing edge, those overprotective instincts of Warlord Princes springing alive at Kallisto's distress. Redirect that rage into helpfulness, that's how you dealt with a Warlord Prince.

He nodded, still growling, "I'll go get Aunt Karla." He took to the sky in the next instant.

"No, you dumb ass." Onyx muttered. "Take her with you, is what I meant. Mother night, you'd think he'd have a fucking brain."

"He-he can't h-help it..." came Kallisto's shaky attempt at a giggle, "I s-scared him p-pretty badly." she looked at Onyx and Aiden, "I'm sorry..." she whispered, curling around the girl.

Aiden knelt down in front of them and gathered the unconscious child in her arms. "If you can, walk with us, otherwise we can float you to Aunt Karla's sickrooms. And don't defend him. He's a dumbass."

"It's not you're fault," Onyx assured her. "Dreams are a pain in the ass."

Kallisto managed a small smile, "I don't t-think I c-can walk..."

Onyx nodded, and the strength of the sapphire pooled around her, lifting Kallisto up into the air. Onyx frowned. "It should take me more effort to lift you like this." She said, in the way of an old and familiar argument. "You need to eat more."

"I eat m-more than you do..." she mumbled, eyes drooping as if sleepy.

"Don't fall asleep." Onyx snapped. "And you do not."

"Do too..." she said, slowly falling forward.

Onyx caught her shoulders. "Shit. Kallisto, stay awake, stay awake or I'll- I'll poof you!"

Aiden blinked over his shoulder at her. "You'll what?"

Onyx ignored him, jostling Kallisto roughly. "I'm serious, Kalli, stay awake."

"Don't call me K-kalli..." she growled lightly

"I'll never stop." Onyx said, striving to keep her awake. _**Pick up the pace, Aiden.**_ "If you fall asleep on me again."

"I'm awake..." she groaned.

They were almost jogging down the halls now, and Onyx snorted. "Sure you are. What was it Aalinar was calling you? Kitten. How cute." She jibed.

"Damn his w-wings. I'll k-kill him..."

"Pfft. You will not. All he'll have to do is pet you and you'll be purring in no time."

_**She's going to kill you in a moment. **_Aiden said silently.

_**Nah, though she might try.**_

"What do you say to that?" Onyx poked Kallisto's shoulder. "Will you purr if Aalinar pets you?"

She started to growl when, to Onyx's horror, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. That however was nullified when the worried teens heard soft snoring from the smaller girl.

Aiden twisted his head to look back at her. "Is she snoring?" He asked incredulously.

Onyx snorted, "She does it all the time. And you don't call it snoring. Not if you'd like to keep your head."

Aiden snorted and stopped abruptly in front of an open door. "Aunt Karla?" He called.

"Quit being polite and get your ass in here" came the tart reply.

They entered the room and saw Aalinar in the only chair in the room. Both teens glared at him. "Hey!" he held up his hands, "She wouldn't let me leave!"

Onyx snorted. "Well, she was smart enough to realize we'd bring them here..." She grumbled, towing Kallisto over to one of the beds Karla had made up. Aiden lowered the little girl onto another.

"Yes, I'm that smart. Now, all of you, out! You can take that door to the sitting room, but get out of here."

Onyx opened her mouth to argue, but Aiden clamped his hand over it, snaking his other arm around her waist and bodily moving her out of the room. She didn't fight him; it was a sickroom after all.

"I want to stay." Aalinar stated bluntly.

The door opened on its own accord and Aalinar was tossed into a sprawling heap on the floor of the other room. "You know my rules, boyo." Karla called after him. Aiden and Onyx just cleared the door before it slammed shut.

"What the fuck was that?" Onyx snarled, whirling around when Aiden let go of her.

He glared back, pointing a finger at his cousin. "Karla does that whenever someone doesn't listen to her in her sickroom. I thought maybe you wanted to stay on your feet."

Onyx growled and whirled around, starting to pace.

Aalinar rose to his feet, growling, "Damn it! I should be in there with her!!"

The door opened and Karla glared out. "If I have to do an aural shield, I'm going to be pissed. If you want to stay with her in a sickroom so badly, make the Offering and stake a claim. Otherwise, shut the fuck up."

Aiden sighed and sank down in one of the chairs. "What the fuck happened?" He asked.

"One minute she's asleep, the next she's screaming and there's that night-blessed shield around her and a child in her arms. How? Where did it come from?" Onyx growled. "This is too weird..."

Aalinar walked over to stand next to them. He turned to Aiden, "We need to tell dad and Uncle Daemon..."

Aiden nodded. "And Grandpa." Onyx was startled by the knife-edge clarity in Aiden's eyes, the steel in his voice. He was as much on the killing edge as Aalinar was, she realized. Huh.

"What can they do?" Onyx asked, frowning.

"Knowing Aunt Jaenelle, she knows exactly what's happening, and she always tells the members of the 'First Circle'..."

"But it makes no sense! How can anyone possibly understand what in Hell's going on?" Onyx began pacing again. "'So much blood.' She said. A dream, a battle, and my webs, there's a battle just around the corner, thousands upon thousands of voices crying out for someone. So much blood, so much suffering. My dreams were troubled until I started weaving webs again. And Kallisto's been losing sleep due to dreams she won't tell about, that she doesn't remember, only a vague sense of need. Something's happening, and it has to do with Kallisto. Not just her. I've seen myself in the webs, and you two. I just can't figure it out!"

"I sent a message to Father. He says they should be here momentarily." Aalinar said seriously.

Onyx slumped down next to Aiden. "Maybe they do have some answers." She said, and her voice was tired. "I could use a few. I'm tired of being patient."

"What happened?" Lucivar asked, sweeping through the door.

Aalinar straightened, giving a warrior's report of the events, wasting no time and sparing no detail. Of course, there wasn't much to tell. Not yet.

Daemon looked sharply at Onyx. "You dream weave?"

Onyx felt a brief stab of irritation, but shoved it away. She was young for that knowledge. "A journey maid Black Widow came to our estates when I was thirteen. She taught me during the year I stayed there."

If anything, Daemon's gaze became sharper. "Why? Surely she thought you were young for such teachings."

Onyx looked away. "She taught me because she didn't think I'd get an opportunity to learn. What do you think is happening?" She said, firmly shifting the conversation.

Saetan settled into a chair across from them, rubbing his temples. "Jaenelle wove a web last month of the two of you. One who dances with chaos and light, the other who shapes her will and wields the winds."

"What does that mean?" asked Aalinar.

"It means Kallisto and Onyx have a choice." Jaenelle said from the doorway. "One I will discuss with the both of them when Kallisto wakes."

"Well, you could just tell Karla to let me in and I bet I could wake her up..." Aalinar grumbled.

Lucivar snorted. "That's all we need. A girl who just collapsed chasing after my dumbass of a son because he's tossed her into a nearby fountain."

"We'll remember you're talking from a past experience and are acknowledging yourself as a dumbass, as well." Jaenelle said, smirking.

Lucivar clicked his tongue but said nothing.

Aiden chuckled, despite himself. "I didn't know anyone could nail you like that, Uncle, but, hell's fire, Aunt Marian got you good."

"Hey, I wasn't always this wise. I had to learn it."

Daemon snorted. "The wisdom slips with age." He muttered.

"Shut up, bastard. Like you have room to talk."

"Oh, I've plenty of room to talk." Daemon quipped. "I don't possess quite the... endearing quality you have with females that makes them want to rip your assets off within five minutes of conversation. I also don't throw them into fountains, ponds, wells, lakes, rivers, creeks, etc. Nor do I torture them with endless hours of weapons training. That, my brother, is wholly and purely your charm."

Lucivar was about to retaliate went Aalinar yelled, "Enough!! You're getting off topic!!"

The adults looked at him blankly.

"We have every right to know what is going on, especially if it involves us. Onyx can tell you what she saw if you tell us what you know." He said in all seriousness.

Jaenelle snorted. "Of course it involves the two of you. I can hardly see either of you just dropping the girls as they go off on adventures and the like. But the first option is for the two of them alone. You'll respect that." She said seriously, firmly.

He stood straighter, facing her, "Of course. With nothing but respect."

Lucivar snorted. "Sit down, boyo. The girls will tell you. I've no doubt they won't have a choice."

"Spoken like the true jackass you are." Jaenelle muttered.

He did as he was told, sitting in the chair nearest the door to the sickroom.

Aiden rolled his eyes, exasperated_**. Oh, and you wouldn't be acting the same way if that little black-haired beauty was in the sickroom instead of leaning against your arm.**_ His grandfather chided wickedly.

_**Of course not.**_ Aiden sent back airily. _**I'd be in the sickroom.**_

_**Not if Karla had anything to say about it...**_

Aiden blinked, and then refused comment. Aalinar jumped to his feet as Karla slipped out of the door. She eyed him, and then Ebon-Grey locked the door. "Not until I say so." She snapped.

"What?! Why not!!" he yelled

"Because she's resting, you idiot."

"I'll be quiet, I promise." he pleaded.

"No."

He huffed and sat back down, realizing a losing battle.

"How is she?" Onyx asked.

"She has a mild case of post traumatic stress, shock, and magical depletion."

"But she's ok?"

"Would I be in here otherwise?" Karla asked.

"What about the little girl?" Aiden asked.

"I want to see Kallisto..." Aalinar muttered. "Now."

"Child." Karla growled at him, and then turned back to the others. "The little girl's malnourished, has a mild case of flu, also shows sign of trauma, but, other than that, she'll be alright."

"Has she woken up yet?" asked Saetan.

"No. She'll sleep for hours yet." Karla said.

They jumped when they heard banging on the door to the sick room followed by a muffled, "Open the door!!"

"Goddamnit. She's as bad as you." Karla snarled at Aalinar.

"Gotta love her..." Aalinar smirked at his aunt.

"I'm sure you do." Onyx grinned pointedly.

Aalinar glared at Onyx as Karla unlocked the door. Kallisto stumbled out, looking pissy as ever.

"Why'd ya have the damn door locked?"

"In hopes you would come to your senses and rest." Karla said acidly.

She smirked "Like hell you did. Especially after that…stuff you gave me. I've got lots of energy now!"

Karla glared, and then tossed up her hand. "Woe to the Healer, for she is the most unloved of all the ranks." She wailed.

"Doesn't work. I'm a Healer. And a fast working one, too!!" she bounced over to Aalinar, who moved a chair for her to sit in. "Besides, I know _I'm_ loved!!"

Onyx's smirk grew wider. Oh, the girl was going to catch hell for this. "You are, aren't you?" She said innocently.

"Yup!!"

The smirk became wicked. "She said loved, Aiden. Didn't you hear her say 'loved'?"

"I did." Aiden said, nodding sagely.

"And, of course, the first person she pounces on is your cousin. Not either of us. That's simply not fair, is it?"

"Nope."

"So, the question is, what definition of 'loved' is our little Kalli going by?"

"That would be the question." Aiden replied, and they both stared inquisitively at the other two teens.

"Hey, you have to be nice to me! I'm traumatized!!" she whined.

"We're not being mean. We're just a bit miffed. We want a hug, too. After all, we were just as worried about you as he was." Onyx grinned.

Kallisto smiled, then jumped up and ran to her two friends. She embraced Aiden briefly, before pouncing on Onyx.

"Ack! I said hug! Not squeeze the life out of me!"

Kallisto released her and ran back to sit next to Aalinar, "So, what did I miss?"

As if waiting for that moment, Jaenelle straightened. "For now, not much of importance. Tonight we will reconvene to discuss what is happening that seems so desperately determined to drag the two of you into it. For now, I believe you have weapons practice?"

Onyx sighed and chimed in with Kallisto. "Pansy-ass sissy sticks…" They muttered and walked out the door, the boys in tow.

Onyx snarled suddenly as the stick brushed the top of her hand. "_Fuckit! _These night-blessed sticks don't _**bend**_the way they're supposed to!" She shouted, hurling the offending weapon onto the ground. They'd been sparring lightly for about thirty minutes now, and it was way past old.

"Uh, it's a stick; it's not supposed to bend!!" Kallisto pointed out helpfully from the side lines. Aalinar chuckled beside her.

"Then I don't want to use the damn stick!" Onyx snapped waspishly.

"What weapons do you use then?" Aalinar yelled.

Aiden picked up the fallen stick and walked over to the fences. "If we're going to have this discussion, maybe we can do it without yelling at one another." He said to Onyx. She followed him, her expression grumpy.

"Well?" Kallisto asked. "What bends?"

"A whip, you numbskulls…" Onyx growled. "With a whip, I can get out of the way, take someone's weapon away from them, slash skin to the bone, and look like a total bad ass while doing it. Not get myself whacked with fucking sticks all fucking day long…"

Aiden blinked. "Should we all run and hide, or are you going to leave our heads attached?" He mildly asked.

Onyx glared at him. "I. Don't. Know." She snapped.

"Let's all bring out our regular weapons then! DOWN WITH THE SISSY STICKS!" Kallisto screeched at the top of her lungs. Lucivar swung around from another pair he was working with to scowl at them.

Onyx, Aiden, and Aalinar promptly pointed at Kallisto. Lucivar gave them a look, as if to say: "Like I couldn't have figured it out for myself."

Lucivar stalked towards them, frowning. "Why aren't you practicing?" He asked voice mild.

Onyx glared. "Because the sticks don't bend."

"Apparently Onyx thinks the laws of physics don't apply to her." Kallisto giggled.

Smack.

Kallisto whimpered, "Ouch…Violent, much?"

Lucivar blinked, as if he was trying to figure it out, but nothing was there. "The sticks don't... bend." He repeated, slowly. "And this is a problem, why?"

"All you can do with sticks is whack at one another. Repetitively. It's stupid, and I'm fed up with it. I want to use a real fucking weapon."

"Yeah...The idea of sticks bores me to death." Kallisto sighed, flexing her hands, "I want to use what I was trained with."

"And that would be?" asked Aalinar,

"You'll see..." she smiled

Onyx eyed her, and then turned back to Lucivar. "I'm getting out of practice with my whip, and the sticks are training me all wrong. Annoying as hell, really."

Lucivar raised a brow. "You work with a whip? Whips are hard to master."

"And sticks are hard to stomach. You manage just fine, somehow, so I think I've mastered the whip." Onyx said waspishly. Then she brightened. "Of course," she said slowly. "If you doubt me, I could always give you a demonstration."

"Kick his ass, girl!!" Kallisto cheered from the side.

Onyx blinked at her. "The legendary Yaslana? Sweetie, I can try, but he's probably going to put me in the dirt. Give or take about fifteen minutes." Lucivar slashed her a look.

"You think you can stay in a fight for fifteen minutes?"

"I'll put money on dad." Aalinar said, smirking

Onyx shrugged. "That's my goal. Tell you the truth, if I'd still been practicing twice daily like I did at home, I'd say twenty-five to thirty, or maybe I could whip your ass. But I'm being realistic." She turned towards Aalinar. "On what, him putting me in the dirt or doing it before fifteen minutes is up?"

"I give you 5 minutes at the most."

"You're on. What's the price?"

_**Is it fair to take advantage of the poor sop?**_ She asked Kallisto silently.

_**Yes.**_ "Here's the deal. If we win, you boys have to do anything we say, whenever we say it for a whole week."

Aiden held up his hands. "I'm not so stupid. Let him take the fall, I'll cash it in with Onyx lasting at least fifteen." He grinned at his uncle. "Don't fail your son, old man. T'would be a very sad day for the mighty Yaslana's if you were to fall today."

"Whelp." Lucivar muttered.

"What do I get if I win?" Aalinar asked, gaping at the odds.

Onyx cut Kallisto off.

"Pick and choose boyo. I really don't give a rat's ass." With that she strode to the center of the fighting arena. "We going to do this, or am I going to grow old and withered before we quit chattering?"

"Fight!! Fight!! Beat him to the ground! I'll keep time, ok?" Kallisto cheered.

"Sure." Onyx stood loose, not crouched in the silly fashion Lucivar seemed to be so taken with. Her knees were slightly bent, her feet spread to where she was balanced to move, not stand and get banged on. Lucivar was using a sissy stick; she supposed it was to prove a point. She snorted.

She faced him as he moved towards her, slinky and cat like, with few, if any weaknesses readily available. Well, she'd just have to make some. The whip whistled through the air, snapping a breath away from Lucivar's ear. He didn't flinch, which was fine, she really hadn't expected him too. She flicked her wrist, sending the lash at his shoulder, a feint before arching it across his left thigh in a blink of an eye. A small, thin cut appeared. First blood, she thought, inwardly smiling. He charged her a moment later, the staff slicing towards her open stomach. She sprung back and then dove to the side, lashing at the openings left by his attack. She came to the ground and rolled, before springing back up on her feet. She circled him as he dove and thrust with his stick, always dancing just out of reach. Several other small marks littered his arms, two on his legs. None of her attacks had fallen on his face or body, and she avoided his wings, even though she knew he'd put an ebon-gray shield on them.

"Whoops, 5 minutes! Aalinar loses!!" Kallisto cried from the sidelines.

Onyx barely spared a glance. Fifteen was her goal. Ten more minutes. She twisted aside, barely avoiding the butt of the stick pounding into her midsection. Lucivar reversed the thrust and swept her feet out from under her. She went down hard, and barely had time to snap the whip up before he aimed a blow at her head. She rolled, flicking her wrist out to snare the stick, and used her momentum to wrench it from his grasp. Almost. He managed to hold on to it, but Onyx was on her feet by that time, and able to go on the offensive again. Neither of them made a mistake for the next three minutes; him avoiding her slashing weapon by dodging and blocking, and she by feinting and dancing just out of reach.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, with her whip arm pinned to the ground by Lucivar's knee and her other arm caught by his hand. She scowled. "What the fuck did you just do?"

Lucivar smirked. "Trade secret. You've mastered the whip when you've figure it out for yourself."

_**Wow... **_Kallisto sent, _**That was sweet!!!!**_

Onyx smirked_**. I'm**__**way out of practice. What was that, eight, nine minutes? Gross.**_

"That was awesome!!" Kallisto chirped, "Me next!!"

Lucivar stood, looked at her, and said. "I'm not in for a surprise. Fight him." He jabbed a finger at Aalinar. "I need a laugh." Aiden snickered, and Onyx grinned.

"What? I'm not good enough to fight?!" she snarled.

Lucivar held up his hands. "No, I'd just rather see my son dumped on his ass."

She crossed her arms, "Fine, whatever. I know I'm not that good, but to rub it in my face..."

Onyx snorted. "He's just saving his pride, sweetie. Wouldn't due to be shown up by two of his students, now would it?"

She sighed, "Fine. Rain-check, then. I'll fight your son since your old age is causing you stamina problems."

Onyx ducked her head, trying not to laugh. Once she got herself under control she looked up. "Stamina problems." She said dryly. "You don't say."

"I hear they've got medicines for that nowadays." Aiden muttered, loud enough for all of them to hear. "You know, I've been trying to think of a Winsol gift for Uncle Luci for a while now. That just might be it. Stamina pills."

Lucivar directed a poisoned look at his nephew. "My stamina isn't any of your concern, pup." He growled.

Aiden looked thoughtful. "I guess that's a no, then. I guess I'll have to go with the original idea. It's been missing so long, I'm sure he'll be delighted to have a strap on."

"What?" Kallisto chirped

Onyx clapped her hands over her mouth, her face beet red in the effort of not laughing. Aiden stepped on the other side of her to put her between himself and his pithy uncle. "You were going to fight, Kallisto?"

"Yeah, I guess..." she sighed, moving out to the middle of the field. "Come on, little boy." she motioned for Aalinar.

"Little boy?" he growled, "I am so going to beat you into the dirt."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes, in fact I do. If I win, the original bet is nullified and I get to fuss over you for one day, no complaints."

"And if I win?" she asked, arms crossed and smirking.

"You won't"

_**Aiden... fussing is reserved for sisters and lovers, yes?**_ Onyx said, as if struck by sudden inspiration. Aiden eyed her warily, not sure if he should answer this.

_**Yes?**_ He said slowly. She just nodded and turned her attention back to the fight, seemingly satisfied. He shook his head, and then turned to watch his fool of a cousin dig his own grave.

"Ok," Kallisto smiled, "Let us begin."

Aalinar called in a war blade, "Let's." He watched her, "You know, you need a weapon. Where is it?"

"I prefer hand to weapon combat." She smiled holding her hands up. The next second, she had called in what looked like gloves with 6 inch claws jutting from her knuckles. "These are my choice. They may be small, but the metal is forged to perfection. You can't break these babies." She slipped them on her hands and moved to a fighting stance, "Let's dance, boyo!"

Onyx whistled and clapped briefly. "What a cat." She muttered. "I told you she had claws."

Aalinar grinned, "I'll let you lead, then."

"Your funeral." She outstretched her hand, claws forward before flipping it palm side to Aalinar. A blinding flash of light shot out, causing Aalinar to shield his eyes. When he looked, Kallisto was sprinting at him, claws bared. He blocked her attack with his blade, pushing her as she tried to overbalance him.

"That was dirty." he growled.

She smiled sweetly at him before jumping backwards and flipping out of reach. Aalinar charged as soon as she hit the ground. Just as he was on top of her, she ducked below his knees in an attempt to trip him. He leapt over her, jabbing the blunt end of his blade into her side. The blow sent her tumbling backwards. Kallisto slowly picked herself up, audibly growling. She turned to him, eyes down, before jumping into the air. Aalinar barley had time to react as her claws came down across his chest, leaving four deep gouges. She jumped away again, crouching down when she landed.

He hissed at her, "What the fuck!" He glared while she picked herself up, one graceful movement. Aalinar looked at her, realizing what was going on. She had gone feral, the protective state witches had as a last resort to keep themselves alive. Her wild eyes never left him, and her stance was tense, perfect for pouncing. Kallisto charged, as did Aalinar. They clashed, sparks flying when metal hit metal. She snarled at him, prying one of her hands from his blade. She paused and Aalinar had a second to realize what she was going to do. A second too late, unfortunately. Her claws arched down, embedding themselves in his arm. She yanked back, slicing his skin open. Aalinar cried out loudly. Blood sprayed from the wound, splattering on her arms and face. Kallisto froze. Aalinar used the moment to shove her to the ground, pinning her arms above her head and her torso with his body. The wildness returned in full as she growled at him.

"It's over, Kalli. That's enough!" he snarled.

She snarled back, snapping at his face and growling low in her throat.

"Kalli, if you bite me, I'll beat the shit out of you."

She snarled again, but paused when she felt wetness dripping on her arm and face. Reasoning returned in a rush, "Aalinar, your arm…Did I do that?" she asked fearfully.

"Yeah, you did. You put up one hell of a fight! I was afraid you'd cut me to shreds!" he smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "You're one hell of a feisty cat!"

She blushed lightly, "I'm so sorry! Let me up and I'll fix your arm." She tried to sit up.

"No, I'm fine right here." he looked down at her cockily.

"Get off her, pup" Lucivar growled.

He glared at his father, but pushed off the ground, pulling Kallisto with him.

Onyx blinked. Aiden chuckled. _**He's going to have to be quicker if he wants to play with the kitty anymore.**_ Onyx giggled, nodding in agreement.

"That was impressive, Kitty." She said aloud, smiling, before angling a smirk over at Aalinar. "That's what you get for being cocky, puppy."

"Keh..." he said, crossing his arms and looking at Kallisto, "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked him, unnerved by his smirk.

"I won" he smiled triumphantly

Onyx snorted. "She drew first blood. She won."

"And second blood." Aiden remarked lazily. "You didn't establish which rules you two were going by."

"Whose side are you on, anyways?" Aalinar growled, glaring at his cousin.

Aiden waved a hand. "The women's. They seem to think they always win. It's better not to disillusion them."

Onyx whipped around. "'Disillusion them? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"It's ok, Onyx. He pinned me first, and that's how we judged at my home..." She sighed, "I guess he won by my rules. Besides, I sliced him up pretty badly." She looked at her blood stained claws before vanishing them. "I feel bad."

Lucivar grunted. "And first you blinded him with magic." He said, gazing at her firmly. "Magic has no place in a weapon's duel."

She glared, "Are you blind!? Have you seen how big I am? I need all the extra help I can get!! If I need it to win, I'm gonna use it. Don't blame me if your jewels don't help you!"

Lucivar ignored Onyx's snicker, but fixed Aiden and Aalinar with look. "You two know better." He admonished. Then he turned to Kallisto. "Your size and build gives you your own advantage. You're quick and agile, flexible; it's hard to get a fix on you. Some training with those claws of yours, and you'll be able to duel with the best of them, without resorting to dirty tricks, and the like."

"Dirty tricks!! You bastard!! That 'dirty trick' has saved my life on more than one occasion!!" Her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth, realizing she'd said too much.

He eyed her silently as the others turned and blinked. Onyx was seething at the fact she had been threatened at all. The males had gone into that deadly stillness they had whenever they were thinking of protection. "Then, Lady, someone hasn't been protecting you as well as they should. That will change." He looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with his son before returning his gaze to Kallisto, sweeping Onyx with it as well. He paused. "You two win. We'll train with your weapons, but we move your training to morning, before breakfast. I'll have a word with Jaenelle about schedules, she's probably about to change it up anyway. I'll see you at five thirty tomorrow. If you over sleep, I'll throw you into a cold shower, and you'll have five minutes to get out here. Understand?"

Onyx made a face. She needed the training, sure, and it was nothing more than she'd done back at the Manor, but she'd really gotten used to sleeping in.

"Five thirty?! Are you insane?!?" Kallisto wailed "I can't get up that early!!"

Onyx snorted. "I'm sure Aalinar can tell you about how awake cold showers make you. Of course, he could also tell you about Eyrien war cries in the morning, too. Those are much more entertaining."

Lucivar smirked. "Well, now that that's settled. Go get ready for supper. Jaenelle should call you soon afterwards."

Kallisto sighed and walked off the fields, storming to the school.

Onyx waved at the boys. "I'll see ya'll at dinner!" Then ran after Kallisto. She caught up with her just before she reached the buildings. "That was some pretty awesome fighting." She said mildly.

"Mm...I guess." She continued to walk forward, looking ahead, "I would have been better if I hadn't gone all wild." she paused, "Why did I get like that? Aalinar wouldn't hurt me."

Onyx cocked her head thoughtfully, folding her arms over her chest. "I have theories. Several in fact." She cut a glance at Kallisto from the corner of her eye. "How often have you participated in an actual duel?" What she really wanted to ask was, how often had she been forced to fight for her life?

"Quite a few times. I fought with my father a lot, and the village boys came by sometimes to fight. I know I fought with my brother on more than one occasion..."

"'Fought with,'" Onyx muttered. "What an interesting phrase."

"He would pick at me or take my toys when I was little...As we got older, that became a tie breaker."

"A tie breaker?"

She rephrased, "An argument that needed settling. My father always judged." She smiled, "Those were good times..."

"Ah." Onyx paused. "Were your... fights... with your brother and the village boys controlled?"

"Yes. Of course they were...Oh..." she smiled when she realized where this was going, "Nothing was ever life threatening." She paused and continued walking. "Ask me." she said suddenly, "You know you want to."

Onyx stopped. "I do." She said when Kallisto turned to face her. "I want to know who's threatened my Sister. I want to know if they're dead. If not, I want to know where they are." The wind had picked up, whipping their hair and clothes with its strength.

"I assume they're alive. They would be dead save for the fact I don't know who they are, or what they look like..." She paused, "They didn't do anything to me. I got a little beat up, but that's all. It's in the past and that's it."

Onyx kept her gaze unblinking. "And that was the only time? That was the 'more than one occasion?'"

"I was attacked by...I don't know what they were. Some kind of light fearing creature. But that's it. That's all..."

She debated whether she should press for details, but then shook her head. Throwing an arm around Kallisto's shoulders, Onyx resumed walking towards the cafeteria. "Never again." She promised.

"That's good to know," she smiled up at her friend, "Ya know, I hope no one sees me now...I look terrible!! Look at the blood! Yuck!"

Onyx snorted. "Finicky." She said, rolling her eyes. "So like a cat."

"Ya think?" she said sarcastically, laughing all the while.

Onyx pushed her through the door. "Fine, you shower first."

"No problem!" she rushed in the room to the bathroom, closing the door loudly.

Onyx stood in the center of the room, scowling at the wall. Her promise had been a nice thought, sure, but not something she could really keep, was it? Not if Kallisto made a habit of dream walking. Not if this war in the Light Realm had anything to do with it. She knew, and knew well, promises weren't enough. Promises, like the ones her father had made to her mother and her, how he'd always be there to protect them. How nothing ever would harm them. But it had, hadn't it? Her mother had been killed, and her father, in a fit of rage, went to avenge her death. He'd never returned home, dead and unable to fulfill his promise to his only girl-child. Dead, and unable to protect her, unable to care for her, look after her. Gone, so she was sent to live with her Aristo aunt and uncle, their children, where she was at the bottom of every list, neglected, a poor family relation. The servants had been kind, they kept her fed, clothed. They made sure she was watched when she was sick, played with her every once in a while. In truth, life hadn't been so bad in those early years.

School had. Her vindictive cousins didn't like her, viewed her in contempt. Since their parents were the ruling family of that village, the other children followed Saralynn's and Amelia's lead. Her uncle never once acknowledged her, the 'whelp' of his dishonorable brother. Aunt Laurynn had put her to work on taxes and other such dealings with money. If she'd ever made a mistake- Onyx shook her head. Her father had promised to protect her, and then gotten himself killed. Promises just weren't enough.


	8. Chapter 7

Aiko: Hello again, readers, I hope we've kept some of you interested enough to check back in with us.

Kitti: Me too!! It's about to get really tense now, so bear with us, ok?

Aiko: But we're getting on with the plot, thank goodness. If you're still with us, I for one have two requests. First one, enjoy it. We're glad you're with us and hope the ride's been good so far.

Aiko: For the second, review. We need feedback, encouragement, hell, we'll even take the discouragement. Anything and everything is going to help us through out this story. You have suggestions, let us hear them. Critiques, we need to know. If you just want to pop in and tell us we're doing good, you're having fun, or we're not updating quick enough for us, do it. Talk to us, we love to hear it.

Kitti: Pretty please? With lots of sugar on top?

Aiko: So, now, without further ado, Chapter 7.

Kitti: Woot!!

* * *

"Something smells wonderful!" Kallisto cheered as the two girls made their way to the dining hall.

Walking through the large wooden doors, they were greeted with the sounds of yelling. "What's going on?" Kallisto asked, more to herself than anyone.

Onyx paused, frowning. "I can't make out anything they're saying. What the hell?"

As they entered, they noticed the noise was coming from their usual table

"Mother Night. What are they arguing about now?" Kallisto groaned, seeing the boys standing and snarling at each other

"... Has to be one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard, Aalinar! Then I go to that courtyard and actually see it? What the fuck were you thinking?" Daemonar was shouting.

"And you, Aiden. You're supposed to be the reasonable one, the cool tempered son of a bitch that keeps my hothead of a brother from making a fool of himself!"

Onyx shivered slightly. "Is it cool in here to you?"

"A little..."she paused, shivering as well, "A lot."

Aiden was glaring back at the Eyrien, just this side of snarling. "If you think they were going to get away with that kind of talk, you are insane." He growled.

"They're lucky we didn't kill them..." Aalinar snarled at his brother

"They're dumbasses!" Daemonar cried. "They've been dumbasses for the past few years! Ever since they came here! Mother Night."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Onyx muttered, scanning the crowd for any kind of clue.

"Who are you talking about?" Kallisto chirped.

The boys didn't here her, too focused on snarling at one another. Onyx's perusal came across three empty spots, and she connected the dots. "If you three are done making a spectacle of yourselves, I'd like to sit down." She said, shoving past Aalinar and Aiden.

She looked back when she didn't hear any movement. "Oh, of all the Night Blessed- Sit down!" She snapped.

_**Honestly, what's gotten into them?**_ She asked Kallisto as the boys took their seats, still glaring at one another.

_**No idea...Maybe it's that time of the month? **_she giggled out loud

Onyx snorted, selecting a roll from the baskets on the table. "So," she idly smeared butter onto her roll. "What did the two of you do to Twiddle Dee, Twiddle Dum, and Twiddle Doo?"

Aalinar glared, but muttered, "Just taking care of trash..."

Aiden grunted, and Daemonar blew an exasperated sigh. "They mopped the floor with them." He told the girls, glaring at the boys. "And Aunt Cat only thought she could trust them to behave."

"Shut up, Daemonar." Aiden growled.

"Why? You going to fight me, too?" Daemonar snapped back. "Want me to say a few choice phrases and let you pound me into the dirt?"

"What the fuck do you know, anyway?" Aiden grumbled.

"Better than to beat the tar out of a few snot-nosed brats that could barely do entry level sparring."

Aalinar banged a fist down on the table, causing a bang loud enough to make Onyx and Kallisto start. "They fucking deserved it." He said. "They're lucky I didn't sharpen my blade on them."

"No, you're lucky the two of you didn't kill them!" Daemonar yelled once again on his feet. "Can you imagine what would have happened if you had? The consequences for having two Warlord Princes lose control at this school-"

"I did not lose control." Aiden said his voice low and deadly.

"What happened anyway?" Kallisto asked warily.

"Nothing." Aalinar and Aiden said brusquely.

"Yeah right...I believe that!!" she laughed, "No really...What happened Daemonar?"

Daemonar shook his head. "They beat McNan and his friends to a pulp. Beyond that, you'll have to ask these two idiots." The two snarled at him wordlessly.

"Ok, guys!" Onyx suddenly shouted. "Either put up or shut up. I'm sick of this already."

Kallisto sighed, "Why did you boys do that?"

Neither boy answered, staring mulishly at their food.

"You suck." Kallisto groaned.

Onyx shrugged. "I'm not going to complain. Maybe they got their jaws busted or their tongues ripped out. If I had to put up with one more of their little snide 'who's the whore' jokes, I was going to..." Onyx stabbed the steak with her fork and began to saw at it viciously with the knife.

"I didn't think rumors like that were going around the school." Kallisto sighed, "I know I didn't sleep with any boys, much less the ones they mentioned."

Onyx snorted. "They just have an awful imagination. You and Tulane? Renslar? Austier?" She shook her head.

Kallisto made a retching sound.

They were all startled when Aalinar shoved himself back from the table, turning swiftly for the door.

"And, you know, that idiot McNan actually cornered me in a corridor the other day and asked me what my price was?" Aiden's chair clattered to the floor, his long-legged strides carrying him through the door in seconds. "We going after them?" Onyx asked.

"They're pissed at boys who called us sluts. I think we need to try to stop the massacre..."

Daemonar sighed. "Dad and Uncle Daemon are intercepting them now. If I had heard all of that, I would have helped them. What a disgrace."

Kallisto laughed. "Well if their taken care of, I'd like to eat."

"No kidding. And now I can do it without people snarling about me. Lovely."

Kallisto sat back down, joined by Onyx. They both nibbled at the generous amounts of food on the table. Kallisto broke the silence, "What are we gonna tell Jaenelle tonight?"

"I don't even know if we're going to be talking. She seemed like she had everything figured out..." Onyx shifted uncomfortably. "At least _she_ does."

"I know...I'm afraid of one thing though."

"What's that?" Onyx asked, pausing in her meal.

"The issue of me being a Queen with no territory. How do you explain that?"

"Kallisto, there are plenty of Queens without territory. Just because you have a Territory doesn't mean you're a Queen or visa versa. Being a Queen just means you have the capacity for ruling a territory."

"With these visions I'm not so sure. What the hell are they?"

Onyx leaned back, closing her eyes. "If you were a Black Widow, I'd say anything. But since you're not, the only thing I can think of is a very powerful calling."

"I don't know. My head hurts."

Onyx gave a wry little smile, and reached over to ruffle her hair. "Come on, light-girl; let's go see what our headmistress wants with us."

"Yeah, we need to find the boys."

Onyx shrugged. "I think their fathers will get them there, let's just go."

She sighed and stood, "Okay, let's get this over with."

Karla lounged in the Coven's meeting room, surrounded by a few of her childhood friends, their husbands, consorts, wives, and offspring. Kallisto Bronwyn and Onyx Isha sat next to each other, facing, like the rest of them, the couch where Jaenelle and Daemon sat, Saetan and Lucivar relaxed against the back of it. That told Karla this meeting could go either way; formal or informal.

"I'm sorry to get the boyos off the couch, Ladies." Jaenelle's richly dark voice swept the room, and they all returned her small smile for one equally small. "It seems our neighboring realm, the Light Realm, is experiencing some trouble, not just Terrielle, but also the fringe countries as well. Wars have started, and have yet to end. There is no working system to restore the peace, let alone keep it, and there is no power strong enough in the Light Realm to put things to rights."

Jaenelle paused, her gaze sweeping the room. "I have woven many webs, as have my father, husband, and son. As have Karla, and, indeed, many of you. All have something to do with Terrielle's war. The land has been without proper care for too long, and its people under fire, and both are calling for help. We have two here who have heard the call stronger than anyone else, and one who has already answered it."

The eyes that were in resemblance of maelstroms rested on Kallisto. "Kallisto brought to us today a refugee from the war in the Light Realm, and in the process saved the child's life. Unfortunately, whatever enabled Kallisto to bring the child through the dream called the child back. She disappeared about an hour before the dinner bell. A web I wove several weeks ago showed me this pathway, this image. 'Light, floating, boundless, dancing with chaos; feeding it, taming it, structuring it, a Heart as I am a Heart. Darkness soaring with the intent of Will, Dreams, backed by howling winds.' The Light Realm has already chosen who will aid it in these desperate times."

"The child is gone? What are you talking about?" Kallisto asked; anxiety evident in her voice.

Jaenelle's eyes softened as they locked onto the younger witch's. "The Blood were given their power to become the stewards of the land, caretakers and protectors. There is a kinship that a Queen and the land have, that a Queen can feel. It is seldom a Queen picks the land she settles on, or any witch for that matter. The land chooses them. It is a call that lies in the back of your mind, hinting and tugging. If the land is in need, the call becomes stronger. The call was strong enough today to pull you into a waking dream."

"But-I...What?" she sighed, exasperated, "What does this have to do with me? Couldn't anyone have done it? You were Witch, why didn't it choose you?"

"I don't know." Jaenelle said honestly. "Possibly because I've already found my place, I've already done my part."

Kallisto moved slightly closer to Onyx, "So what is it I have to do?"

"You have an option. We can teach you what you need to know in the remainder of this year, and we'll supply you with means of transportation, supplies, and shelter come this summer, as well as someone to perform your Virgin Nights and a priestess for your Offerings, or you could finish out the normal school period, in your case, the next two years, and try to ignore the land's call."

"If we took the second option, you would not supply us in anyway." Onyx stated.

Jaenelle met her eyes and nodded slowly.

There was silence before Kallisto stood up, facing Jaenelle. "Please tell me this is some twisted joke."

Jaenelle stayed silent, knowing she'd sprung a virtual mountain slide for the girls, Kallisto in particular.

"Lady," Kallisto said, a little more urgency in her voice, "Are you serious? If this is payback for the jokes, you could ask for an apology rather than scare the shit out of us."

"Lady Kallisto." Saetan said quietly moving into Kallisto's sight. "This is not a joke. We would not have told you anything of it unless we were without a doubt you and Onyx were the ones in Jaenelle's web."

Kallisto's gaze became harder, "So, you're telling us we have to go to a land we've seldom explored and save it from a civil war." She looked to Onyx and laughed, "Can you believe this?"

"Kallisto..." Onyx said in concern, but fell silent again as the girl whirled around again.

She continued laughing, tears trailing her cheeks. "This is rich! Let me ask you. What's a scrawny girl like me gonna do to stop a whole nation, huh? Leave it up to Onyx? I couldn't even save that little girl. What the HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!!" she snarled loudly.

"We'll teach you everything you need to know." Jaenelle said softly, slowly.

"Really? 'Cause I thought that's why we can here in the first place. To learn craft for the real world, not learn how to save the whole damn place!! This is turning out to be a fine school year!!" She said sarcastically, "Damnit, Onyx, say something!!"

"What do you want me to say, Kallisto? This is huge, mind boggling. I-" Onyx broke off, shaking her head. "I just can't..." She shrugged, unable to find the words.

Kallisto sat back down, hugging her friend, sobs escaping her, "Why are you people doing this to us?" she asked, head buried in Onyx's hair, "What did we do to you?"

Jaenelle sat back, not sure how to answer, not sure if she should. Kallisto's sobs seemed to jerk Onyx out of her shock, and she wrapped her arms around her friend and making soft, reassuring sounds. "Hey, it's alright, it's not their fault. They'll help us, you'll see. We'll be fine. By the end of this year, you'll be the best Queen for the job. We'll be alright." She went on, muttering reassurances.

"I don't want to do it..." she moaned.

Onyx smiled. "No one's asking us what we want to do, now are they?" She asked. "People rarely do, do they? We just have to deal with it."

Kallisto gave a short, barking laugh before sitting up and looking at the raven haired girl. She gave a ghost of a smile, "This sucks..."

Onyx answered smile for smile. "Hail Kallisto, master of the understatement."

She smiled again before shaking her head and looking at Jaenelle, "You said something about the Offering and our Virgin Nights? When, say you, would this be?" she asked; the nervousness back in her voice.

Jaenelle smiled comfortingly. "Soon, a week, maybe."

Her eyes widened. "Wha-?"

Onyx blinked. "A week?" She gaped. "Mother-fucking-Night, that's awfully short notice."

"What-I-but-Aw hell!! This would have been a nicer meeting if we could have omitted that last part."

"Aunt Jaenelle?" Aalinar spoke up, "Who would perform their nights, if I may be so bold?"

Jaenelle fixed him with a stern look, clearly saying it probably wasn't the best idea to bring up whom yet. "We'll discuss that at a later date, and it's hardly for everyone to know." She said; her voice steely.

"A-actually, I'm k-kinda curious t-too..."

Onyx stood up. "They probably haven't thought that far ahead yet." She said quietly. "And frankly, I've heard enough for one night. Any more, and my head might just burst." She turned to Jaenelle.

"We've a lot to think about. Would it be acceptable to give you our answer tomorrow?"

Jaenelle nodded. "That would be permissible."

"Then, with your leave, I'll say goodnight." Onyx bowed, first to her, then to the rest of the room, and waited for Kallisto to remember how to use her legs.

Kallisto bowed too, turning and following her friend. The room heard a grumbled "Kill me now" before the door shut.

Neither of them said another word until they reached their room. Once the door was closed, though, Onyx slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "What a mess..."

Kallisto didn't say a word. She just fell on her bed passed out.

Jaenelle said goodnight to several of her coven later on that night, after establishing times and topics for them to teach the two young witches. Finally, only the family was left in the room, and Jaenelle turned to her son and nephews in trepidation. They'd been carrying out a silent conversation since the girls had left the room, and she had the uncomfortable feeling she wasn't going to like what they had to say.

"Auntie", Aalinar started, "We need to talk to you about something."

"I had figured that." Jaenelle said wearily.

Aiden opened and closed his mouth several times before giving a frustrated sigh. "We want to do the girls' Virgin Nights." He said bluntly.

"That's out of the question." Jaenelle said firmly.

"Why?" Aalinar asked calmly.

"Neither of you have ever preformed a Virgin Night before. These girls are important, boys. We need them at full strength."

"Can't we learn? Grandpa knows what to do. Why can't he tell us how to do it?" Aalinar said, a bit desperately.

Jaenelle eyed them in annoyance. "And what? I'm supposed to provide the two of you with a 'poke and hump' class? Or Saetan is?" The shocked looks she got from her son and nephew were priceless, but certainly didn't have the desired affect.

Aiden's face went from shocked to thoughtful; never a good combination when one is trying to divert a conversation. "Are you saying all the Virgin Night is, is sex?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Jaenelle snapped, irritated. "You have to shield the girl's inner sanctum, form a block to keep her from breaking through her own webs from too much fear or too much pleasure. You have to control yourselves during the sex, and with you two's attachment to the girls, I frankly don't know if you can handle that."

Aalinar breathed in to say something, then thought better and blew it out instead.

Aiden cocked his head to the side, and then nodded. "Noted. Now, about us doing the Virgin Nights-"

"That is not for you to decide." Jaenelle shouted.

Both boys stared, taken aback. Then Aiden seemed to rally. "They're ours." He retorted. "And I'll be damned if another male gets near Onyx. She's mine." He slapped his hand down on Jaenelle's desk for emphasis on the last word.

"If you think this won't go without a fight, I'm sorry Aunt, you're wrong." Aalinar said, crossing his arms.

Jaenelle snarled back at him. "This is for them to decide, Aiden. Aalinar." She said; her voice dangerously low. "We choose likely candidates for the Virgin Night, and the girls make the final decision. If I hear anything, and I mean anything, about the two of you trying to convince those two girls into choosing you, I'll fillet the both of you, understood?"

Aiden winced, but caught the unspoken message. "We're in the running?" He asked, not able to help the bit of hope that came out in his voice.

"You're being considered. Now get out of here before you cause me to lose my mind." His mother snapped waspishly.

"You're the best, Aunt Jaenelle!" Aalinar said, turning and briskly starting to leave the room

The only reply was an irritated snarl. They left the office, passing into the parlor area just as

Daemon walked in. Aiden's father looked at the closed door, then to the two males. "What did you do to your mother?" He asked Aiden.

Aiden shrugged. "Virgin Nights." He replied simply.

Daemon gave a considering look to the door. "Uh... huh." He said slowly, and turned on his heel and walked right out the door.

Aalinar looked at Aiden a moment before bursting out laughing.

Aiden chortled, unable to help himself. "Family dynamics." He gasped between bouts of laughter. "Have to love them."

The laughs eventually subsided to giggles before Aalinar spoke up again, "Lucky us to be considered for the girls, huh?"

Aiden sighed. "I think we need to be on our best behaviors in the next few days..."

"Oh, most definitely!" the winged boy said. "But that is easier said than done when those two are around..." He sighed.

Aiden looked doleful. "You're right. I think if we try to influence them in anyway, mother really will fillet us."

"Well, what does she want us to do? Avoid them?"

"Give her points for a brain, would you? She knows better than that. No, we just act normal."

Aalinar gave him a look.

"I know, I know." Aiden sighed. "Define normal."

"Mother Night, we just might be in over our heads."

"No, just ass-deep and sinking."

Kallisto marched down the corridor, a determined look on her face. Onyx followed behind, not at all pleased with what they were about to do, "So...have a plan?" she asked the blonde.

"Yes." Kallisto said, turning the last corner, "I'm going to make my demands to Jaenelle. And I won't give her room to say no."

Onyx raised her eyes skyward, hoping for a sign, an epiphany, anything, anything at all on how to manage this. She kept looking right up to the door, then gave up with a gusty sigh. She had no idea what to do, and had the most unpleasant feeling the shit was about to hit the proverbial fan...

Kallisto pushed the doors in, pausing momentarily when she saw the room was already occupied with the entire family, minus the boys. Her face set a hard mask again as she met Jaenelle's gaze, "Can we talk?"

Jaenelle, Daemon, Lucivar, Marian, and Satan all turned towards them. Onyx felt... faint. Yes, that was it. Faint. What was Kallisto thinking? 'Oh, by the way, I want to shag your son until the sun comes up on my Virgin Night. You think that would be alright?' She stifled a groan. Yeah, that was probably it.

"Of course." Jaenelle said. "Come in."

Kallisto smiled brightly, "Thank you!" she grabbed Onyx's hand and led her to stand in front of the desk.

Jaenelle gave a knowing smile to the room, then looked at the girls with an amused expression. "Well?"

Kallisto's happiness gave a bit, "Ok, here's the deal. Please don't get mad."

Jaenelle nodded.

The younger Queen breathed in deeply, "We want to choose who we have our Virgin Nights with." she said, a bit louder that intended.

"And we want our Offerings held first." Onyx said quietly.

Jaenelle cocked her head to the side. "Why Offerings first?" She asked.

"Uh...It's kind of a power issue..." Kallisto murmured.

Jaenelle nodded. Of course it would be terrifying to be bedded by an ebon-grey or black-jeweled warlord prince when all you ranked was green or sapphire. "You have other reasons?"

Onyx hesitated, then shook her head to the negative, Kallisto a second behind her.

Jaenelle cocked her head, and a dark tide of conversation flooded the room. Finally

Jaenelle sighed, leaning back against the chair. "It is your decision."

Kallisto looked taken aback, "Really?"

Jaenelle smiled at that point. "It's your Virgin Night. Your life, your power. You will do with it as you will."

Onyx sighed in relief. She had thought they'd have to fight for this. _**Shall we go now and decide who**_ She asked Kallisto silently.

Kallisto laughed. _**Please tell me you're joking? **_

Onyx looked at her. _**I already think I know... I just don't know if he'd... **_

She laughed again, loudly. "We need to work on your self esteem." She then turned to Jaenelle, "I know who I want. Do I ask you or him first?"

Jaenelle looked back at Saetan, who moved up behind her. "You will tell us, and we will make the proper arrangements." He said, ever so formal. Onyx blew out a breath. Small blessing.

"Okay. I want Aalinar to do it." she looked at Lucivar, "Is that ok?" asked Kallisto.

"Blunt, aren't we?" Lucivar snorted. "I don't see why not. It's apparent you both would try to kill us if it was another person. And Marian likes you. I consent."

Saetan nodded and turned to Onyx. She gulped. "Aiden." She said quietly, turning to look at Daemon, then to Jaenelle.

Kallisto smiled slyly, "Come on. Ya gotta ask them. Not say a name."

Daemon smirked, and Onyx blushed. "If that's acceptable to you." She said, not far from being completely mortified.

_**Good girl!! **_Kallisto chirped silently.

Onyx sent her a scalding look before looking back at Jaenelle. Both her and her husband seemed to be suppressing smiles. Onyx bit back a sigh. This was embarrassing.

"I consent." Daemon said, after what seemed like an eon. He shot a glance over at his brother, and smirked, unable to hold it back. "Looks like they were right."

"Huh?" Kallisto quirked, "Who was right about what?"

"It's nothing." Lucivar chuckled, "Go find our sons. They probably need to know this before they kill every male here."

"Why would they kill every male here?" Onyx asked suspiciously.

Kallisto looked at her and shrugged, "Dunno..."

Onyx turned and gazed at the two Warlord Princes.

"Both of them are convinced you two are theirs." Daemon smiled, "Don't know where they would come up with that..."

"Theirs?" Onyx and Kallisto spluttered as one.

"Yup, and the idea of another man with the two of you got them pissed..."

Onyx snorted. "Males." She stated firmly. "Need to remember the possession law."

"Does Aalinar really think that?" Kallisto asked. "I thought it was the other way around here in Kaeleer. Did I miss something?"

Saetan flinched as his sons opened their mouths. They were ass deep in shit, and hadn't quite figured it out yet.

Daemon blinked at the both of them. "Theirs." He repeated. "Like Jaenelle's mine."

Saetan rubbed his face tiredly. Sometimes, his son could be an idiot.

Jaenelle rounded on Daemon, staring at him in disbelief. "Yours?" She spluttered. "Yours?" She turned to Lucivar. "And is Marian yours, too?" She asked, something deadly glinting in her eyes.

Don't answer that, Lucivar. Saetan begged silently, knowing Lucivar would indeed. Both looked genuinely puzzled.

Lucivar looked at Jaenelle, no fear in his eyes, "Of course."

_**I get the feeling that was stupid... **_

Onyx snorted. _**Males... **_She grumbled. Jaenelle and Marian stood, turned smartly and strode out the door. Onyx cast a scathing look at the two baffled males, and then followed.

Kallisto lingered a moment, "Wow guys...that was...you men baffle me." She left the room giggling.

Saetan turned to his sons and sighed. "You both get the couches tonight; I hope you've figured that out by now."

"What did we do?" Daemon asked, blinking.

Saetan just shook his head and made his way out the door.

Aiden and Aalinar were still puzzling over how on earth to get the girls to choose them without being obviously pushy, but they'd moved their baggage to the courtyard, out of the way and with some privacy to think.

"Boys." The amused, deep voice of their grandfather came from the archway entrance to the courtyard.

"Grandpa. To what do we owe this unexpected surprise?" Aalinar asked, his voice carrying a bit of spite.

Saetan looked at him, his eyes holding a bit of sleepiness that was the warning of his temper. "Your services have been requested." He said formally.

Aiden spun around, blinking. "What?"

"Is this what I think it is?" Aalinar asked warily.

"Lady Isha has asked for your services." Saetan said to Aiden. He waited for a moment, long enough for his other grandson to squirm, then said. "And Kallisto has demanded yours."

Aiden sunk down on the bench next to Aalinar, dumbfounded.

Aalinar was silent for a moment. "Demanded, huh?" he grinned before standing and walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" The High Lord asked.

"Guess." he said not turning around.

"You have to make your offering first, as they have also opted to do. You're also getting the instruction from me. Sit down. Now."

"Calm down, old man, I'm not thinking that. I just want her to know just who does the demanding." He smirked at his grandfather.

"You're more likely to piss her off. Your fathers let slip Aiden's proclamation, and the both of them are on couch duty tonight. If you'll take advice from an old man, leave them alone. They'll probably hunt you down in any case."

Aalinar's eyes widened for a moment before calming. He moved back to the bench, "Fine."

Saetan turned to see Aiden giving him the look that normally meant he'd just realized what his grandfather had said, and didn't quite understand it.

"The girls are making the Offering before their Virgin Nights?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Lady Bronwyn stomped through the door, told Jaenelle they would choose who did their Virgin Nights and Onyx said they'd have their Offerings beforehand."

Both boys looked at each other. "We'll have to ask later." Aalinar said.

Aiden nodded, then turned to his grandfather. "Now, what are we supposed to do?"

Onyx walked out of the bathroom that morning to find Kallisto still asleep. She sighed, picked up a pillow from the nearby couch, and chunked it into Kallisto's face.

The scream that followed probably woke the entire school, but the pillow did the job. Kallisto jumped out of bed, clad in a large shirt, and growled at Onyx. "What was that!?!"

"Breakfast." Onyx said simply, throwing open the curtains. This was a daily occurrence. "The birds precede you this morning. Like every morning."

"Except the mornings with Lucivar...HELL'S FIRE!!" She whirled on Onyx, "Did we have practice?"

Onyx smirked. "Due to the circumstances, we've the week off."

Kallisto let out a sigh and fell back on the bed. "Thank the Darkness..."

"No you don't." Onyx said, turning back around. "Breakfast. Get up."

"I am," she growled, "I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"Shower. You smell like a wet cat."

She grumbled but got up and moved to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes before shutting the door.

Onyx walked over to the web she'd woven the night before, hesitating before brushing her hand over the delicate threads. The call was getting stronger, but it had slowed, as if the land had realized it had help on its way. The battles continued at their own deadly pace, but there were factions being formed, alliances being made that would help Kallisto and her as they tried to tame this chaos. It was just a sense, no images, or sounds were emitted from the web. The urgency of the call had indeed lessened.

She turned with a smile as the bathroom door opened to a still grumpy Kallisto. "You ready?"

"Yes...and I smell good now. Ya happy?"

"Ecstatic."

They walked down the hallway, and were halfway to the mess hall before Onyx pulled up. When Kallisto looked at her questioningly, she put a finger to her mouth and pointed down an adjoining corridor. The three boys that had spread the rumors about them were standing together, not having noticed anything yet. Onyx ran an appraising eye over each of them and smirked in satisfaction. _**The boyos did well. **_

Kallisto giggled silently.

_**Well, let's leave them to themselves. **_Onyx said cheerfully, her mood set for the day.

The girls walked down the hall a bit further when Kallisto stopped and turned to Onyx.

"You know what we need to address first off, right?"

"The boys have become rather annoying in their possessiveness, and that needs to be fixed." Onyx said, sounding rather peevish.

"Exactly!!" the blonde girl stamped her foot, "We need to show them who's who in the relationship!!"

Onyx nodded resolutely. "Let's get to it."

Kallisto smiled and marched to the doors of the dining hall. She wavered for a moment, then stopped. "You go first." she said, moving behind Onyx.

Onyx swept through the doors using all of the accumulative grace from her seventeen years. She bit back a smirk when she saw Aiden looked up. His smile of welcome faded to consternation. He was worried. That, in Onyx's book, was great. Wonderful, even.

_**I think they know why their in trouble. **_

"Hullo, boys!!" Kallisto said merrily, still behind Onyx, "Care to apologize?"

Aalinar looked up, "What for?"

"Yes, that would be a splendid idea." Onyx said sunnily. "And the two of you know perfectly well what for. If you don't then you can sit there and figure it out while we enjoy our breakfast and conduct the proper irritated and indignant behavior for this situation."

The looks on the boyos' faces was comical.

Aalinar looked at Aiden and mouthed, 'What the hell?'

Aiden blinked. _**I haven't the foggiest. What have we done?**_

"You guys are so dense..." Kallisto muttered, taking a bite of toast.

Onyx snorted. "And you expected otherwise?" She stabbed the sausage with a force that made the boys wince.

"What are we supposed to do? Read your minds?" Aalinar said irritably.

Aiden flinched as Onyx sliced through the sausage this time with unnecessary efficiency. "No."

She said her voice calm. "You're supposed to pull your head out of your ass. I can tell you, it makes things so much clearer that way..."

Aiden arched a brow. "Are you implying my head is shoved up my ass?" He asked in what seemed to be mild curiosity.

Onyx blinked serenely back at him. "Do you know what we're on about?"

"No."

"Then, yes, I am."

Aalinar looked blankly at them, "I'm lost...What did we do?"

Kallisto stepped towards him, grinning evilly. "Tell ya what," she said, moving in front of him, "You guess, and we'll tell you a secret."

Onyx had the most horrible urge to laugh maniacally, and yell "Get on your knees and beg for mercy!", but she stored it away for later. "It's a very good secret." She added, gesturing vaguely betwixt her and Kallisto. "You'd so love to know it."

_**We're fucked, huh? **_Aalinar sent his cousin

_**On the contrary, **_Aiden intoned sadly, _**We're very far from it. **_

_**You don't think... **_He nervously glanced at the smaller girl. It dawned on him. Shit, fuck, damn. He said a second after his cousin. The traded truly horrified glances. "Nooo."

Onyx wasn't smirking, and she was proud of that. She wanted to. It was nearly ripping her in two, the urge to smile, laugh, crow in satisfaction. _**The puppies can think. I'm so proud. **_

"Oooh...nice reaction!" Kallisto giggled, "Figure it out yet?"

Aiden didn't have his eyes on her face; Onyx was amused to note, but on the knife deftly slicing its way through her steak. She loved dinner time conversations. Such little things could be so expressive. "I do believe they have, Kallisto. Judging by the sudden terror-filled glances towards us, I think they've figured it out quite nicely. Shall we tell them out secret?"

"I don't know..." she said absently, picking up a biscuit.

"Just tell us already!!" Aalinar hissed.

Onyx and Kallisto swiveled towards him, both regarding him with eerily similar expressions. "I don't think they're properly repentant..." Onyx murmured softly, all too aware the boys could still hear her. That was the point, after all.

"No," the blonde sighed, "They just don't get it..."

"It was highly offensive, you know." Onyx tsked. "I've never really considered it that way, of course. I suppose, though, we could enlighten them? I mean, their fathers had no idea what was going on either. Though, since it was so offensive, perhaps they should sweat it out a bit longer?"

"Nah..." she said, smirking, "Do you boys want to know?"

"What do you think?!?" Aalinar growled.

"Ok." She sauntered forward to his chair, putting her hands on his shoulders. Leaning close to his face she whispered, "Who do you think owns who?" she asked seductively. She leaned forward, lips almost touching his. Just as he moved to touch her, she darted around behind him and locked her arm around his neck. "Ya didn't answer me..."

"What are you talking about!?!" he snarled, gasping for air.

"You boys said we belonged to you. I want to know what gives you that impression." She looked at Aiden, amusement in her eyes, "You better answer too, 'cause I'm positive Onyx isn't as gentle as me."

Aalinar struggled a bit but stayed silent.

_**I will get you for that. **_Onyx smirked at the both of them and repeated. "Who belongs to whom?"

Aiden eyed the both of them, quietly taking in everything that was going on. It clicked, the last piece slid into place, and he sat back, staring at Onyx in amazement. "And you call me possessive."

Onyx glanced over at Kallisto, thoroughly satisfied. "Mine learned. What about yours?"

Kallisto released Aalinar, jumping on his lap and pinning his hands to the chair with her legs. She reached up, cupping his face and kissing him roughly for a brief moment. Just as he started to kiss her back, she pulled away, looking him in the eye.

"You belong to me. I make demands. And there is nothing that's gonna change that. Understand?"

He only nodded.

"Good!!" she said brightly, getting up and going back to her seat.

Onyx smirked, propping her chin in one hand as she settled her eyes on Aiden. "I'm not quite the exhibitionist my dear Sister is. We'll finalize details at a later date. As it is, Kallisto and I are off to class."

"Oh, shit, do we have to go?"

"We're already getting off of Luci's practices. We're not that lucky."

Her reply was to plop her head down onto her arms, moaning.

Onyx chuckled and stood. "Come on, you whiney little kitten. I'm not going to be late to Karla's class. For some reason, floating upside down while my desk and friend and friend's desk revolve around me just isn't all that appealing." She opted to walk through the table instead of around it, running her hand down Aiden's face as she did so.

Kallisto grudgingly got up. She went over to Aalinar, kissed him on the cheek and followed her friend out the door.

Aalinar snapped up. "What just happened?"

Aiden blinked. "I believe." He said slowly. "We just had our asses handed to us."

"If that's how it is every time, I might not mind so much..." he said smiling.

Aiden smiled in return. "Are we sure we just didn't dream that?"


	9. Chapter 8

Kallisto sat in her room alone, staring out the window at the late afternoon sunset. As it normally was in the middle of the week after classes, she had nothing to do. The boys were doing a class with Lucivar and Onyx had gone shopping. Kallisto sighed, _If I didn't have so much homework, I'd be with her now. _She sighed again, throwing herself onto her bed. Thoughts accumulated in her head, things she didn't want to think about. That was the down-side to being alone, your mind had no where else to wander. The thought of their Offerings came up, as well as their Virgin Night. She was glad Aalinar agreed to do it for her, but the idea still made her nervous. Questions ran through her mind, _what will it be like? Will it hurt as much as they say? What if I do it wrong?_ She moaned miserably.

Just as the thoughts became embarrassing, she heard voices outside the door. _Looks like Onyx and the boys are back!!_ She jumped up to greet them as they opened the door, weighted down with numerous bags. "Hey girl!! Buy out the stores, did we?"

Onyx smiled, very pleased with herself. "You know it. You'll never believe what I found." She reached up towards her neck and withdrew a black and golden shining ribbon, draping it over her hands in display. The ribbon lifted an angular shaped head, regarding Kallisto with slitted eyes.

The result was an ear spitting screech. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Onyx started. "It's a snake. A Locusta, in fact. What's your problem?"

"Get it the fuck away from me!!" she snarled, backing away. "Aalinar!! Do something!!" she whined.

"What would you have me do? I'm not gonna hurt it." he said, crossing his arms.

She whimpered, back against the wall.

"She." Onyx said crossly. "Honestly, Kallisto. What is the matter with you?

"I...I don't like snakes!!" she blushed, "They're creepy!!"

Onyx sighed. "I love snakes. They're amazing, beautiful creatures."

"Question." Aalinar interrupted. "How do you know that thing's a she?"

"She told me." Onyx said simply, then looked around irritably at the dumbfounded looks on the three's faces. "Oh, honestly. Locusta, also known as Kindred relation to the snake. Surely you've heard of them before."

"No...I don't make a habit of being near those things." Kallisto growled from across the room.

_**Aren't you smart? My cousins can not do much from a far distance.**_ The voice attached to the dispatch thread was hissing and faint, the rustling of leaves in a light breeze. _**Relax, young one, I will not bite you unless you give me reason to. **_

"You won't bite her." Onyx said firmly to the snake. "You and I've discussed this. If you wish to stay with me, you will not bite my friends. Understood?"

Kallisto held her hands up, "She couldn't even if she wanted to!! I won't go within fifteen feet of that snake!!"

Onyx tactfully dismissed the idea of discussing a Locusta's magical prowess when it came to biting people. That probably wouldn't reassure Kallisto at all. She put on a down-trodden expression, instead. "So I can't keep her?" She asked, doing her best to look woebegone and disheartened.

"In a different country!! If you honestly expect me to let it stay in our room you are sorely mistaken." she quickly added, "Let it stay with Aiden!"

Onyx looked over at Aiden hopefully. Aiden shrugged. "If she'd agree to it."

_**I would rather stay with you. Look at your arm.**_ Onyx complied, shoving her sleeve up to her elbow, then stared. Slowly, she held her hand up to show Kallisto. "Is this acceptable?" She asked, her voice tinged with awe. "I didn't know you could do that." She said to the snake, unable to help herself. The Locusta was nothing more than an elaborate tattoo on her arm now, twining from beneath her sleeve to her wrist.

Kallisto warily eyed it. She paused, "I guess..."

Onyx smiled brightly. "This is going to seem so strange, talking to my arm."

"I thought you we're insane before, but now everyone will!!" Kallisto laughed, "Just kidding!!"

"No you're not."

She smirked, pointing to Aiden, "He said it first!!"

Aiden stared at her, aghast. "You're not serious. I value my life more than that, thank you."

"You did. I heard you." Aalinar said sagely.

"Whose side are you on?"

"My Lady's" he said smirking.

Aiden muttered something along the lines of backstabbing bastards... Onyx fixed him with a glare. "You said I was insane?" She crooned the question.

"I might have..." He hedged, frantically trying to recall the circumstances.

She turned to Kallisto. "I am insane. Should I be offended he commented on it?"

"Nah. The only insanity I see about you is that you're crazy for him!!"

Onyx blushed. "You know, sometimes I really could hate you."

"Yeah, but you got to know me first so..." she looked at Onyx's arm, "Is that gonna stay put?"

"She has said she'll stay put when you're around. She hates hysterics."

Kallisto growled, but let it go. "So, what are we going to do now that it is too late to do anything?"

Onyx cocked her head. "Go into one of the courtyards? I need some fresh air."

"Sounds wonderful!!" Kallisto exclaimed. Both boys nodded.

They talked about inconsequential things once they got to the night-wrapped courtyards. Both Princes knew their ladies were trying to keep their minds off of tomorrow, when they would make the Offering to the Darkness, and the day after, when they would have their Virgin Nights.

"The priestess will be here Friday." Onyx said softly. "The whole thing is... overwhelming." She sighed.

"I know..." Kallisto said, leaning against Aalinar, "I can't believe we're all gonna get the three darkest jewels..." she scrunched up her nose, "I just realized I'll be the weakest one!! No fair!!''

"Kallisto, you're the strongest in caste. No fair."

"Besides," Aiden said, motioning towards them, "If you can control him; that power speaks for itself."

Onyx snorted. "If you can control that, you don't need power."

Aalinar snarled "Hey! What the Hell-" he stopped when Kallisto plopped down in his lap.

"Don't yell" she said.

He stayed silent, but didn't look pleased.

"Thank you..." Kallisto looked over at Aiden, "What do you boys think about all this?"

Onyx bit back a chuckle at Aalinar's antics. Honestly, insert the bit and you're not going to beat Kallisto at this whole control thing. She turned to the boys. "The whole thing was kind of sprung on us. Are you two as overwhelmed as we are?"

Aiden and Aalinar exchanged a glance and shrug before turning back to the girls. "I really don't have a problem with how things are turning out." Aiden said. "And he hasn't yet admitted he's whipped, so it's all alright."

He growled at Aiden, but addressed the girls. "I'm a bit...I don't know." Aalinar said, crossing his arms. "But I'm not complaining."

Onyx snorted, drawing a glare from the Eyrien.

"You guys are just happy you get to be our first and you know it." Kallisto giggled.

"Kallisto!" Onyx buried her flaming face in Aiden's shoulder.

Aiden, in turn, displayed shock, then concern, then amusement as he turned back to the blonde girl. "I'm just happy someone has been able to convince my wooden-skulled cousin to shut up for a couple of minutes. You work wonders, Lady."

She grinned at him, "Don't change the subject." she said smartly.

"Can I?" Onyx said. "I'm sorry, but this whole thing makes me antsy. I'd just rather not think of it. Please."

Kallisto gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine. But I figured it would help, considering I don't know a thing about what we're supposed to do. Other than the basics, of course."

"Like we do?" Aalinar asked.

"Oh, great. Comforting. Thank you so, Aalinar." Onyx grumped, shifting uneasily. "So, tell me, are you really whipped, or has someone just been slipping sedatives into your meals?"

"As my father used to tell me when I asked him 'I'm not whipped. I serve willingly and often.' I'll go with that."

Kallisto broke out into giggles.

"Right." Onyx said; her voice at its driest. "My ass."

"Um, Aalinar," Kallisto said between giggles, "Did you ever stop to think about that?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

Onyx burst into fits of laughter. "Hell's fire, I can't believe you caught that before I did. Damn and blast!" She gasped, before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

Aiden gagged. "You know, we've been hearing that since we were tiny. I really don't want to think about the meaning. Thanks ever so."

"No problem!" Kallisto laughed.

Onyx was now grinning like a minx. "So, Aalinar, are you going to be a willing and frequent servant?"

He didn't have a chance to answer. Kallisto chose that moment to lean up and kiss him. The chaste kiss ended with Kallisto turning to Onyx, "We're a bit young to be taking on lovers, no?"

Onyx snorted. "Oh, that's rich, coming from you. What was it you said that first day? You're old enough to not be called young or something like that?"

She paused, thinking back. "Yes, well, I'm older than what was implied, but." Melancholy violet eyes turned to them, "With all that is going to happen, it's best not to think too far ahead. You can't predict the future, and accidents happen." She cuddled closer to Aalinar. "I'm just being logical for once."

Onyx sobered quickly. She wasn't happy with the Virgin Nights. It was unreasonable, she couldn't think of anyone else performing them than Aiden, and Aiden in himself was amazing... but. She sighed. "Yeah. It's late, perhaps we should turn in."

"Yes," she agreed, wrapping her arms around Aalinar's middle, "Escort us?"

"Of course, sweetheart." he said smiling. He then glanced at his cousin, sending a silent message that they needed to talk immediately after this.

Aiden nodded, held out a hand to Onyx, and started down the hall, the conversation once again light and joking.

They reached the door to the girls room, laughing at some joke Aiden told. "Well, goodnight, boys." Kallisto said, turning to the door, "See ya tomorrow."

Aalinar and Aiden walked silently down the corridor, both waiting until they were out of hearing range. Aiden let out a soft breath and said, "Well?"

"What do you mean 'well'?" Aalinar said gruffly, "What do we do about them?"

"What's there to do? Onyx is terrified, and I think Kallisto is too. How- what could we possibly do to relieve that fear? Seeing as we're the problem, that is..."

Aalinar thought for a moment. He stopped abruptly, shuddering slightly. "Well, I have an idea, but..."

Aiden glanced hopefully towards him.

"And that is?"

"Would you be up to asking for help from your dad? He might know how to help."

"Dad?" Aiden blinked. His father would be a sound source of advice. Some of the circle still distrusted him for his ability to put the females at ease... "Yes... that might work."

Aalinar smiled. "Now or later? I think now since we have, what, two days till. Or do you think the old man went to bed?"

Aiden made a face. "No, he's been going over papers for Duana."

They turned down a smaller hall, spelled to be unnoticeable to those who did not know it was there.

Daemon's study was different than his wife's. Shelving full of books lined the entire left wall when one came in, while the right wall was covered with maps of different territories. There was a large table in the center of the room, made for tactic meetings and discussions. The room was shaped in a reverse "L", modeled after Saetan's own study. There a black wood desk took up most space, with three uncomfortable chairs positioned in front of it. Daemon Sadi lounged with his feet propped on the desk, leaning back in his chair as he scanned what looked to be a territory report.

"Hey Uncle Daemon," Aalinar said, walking in, "We got a favor."

"And a question." Aiden said, plopping down on air instead of the chairs (which were reserved for un-favored guests). "We need some advice."

"It's kind of a personal thing about the girls." Aalinar said, following Aiden and sitting on air.

Daemon gazed at them over the top of the report. "I don't suppose it has anything to do with the girl's Virgin Nights?" Aiden and Aalinar nodded, looking at him expectantly. "I thought so." He sighed and straightened, removing his feet from the desk. "What's your question?"

"Well," Aalinar started, "They're scared for one thing and we have no idea how to help."

"Onyx avoids any mention of the Night like it's a plague, and Kallisto jokes about it- I think to try to make light of it."

"But in all reality, she's scared to death too." Aalinar added.

They both stared so expectantly at Daemon. He blinked back at them. "They're making the Offerings before hand, so they will know their full power, and the next night they're going to perform a ceremony that has the possibility to strip them of all but the barest of powers." Daemon sighed. "Not only that, but they've had to come to a realization of some kind, that if they lose that power, they're letting down an entire Realm; not just the people, but the land, too."

"They're entitled to be scared shitless." Daemon let that settle for a moment. Then, "But you know if they are that scared come the Virgin Night Ceremony, they're going to break. It's your job to calm them down, make them trust you."

"We know." Aiden growled. "How?"

Daemon snorted. "Think, puppy. They're nervous; one of the things they're not going to find reassuring is you being nervous too. And you two really think these girls are the ones?"

Aalinar cocked his head, "What do you mean, 'the ones'?"

"You said they were yours. Are they?"

"Well, yes..." Aiden said; uncertain as to where his father was going with this.

"Of course they are. Like we would put up with them if they weren't?"

Daemon let out a little growl. "I'm more concerned with them putting up with the two of you." He muttered. Shaking his head, he sighed again. "I really can't tell you much. Take care of them. You've got three days to make good use of. Take them riding, sight seeing, challenge them to fights on the practice fields. Let them see you can protect them, that you see them as equals. Let them make a fool out of you every once-in-a-while."

Aalinar looked at his uncle. "Thank you for the advice. Still not quite sure what we have to do, but..."

"I can't tell you." Daemon said, giving them a world weary look. "It took me 1700 plus years to figure women out and I still don't really understand them. Stand on your own two feet."

"I'll fly, thanks." Aalinar sneered at him.

"Impertinent brat." Daemon plunked his feet back onto the desk. "Be gone, you pests, and leave me to my work."

They both stood and left the study laughing. When they closed the door, Aalinar looked at his cousin, "Well, any ideas. It sounds like we just have to court them, right?"

Aiden thought about that a moment before coming to a decision. His eyes filled with a lazy amusement, and he gave a half-smirk to Aalinar. "Court them? I think we can do that. The Seducer is our Grandfather, after all."

"Yeah, but look at my father and your father. Who do you think will have the better success?" Aalinar cringed, "I didn't say that out loud, okay?"

"Oh, but you did."

He growled at Aiden, "Shut up."

"So... What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I might take Kallisto for a walk, which will probably lead to me flying her around. She liked it, so," He shrugged. "And that'll give you time alone with Onyx."

Aiden nodded slowly. "This is going to be difficult..."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not quite sure, maybe I'll take her into town, to the theatre... It would get her mind off of what's to come, at least."

"I thought we wanted to get them to not be nervous about it, not forget it."

"She's not going to forget it. She's not that easily averted. It'll just give her some time to distance herself from everything that's happening."

"Alright." Aalinar said, "I'll take Kallisto flying, maybe spar with her, and you can go to town with Onyx."

"Sounds like a plan." Aiden said, and then smirked. "Of course, I should probably wish you luck. With your father, you'll probably screw the whole thing seven ways to hell.

"Thanks, a lot. You sure know how to up someone's confidence."

"Unless you're saying I'm better than you?"

He looked at Aiden then gave a snarling grin, "Never."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing." He said shortly.

"Well then, we're good. Now, I'm going to bed."

"Fine, see ya dark and early tomorrow at sticks practice." Aalinar waved over his shoulder as he continued down the hall to his room.

"Kallisto?" Onyx spoke into to the darkness of their room, staring unblinkingly at the curtains of her four poster bed.

"Yeah?" she replied groggily, a bit muffled by her pillow.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Do which part?" she asked still half asleep

"The Virgin Night."

Kallisto sat up, looking at Onyx in the dark, "Are you really gonna make me explain?" she asked

Onyx sighed. "I really don't want the details, Kallisto, I doubt that would help. It's just... this terrifies me." She hated how small her voice sounded at the last of that, hated how much she feared the upcoming event, and how incapable she was at hiding it.

"You think I'm not?" she asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"No, no. I know you are too, but you seem to be dealing with it a lot better than I am.

"I put on a mask so I don't worry people too much. Imagine Aalinar knowing I was scared. He would think it was him I was afraid of. Not that I don't fear him a bit, but that's only because he's a Warlord Prince."

"I can't put the mask on, Kallisto. It's so easy for everything else. I've always had to mask my thoughts and feelings, ever since I came to live with my aunt and uncle. Too much given away is just more to be used against me. To show fear was stupid beyond reason, because it gave them a weapon. Why can't I hide this?"

"Cause we're risking everything we are when we join with these two incredible men. We risk losing our jewels, and maybe even our elemental powers." She sighed, "But if it goes well, we will come out stronger and closer to them both. I'm willing to risk it, I think."

Onyx squeezed her eyes shut. "It's worth it, I know it is. This fear is just so fucking stupid."

"Fear normally is; you just have to face it." She got up and moved to Onyx's bed, "I'm gonna get something to drink, you want something?"

"Sure." Onyx sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. "Why the sudden action?"

"Cuz whiskey sounds wonderful to me right now. Nothing like a little fire to kill the butterflies in your stomach!!" she laughed.

Onyx grinned. "Why didn't you say so?"

An insistent tugging pulled on Aiden's mind, firmly, yet gently, drawing him from his slumber. Golden eyes popped open as he probed for the disturbance. As he called up some witchfire, he rolled into a sitting position, scanning his room. Onyx's snake lay coiled in the center of his room, slitted pupils fixed to his face.

_**Come get your Lady before she and her snake-scared friend drink themselves into a coma. **_

"What?" Aiden asked, before the words had properly settling into his mind. When they did, he let out a yelp. "Where are they?"

_**The kitchenss. **_

Aiden dressed quickly before passing through the wall into his cousin's room. "Aalinar."

The winged male grunted, rolling to face him and sitting up. Aiden could tell he wasn't awake.

He reached for a book on the table and chucked it into Aalinar's face, actually hitting him, which wouldn't have been possible had the Eyrien male been awake.

Aalinar snarled, grabbing the book and ripping a few pages before coming to his senses. He looked murderously at his cousin, "You better have a damn good reason for doing that." he growled.

"The girls are currently drinking themselves off their asses in the kitchens. Get dressed."

With that, he passed back into the room, kneeling down to offer his arm to the Locusta.

Aalinar passed through two seconds later, tying the front of his pants together. He chose to remain shirtless in the rush. "Let's go." he said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I'm going to throttle her." Aiden said mildly; as they swept out of the room and down the hall, stride for stride.

"Did the snake say how drunk they were, by chance?" Aalinar asked, keeping pace with Aiden.

_**I told him to get to them before they drink themsselvess into a coma.**_

"Shit..." Aalinar said, moving a bit faster. As they neared the large doors, he heard faint giggling then a crash of some glass. He sprinted to the door followed by Aiden closely. He flung the doors open to see both girls sitting at the table looking at the wine bottle that broke on the floor. "Whoopsie..." he heard Kallisto giggle. He looked at her and blushed. She had somehow managed to end up with her night shirt undone and her undershirt was soaked through. "What in hell's name are you two doing!?" he growled.

Onyx looked up with glazed eyes, frowning at the sight of them there. "Dern and blust." She slurred crossly to Kallisto. "They've come to roon our fun." Her head turned fuzzily back to them. "If you try to make us stop, I'll poof you."

She wasn't even in a night shirt, but what the new generations were calling a sports bra and pants that cut off at the knee. Aiden supposed he would have been blushing and stammering if he hadn't been so pissed. "You two have had enough."

Onyx frowned at him. "I thought I told the four of you to leave us alone."

"Yeeeeaaah...We've only had...four bottles, five? I lost count..." she laid her head on the table.

"No, seven. You can't ever remember numbers." Onyx giggled.

"Really? We should bring out the hard stuff now..." Kallisto waved her hand, wavering quite a bit, and a small flask appeared in front of each of them. Kallisto reached for hers, but Aalinar beat her to it, throwing it across the room. "No." he said, growling lowly at her.

Onyx frowned at him. "Poof." She said, and a little gust of wind blew into his face.

Kallisto started laughing loudly. "She 'poofed' you! Ha!" She paused, "Why don't you boys join us?" she asked, slightly dazed.

"Because a couple more drinks and the two of you will be under the table." Aiden growled.

"Why would we do that?" Onyx asked, puzzled.

"Would you be the ones putting us there?" Kallisto asked; eyebrows raised.

"That wouldn't be very polite to do in public, Kallisto." Onyx said.

Aalinar blushed, grabbing Kallisto's arm, "Back to bed, both of you." He looked at his cousin.

"Mother Night." Aiden rolled his golden eyes, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do with them."

Onyx sighed. "My head was all fuzzy, too. It was nice, you know. I'm tired of thinking."

Kallisto turned to face Aalinar, wrapping her arms around his waist. She nodded in agreement. "I like feeling nothing better."

"Sounds like the two of you need a vacation." Aiden said conversationally.

Aalinar looked hopelessly at his cousin when she pressed the side of her face into his stomach.

_**Help me...**_

_**Pick her up, dolt. Take her to her room; I'll take care of Onyx. **_

Onyx smiled fuzzily. "A vacation sounds nice. Or maybe a play? It would be nice to put someone else's life under the microscope for a bit. Even if they are made up."

"You know." Aiden muttered. "That almost made sense."

He sighed, and then picked her up. "First, you'll need to sleep." He commented over her protests.

"Poof."

Aalinar had just settled Kallisto into his arms with little struggle. "I'm taking her back, now."

"Where?" Kallisto asked, smiling lazily.

"To bed."

"Kallisto would like that." Onyx said, gazing into the air.

She let out a piteous whine as he exited the room, "Onyx!! Help me!"

"Should I help her?" She asked Aiden; confusion written on her face.

"I really don't think Aalinar has any intentions of ravishing her while she'd be unable to appreciate it." Aiden said dryly,

"Hm... too bad. That would probably kill the awkwardness of it all. Then they could just get on with it." Onyx peered thoughtfully at him. "Do you think all of this is awkward, or am I just strange?"

Aiden swallowed. "I didn't think you found it as awkward as you did frightening." He said, wondering if she'd be near this forthright if she was sober. _Isn't that a stupid thought? _

Onyx frowned, turning to look at him. He turned the last corner to her room, and managed to pass through to her room instead of bothering with a door before she said anything. Suddenly her arms came up around his neck and her lips pressed against his. He stood stock still as she pulled back. She smiled. "I'm not so scared any more. Just a warm and fuzzy feeling."

Despite himself, he smiled back. "Sure, Onyx." He said, laying her onto the bed and pulling the covers over her. "Good night."

"Night, Aiden."

He glared over towards Kallisto's bed, where Aalinar was trying to stifle a laugh. _**Don't say a word. **_

_**Wasn't gonna. **_he grinned, turning for the door, _**Let's remember not to let them drink anymore. It makes them too... **_he blushed.

_**If you were going to say loose, I'm going to kick your ass. **_

_**Affectionate, then.**_ He said passing through the door,_** Did she try to jump you, or was that kiss all there was?**_

_**That was it. Now drop it. **_

_**Oooh...Liked it, did you?**_ Aalinar teased.

_**I'm so going to beat the living shit out of you.**_ Aiden sent, throwing a punch at his cousin.

Aalinar laughed as he dodged Aiden's fist and took off down the hall.

"Uh-uh." Aiden said, and used the craft to yank Aalinar off his feet. "It's too late- early- for me to be chasing my idiot of a cousin about the school."

"You don't have to chase me. I'm going to my room"

"Well then, that's another matter all together. Sweet dreams, cousin. Not too sweet."

"Like you can talk now." he chuckled, continuing down the hallway.

There was a warm, dry feeling on Aiden's arm before the heavy weight of the Locusta snake shifted from under his sleeve. _**You handled that well.**_ The snake's voice was amused._** I believe I will return to my nightly wanderings, if you please.**_ Aiden nodded, and knelt to return the snake to the ground.

"Thank you for getting us." He said quietly, and then headed for his rooms. He had three hours of sleep, if he could convince himself to do so.


	10. Chapter 9

(A/N :) Aiko: Wow, we're finally getting it out! I'd like to apologize; going back to school's a bitch. so much going on. Heads up, this is the unedited version; we wanted to get it up as soon as possible. Give or take a few days, the edited version will be up, provided our editor has grown that bored (and we think she has). So, bear with us, and sorry for the long-ass wait.

(E/N) Rin: Hey y'all. I know it's been awhile since you've seen me, but I've been busy with life, school and taking care of my authors! Anyway, here is the edited version, and I should get the last few chaps up soon as well! Read and review pretty please!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Onyx groaned when a loud rapping sounded on the door.

"Fucking hell." She whimpered at the sound of her own voice.

The door opened and Aalinar strode in, entirely too cheerful for this hour of the morning. Never mind that it was almost time for breakfast.

"Wake up, sleepy heads." Aalinar sang, cheerfully and loud.

Onyx growled. "I really do hate you, you know." She grunted, burrowing further under the covers. There was a murmured 'me too' from beneath Kallisto's pillows.

Aiden nudged the door open with a foot, holding two steaming cups of hangover brew. He glanced at Aiden in askance.

"You know, once they've had this, they're probably going to take the mickey out of you."

His cousin shrugged. "Hey, man, I'm taking advantage of it while I can." He let out one of his war cries that made Onyx see double and her brain rattle in her head. She shot her hand out of the covers and yanked him sideways. Right into the wall.

"Stop it! That hurts!" Kallisto wailed, almost crying, "If I didn't hurt so bad, I'd kill you right now, Aalinar. You fucking bastard!"

"Drink this." Aiden said, keeping his voice soft. "Then your headache will be gone and you can kill him."

Onyx waded out of the covers. "Give me one. I want to tear his balls off."

She snatched the cup and drained it before putting it on the bedside table and placing her head between her hands. Kallisto, however, stayed under the covers.

"You need to drink this." Aalinar said, a safe distance away.

"No, no light. No sound. Just go away." she whined.

"Kallisto, I'm not chasing your boy down by myself. I would kill him and you'd be upset with me. Drink the damn potion and get your ass out of bed." Onyx growled.

Kallisto dry sobbed once before sitting up with the covers gathered around her shoulders. She took the drink from Aiden, chugging it and dropping the cup on the table next to Onyx's.

"There!" she said before flinging the covers back over her head and laying down.

Aiden sat on the edge of Onyx's bed with an amused smirk on his face. She looked at him curiously and he grinned.

"One. two.." He paused for a moment, then said ". three."

Kallisto threw the covers back on 'three' the fires of hell gleaming in her eyes. She grinned wickedly at Onyx.

"You were saying?"

Onyx smirked and they both turned to Aalinar. "You," Onyx said softly, "are never going to do that again."

Aalinar, looking wary, inched towards the door. "Ok. Never again"

"Oh no, boyo. You're definitely going to remember today. It might even hurt."

He froze for a second before bolting to the door. Kallisto and Onyx were out of bed and across the room before the door had a chance to slam. Kallisto leapt at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Ha! Onyx! Help me!" Onyx leapt on him, using her hands and Craft to pin his legs to the ground. Kallisto sat on his chest as Onyx used more craft to pin his arms and shield his wings.

"Now," Kallisto said, grinning maniacally, "What to do?"

"The kittens need to come back. Pink bows and ruffles from your lovely light talent. All day long."

Aiden leaned against the door frame, bent in half in silent gales of laughter.

"No..I think we can do worse."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think we should wait till he least expects it." she grinned at Onyx. "We can get him good later? What do ya say?''

"Hm. That sounds promising, especially if we get to have him sitting on pins and needles for an indefinite amount of time. Yes, perfect."

Kallisto looked down into Aalinar's face, fear starting to show in his eyes. "Say you're sorry." She said.

Onyx chuckled. "Perhaps he'd be more obliging if you promised a kiss." She teased, pushing herself to her feet.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, "I'm really, really sorry."

"Uh-huh, I bet you are," Kallisto leaned down half an inch from his lips only to push herself up off the ground and onto her feet. She smiled sweetly.

"That was mean." he said from the floor.

_**You're such a tease. **_

_**It's a gift.**_

Aiden cleared his throat. "Actually, we've got plans for the two of you after breakfast. Surprises."

Kallisto raised her eyebrows, "Surprises?" she asked looking at Aalinar then back to Aiden.

She sighed, "Onyx, let him up, please?" she said looking at Aalinar again.

Onyx sighed, but released the bonds. "As my Lady wishes."

Aalinar stood slowly, waiting for a trap. When there was none, he straightened. "Thank you."

"We'll get you later, you know." Onyx said absently. "I do so hate seeing double and having my brain rattle 'round like a bunch of luggage on a cart." Kallisto nodded, looking at him seriously.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!"

"Yes, you are. Soon, you'll apologize." Onyx said, reverting back to adolescent insults.

"So," Kallisto said, breaking the tension. "Where are we going after breakfast?"

"It's a secret." Aiden said, smiling at her. "You'll just have to wait."

"But I want to know." Onyx said. "It's not nice to keep secrets from friends."

"Too damn bad. You'll find out after we eat breakfast." Aalinar said, smirking.

"You really are a prick, you know that?" Onyx scowled.

"Hey, I'm not the only one to blame here,'' he said looking at Aiden.

"No, but you're the one who burst in screeching and singing while both Kallisto and I had the Hangovers of Hell." Onyx retorted.

"Which we really ought to talk about." Aiden said mildly.

Onyx immediately shrunk. _**We're about to get it.**_ She sent to Kallisto.

Kallisto gave a nervous giggle.

"I really don't think it's a laughing matter." Aiden said, still the picture of nonchalance.

"Did you know Lesedi came and got me because she was worried you'd drink yourselves into a coma if you were left to your own devices much longer?"

"Damn snake." Kallisto muttered.

"Damn snake possibly saved your life." Aiden said, a bit sharply this time. "It's probable that the two of you would have drunk right until you passed out. Now what if you'd fallen on your back and choked to death on your own vomit?"

"Ewwww! That's gross!" Kallisto said, cringing.

"Well, it could have happened. What do you think would have happened if you two died? What would happen to Terrielle? What would happen to us, your friends? Did you think about that?" Aalinar said.

Kallisto growled at him, "That's the reason we were drinking in the first place!"

"Good logic, that." Aiden mused. "Let's go drink ourselves to death. It'll solve our problems. Screw the rest of the world, yeah? Who gives a damn? And did you know, it wasn't seven bottles of wine, but eleven bottles- and it wasn't wine, either. It was one of Uncle Khary's homebrews. Much more than wine."

Onyx shrunk in on herself. "Dammit. We've got it, ok? We just wanted some relief."

"We're fine now, ok? It won't happen again. Promise." Kallisto said, placing a hand over her heart.

"It's not ok." Aiden said fiercely. "You scared the living shit out of both of us."

Onyx jerked her head up to stare at him, but he'd turned to stare off down the hallway, his jaw clenched tight enough to hurt. Kallisto looked at Aalinar to see much the same expression on his face. She went over and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry," she turned her head to look at Aiden. "I'm really sorry."

Aalinar's eyes softened a bit as he wrapped his arms around her tiny body, "It's.ok. Just please, please don't do it again."

"I won't." she said into his shoulder.

Onyx reached out, touching Aiden lightly on the arm. She didn't say anything as he turned to look at her, just let him see how sorry she was through her eyes. He pulled her gently into a hug, pressing his cheek to her hair. A moment later he pulled back. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

Onyx examined the small, wooden carvings critically, loving the graceful furls and swaying flaps of the replicas of Blood Women. Each representing characters from the favorite stories that circled the Shadow Realm, providing children with the laws of the Blood in a way that left them cherIshang their ways, and holding to them strongly out of love and not fear. She smiled, her hand moving to the larger carving of Lady Nightshade and her Dark Wolves. The Lady of Song had been her favorite story growing up. She relished the idea of such a strong woman—a gentle singer turned savage by the attack on a Kindred pack that shared her territory; her voice rising from its soft lows to a beautiful, vicious dirge that inspired traps of dreams that the invaders never escaped from, bringing the entire fleet to their knees. She smiled her appreciation to the carver, pressing the requested amount of coins into his hand. She vanished the carving and turned to survey the area for Aiden.

He'd brought her to the Autumn Fair in Douna, an event that brought in craftsmen of all kinds and things she could treasure, and she was fast depleting her spending money. Scanning the crowds, she caught sight of him heading her way, a bright grin on his face. When he got to her, he said something she couldn't catch as a pair of children screeched past. He shook his head and resorted to the silent speak.

_**You ready for the show?**_

She cocked her head to the side, confusion written on her face.

_**Show? **_She asked, a small answering grin coming onto her face when his grew wider. He turned, offering her his arm. She looped her arm around his and they set off through the torrents of people.

_**Show. Are you familiar with the theatre here?**_

_**Of course! It's only the most talked of acting group in the Realm. **_Onyx replied, sniffing. They finally reached a thinning of the crowd, heading down the wider main road of the thriving town.

_**They're playing-**_

But she didn't hear what they were playing, as Aiden grabbed her arm and swung her back a few feet, the arrow that would have gone through her chest missing by the barest breadth. As Aiden swung her around, she caught sight of the other assailants, bows drawn at the ready, and firing. A wind sprang up, swirling around her and Aiden in a protective shield. The arrows met the wind and a power grabbed them and slung them back the way they came, bringing down the archers. She dropped the whirlwind almost immediately, her keen eyes skimming the area for the first archer. Aiden's hand left her arm, snapping up and jerking, his Red jewel flashing as it followed his command, bringing the shabbily dressed man to the ground hard. Onyx left him to it, weaving a protection shield around them, and a separate one around him. She stalked over to the first of the fallen archers. Dead. It was the same for the next one, and the next. She continued to check the others, finding seven in total, all of them dead.

Aiden stood over the only surviving archer. Onyx shuddered; she could feel the cold emanating off of him from where she stood, almost twenty feet away. Her head swiveled as an approaching Warlord stepped warily around the corner. Aiden's head snapped to him, his face expressionless. Onyx crossed to Aiden, setting her hand on his arm. He dropped his gaze to her, letting himself drink in the fact that she was unharmed.

"The others?"

"Impaled with their own arrows." She said quietly.

He nodded. "This one still lives, we'll hand him over to the authority here, answer a few questions. We can go home if you like."

She snorted. "I believe you had something planned for me? I'm not going to let the off chance of being made into a pincushion ruin this particular outing." He blinked, surprised, and then smiled.

"I suppose we answer a few questions, and then continue on." She smiled in reply, and they both turned to the approaching Warlord, inwardly sighing.

Aiden and Onyx walked into the richly decorated lobby. A young man detached himself from the desk, hurrying up to them, his expression clearly relieved.

"Lord Sadi, so glad you are here, we were afraid you wouldn't make it! There had been talk of an attack on the main road, you weren't involved?"

A smile flickered over Aiden's face, which was too drawn and tight for Onyx's taste. She kept glancing worriedly at him, but now focused on the valet, not trusting anyone she hadn't seen before—which basically meant everyone. Aiden reached down and squeezed her hand.

"We had to answer a few questions, Johalen."

The man nodded quickly, smiling at the both of them. "Well, thank the Darkness neither of you were injured. Please, let me show you to your box."

They followed Johalen past numerous doors, up a flight of richly carpeted, widely spaced stairs, and through a door set apart for the others. Onyx blinked, staring at the spacious and comfortable balcony over the rest of the theatre.

"Is there anything I can get for the two of you?"

Onyx turned and smiled at both Aiden and Johalen, which Aiden returned before facing Johalen.

"A couple of glasses for the Lady Isha and myself and some wine?"

"Of course, I'll have it to you right away."

"Thank you, Johalen." The Warlord Prince waited until the door had closed before turning to Onyx. "What do you think?"

"It's… lush." She replied, grinning.

"This box is reserved for my parents."

She settled into one of the chairs, propping her chin on the back of it and grinning at him.

"What is playing?"

He sighed, and then settled down next to her.

"You'll see. The show's about to start."

Just then the curtains opened and, from the start, Onyx was caught. She'd heard the tale before; another one of her favorites, but she hadn't heard they'd put it in theatre. The tale was of a legend in pre-Blood time, a Dragon-Lord flying over a human farm, and hearing the scream of the only survivor of a family brought down by raiders. The rest of the story was of the Dragon-Lord returning weekly to the farm to check up on the young woman, until he slowly fell in love with her. When the village magistrate decreed weeks later that she would have to marry or lose the farm, the Dragon-Lord vented such rage at the idea that the village dropped it. A time later, he underwent a process much similar to Draca's own, except, instead of flying over the lands and dropping his scales to create the blood, he shed them in a private place, one where no one would find them, and walked to the farm. Beautifully worked, gorgeously presented, it more than made up for anything that had happened that day, for both Onyx and Aiden.

Aalinar landed in a small clearing with Kallisto still in his arms, bridal style. He set her down so she could explore it a bit. They were on top of a hill overlooking the school, which was quite a way off, but vivid nonetheless. Trees surrounded the small area, creating a sort of grove, perfect for hiding from the heat on a summer's day. Too bad it was cooler than was normal this evening. It was bearable, but only because of the small jacket she wore. She brushed the thought off and opted to look around a bit more. The trees were lined with fallen logs, perfect for sitting around a campfire or telling stories. Still, as pretty as it was, she had no clue what they were doing there. She looked at Aalinar, noticing how he was staring into the forest.

"Hey Aalinar, where are we?"

He broke away to smile at her, "This was mine and Aiden's favorite hideaway." he said, looking towards the forest again, "Speaking of which, here he comes."

Kallisto looked in the same direction as Aalinar in time to see Aiden and Onyx emerge from the foliage. "Hey you guys!" She waved, "What's up?"

"Kallisto!" Onyx grinned. "Was your day as exciting as ours was?"

"Do you call flying all around the wilderness fun?" she asked smiling.

"Fun, but not as fun as thrashing some fuckers who tried to shoot Aiden and I with poisoned arrows." Both Onyx's and Aiden's eyes were lit with the residue of battle fire. "And then we went and watched this awesome play based on one of the Dragon Legends."

Kallisto stared open mouthed for a moment before straightening and smiling. "Well, even paled in comparison, we had a blast!"

"Wonderful." Onyx said, giving her friend a hug before turning to Aiden and Aalinar.

"What's next?"

The boys smiled at them. "Dinner" Aalinar said. He waved his hand toward the edge of the hill and a picnic spread appeared before them.

"Wow!" Kallisto giggled, "Did you boys cook this?"

Aiden cut her a look. "Our cooking skills are barely worth camp meals."

"The Hall's cook, Mrs. Beale, cooked this."

"Can we eat now?" Kallisto asked anxiously.

"I'm starving." Onyx said.

"Yeah," Aalinar said, guiding Kallisto to the blanket, "Eat up."

Onyx filled her plate and started shoveling it down, Kallisto nibbled on a bit of this and that, while the boys followed Onyx's lead. Aalinar paused to look at the blonde.

"Just eat it. It's not poison."

"I will! I just don't know what I like yet"

Onyx looked up, a scowl on her face. "This stuff is delicious. Why can't I cook like this?"

"Blowing things up are bad." Kallisto said off handedly, biting into a biscuit with jam.

"Hey!" Onyx snapped her head around. "I only did that once!"

Aiden choked on his food, and took a few minutes to breath before turning to Onyx.

"You blew something up?"

Onyx blushed and muttered indiscernibly.

Kallisto laughed, "That's okay! I've done worse. I'm not allowed in any kitchen in my hometown. Strict orders from my parents, they told everyone in town that I would blow up their houses." she grinned.

Onyx, Aiden, and Aalinar turned to stare at her before the Warlord Princes turned to look at one another. "We'll ask Mrs. Beale for cooking lessons." Aiden said.

"For us?" Kallisto asked hopefully.

"Um." Aalinar looked at Aiden, unsure what to say, _**What if they're like your mother?**_

_**That's why we're taking the cooking lessons. **_Aiden grimaced_**. Your mom can try to help them with cooking lessons. Over a campfire.**_

"What are ya'll talking about?" asked Kallisto, impatiently, "Do we get cooking lessons or not?"

"We meant we would take them," he quickly added, "But my mom can teach you if you really want to learn."

Onyx snorted. "Hey, I can cook. I just mixed some of my potions from my Black Widow training with some of the cooking stuff. Luckily it blew up the kitchen, or we probably would have been poisoned."

Aiden gave a startled laugh. "Let me guess, you were banished from brewing poisons and such in the kitchen."

"Yep."

"I just can't cook. Weird stuff happens when I do." Kallisto said, sighing a bit.

Onyx looked at her out of the corner of her eyes, frowning. "It's because you haven't gotten your magic all straightened out. Your elemental magic keeps tugging the Blood Craft into a light-like pattern. You know, like bouncing off of objects and stuff."

"You sound like you've had experience with this." Aiden said, reaching around her to snag a turnover off the plate.

"My trouble was wind always wanted to slide around obstructions. So, unless I used unnecessary force, I couldn't do things like lift objects or move through solid objects. It was a pain in the ass."

"See, that's the thing. I wasn't using Craft or light. I was just boiling some water."

"I almost hate to ask this." Aalinar said, covering his eyes, "What happened?

"I put the pot on the burner, filled it with water, and lit a small witchfire," she pinched her fingers together to show the amount, "and left the room momentarily. As soon as I got out the door, it exploded! Burnt nearly the entire kitchen to cinders, it did!"

"Witchfire." Onyx said, around a mouthful of chicken. "Your magic spreads, light rarely heeds boundaries. It's going to be a nuisance trying to get under control, but it so much fun once you do."

Kallisto pouted, "Maybe I'll get better at cooking once I make the Offering."

"And have more power for light to bend out of shape." Onyx pointed out. "We'll work on straightening that out before we let you in the kitchen."

She smiled, "Sounds wonderful!" she looked at the boys, "So? Anymore surprises?"

Aiden smiled. "Yes, actually." He pointed behind them, down the hill and to the small clearing. Onyx and Kallisto turned to look. It was dusk now and everything was hazy in the half light. Onyx was about to turn around and ask what he was talking about when the first glimmering white shape ghosted into the clearing.

"Wow." Onyx murmured, watching the unicorn dance around the clearing with long, graceful, high-spirited strides. More unicorns followed, ranging from pewter to pure, crystalline white. Foals kicked up their heels, nipping at each other and their mothers. A loud bugling announced the stallion as he cantered out of the trees, scattering his herd left and right.

"The stallion's Astar. He's been a friend since we were both barely four. He's more of a trouble maker than Aalinar." Aiden murmured in Onyx's ear.

"Hey!" he snorted, "Don't let him hear you say that."

Kallisto scooted quickly behind him. "Um, it's too late?" She said, pointing at the stallion that'd just turned in mid-step and was heading full-tilt towards them.

"Good job." Aalinar groaned as the stallion closed in.

Aiden snaked an arm around Onyx's waist and pulled her to him. She cast him a confused look, but relaxed when she saw the smirk. She made herself comfy leaning back on him as she watched the unicorn stallion sit back a few feet away from them, sliding to a complete halt nose to nose with Aiden.

_**Brother.**_ Aiden said on the white communal thread. _**Long time no see.**_

Astar snorted, tossing his head. _**Only because you never visit anymore. **_

_**We've been busy**_, Aalinar said, tugging Kallisto towards him.

_**So I can see. **_

Onyx snorted_**. Excuse me, but if this is some version of a pissing contest, try to find something other than the females you've been able to bag. **_

Kallisto nodded, _**How rude. No proper introduction or anything.**_

_**Honestly,**_ Onyx continued. _**You'd think with the caliber of your parents, you'd be able to show a bit more class. Not that we were expecting much, but still.**_

The stallion tossed his head up, whinnying his laughter. _**They bite**_. He snorted, prancing a couple of steps in place.

_**Not yet, friend**_. Kallisto said, side glancing at Aalinar_**, You haven't seen the damage we can do.**_

_**I don't believe anyone has. It should be quite interesting when someone pisses us off enough to take a chunk out of them.**_

Kallisto giggled. Aalinar chose that moment to jump in, "Ok, let's not go into that."

Onyx blinked innocently. "Get into what? Come on, Aalinar. Surely you're not scared of the two of us."

"Only a fool wouldn't be." he grumbled.

Aiden smirked. "So, you're not afraid of them."

Aalinar gave a rude gesture before returning to the unicorn, "So, what have you been up to?"

_**The island main got too crowded, so some of the stallions gathered their mates and moved on. Some of the younger males and females and I are planning on reclaiming some of the Light Territory. **_

"Reclaiming how?" Kallisto asked.

_**We're going to send scouts first, to see what the situation is. We'll determine from there. **_

Onyx blinked, immediately weighing the consequences of such a move. "The Light Realm is in turmoil at the moment." She said slowly. "Every territory is in some kind of conflict, mainly war. And it would take years for your scouts to get back to you."

_**Do you have another suggestion? **_

Onyx exchanged a look with Kallisto. _**We're going to have to start doing this eventually.**_ She said on a private thread. _**Why not now?**_

_**But,**_ she began to panic, _**w**__**hat do I say?**_

_**Calm down, hun. Just tell him about our sojourn next year. Perhaps he'd be willing to accompany us. **_

_**I...Onyx, I don't know. Help me out, huh?**_

_**Of course.**_ "The Land of the Light Realms has been calling Kallisto and me. We plan on finishing the year and then going to sort out the wars in the Realm, to put it simply. The lands are in chaos, and there's no one strong enough to put a stop to it. So many were wiped out by the purge, and so many more are being killed by this war. Who knows how things will pan out?"

"Apparently, I'm the Heart of the Light Realm. If you're looking for a home, come with us when we go next year. We would be honored by your company"

_**Well put.**_ Onyx turned to the stallion. "We could use whatever help you could offer, but, like we said, we've the rest of the term to sort this out. Talk with your Queens. We welcome any input you could offer."

"Please, if they want to talk to us, we'll listen to any concerns they have." Kallisto said walking forward, standing in front of him, "I want to help anyway I can."

Astar tossed his head in thought before turning to eye Kallisto. _**Thank you for the offer. I will discuss it with my Queen. She was not fond of the idea of scouts, thinking they would be in too much danger. **_

"We will do everything in our power to prevent harm to anybody." She said, "Talk with your Queen. We'll come back in a few days to discuss it in detail. Right now, can I go meet the rest of the herd? Please?"

Aalinar laughed, pulling her into a hug.

Astar turned and cantered down to the herd, nipping a flank here, sending a teasing kick there. "What a pain in the ass," Onyx muttered in amusement.

"Does that mean no?" she asked Aiden.

"That means yes. He wants to show off his Queen and their little filly. Proud bastard, him." Aiden said, starting down the hill with a tug on Onyx's hand.

"Yay! Come on Aalinar!" Kallisto yipped, pulling him down to catch up with Onyx.

Astar led them right up to his silver-coated mate and their silver filly. The other unicorns ignored them thus far, grazing and frolicking as they were. The mare stepped up to Aiden and whuffled in his face a bit.

_**It's been a while, Son of the Horn Punctured.**_ Her voice was a neigh in their minds, laughing.

"Horn punctured?" Onyx asked, blinking.

"What's that mean?" Kallisto asked, cocking her head.

Aiden smirked. "I haven't told you the story of my parents' wedding day yet?"

Onyx poked him in the ribs. "If you had we would have laughed and not asked for an explanation."

Aalinar snorted. "It was one of the few times Uncle Daemon was uncoordinated."

"They had a unicorn priestess speak over their wedding, and one of the curious foals got a little too close, if you catch my drift. Father stepped back and got gored in the ass."

Kallisto snickered.

_**Aiden, my filly has pure ears as of yet. I would like to keep it that way.**_ The mare admonished.

The little filly peeked from behind her mother, large eyes regarding them warily.

_**This is Ceres**_. Astar said, tossing his head proudly. _**And this is my Queen and mate, Iris. **_

Aiden bowed, then gestured to Onyx and Kallisto

"This is Kallisto Valora Marcia Bronwyn," He said, and Kallisto curtseyed to Iris and Astar.

"And this is Onyx Lilavati Isha."

_**Enough with the formal stuff already. We want to meet the human-fillies.**_

"Fillies?" Kallisto asked looking around, "Never been called that before."

The younger stallions had gathered, waiting for their turn to be introduced. The stallion who spoke was a brazenly stark white male.

"Hm." Onyx murmured quietly. "I don't believe I have, either." She eyed the young male warily. "You are?"

_**Names Rainier**_, the young stallion said holding his head high, _**Why don't you and your friend come join us for a bit?**_

Aiden snaked an arm around Onyx's waist. "I don't think so." He said firmly, a slight growl to his voice.

Kallisto leaned over to Onyx, "Is he hitting on us?"

Onyx shook her head. "Interspecies just isn't my thing."

_**It better not be.**_ Aiden sent to her privately.

_**Aiden? **_

_**Yes? **_

Onyx held up a hand and cast a little wind into his face. _**Poof.**_

Kallisto giggled lightly, before turning to Rainier, "I'm sorry, but it seems our friends are against the idea." She 'oomphed' as Aalinar pulled her to him roughly.

"Highly against it, even." Onyx intoned blandly. "Now, should you wish an introduction, we'd be happy to give it to you. Apparently from behind our men, here."

Kallisto swatted Aalinar aside, moving to stand in front of Rainier and his friends, mostly stallions around his age. "I'm Kallisto Bronwyn. It's a pleasure." She held her hand out about level with his nose, seeing if he would come to her. He moved forward putting his forehead underneath her hand. She lightly grazed his horn as she stroked his face. "Who are your friends?"

Rainier moved around her, nudging her away from the group _**Come here and I'll introduce you.**_

Aalinar snarled, moving towards her.

"Whoa, pony-boy, winged-bigot." Onyx said, moving up to Kallisto and holding arm out escort-style. "We've got this. For the love of night, pushy, aren't we, Rainy?" She glared over her shoulder at Aalinar and Aiden. _**Stay put and behave, or I'll make the pair of you into geldings**_. She warned, letting Kallisto hear what she'd said.

_**Onyx? They missed our introduction with Astar. They don't know who we are exactly. You can't get mad.**_

_**If I was angered with these puffed up excuses for stallions, they'd be doing a stirring ballet in the air, or learning how to fly. I was simply helping you introduce yourself without having the boys breathing down our necks and without giving pushy, here, a chance to be even more pushy, if you catch my drift. **_

_**Ah.**_ she smiled lightly, _**Do we tell them who we are? Or is that a better secret?**_

_**Hm, let's keep 'em guessing. **_

_**Now, though, are you going to take my arm or leave me hanging?**_

Kallisto grabbed Onyx's arm quickly, "Now then."

Rainier tossed his head toward the speckled stallion on his left, a Summer Sky jewel.

_**That's Seton and over there is Varrius and Luce.**_ He directed them to the two black stallions, both opal warlords.

"It's very nice to meet you." Kallisto said pleasantly.

"Didn't know you folk came in black." Onyx drawled, her ice-eyes glimmering with good humor.

_**Eye catching, aren't we?**_ Varrius quirked.

_**So much more handsome than these mist-like fellows.**_ The stallion called Luce added.

"Indeed." Onyx smiled. "Astar told us some of the young'uns were planning on a spree to the Light Realm."

_**Yes,**_ Rainier said, _**We all agreed to go.**_

"What was your plan, may I ask?" Onyx glanced at Kallisto. _**Listen up, Princess, this might be of interest.**_

_**Unicorns once lived in the Light Realm. We feel its time we did so again**_. Seton said, shouldering his way into the little huddle of their conversation. _**We go in as scouts, search out a place that's safe for us to inhabit, and report back to the main herd. That's the plan.**_

Varrius nipped playfully at Seton's flank_**. You make it sound like we've got some great purpose ahead of us. It really a simple plan. Better than taking the whole heard between the Realms and getting all of them slaughtered by people who don't understand. **_

Kallisto giggled, "How very smart."

Onyx shot an amused look over at Kallisto. _**Try young and stupid.**_

_**Shut up! I'm not going to tell them that!**_

_**I would.**_

Onyx paused for thought, and then smirked_**. Of course, I'm just mean like that.**_

_**True enough, **_she said before addressing the stallions again, "What are you going to do if it is hostile?"

_**Fight to take it back, of course.**_ Rainier said as if it were a stupid question.

Kallisto's eyes widened. "You can't!"

"Ah, but wouldn't that just cause more strain between the existing population and yourselves?" Onyx asked_**. I reiterate**__**Young and stupid.**_

_**So?**_ Varrius said, _**We'll win, no matter what.**_

"Really." Onyx was growing tired of this. "A handful of stallions and mares, prepped as scouts, go into a country already far devastated by war. Did you know that? The entire Realm has broken into war. The land cries out with need, and its people echo it. You're going to go in there, and at the first sign of hostility, begin another war? I can guarantee you, all that Realm needs is an outside enemy, and they're on you. The realm in its entirety, bringing its weapons and Craft against you in collective effort that might just obliterate your kind. That's doing a service right there."

"There is already so much fighting, why do you want to start more?" Kallisto said; a thin sheen of tears in her eyes, "Why aren't you trying to help it? You want to live there, right? So help."

The stallions shifted uncomfortably. And why wouldn't they be, they'd just pissed off and reduced to tears the two fillies they were trying to impress.

_**We weren't serious**_. Luce said, trying to smooth it over. _**Really, we weren't**_.

"I should hope not!" Kallisto said, a bit louder than intended.

Onyx heard a soft snarl from behind them and turned her head to glare at Aiden and Aalinar. _**Geldings.**_ She said again.

They stopped, glaring back at her- but they'd done as she asked. Onyx turned back to the task at hand, waiting for Kallisto to continue

It was Astar, however, who spoke next _**Lady?**_ He said addressing Kallisto, _**Why don't you enlist these four on your journey? There strong and young, albeit, a bit rash, but…**_

She looked at him, then to Onyx, _**You're my second-in-command, what do you think?**_

_**Naturally.**_ Onyx smiled. _**I'm going to get Aalinar to help me whip these ponies into shape when the time comes. **_

_**Be my guest .Do we tell the ponies now or later?**_

_**Hm. We should let Astar and Iris talk it over. These are of their herd, after all. But it wouldn't hurt to mention it. No enlisting as of the moment.**_

_**Ok.**_ she said, leaning against her, smirking, _**Go ahead.**_

Onyx straightened and looked at the four stallions firmly. "We're also planning an excursion to Terrielle. The war there has gone on long enough, and we plan to stop it. We're in the midst of planning as well as education at the moment, but, come this summer, we'll be heading out." Onyx paused a moment, then added. "To help the land and its people, not start a stupid dispute over land." She bit back a smirk as four hides of horseflesh twitched.

_**That sounds logical.**_ Rainier said, _**We wouldn't fight, you know?**_

Onyx pinned him with a look. "I would hope such high ranking stallions would respect Blood and Kindred customs more than that, yes."

_**We do!**_ They all chorused.

Kallisto laughed, letting go of Onyx and moving to Aalinar, who was still growling lightly. She cuddled to him, shivering a bit as night settled fully over the valley.

Onyx smiled at them, then bowed.

"It was wonderful meeting you. Perhaps we can do this again." Nodding to the quick responses that it would be fine, she turned and slipped into the waiting one-armed hug.

_**Looks like I won't have to geld you after all.**_

_**That would be rather unfortunate.**_ Aiden replied, his "voice" sardonic.

_**Poof.**_

"So, where to now?"

"It's too early for bed." Kallisto said, holding her hand out and producing a few small orbs of light. She sent them forward to light the path home. "I say we go bother someone."

"Let's go bother Saetan." Onyx said brightly. "Aiden and I need to tell him about the attack, anyways."

"Sounds good. I want to _hear_ about the attack anyway" said Aalinar, putting an arm around Kallisto.

"I was wondering why you hadn't bombarded me with questions yet. Good job, Kallisto, I think tact is starting to bombard its way into my cousin's thick skull."

She giggled, "Thank you, thank you."

Onyx snorted, then gave up the fight and laughed, pointing at the Eyrien. "The look on your face!"

"So, are we going?" Onyx asked, prodding Aiden in the ribs. "I've always wanted to say 'let's go bug the High Lord of Hell.' Did you know that? It just sounds so catchy!"

Kallisto and Aalinar snickered, continuing down the hill.

Onyx knocked on Saetan's office door loudly enough and frequently enough to scratch even the mildest of tempers. The door swung open on its own accord right before she rapped for the 40th time. Saetan regarded the four of them with a slightly irritable expression from behind his desk.

"Hiya!" Kallisto said brightly, "Can we bug ya for a bit?"

"Not that you have a choice, of course." Aiden remarked sprawling out on the couch before his grandfather had a chance to respond.

"I had figured that much." Saetan muttered, leaning back in his chair. He watched as Onyx planted herself firmly on his grandson's stomach. When he snapped at her she gave him a blank stare, as if to say, 'What? You didn't leave any room.' Aalinar sat on the recliner with Kallisto in his lap, curled up in a ball.

"We took them to meet the unicorns today." Aiden said, once he and Onyx had worked out possession of the couch. He, apparently got the couch, while she got him- seeing as she was still seated on his stomach.

"Did you?" Saetan said, raising a brow. "I'm sure that was an adventure."

"Getting hit on by stallions is so much fun." Kallisto remarked dryly.

"Oh, yes. They met those four hot-heads of stallions, talked to them a rather long time." Aiden couldn't quite keep the growl out of his voice. Onyx flicked her hand at him, resulting in his hair being blown from his face.

"Poof." She said. Saetan didn't let the confusion stray to his face as Aalinar and Kallisto bit their lips in silent mirth.

"I'm surprised they got a chance to introduce themselves, let alone talk to them."

Onyx wrinkled her nose. "Being gelded didn't sound like a good course of action to them."

"Ah."

"Didn't you have something to report?" Aalinar said; anticipation etched in his voice.

"Report?" Saetan was immediately at attention. Aiden and Onyx traded a smirk.

"We were attacked in Douna today." Aiden said. "I grabbed Onyx out of the way of the first arrow and she created a whirlwind that caught the other arrows and turned them back on our attackers. Poisoned arrows. Only the first man was left alive, and we handed him to Douna's Warlord."

"And your father, uncle, and I weren't informed of this until now because?" Saetan asked; his voice quieter than normal.

Onyx sighed. "He was taken care of and weak enough that the Warlord could take care of him in his sleep. It was agreed one of the Family could show up for the interrogation tomorrow."

"Sucky shit." Kallisto said, idly twisting a lock of Aalinar's long hair in her fingers. She turned her head to Onyx and Aiden, "By the way. How was your outing? Minus the assassination attempt?"

"We barely managed to get to the theatre on time, but it was an awesome performance. Then we ate and walked around the town a bit. They have some amazing shops there! Oh, and I'm setting up a booth at the market there, I'm running out of pocket money."

"I'll help." Kallisto said, "What is it you are gonna sell?"

"Wind charms, mainly, illusions like the ones I made the twins, except more solid and longer-lasting. I'd like to set a booth up at the little coastline town we shopped at, ship masters pay bundles for wind charts and charms."

"Ah. Sounds fun!" she said, yawning.

Onyx smiled. "Still too early to go to bed?"

"Yes!" she said, sitting up.

They all laughed, and Saetan allowed a smile. "Speaking of charms and such, you're to begin having magic lessons with Karla. That might change eventually, but for now. They'll start next week."

"More of Karla?!?" Kallisto exclaimed, "Oh the humanity." she fell back onto Aalinar.

Onyx straightened. "She does realize this elemental thing of ours does affect our craft?"

"It's a reasonable assumption, I'm sure she-" Saetan sighed. "What am I saying, this is Karla. I'll drop the word by next time I see her."

"Good." Aiden grouched. "Now slouch back down again, your ass is bony as hell."

Onyx wriggled purposefully, causing Aiden to grimace and swat her arm. "Bitch." He said.

"Woof."

Kallisto laughed, sitting up in Aalinar's lap. "Careful. You might break his ribs with your ass of steel." She laughed harder.

Onyx gave a very convincing growl. "I do not have an ass of steel."

"No, it's an ass of jagged rock." Aiden muttered.

"Go to hell, puppy."

"Pleasant little place that is." He retorted. "I've been wanting to revisit it, why not now?"

"I can arrange it." Onyx said, glaring.

High pitched laughter again. "Ha ha! Onyx, feel lucky your ass looks like it does!"

Kallisto snickered.

"Now that we've moved off the topic of Miss Isha's ass, is there another reason you four are in here?" Saetan asked, then Kallisto's words caught up to him, and he stifled a weary sigh. "Other than to plague me with these interesting personality quirks?"

"Quirks?" Kallisto chirped, looking at them.

Onyx tilted her head to the side, looking thoughtful. "I think 'disorders' would be the better word."

"Me too!" Kallisto nodded before looking at Saetan, "We just came to bother the hell out of you. Or, at least, I did."

"That was the idea. Is it working?" Onyx asked.

Saetan snorted. "Remind Karla to tell you about a few of her and the Coven's little episodes in their adolescent years. You're not even scratching the surface." He immediately regretted saying the last when he saw the speculative gleam in the eyes of the two women.

Kallisto's eyes narrowed mischievously_**, Follow my lead, boys and girls.**_ she sent on three private threads. "So, actually, we did come here for a purpose..."

Saetan raised a brow_. Damn._ "And that is?"

"Well, it's about our Virgin nights" She scratched the back of her head. "Since we're just that, we don't know what to do exactly." she put on her most innocent face.

Saetan choked as three interested faces turned towards him. _Damn, damn, damn_. "What is it you want to know?"

"What do we need to know?" Aalinar asked; a laugh barely contained on his face.

Saetan looked at him, and looked at him hard. He'd gone over this with them. "I've already told you that. Now, if you need the mechanics of sex broken down."

"Sure!" Kallisto said brightly.

"Fine. Do you need the parts identified, or have you managed to get by twelve year old education?"

Kallisto put a hand to her chest, "Ooooh, ouch! That one hurt! What do ya think? I think every kid has played 'Show me yours'. How can we not know?"

Every male in the room choked. Aiden clasped his hands over his face and groaned, while Saetan stared blankly at the far wall, forcefully remembering Guardians did breathe, and could think. Aalinar spluttered.

"Tell me who, so I can kill him." The Eyrien said, while Onyx looked on with a smirk.

"You walked right into that one, little sister."

"Did not!" she said indignantly, "You can't tell me you never played!"

Aalinar snarled. "Who?" He said, shoving a finger into her face for emphasis.

"Of course I played." Onyx said, overriding Aalinar with ease.

Aiden snarled, seeming to be of like mind with his cousin.

Kallisto sighed, pushing his hand aside, "If you must know, it was my brother. We were both like five. And he is only a month older than me, so don't be snarly."

"Brother? He was only a month older than you?" Onyx asked, trying to think how that was possible.

"Yeah, so?"

"How?"

She looked confused for a moment before laughing, "He's not my real brother. I was adopted. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't. I had thought you might be, from the conversation we had the first day here, but, no you hadn't said."

"Well, if you saw my family, you'd know. They are all black hair and gold eyes, like these pretty boys." she waved her hand around the room.

"Ah. That answers that question."

"What question?"

Onyx rolled her eyes. "How your brother could be a month older than you. Pay attention!" At that point both boys made it clear they'd been ignored enough.

Aiden flipped her to where he had her legs and arms pinned to the couch, causing her to shriek in surprise. "DAMN IT, Aiden! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"You weren't paying attention." Onyx shivered at that smooth croon. "I'm in agreement with my cousin, Onyx. Tell me who, so I can rip him apart."

Onyx scowled. "Let me up and I'll tell you the story. Rather funny, actually."

She glanced over at Kallisto, who was in a similar predicament with Aalinar and sighed.

"Yay! Story time!" Kallisto chirped, shoving Aalinar into the floor. Onyx did a double take, not quite sure how it was done. Before laughing until tears came to her eyes.

Aalinar looked up at Kallisto, growling.

"Oh, stop it!" She snarled. And he went silent, pouting on the floor.

The black haired girl wiped her eyes and straightened, still grinning like a loon.

"Ok, story time. Stop snarling at me, Aiden, I'm getting there. Alright, when I was five years old I played with the servants' children a lot. Octavius was one of my best friends. We didn't start off playing show me yours, I'll show you mine, we were playing 'I'm Better.' We exhausted every measure of proof we could before he finally stripped of his pants, wagged his thing, and laughed at me because I didn't have one, so, there, he was better. You can imagine, this was severely daunting to my female superiority complex, and I burst into tears, rushing into the house. Mary, the resident hearth witch at the time, found me and I told her the story. She then told me something I'll remember for the rest of my life. I went back outside, found Octavius, and grinned at him as widely as I could. He asked me why I wasn't still crying and I told him what Mary said." She smiled, looking expectantly at her audience of four. Saetan groaned; he knew what was coming.

"Well?" Aiden prodded, still irritable.

"She'd told me that as soon as I got some of these," she cupped her breasts, and then pointed down at Aiden. "I could have all of those I wanted."

Laughter came in shrill notes from the recliner as Kallisto almost fell out.

"I totally agree!"

"I know, right?" Onyx grinned. "Guess who won that contest!"

Aiden slumped down dejectedly. "Guess the little shit got what he deserved after all."

"Damn straight."

Onyx smirked widely and turned to Kallisto. "So, Kallisto, have these got you those?"

She shrugged, "Not that I noticed. Nothing much to show off."

Aalinar turned on her, "What was that?" he growled.

Onyx leaned into Aiden as they relaxed to enjoy the show.

Saetan wondered if he should have a "shut up" button implanted in his grandsons' minds. It would probably save him the headaches of the millennium.

She looked at him, "I said there's nothing much to show off. And in all honesty, I'm right. Compared to girls my age, I'm under-developed. Am I not right?" she looked at Onyx.

"Your body type isn't right for voluptuous breasts." Onyx said easily. "You'd already be having back problems if you did."

She smirked, looking at Aalinar, "See? Like I said, nothing much."

Aalinar glared at her, "Well, it was enough to catch my attention."

He froze as the realization he said that out loud came up. A blush formed on his face, but intensified when he saw the one on Kallisto's. Onyx and Aiden collapsed on one another in peals of laughter, tears leaking from their eyes at the twin horrified looks from the two. A glance in Saetan's direction set them off again as the Warlord Prince slowly and methodically rubbed his temples, trying to massage away the headache.

"It's not that funny!" Kallisto spat, "Aiden probably would say the same about you!"

Aalinar just buried his face in the arm of the chair.

Onyx tried to stop laughing, and managed it long enough to say, "Yeah, but the expression on your faces!"

Kallisto got the blush under control, and stuck her tongue out at Onyx. The next moment scared them all when that 'I have a really awkward question' face appeared.

She looked at Saetan, "Why are men fascinated by women's breasts anyway? They're nothing special." She looked at Saetan, "Why are men fascinated with a woman's breasts? You'd think the ass would be a bigger turn on." Choked silence met her query, broken only when Saetan said, very calmly for a man gritting his teeth hard enough to crack,

"Out."

"But-" Onyx started, sitting up straight.

Kallisto looked at him confused. "But you didn't answ-"

"Out!" The word was like a whip-crack over their sudden protests and an invisible force yanked the four of them to their feet and out the door, which slammed with enough force to shake the walls.

Kallisto turned on the closed door, "Inconsiderate Bastard!" she hissed loudly.

Onyx wasn't sure what it was for the boys, but the thing that set her off was the pure, righteous indignation in her friend's voice and face that had her collapsed against the wall, sliding down it, and finally seated on the floor, head over her knees as helpless guffaws racked her entire frame. Aiden and Aalinar were sprawled in a boneless pile, pounding each other heartily with each gasp of laughter.

Kallisto turned, giggling just because of them, "What's so funny?"

No one was able to answer her for several moments before one of the boys, she couldn't tell which, gasped, "You!" and disappeared into the mindless haze of mirth once more.

She smiled brightly, "That was fun. We should do it more often."

"If-" chuckle- "we" -gasp- "get" -a breathless giggle before Onyx rallied a valiant effort to string two words together- "the chance!"

Aalinar stood and walked over to Kallisto, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her to his front, "You are so cute." he said, pecking her on the lips.

She giggled, "I try."

Onyx took Aiden's offered hand, smirking at the silent pun he directed at his cousin and Kallisto. "You don't need to." She said, interrupting the "cute" moment with finesse. "Did you know, when you get into that self-righteous funk, you bounce. It's almost terrifying- as terrifying as bouncing can be, that is."

She cocked her head to the side. "Did you hit your head against the wall or something?"

"Maybe." Onyx muttered, shaking her head cautiously. "Or maybe I'm just laughing-drunk."

"Maybe." Kallisto shook her head, "Bouncing? What the hell?"

"You did. Saetan just shoved us out here, you turned around to face a closed door- and, you bounced. There's no other way to describe it."

Aalinar smirked, leaning down to whisper something in her ear. The blush that formed beat anything seen that day. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Ooh, what did he say!" Onyx said, her voice a mocking-conspiratorial whisper.

"You don't want to know."

"Probably not, but think what a laugh we can have over it."

_**He liked the fact another part of my anatomy was bouncing. **_She crinkled her nose.

Onyx stared at Aalinar in disbelief. "That was crude."

He shrugged, "I'm just being honest."

Onyx shook her head before grabbing Aiden's arm. "Come on. Let's get away from him, he might be contagious."

"You know, I've always felt as if my intelligence were leaking away from me when I was around him." Aiden said idly, smirking over his shoulder at his cousin.

Kallisto giggled at Aalinar. She grabbed his hand and followed the couple ahead of them.

They heard the stage whispered conversation of Onyx and Aiden as he leaned in.

"Weren't we trying to escape them?"

"Just your cousin." She whisper-yelled in return.

"Why are they following us?" He did a quick, exaggerated glance back. "Still?"

"Because your cousin's madly in love with you and Kallisto has been my lover for the past month!" Onyx screeched suddenly. "There! Now you know!"

Kallisto came up behind Onyx, wrapping her arms around her middle. "Oh, you told our secret!"

"I think half of the school heard you." Aiden said, wincing at the ringing in his ears.

Onyx laid her hands on top of hers and fake-sobbed. "I'm so sorry, he just kept badgering me! He was really, really brutal about it! I just couldn't take it anymore."

Kallisto, barley containing a laugh, hugged her tighter, "There, there, its okay." she leaned around and stuck her tongue out at Aiden.

"You mean it?" Onyx asked, brushing imaginary tears from her eyes. "We don't have to hide it any more?"

She buried her face in Onyx's back, laughing. _**I think they're about to have one of their possessive moments..**_

_**I think you're right. **_

Aiden scowled. "Should I fall too my knees and beg forgiveness for my wrongdoings, or is that too dramatic for this particular act?"

"Beg for mercy, dogs!" Kallisto growled, smiling all the while.

Onyx chuckled, stepping away from Kallisto. "Oh, please." She crooned, grinning at the paw-caught-in-a-trap look that sprung to life on Aiden's face. She drug her nails lightly down the side of his arm before slipping her arm into his. "Insinuating my man's a common mongrel; that's just insulting, my dear."

"Aw, ya know I didn't mean it." she said, looking at Aalinar with a smirk.

"I would hope not." he said, moving to stand beside her.

"Because we'd have to become very, very watchful." Aiden grumbled.

"Oh really?" Kallisto smirked, "Try it!"

Aiden mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "It might be the death of me."

Onyx smirked.

Kallisto yawned, "I'm tired now."

"Me too." Onyx said. "I need sleep. Goodnight, boys." She and Kallisto headed down the corridor, laughing all the while.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Kitti here! Guess what? We updated! Woot! So sorry it's been so long, but with me in college and Aiko in High school, things get difficult. But We have this and now you get it too! Enjoy, okay!!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lucivar opened Aiden's and Aalinar's door without knocking, a look enough to light the lamps around the room. "Boys, day's bright and shiny on the other side of the realm."

Aalinar snarled. "Wha' the fuck s'that supposed ta mean?"

"It means its still dark, and entirely too early in the morning to be waking up." Aiden grumped flopping over against the wall and burying his face in his pillow.

"D'you ever sleep? Night, people are supposed t'be stupid when they wake up."

"You're stupid all the time, I've guess I was the one burdened with balancing you."

"The both of you up. Aiden, wake up Kallisto and Onyx."

"Fine." Aiden rolled out of bed, pausing in mid-motion when it suddenly occurred to him to ask _why_ they were waking up before the sun. "Isn't it a little early to be getting ready for the Offerings?"

"We're moving the offering to the keep. Whispers are telling us the Light Realm has an inkling of the young queen, and we don't want any surprises."

Aiden nodded and slipped out of the room. Slipping into the girl's room, he left the door open, and crossed to Onyx's bed, the one closer to the door. He bent down to shake her gently. She grumbled, and rolled over, yanking her blankets over her head. Aiden chuckled softly, and moved his hands down to the ticklish areas of her waist and stomach. She came up with a snarl, tightly curled fist pummeling into his chest. He reeled back, coughing. "Mother Night, girl, that hurt."

"It was supposed to." Onyx grumped. "What?"

"Get ready for the Offerings, we're doing them at the Keep." Onyx didn't ask questions, just nodded and rolled out of bed as Aiden crossed over to Kallisto. He poked her. "Kallisto, wake up." She threw a punch at him with a sleepy grumble, which he avoided- barely. "Kallisto, seriously, get up." Nothing. He reached to pull off the blankets, and let out a startled yell. "OW! Dammit." He retracted his hand, shaking it furiously.

"What?" Onyx asked, sounding slightly more awake, and more than a little amused.

Aiden showed her his hand, and the red, deep impressions of teeth on the stretch of skin between thumb and pointer finger.

"You're not supposed to do that." She said idly, returning to pack her own bags.

"Would you like to wake her, then?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly content with watching someone else do it this once." Onyx snipped, nose in the air.

Aiden made a face and turned back to the young Queen. A sudden glint of wickedness entered his eyes, and he summoned a bucket and, with precision, threw water all over the sleeping girl. An inhuman shriek filled the air, and the next thing Onyx was aware of were the two bursts of air as Kallisto pursued the furiously fleeing Aiden. Lucivar poked his head in the door a couple of moments later, a look of puzzlement on his features.

"What happened?"

"He threw water on her."

Lucivar snickered. "Idiot. When you're ready, meet Daemon and Jaenelle at the Landing Spot in the Family Gardens."

Onyx nodded, and turned back to her packing. If this was the start to the day of their Offerings, she wasn't sure how she felt. Then she smiled. The look on Aiden's _face!_

Onyx knelt before the dark alter, placed a handful of steps to the left of the large, ebony doors of the sanctioned rooms of the keep. She wore the dark, voluminous robes of a Child of the Darkness, her raven's-wing hair braided neatly and tightly at the back of her bowed head. Her mouth moved over the phrases she had learned from the cradle- as all blood children had- and as she said them, she sent them on the sapphire thread.

"I offer myself to the Darkness, from whence we are born, and to whence we go when life is no longer with us. I offer my power to the darkness; for all that it is worth. I have come to this Sanctuary in hopes of serving the Laws of the Blood as they are perceived in Blood's Protocol…"

As she spoke on, she envisioned silken threads weaving in accordance to her vows, fashioning a web that was as much her as any thing else. The thread that held the words "I offer myself" thrummed with her thoughts and believes, and the strand of "I offer my power" shined of sapphire, dancing as if caught in a brisk, playful breeze. Her views of justice and morality hissed as she threaded it into place. She had just completed her imagined web when there came a tap on her shoulder. She bowed to the Alter, took the proffered knife, and sliced the pad of her left ring finger. Three drops of blood splattered before the Alter, and she stood, moving to the now-open doors. Darkness spiraled before her, beckoning her forward. She strode in, and the doors closed, leaving her in total darkness.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kallisto strolled to the Alter, trying not to trip in her over-sized robes. They were a dark purple color and trailed down a good two feet across the floor. That plus the dimly lit room proved to be a bit of a hazard for her. Her long white blonde hair fell all around her shoulders and back, swaying lightly with every careful step she took. Night vision was not her strong suit, so she had to squint to make out the large wooden doors to her left and a dark mass in front of her. As she approached what she hoped was the Alter, she had to resist the urge to smile at the attending priestesses. She walked up the stone steps, kneeling on her right knee, grasping her green jewel in her hands for comfort.

"I offer myself to the Darkness, from whence we are born, and to whence we go when life is no longer with us. I offer my power to the darkness; for all that it is worth. I have come to this Sanctuary in hopes of serving the Laws of the Blood as they are perceived in Blood's Protocol." she paused, thinking, "I come in hopes of gaining the power I need to help my people and protect my friends, family and…lover." She blushed before scolding herself, **_I have to be serious. This is important._**

Kallisto went on through the line of traditionals until came the tap on her shoulder. She stared for a moment, and then took the knife. She hissed as she slashed her fingers, and allowed three drops of her blood to splash on the Alter. Silently, she sent her personal vows to where ever the mind-link went during the offering. She breathed out as she turned to face the dark doors, now open to reveal swirling darkness within. She walked towards them, hiding her crossed fingers in her robes. She paused once more, before grinning and entering the black abyss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Onyx stiffened as suddenly there was another presence in the darkness. It was strangely familiar- **_Kallisto?_**

**_Onyx? Is that you?_** came a strangled reply, **_Where are you?_**

**_In the dark_**. Onyx said humorlessly.

**_No duh!!_** she said mockingly, **_Where are we?_**

**_I have no earthly idea_**. Onyx peered around**_. So... we're in the dark... there's no calling, no spot of light, no pathways, and no written instructions. What are we supposed to do, sit on our asses until some little goblin comes and whisks our jewels away, leaving our new ones in their place? For twelve ours? You've got to be shitting me..._**

Kallisto rolled her jewel in her hands, feeling the jagged edges. She prided herself on having an uncut jewel. Were they really going to take it away? **_I don't want to lose my jewel..._**she said, almost on the brink of tears.

**_You're not losing it, you're offering it. With a free heart._** Onyx whispered quietly**_. An unwilling gift is a worthless gift, Kallisto._**

**_I'm not unwilling!!_** She sighed**_, I'm just really nervous. I have to come out of here with enough power to save Terrielle. What if I don't get it?_**

_**We deal with that when it comes, Kallisto. One step at a time. **_

_**Step? Where? I'm afraid to go anywhere for fear of tripping on these damned robes!! **_

**_You are two of the mosst noissy Offerss I've had in centuriess_**. Onyx and Kallisto jumped a foot at the amused and disembodied masculine voice. Onyx frowned. She'd heard a voice similar before.

**_What was that!!_** Kallisto screeched

Onyx turned in a slow circle, awareness out and searching for the presence. Never mind she couldn't even feel Kallisto's presence, which was beside the point**_. Who are you?_**

**_Sstand in for the Darknesss._** The voice was still amused. **_Asss I have been ssince the beginning of the Blood. _**

**_Do you normally talk to those making the Offering? I think we would have heard of you if you did_**. Onyx said, still searching.

_**I do not. The two of you, however, are special cassess. Your Blood Craft iss sso intertwined with that of your elemental magic, I'm having a difficult time finding you a Jewel. **_

Onyx came to a stop, cocking her head to the side. **_There are many Elementals_**. She said, confused.

_**Not among the Blood. The Earth choossess her children wissely. The Blood already have a commitment to the Earth, why add another? Indeed. **_

**_Why do I get the feeling he's hungry?_** She sent to Kallisto, not knowing if private communication was possible in the Sanctuary. A sharp jab of male humor filled the air. Apparently not.

**_Onyx! Help me!_** Kallisto said frantically, **_I have my light on full blast but I'm still blind!!_**

_**Light doess not touch thiss place. You sstill retain your ssight. **_

**_Then what am I supposed to do!?_** she asked, a little less afraid and a bit more brazen.

_**Nothing. For the moment. **_

**_Nothing? We just sit here? _**she asked incredulously

_**For now. **_

_**How boring...**_

Onyx chuckled at Kallisto's characteristic response. **_Then what's going to happen? _**

_**Now, I've a dilemma... I could give you your penchant jewelsss, onesss you would get without the Elemental, but you've already managed to blend your birthright jewelsss and elemental magic; doing ssso would ssset you back at leassst a year in training. **_

**_Is there anyway around that problem? _**Kallisto asked calmly

**_Now that you've asssked... Yesss... that would do nicely. Your Offering beginsss now_**.

The presence was gone, and so was Kallisto's link in Onyx's mind. She didn't have time to panic, for as soon as she realized the absence, a wind shot to life, shoving her several feet back before she grounded her feet. The expanse of darkness began to fill with the tinge of power, dark and deep. Another scent twisted through the power smell, and this one was of a storm, heavy. A strike hit the ground a few feet in front of her, a color so dark in was almost indiscernible from the Darkness. She recognized the Ebon-Grey strength around her now. Another bolt of Craft-Lightning formed, and struck her. The power drained into her, filling her core. It was richer and more powerful than she'd ever tasted before.

And filled her entirely too fast. **_Stop!_** She was on her knees, hands clenched in her lap, gasping for air. The power rush faded, and she looked up once more. **_Ok._** She sent, and was relieved when the power began to pour into her once more, as strongly and quickly as before. She called it to a halt once more, waited until the power high faded, then called it again. This was what took so long, what filled the twelve hours of the Offering. Her barriers had to stretch and adjust, her body had to get used to the amount and strength of the Ebon-Grey. She could do this.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kallisto began to panic. Her connection with Onyx and the other being was gone. The only thing left was the feeling of power growing somewhere near her. She spun around, still blind in the darkness, only aware of the surges coming from...below her. Just as she was about to run, the power flared to life, crashing into her with enough force to knock her to the ground. As she began to pick herself up, she realized she was glowing. Not her normal light in the hand trick, but full out lit up, as if someone had put little lights under her skin. She yelped, trying to move to no avail. The power kept pouring into her filling her to the brim with raw force.

She shrieked louder when gray mist began to swirl around her body, wrapping her up and sealing the power within. Her whole being rejected the new forces being plunged into her. She was choking. **_NO! Enough!_** The power waned for a moment, letting her breath before coming back at full strength. She felt the Grey flow in her, through her, warming her entire being. She almost enjoyed it, save for she couldn't breath. Then the power receded a moment to let her catch her breath, before beginning to stretch her inner barriers again. _Geez, how many hours of this?_ She thought before screaming as the power tore through her mind again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I always hate this part..." Lucivar grumbled, staring at the four decorated doors in front of them.

Daemon paced behind the couch, his wife twitching at the annoyance lately.

"I think you men need to calm down..." Marian said, poking Lucivar in the ribs.

Karla snorted. "Sure, like that's gonna happen."

"It's not like they can't do this. The kids will be fine." Marian glared when Lucivar huffed, "Just sit down!"

Saetan grabbed Daemon on his next go turn and led him to the couch. "Sit, before I'm forced to whack your ass."

Daemon scoffed. "I'd like to see that, father."

"Shut up, Daemon," Lucivar said, leaning against the couch, "Don't rile the old man up."

"The both of you shut up." Jaenelle said tartly. "You're both incorrigible..."

"No kidding." Karla said. "At least those sons of yours are going to be strong enough to take all that extra time off your hands." Daemon froze, Saetan turn his head to stare at her, and Lucivar let out a startled curse.

"Oh, you know you're proud." Marian said leaning back.

The males exchanged glances. "Those two are going to be cocky as hell..." Lucivar muttered.

"Wonder where they get it..." mumbled Karla.

"Certainly not from these two." Marian said sarcastically.

"You know," Lucivar said, leaning close to them, "I could have sworn I saw a fountain outside that only had slushy ice in it..."

"You wouldn't dare." Jaenelle snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you, was I Cat?"

"Prick."

"So nice to be among the surly." Karla said, sighing blissfully.

Silence ensued for the next few minutes. "How much longer do you think?" Marian asked.

"It's nearly dawn." Jaenelle said, shifting to put her back against the arm of the couch. Daemon grunted when she dumped her feet in his lap.

"You know," Karla started, "I remember when we used to pull all nighters all the time and never get tired..." she yawned, "What the hell happened to us?"

"You must have gotten old." Lucivar quipped. "I'm wide awake."

Marian leaned over, "He's just being showy. He's not as young as he used to be...trust me when I say that." she sighed.

Daemon snorted.

"Woman..." Lucivar said menacingly

"Oh hush! You know it's true." She turned to Jaenelle, "I think it's because we became parents..."

"So, that just brought to mind a new question, Lucivar." Karla said. "Does age affect your wingspan? If it affects your wingspan, does it affect your-" She glanced at his crotch, smiling wickedly. "You know."

Lucivar growled at her, "You really don't want to go there..."

Karla was about to respond when they heard one of the doors creak.

The door furthest to the left fell open as Aalinar stumbled out into the room. Lucivar and Daemon ran forward to catch him. "That was a blast...never make me do that again..." Aalinar mumbled as they set him on the couch.

"Sweetie, I hope you did it right, 'cause you never get another chance." Karla said, smirking. Aalinar flipped her off tiredly. Another set of doors creaked, and first door swung open. Aiden collapsed before anyone could reach him, slumping against the door with a tired smile.

"That couldn't have been worse. We do only get the pleasure of doing that once, right?"

Marian laughed, "Right, only once. Now come sit down"

He grunted, then looked at them sheepishly. "My muscles aren't working like they should." His uncle and father had just gotten him to the couch when the third set of doors squeaked.

The doors inched open, and the curtains around the room twitched, then swayed, then billowed outward as the door blast opened and a wind rushed out. Onyx staggered out, wobbled, and clung to the door, stray snatches of breezes playing with her oversized garb. Her eyes darted around the room, wide with wonder. "That's new." She said, more to herself than anyone else. "Did you know the breezes had color?"

Lucivar snorted, recovering first. "Sure. Could you cut the wind play?" He asked, the flapping curtains becoming a nuisance.

Onyx closed her eyes, then frowned. "No. He blended my Elemental magic with Craft, It's gonna take some getting used to before I can control them again... I'd forgotten how excited they get." She gathered herself up and made it halfway across the room before Daemon had the sense to help her.

Aalinar shook his head, trying not to pass out, "Are you ok?"

"I feel like I've eaten far too much, stretched thin. Does it take long before we get used to all of this power?"

"You get a lot of little surprises for the next few weeks." Karla said helpfully.

Onyx grunted. "Oh, joy in the morning. I hate surprises."

Aalinar laughed, "Especially war cries...So, what did you get?"

"Uncut Ebon-gray. Is it supposed to swirl?"

"Swirl?" Jaenelle said at once, getting to her feet and crossing to where Onyx had propped herself up against Aiden. "Let me see."

She frowned at the jewel, turning it over in her hands. "I've never seen anything like this, like the patterns in the sand, carved by all those winds. You said a 'he'-" but the fourth, and final, door creaked, and they turned in anticipation to see.

Light shown under the edges of the door a few seconds before it burst open. Everyone cried out as a brilliant light engulfed them all, before dying down to reveal one glowing being at the entrance. They all watched as Kallisto walked out, skin glowing a bright white. She paused for a moment, looking at the gathered crowd. Her eyes, nothing but light, scanned the room, as little glowing orbs gathered around her.

"Onyx, it's kinda windy in here." Kallisto said, her voice tired, but content.

"You're glowing. I think we're even." Onyx retorted, smiling.

Aalinar snorted, "Even, she says..."

"I'm what?" Kallisto looked at her hands, then to the orbs around her, "Whatdaya know…''

"Sit down before you hurt yourself." Lucivar muttered, shaking his head.

"Why? I feel fine!!" she chirped.

Saetan spoke for the first time that night. "Each time I think I've reached the point in age I've seen it all, something happens to say differently. Sit down, girl."

"No! I can't!! I've got too much energy!!" She began jumping to prove her point.

"You two need to sleep as much as you can between now and tonight." Daemon said, once again comfortably sprawled beside his wife.

Kallisto stopped bouncing, "Tonight?"

"Your Virgin Night Ceremony."

Kallisto 'erked', "Would it do any good if I told you the guy in there said no sex for twenty-four hours?" She smiled sweetly.

"What guy?" Jaenelle and Saetan asked.

"The guy who gave me this..." she held out her glowing Grey jewel.

"Is it supposed to glow like that?" Aalinar asked, watching the white light emit from the uncut jewel.

"It must be her light elemental. Onyx said the guy-who-I-can't-get-an-answer-about blended them. Now tell me what guy!" Jaenelle said again

"The funny disembodied voice." Kallisto said, a look of confusion on her face. "Didn't he talk to you?"

No one answered, but they did stare. Onyx looked at each face before throwing up her hands in exasperation. "Mother Night, Hell's Fire, and May the Darkness Be Merciful. Can't we do anything normally?"

"Guess not..." Kallisto said, batting one of the orbs away from her face, "What in the blue blazes are these things!?"

"Your magic. You've never had it go out of control on you before?" Onyx asked curiously.

"No. These bloody things have a mind of their own!!"

"You have to tame them." Onyx said, smirking. "I had to do it once. When my parents were still alive, I went out of control and stayed in my room for a full week because it was the only secure enough place. I knocked over the crystal and other breakables if I left the room."

She laughed, "That sucks...But..." she looked at the rest of them, "That...guy never talked to you? Even you Lady Jaenelle?"

"I don't know." Jaenelle said peevishly. "If I told you how many disembodied voices I've heard over the years, I'd be in bed rest until I could convince these overbearing featherheads I was fine." She said, with a pointed glare towards Lucivar, then Daemon, then her father. Karla's giggle told the girls this had probably already occurred.

"Well...It was deep and growly. And he hissed his S's." Kallisto said helpfully.

"He was old." Onyx said. "Said he was Darkness' stand in."

"Lorn." Jaenelle said suddenly. "That was Lorn! What in the Hell?"

"Lorn?" Kallisto cocked her head to the side, "Who is that?"

"Prince of the Darkness? The legend? Dragon queen's consort?" Onyx deadpanned, staring at Kallisto.

"Who?"

"Are you joking?"

"No I'm not." she glared at Onyx, "Stop looking at me like I'm stupid!"

"Kallisto- not stupid- but, he's legend. Everyone and their dog know about Lorn."

"How was I supposed to know? I'm sheltered."

Onyx sighed. "I'm sorry."

"S'ok...So, Lorn gave us these then?" she asked Jaenelle.

"Looks like it." Jaenelle said.

"What did you boys get?"

"Un-cut Ebon-Grey" said Aalinar

"Un-cut Black" Aiden said

"Wow guys!!" Kallisto squealed, "That's awesome!"

"Yeah...wonderful. Two more incredibly powerful Warlord Princes walking the halls..." muttered Lucivar.

"Don't forget a Light bearing, Gray-Jeweled Queen and an Ebon-Gray Black Widow with enough wind power to knock you into the sea."

"I know, right!? So coo-" she stopped suddenly, the light draining from her body. Saetan, being the closest, grabbed her as she fell.

"Kalli!" Aalinar yelled, trying to move to her.

Onyx grabbed his shoulder (for what little good it did) and tried to hold him down. "Sit down, idiot, the best you could do is make a pile on the floor."

"A girl after my own heart." Karla muttered, her ice-blue eyes amused.

"I'm fine... Just dizzy..." Kallisto mumbled, leaning against Saetan, "And for the billionth time, don't call me Kalli!"

"Sorry darling," he grinned from the couch, "I'm a creature of habit."

She grunted, sliding to the floor. "I'll kill you for that one day...all of you if you keep that name up..." she glared at her friends.

Onyx smiled down at her. "First you're gonna have to get off the floor."

"Yeah?" she smirked, "You better hope I don't, cause it looks like you're stuck on the couch. Whatcha gonna do then?"

"I'll poof you. Just see if I don't."

Aiden groaned, tipping his head back against the couch.

"This is going to be unbearable..." Lucivar groaned

Aiden looked at him, then back to Onyx with a sudden inspiration. "If you poofed her right now, your control might just lift her off her feet." He said, desperately hoping to avert the little wind and light competition he felt was in the making here.

Onyx turned to him blankly for a moment, then bared her teethe. "How about I try it on you, first?"

Aalinar was muttering again. "Phwa. A fart in the wrong direction would lift her off her feet, the way she eats."

Aiden stared at his cousin, as did his father, grandfather and uncle. Didn't the fool know how to diffuse a situation? Why must he always egg it on?

No one had the chance to laugh because in the next moment the blonde Queen's hand whipped out towards him and a large light beam shot him square in the chest. His breath came out in a whoosh before he doubled over. He gasped, looking up only to see Kallisto standing over him, her metal claws pointed at his throat. She straddled him, pushing the sharp tips in neck. She glared daggers at him.

Lucivar leaned back against the armrest of his wife's chair. "I knew he'd made a good choice." He muttered to Daemon, who grunted. Onyx bit back a chuckle as Aiden slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Say you're sorry." she said sweetly, still glaring at him.

He smirked at her. She raised an eyebrow at him right before he knocked her claws out of the way, grabbed the back of her neck, and pulled her down for a kiss. He pulled away after a second, "I'm sorry..."

Aiden muttered "idiot." as the rest of the room relaxed slightly. Onyx elbowed him sharply, still grinning. "Don't think it's over yet." She whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

He smiled lazily at her, holding her in place on top of him. "Forgive me?" he asked.

Her answer was a bop on the head. "What's the matter with you!? Your parents, the head mistress, the Sadist, and the High Lord of Hell are in the same fucking room! And you kiss me!" Her face turned a bright shade of red, light gleaming dimly behind her skin.

"Ow! You bitch! What the Hell? I'm trying to be nice!"

"Oops." Karla canted in satisfaction.

Before anything else was said, Jaenelle intervened, "Ok, kids. Enough."

"Damn." Onyx muttered, disappointed. She looked plaintively at the woman. "Headmistress, couldn't you have allowed her to take him down a notch or two?"

Jaenelle shook her head, jerking a thumb at the now smirking Lucivar. "No, like father, like son, it probably would have only made him more smug. The lot of them are insane."

A unanimous 'Hey' by the males followed

Onyx swiveled to meet Aiden's eyes. "Yes you're insane, and no, I'm not taking it back. I will say you're not near as loony as that cousin of yours, but, hey."

"Give me a break..." Aalinar said with a bit of a snarl, "You need to hang around our dad's more. I promise they're worse than us."

"He may be." Daemon said flippantly, waving a hand in Lucivar's direction. "I, on the other hand, am perfectly sane." Jaenelle gave a cough that sounded like "bullshit."

"You married Cat. I hardly call that sane." Lucivar said smirking, at them both.

Twin snarls were thrown at him, and the parentals continued to bicker, unaware of the youngsters settling to watch. **_This is better than a show._** Onyx said, sending the message to Aiden, Kallisto, and Aalinar. **_I wonder who the first one to pull a weapon will be._**

**_Uncle Lucivar. A gold piece on it._** Aiden said, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Kallisto giggled, "I love your family, did you know that?" she looked at the boys.

**_Ssshhh! You're going to interrupt the fight!_** Onyx hissed. **_Me too, by the way._**

"I figured, since you stuck around." Aalinar said smiling.

**_Damn and blast, you two! Distract them at your own peril!_** Onyx said, twisting to glare at them. **_You've got the thread links for a reason!_** She huffed and turned back towards the adults, propping a leg over Aiden's while using him as a pillow.

"I was perfectly in control, dammit! I already knew walking on air by then. Do you think, if I was going to plummet to my death from jumping off a tower, I would have said something?! Mother night, you males are so thick."

"I would have done the same thing Prothvar did." Lucivar snapped back.

"Which just proves you're an idiot!" Jaenelle screeched.

**_This is wonderful..._**Kallisto mused.

**_Studying up, Kallisto?_** Aiden teased lightly.

Onyx poked him in the ribs.

**_Bite me, bitch..._**Kallisto replied in a sing-song voice, leaning to snarl at him.

**_He's my bitch, so back off._** Onyx said, tossing a grin to Kallisto.

Aalinar gwuaffed noisily, trying to hold in the laughter. **_Bitch? Ha!_**

Kallisto made a noise over the thread that sounded a bit like a whip popping.

Onyx's and Aiden's silent laughter filled the length. **_Hop too it, lover boy._** Onyx crowed gleefully.

"Karla, don't you dare!" Jaenelle shrieked suddenly, breaking into their silent banter.

Karla grinned unrepentantly. "Jaenelle! It's such a great story though."

The headmistress' eyes narrowed to a thin line. "Karla, I forbid you to tell that tale." Karla pouted.

**_What story?_** Onyx asked.

Aiden shrugged. **_We don't know. Karla's held that one over Mom's head since we were first able to understand what the hell they were talking about. _**

**_Oooooh...we're serious now..._**Kallisto said, holding back laughter.

**_I'll take that bet now. Two gold on your mom pulling the weapon first_**. Onyx smirked. **_Anyone else for the pot?_**

**_No thank you...I'm good..._**Kallisto said, cuddling to Aalinar.

_**Aalinar?**_

He didn't say anything, only wrapped his wings around himself and Kallisto.

**_Fine, fine. If you haven't the balls to bet..._** Onyx said dismissively.

He ignored her, opting to hold Kallisto tighter as Saetan got in on the fight. "All of you stop. What are you fighting about now?"

Jaenelle continued to glare sullenly at Karla, both of which seemed to be having a rather deadly silent conversation going on.

"Nothing." Karla said sweetly, after a pause long enough to make them sweat. "Nonsense on my part."

Saetan snorted. "One would assume, Karla, the years that have passed between now and your adolescence would have made a mark of some sort."

"One would hope." Jaenelle grumbled as Karla tossed her head flippantly.

"Oh, but it has, Uncle Saetan. My fame as the ultimate terror grows yearly."

**_I dunno...She might have rivals this year..._** Aalinar sent to Aiden only.

Aiden groaned, resting his head on Onyx's shoulder. She blinked in confusion, but reached up to comb her fingers through his hair. **_Aiden?_** He shook his head slightly against her shoulder. There was no way he was going to repeat his cousin's comment. Not a way.

Kallisto noticed Aalinar's smirk at his cousin, **_What are you doing?_**

**_Nothing at all, love..._**He smiled at her.

She eyed him a moment before turning back to the fight at hand. She missed the portion before this but now it was something involving the males.

"I don't remember that!" Lucivar shouted at Daemon, who was grinning like a cat.

"Oh? Don't you? Because I'd be glad to show you all over again." His grin turned evil.

"I believe Daemon," Marian said from the couch, "We all know you're not sensible when you're drunk. It's entirely possible..."

"Don't help him, wife..." Lucivar growled.

"I remember now..." Karla said idly, "But I also remember you in the same state of mind and dress..." She said, smirking at Daemon.

**_Are they ever going to get to the point?_** Onyx grumbled to her friends.

Jaenelle put her hand over her eyes, "We're dropping this now..." she sighed, "We have other matters to attend to at the moment..."

**_Damn...Guess not._** Kallisto sighed

Onyx sighed in frustration.

Fear gripped them both as all the adults turned towards them. "Yes?" Kallisto asked sweetly when nothing was said.

Onyx wondered briefly what it would be like to ride into battle with this friend of hers. With her Eyrien-like willingness to step onto any battlefield presented.

Jaenelle sighed. "Your virgin nights will take place here. All four of you need sleep, immediately- as much as you can manage."

"Geez, blunt much? Way to kill the light-hearted mood..." Kallisto said, paling a bit.

"You asked, short stuff." Karla said, stretching blissfully. "Bedtime, I'm all for it."

"Bar time is more like it..." Kallisto grumbled.

Onyx blinked. "I'm exhausted." She said, her voice quiet with it, as well as nerves. "Our rooms are where?"

**_Don't agree!!_** Kallisto hissed at her.

_**Kallisto, I need sleep, you need sleep. I don't care if they have to brew us something to knock us out, I am not going to do the thing that could screw our lives 7 ways to hell tired out because I was too busy arguing for the hell of it, with people who have centuries more experience than I. **_

Kallisto blinked at her. "I...fine." she resigned herself, turning to Jaenelle, "Where are our rooms?"

Jaenelle began to answer, but another answered before she had the chance. "I will sshow you." The sibilant voice was strikingly familiar to Kallisto, and it took her a few moments before she could place the voice. When she did, her eyes shot open and she jerked herself around.

"Shit...I know that voice..." She looked at the new woman in the room, "I heard you in my...in my dreams."

Onyx sat bolt upright, her exhaustion forgotten. Her eyes latched on the woman in the doorway, and her breath caught. Colors danced around her, the air moving in consent to form the illusion of great wings folded behind the woman. She shook her head and cleared the surprise away. That dream had nearly killed Kallisto; she would concentrate on that now.

"The landss' need wass great, and your coming woke me. I did not bring you into that dream, only explained it."

"Never said you did," Kallisto said, standing taller, "But that same dream could have killed that little girl and myself. How did that happen?"

"The messsage was not for me, little Queen. That ansswer you will have to come to yoursself. Now come, the both of you." The woman turned stiffly away, but Jaenelle forestalled her, if only for a moment.

"A moment." She said politely, then turned to the girls. "This is Draca, she cares for this place, has cared for it, longer than anyone can remember. Treat her with respect. You may go now."

Kallisto stared at Jaenelle for a moment, before bowing and standing next to Onyx. "Ready?"

"Of course." Onyx said, giving her a smile. As if they had a choice. "Shall we?"

"Do we go?" Aalinar cut in, "Or are our rooms located away from theirs?"

"You come with us, boyos." Lucivar said, as he and Daemon stood. "Last minute details, you know."

"Oh boy..." Aalinar said sarcastically as the girls left the room.

Onyx was fascinated by the air currents around the woman, as much as she tried to keep her mind clear of them. The wings were as stiff and unmovable as the woman herself, hardly shifting an inch. She knew it was her elemental magic that gave her the sight, and that the things could not be part of the woman in the physical world, but they had not the substance of the illusion. They were so much a part of the woman that when she creaked her ancient head around to look at them, one of the wings shifted out of the way. Fascinating.

"So...what are you exactly?" Kallisto asked, cocking her head to the side.

The woman gave a dry little laugh. "You newer generationss are getting ssharper. It took Ssaetan a near millennia to realize I was not ssome ancient Blood human of a race long gone from the landss. Jaenelle wass the firsst to know me. Tell me, little light witch, what iss it you see?"

Kallisto stopped walking to look at her. The longer she looked, the more confused she got. "I see your wings, but not in a physical sense. More than that, there is a...light? But it's dark, like a jewel's power."

Draca nodded, unsurprised, and turned to Onyx. "And you, Wind Walker? What iss it you ssee?"

"Wings like those depicted in ancient legends, draconic and powerful. They are dark and leathery, much like an Eyriens, but vast. I cannot dismiss them for an illusion, because they hold too much of you to be anything else..." Onyx peered at her questioningly. "The air traces a pattern around you, large and spiraling. It seems... drawn to the Jewels we wear, almost similar in aura..."

"Oh! I see them, too!" Kallisto peered harder, then turned around to stare at the closed doorways where Jaenelle, Karla, and Marian still resided. She turned back with a formulating expression before looking to Draca. "So... The Dragon Queen took a human form?" Onyx jumped, then stared. It hadn't even occurred to her- but, mother night, it was almost obvious!

"Sshe did." Draca turned and continued down the hallway.

Onyx felt the stirrings of excitement growing in her. "Then you know what will happen, what we have to do! You can tell us what the dream meant, and how she was able to walk it!"

Draca's voice drifted over her shoulder with an air of infinite patience. "I do not, and I can not. The gift of the Weaver wass my daughter'ss, which sshe passsed onto the Golden Aracna. It hass morphed over the yearss, and now iss ssomething entirely different from what it began. Ass are all my giftss. You two are an example of that, once before hass Lorn blended the powerss, and in that only within the Jewel rankingss: Jaenelle'ss Twilight Jewel. Now another power alien to that of the Jewel'ss sstrength hass been blended. I cut the Blood loosse the moment I gave them my sscaless. I do not know the ansswerss to your quesstionss."

Kallisto sighed loudly, "Well fuck..."

"Thesse are your roomss." Draca motioned to the two across the hall from one another. "Learn quickly your talents, Ladiess. The tidess will not wait for you." With that she turned and was gone.

Kallisto looked at Onyx, "I totally didn't think this could get any sucky-er..."

"It could be worse..." Onyx said mildly. "You could have both arms cut off and be incapable of wiping your own ass..."

"And on that crude note," She turned to the closest door, "I'm gonna go take a nap."

Onyx smiled. "Oh, Kallisto?"

"Yeah?" she turned to look at her.

"You're glowing like a firefly. Do you think that's a turn on for your boyo?"

She looked down at her hands, turning them over. "I don't know. I wish I could turn it off..." She smiled slyly at Onyx, "You think Aiden will like the currents blowing around him? Cuz they're kinda cold..."

Onyx smirked. "'Tis a brisk breeze which frisks.'" She intoned snippily. "Maybe the glow will have lessened once you wake up."

"Hope so. Don't know if I can sleep with this light..."

"Then I'd work on fixing it. Remember what I told you the first day? Magic is Will."

"Ugh...I'll will it later. I'm tired." She opened the door and strode in, "Night night." She said before the door shut.

Onyx stood before her door a couple of moments, smiling softly at the air currents around her, shifting and sliding colors in her vision. All of these were pleasantly dark; heavy with the power of the place. Then she opened the door and slipped silently in, fully intending a few hours of sleep before the ordeal of the night.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aiden and Aalinar were still in the same room as before, only they were alone with the older males now, all three of which were sitting opposite of them. Aalinar cleared his throat, "Shouldn't we be sleeping or something?"

The older males exchanged glances, first the brothers, then the father and son glances. Daemon and Saetan turned near identical gazes onto Lucivar, who shifted, rustling his wings irritably. "Hell, no. This is one of the most important things they're going to hear on the subject. I'm. Not. Doing. It. One of you silver tongued bastards do it."

"Well?" Aiden said into the silence, as father and mirror battled it out in a stare down.

"I'm tired. Play rock, paper, scissors, I don't care. But I really want to get out of here." The Eyrien boy leaned his head back.

Daemon snarled finally. "Night Blast it! Why me?"

Saetan snorted. "Because I outstrip you in years and your brother's a blunt, clumsy-tongued ass."

"Never thought I'd be glad about it either..." Lucivar mumbled.

"Shut up, Prick." Daemon snapped, and then closed his eyes, as if steeling himself for an exceedingly difficult task. Moments later his eyes opened, regarding first son, then nephew with unyielding golden gaze. "I am going to sum up what Saetan has told you over the week. Tonight- whether you succeed or not- it will all be about intent. If you intend to plow the girl until she can not take it any longer, on this night, that is what will happen. If you get lost in the feel of the girl, you will lose. If your intent is to protect her, love her, carry her, then there is nothing you can do wrong tonight, so long as that intent stays to the fore of your mind."

"You really have nothing to worry about, Uncle. That is first on our minds no matter what we are doing." Aalinar said.

"As long as you know your asses are on the line if you screw this up, I don't think we have a problem." Lucivar said lazily. Saetan cuffed him.

"Hmph...whatever." Aalinar yawned.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Onyx drifted aimlessly through air, exploring the colors and strengths it held, soaring like a falcon in clear skies. The smell was pleasant, she could see for miles, endless miles. The sweet rushing of wind was the only sound she heard other than the soft, feather wmphing of her wings; a music only she could hear as she danced patterns into the colored sky.

And then, another music began to come, at first unnoticeable in its softness, and then growing stronger, somehow catching her attention through the dream. The colors wavered, shifted, melded back to reveal another scene. Onyx stood on two legs, dressed in her normal garb, sitting at a table as Kallisto hummed a quiet tune. And suddenly she was alert, still within the dream, but conscious of the comings and goings; it was very similar to weaving a web at the edge of the Twisted Kingdom.

"Kallisto?"

"Onyx? How did you get here?"

"Your singing disturbed me." She said, dryly. "I think we're in a Waking Dream."

Kallisto froze, eyes widening, "You mean...like before? With the battle?"

"I don't know... maybe, or maybe just a vision we both have to see..."

She stood, turning on her heel towards the darkness, "Nuh-uh! No way! I'm outta here!!"

"If you can." Onyx said quietly. "Waking Dreams don't let us go until we've seen what it wants..."

"I don't want to see it!! Not again!"

Onyx hugged her. "I'm sorry, Kallisto. We're going to have to see this through. I'm here, though, and I won't let anything happen to you."

Kallisto huffed, "Well, okay, lets' get it over with..." She looked around, "So we just sit here?" She paused, "Deja vu..."

Onyx opened her mouth to reply, but was cut short by the sound sweeping into the room, unidentifiable and wild. They turned their heads towards it just as it hurtled into a gale of raw, throbbing noise. Screams tore through walls, wails shattered windows. The howls literally blew the house away from them, and with a jerk, they stumbled onto sticky, wet ground.

"Ack! What the-" Kallisto looked wildly around. She looked at the floor and screamed.

Onyx stood, eyes wide in shock, staring at the bodies of the gruesome dead. The lump in front of her started to take shape, but then her mind blanked out, and she turned away from it, trying to keep it a lump. A bloody, slimy, fleshy, womanish lump. But everywhere she looked there was other carnage, a child's head stared at her with unseeing eyes, so young its sex was unidentifiable due to the lack of body. She gave a little strangled gasp, trying to breathe.

The air was putrid, smelling of shit, blood, and bile. The smell of a massacre. The only males she saw were old or very young. There were only a few of the Blood among the dead. She recognized the ruins of a village now, the houses alight with fire or smoldering to an end, logs crashing when the fire ate through enough of the support. A Landen village, defenseless.

Kallisto backpedaled, running to an open spot before falling to her knees. She convulsed, losing her stomach in the process.

Onyx stumbled after her, numbly.

"What-" She retched again, "What h-happened? Who would do this?"

Onyx just shook her head. "This is Terrielle. Lady Jaenelle would have known if this had happened in Kaeleer."

"But that doesn't answer who did this!" She screamed, anger glinting like lightning in her violet orbs as she scanned the remnants of the bloodbath.

"Hey, lookie here. Look's like we missed a couple." Onyx jerked around at the leering, ugly voice. A group of ten Blood Males stood behind them, everyone of them a Warlord.

The young Queen rose slowly on unsteady legs, "Did you do this?" She asked them quietly

"Oh, we've got a Queenie here." One cackled, and the others grinned. They all shifted to fan out around them.

Kallisto growled low in her throat, "I take that as a yes."

Onyx moved up beside her, a strange calm smoothing away her shock.

"And if we did?" The one who seemed the leader of the group.

Onyx sneered. The Warlord was nothing more than Yellow Jeweled.

"Then you die." She said quietly, and snapped her magic out as she would her whip. The man fell, sliced in searing pieces.

"I'll kill you all, you bastards!" Kallisto screamed. Light engulfed her body, slowly getting brighter. Onyx shivered as she felt power growing, gathering in the light around her small friend. The light witch screamed, sending raw power on her light streams towards the men. Five fell at her feet, burnt to a cinder.

The remaining four stood dumbly, staring at them and the absence of their cohorts. Onyx saw the fear in their eyes, dawning in the shock; she felt a smile grow, and knew it wasn't a nice one. "I don't know if this is all just a dream, or you are truly real, but it does not matter. One of you will walk away from this encounter. One of you, to warn whomever with you that a Queen is coming to this land." She sliced out with her power again, and three fell. The remaining one struggled against his bonds. "And I'll make a personal vow. When I see you low, rotting bastards, I will remember this carnage. We will return home now to learn how to make you suffer, and suffer greatly for this offense to Blood duty and custom. Remember that, because I will find you, and when that happens, you will die."

The man blindly ran away, screaming the entire time. Kallisto turned, looking at the mess of bodies. She froze.

"Kallisto?"

Kallisto stumbled forward, dropping to her knees, "No..." she picked something up, something small. Onyx moved up beside her, freezing when she saw the bundle in Kallisto's arms.

"Why? She was just a little girl…" Kallisto cried, holding the body of the same little girl, Cyril, she saved before. "WHY!?" she screamed at Onyx.

Onyx knelt beside her, tears slipping down her face. "Because this is where we need to be." She said quietly. "The land's been calling loudly, its people screaming, and we've heard none of it. We can't have a do over, but we can start preparing for our travels this summer." They sat in silence for a while, Kallisto rocking the small body, her own frame shaking with silent sobs.

Kallisto felt a jerking on her body. "Not yet..." she whispered, "Please wait!" But it was too late. They hit their own bodies hard, waking them.

The only thing Onyx heard was a loud anguished scream from across the hall.


	12. Chapter 11 pt 1

Okay! Now for the moment you have all been waiting for! The first installment of the Virgin Night scenes! YAY! Just kidding! But seriously, here is the first part. All about Kallisto and Aalinar. Onyx and Aiden are in the next chapter! Anyway, have fun, enjoy, and don't let the scene skips confuse you!!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kallisto sat in the dark, curled up in the large bed. The unfamiliar room was to be used for her Virgin Night. She wasn't so nervous anymore, just anxious to get it over with. Especially after that morning…This was for her people. This was for their sake's. It helped a little to know her first time would be with Aalinar, but she'd still rather not be doing this at all. The threat of losing her powers both angered and terrified her. If something went wrong…_best not to think of that,_ she said silently. She shifted to the edge of the bed, pulling the long train of the white, silk gown her mother had given her before she came to Alkalee.

Kallisto scoffed when her mama told her she'd need it.

'_Kallisto, darling, these things happen! You need to look good for your boy.' The black haired Hayllian woman said, shoving the garment into her daughter's arms._

'_I'm not gonna go sleep with anyone, Mama. I'll take it, but don't be mad when I don't use it.' She threw the offending cloth in her overly large suitcase, shutting the lid, 'Ya know, most mothers frown upon their children sleeping around.'_

'_Oh, honey, I know that. But I'm not most mothers, am I? You're a beautiful young lady with power to boot. You are going to have a harder time keeping the boys off of you than getting into bed with one.' The older woman smiled at her daughters blushing face._

'_I don't think so. This gown will not be used at all.' Kallisto said matter-of-factly. 'Do Papa and Andrian know you're doing this?' she asked, raising an eyebrow._

'_Oh, Darkness, no! Like they would agree to let their precious girl sleep around!' She laughed loudly._

_Kallisto smirked, 'They won't have to worry. I'm not gonna do it. I'll never need to wear it…'_

Damn it all if she wasn't wearing it now. She smirked at the irony. How was she going to tell her mom she was right?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aalinar entered the room slowly, closing the door after himself. He took a moment for his eyes to adjust before moving forward to the bed, and Kallisto, who was still glowing faintly. At the sight of her he knew he would have no problems tonight. That's why he had to focus on her fear, on her tension, 'Keep her relaxed', Saetan had said, 'Try not to be too forward. If she leads, this dance will go much smoother.'

Aalinar scoffed at the memory. Like he would have a choice. When did he ever lead with her? A movement on the bed pulled his attention back to her. He inwardly cringed when he noticed the hint of fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

"You, um," he cleared his throat, "You look beautiful."

She smiled lightly. "I'm dressed for bed. How pretty can you be?" Her attention turned to the table by the bed, focusing on two cups. "Karla came by. She said we need to drink that stuff. Night Fire, I believe."

Aalinar chuckled. He'd heard of that. Thank the Darkness for Aunt Karla. This was going to be much easier. "Well, then." He went and picked up the chalices, "Let's drink, shall we?" He handed her one, sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping enough distance so he didn't startle her. He took a sip, and then looked over at her. She was in the middle of the bed, sitting on her knees, with that gorgeous silk gown tucked behind her. Mother Night she was amazing.

She stared at the cup for a moment before taking a swig, she smiled as she swallowed. "Yum! This is almost as good as that homemade stuff we were drinking the other day!" She continued swallowing large gulps of the brew.

Resisting the urge to groan at the memory, he downed his glass in one gulp and set the glass down, taking Kallisto's cup from her and doing the same. As he lay against the headboard he felt his body relax and heat up, making him smile. He could tell it was working with Kallisto due to the fact that her whole body was flushed with a glowing red.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked

He paused before answering. He knew what he wanted to do…"What do you want to do?"

She crawled up on him straddling his stomach, "I want to kiss you." She leaned down, pressing her lips to his lightly. He leaned up, wrapping his arms around her waist to cradle her to his chest. He deepened the kiss, silently cheering for himself for being so calm. This was really damn hard!

Aalinar reluctantly pushed her back, despite her whimpering. "We actually have a job to do. I need to be on top to do it properly." He laughed at her pouting face, "You can be on top later." He shifted, lifting her up and settling her next to him. He worked his wings over them as he settled over her, resting between her legs.

He looked in her eyes. "I'm about to be really bold." He waved his hand and their clothes were gone. She squeaked and struggled under him, the sensation of flesh on flesh more startling than scary.

"Stop!" Aalinar yelled, a bit strangled, "Please, calm down, you're making me really restless and that's not a good thing." He reached and pinned her arms by her head. She stopped struggling, and looked at his face.

"Thank you." He breathed, smiling. "Now let me look at you."

"Sit up and let me look at you!" She growled lightly. He laughed but got up, rocking back to sit on his knees in front of her. She studied him, well, almost; pretty much everywhere save down there. He let his hair down and she noticed, with a little envy, that his hair was a few inches longer than her own. The ebony frame hanging around his face made him look younger, less dangerous. She already noticed his chest; she'd seen it enough at sparring practices. Chiseled and toned, yet still soft. You could defiantly see the family heritage in him. He was really handsome, just like his father and grandfather. Just looking at him made whatever it was in the brew work faster, 'But first things first…' she thought

"Turn around." She said softly, shyly.

He looked at her quizzically, "Why?"

"Just do it, please?" he shrugged but complied, turning to face the back wall. She moved up behind him, studying his wings and where the connected to his body. She ran a finger down the line separating the dark wing and his tan skin. He shivered for her.

She smirked. "Like that?"

He turned his head and gave her a look.

"Can you move your wings for me? Just like when you were flying." He answered her by pumping his wings back and forth. She watched them, the extra bones in his back moving, the tendons and muscles stretching as he beat his dark wings. Fascinating.

"I wish I had wings. I'd love to be able to fly"

"Keh, they're not so great…" he said, a smirk in his voice, "I'll take you flying whenever you want. Don't worry about wings."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. She almost giggled as he blushed

"Thanks Aalinar." She said, reaching up and kissing his cheek. "Ok, I'm done."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap sideways. She 'eeped' as she landed, feeling something (_Oh Darkness. No way!!_) pressing into her side. She blushed, the glow in her body getting brighter.

"My turn." He whispered huskily. She whimpered in fear…or anticipation, she wasn't sure which.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pale, that's all he noticed. Her skin, her hair, her eyes, nothing at all was dark about her. Even her mannerisms were light. Well, save for her Eyrien-like attitude that popped up from time to time, she was his polar opposite. And in a way, that thought couldn't have been more comforting.

He laid his hand on her small stomach, shocked to see the stark difference in his dark color and her lustrous pale skin. He idly began to trace his fingers across her torso; feeling chill bumps arise on the smooth surface. He smiled when she held back a shiver. He began to let his hands wander, learning every part of her, what she was, and what she liked. Certain brushes in places got him a shiver; some caresses earned him a moan. He traced every curve of her body, every inch of glowing flesh, all the way to her feet and back up. He reached her breasts, circling the pale pink of her nipple, moving to repeat it on the other, eliciting a gasp from her throat.

Pulling her up for a kiss, he moved her into a sitting position. Her small hands reached into his hair, grabbing a fistful as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He reacted just as forcefully, locking one arm around her waist, the other cupped her breast, as he ravaged her mouth. He knew he could be a little rough now and not lose control. He needed to keep in check, and that is what he would do. He cared too much now to give into urges in a fit of passion. It was his duty to protect his Queen. He would rather die than lose her.

Pulling back gently, he put his hands her shoulders to keep her still. He gave them both a moment to calm down before looking at her violet orbs, now glowing just like the rest of her body.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded. The lust that veiled her eyes made him moan in pleasure. All of it was for him, wasn't it? "Then let's get to it." He said, smiling as he laid her down.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aalinar gently slid over Kallisto, pressing against her lightly. She moaned.

"Kallisto," he said, putting his forehead on hers and looking in her eyes, "I need inside."

"I need you inside, too! What's the hold up?" She half-yelled, half-moaned.

He chuckled, "No sweetheart," he pushed against her mind lightly "I need in there."

She hesitated a moment before letting him in. He smiled, knowing she trusted him so much.

"Thank you" He whispered huskily, licking the shell of her ear. "This might hurt for a moment."

"I'm ready." She said softly rolling her hips for emphasis. He moaned and began weaving webs to protect her power. He smiled at her, and then kissed her, thrusting deep inside her. She cried out, the glow in her body intensifying ten-fold, almost blinding Aalinar. He froze, looking at her tear-stained face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "I'm fine. Finish it so I can be on top!"

He laughed loudly and fully before his golden orbs met her brilliant violet ones. "As my Lady wishes."

He moved to finish the spell.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sitting in a room down the hall, Saetan, Lucivar and Daemon waited anxiously for one or both of the boys to come and tell them all went well. They jumped as Jaenelle, Karla, and Marian, who had both twins in her arms asleep, entered the room.

"Calm down, boys." Jaenelle crooned, "You look as if you're going to jump out of your own skins."

"How can you tell us to calm down? This is a big ordeal." Daemon said, looking at the door.

"Because we know it will be okay." said Marian, handing off one of the twins to Lucivar.

"They wouldn't do anything to hurt those girls."

"Of course they wouldn't" Saetan said looking at her, "Intentionally. The fact remains that this is the first time for all of them."

"And I still believe you're being too uptight about this." Karla said.

Suddenly a scream ripped through the hall. The males stood, bolting for the door, which was slammed in their faces by Jaenelle. "What the Hell, wife?" Daemon growled.

"Sit down! They. Are. Fine!" she growled back.

"How can you say that when one of them is screaming?" Lucivar said hitting the door.

"So they scream? Some people are loud in bed." Karla said shrugging, "You didn't put aural shields around the room so you could hear if something was wrong. So now you have to deal with it!"

"But-" Daemon started.

"Do you doubt me, love?" Asked Jaenelle, "I would sense it if they were in trouble." The males looked at one another before huffing and moving back to the couch.

It wasn't until nearly dawn when they would really panic…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kallisto stirred from her deep sleep first, still wrapped tightly in Aalinar's embrace. She snuggled close for a moment before slipping out and standing.

Bad idea. The moment she stood, a wave of nausea wiped over her, causing her to crumple to the floor. Something wasn't right. She was never sick; her healing ability was faster than most illnesses. So, what was going on?

Kallisto stood again, summoning her powers, yet finding none. She called her jewels, first green then grey, and still nothing. Realization hit her hard.

She had no powers.

Panic rose swiftly to her, coming out in a terrified shriek. One cry after another ripped from her throat as she felt Aalinar rush behind her, riding the killing edge at his Queens distress.

The door crashed open as the adults rushed in. Jaenelle ran to her side first, getting between Aalinar. He snarled, but backed away.

"Sweetheart," Jaenelle started, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Kallisto stopped screaming; now only sobbing. "I can't bring my magic. My jewels won't respond."

Jaenelle sighed. "But you aren't broken. That much I can feel. Have you tried your light?"

She sniffled, raising her hand in front of her face. Nothing happened.

"My glow is gone." She said, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Not necessarily." Saetan said from the door, "You've made the offering and had your Virgin Night all in a relatively short amount of time. You haven't had time to test your powers too well. You may have to…re-route them."

"What?"

"He means try forming your magic from a different source."

Kallisto thought it over, but looked back at them when nothing came up.

Jaenelle sighed. "Okay, tell us what happened before you realized your powers were blocked."

"I woke up, rolled out of bed, and felt really sick. I tried to heal whatever it was, but my powers wouldn't come. That's when…" She paused, a look of realization on her face. She whirled, snarling at Aalinar, "You! What did you do!?"

He snarled right back, still a bit into the Killing Edge. "Me? I did everything I was supposed to! You have an Ebon-Grey shield around your Self just like it's supposed to be!"

"Then why can't I do magic?!"

Jaenelle stood next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down. It's not his fault. He did everything we told him to, and that resulted in getting you through this unbroken. There is just something else wrong."

"Like what? It wasn't till I woke up that this was a problem. I was glowing when I fell asleep next to him!" She flung her hand towards Aalinar, and had a moment to feel a tingling surge down the extended limb and burst from her pointed finger. A small bolt of lightning shot from her finger, accompanied with the crack of thunder, and hit not even six inches from the side of Aalinar's head.

The room fell silent, save for Aalinar's heavy breathing.

It was Saetan who broke the silence. "I quit." He said, walking back to the study.

"You- you just threw lightning at me!" Aalinar said breathily.

Kallisto was staring at her finger in amazement. "I did, didn't I?"

"And your glow came back." Daemon said from the door, although he was pretty sure she didn't hear him.

"I wonder…" Kallisto turned away from them, and then shot another bolt at the back of the room. "Neat!" She moved to do it again, only to have Jaenelle stop her.

"Easy, Queenling, you're going to set the Keep on fire if you continue."

"I can shoot lightning now!"

"Yes," Lucivar groaned, "Now you have more dirty tricks to use while fighting…"

The young Queen turned to glare at him. But he was already gone. So were Daemon, Karla, and Marian.

"Where'd they go?" She asked Jaenelle.

"They're cowards. I think they didn't want to run the risk of getting fried." She sighed, moving towards the door as well. "Go back to sleep. We aren't leaving for the school for another few hours." With that, she closed the door, leaving the two alone again.

"Darkness," Aalinar said, sitting back on the bed, "What can't you do?"

She smirked at him as she sauntered over to sit in his lap, "Very little." She kissed him.

"I'm beginning to notice." He chuckled, laying them back on the bed.

"Thank you, by the way."

He gave her a confused look, "For what?"

"Being with me." She replied, cuddling closer to him.

He held her tighter, "Not a problem, Hell Cat. Just don't try to electrocute me anymore."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yay!! It's done!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 11 pt 2

She didn't turn around when he opened the door, which he had expected. It was true, out of the two of them, Onyx had been the more apprehensive one. Kallisto had been nervous but in an outgoing, fix-it kind of way. They both had relaxed after getting, here Aiden made a face, drunk off their asses.

Aiden set down the two glasses on Night Fire brew his grandfather had given him, then sat down. He studied her, the loose shirt he suspected was tied in the front, the comfortable-looking black pants, her willowy frame, his gaze tracing the strands of raven black hair that drifted on agitated gusts of air.

He focused on the visible signs of her power and found, surprisingly, few. Her clothing and hair was swept to and fro, but the curtains, bedspreads, and thing of the like remained immaculately undisturbed.

She had turned to face him during his scrutiny of the room, and now his molten gold gaze met her wintry silver eyes. He lets as slow, welcoming smile spread across is face. Onyx smiles in relief yet knew it came out a bit strained. She had been afraid when she had ignored Aiden's coming, she had offended him and stood there expecting, at any moment, to feel the bruising grip and forceful demands but, then the intensity of his gaze and smiled. She should have known Aiden to be nothing like—

"I worked on my control to relax myself." She said, "Turns out I just had to expand my horizons a bit more. There was a lot more to squeeze in." 'Aiden has a gorgeous body' she mused, running her gaze over him, all fluid movement, sleek muscles, and cat-like grace.

"You surprised me." He murmured, his deep crooning voice sending shudders through her. He waved a hand at the glasses, silently inviting her to drink.

Onyx laughed and shook her head. "I've had to do it twice before. I imagine Kallisto still resembles a firefly."

"Twice?" Aiden could see she was relaxing, all he had to do was keep it slow and easy.

"Mm-hmm." She said, taking a sip of Night Fire. A tingling sense of warmth shot through her, her muscles began to relax. "My original training with out village Elemental, we did all kinds of things. Did you know I can make the wind cut? Eli made me put furrows in the ground once. That's when I decided to practice the whip." She smiled, "This stuff is good."

Aiden smiled back. "And the other?"

The smile was gone, and a panicked look came onto her face. "T-the other?"

Onyx's psychic smell had become tense, and panicky. Aiden forced himself to stay relaxed. "Yes." He murmured, "You said you had to do it twice before. What happened the second time?" He could sense her drawing away, and the visible signs of it were obvious. Her face had gone slack and emotionless, her eyes head slid away from his to focus on the wall behind him. "Onyx?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?"

She stared off into the distance for long enough that Aiden was beginning to think she wouldn't answer, then she shuddered, and pushed away from the table. Crossing once again to the window, she stared out at nothing, her mind walking a dreamscape far from here.

When she spoke, her voice was flat with no inflection and devoid of emotion. "My parents died when I was 4 and I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle. They treated me like a burden, an expense they shouldn't have to pay. I paid my own way to get into this school and in their eyes I didn't deserve it. To them I wasn't good enough to protect."

"Five years ago, a boy, a young man really- he was seventeen or eighteen-, started hanging around the manor. He was nice at first, helping me with my chores, going on rides with me, the servants didn't like him, didn't trust his intentions, but he was too far above them in caste and rank, so the best they could do was watch. One day, we went riding further then usual, out towards the back of the village. I don't know when I noticed it- Night I was naive- but when I did we were too far out to call for help, and something was blocking my psychic sensors. Something about him had changed too, there was something in his eyes, the way he moved…it scared me. Shortly after, we rode up to an abandoned cabin, on of my uncle's places. He told me to go in, he'd bring the picnic food in after he picketed the horses. The place was filth, it hadn't been used in ages."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I was just standing there when he came in. I felt his hands on my shoulder, and I was going to ask him why we were there, and his slipped lower."

Aiden clenched his hands in to fists, closing his eyes as the trembling came into her voice. This part was traumatic enough to her that she couldn't stay completely stoic about it, couldn't separate it from her.

"I-I couldn't move. I didn't know what he was doing. He ran his hands all over me, didn't leave a bit of me untouched, then he started to undress me." Onyx whispered the last, huddling in on herself. "He didn't rape me; I wouldn't be here if he had. He got me undressed, ran his hands over me, into me…and then he laughed, told me I was a worthless piece of crow bait and left."

Her hand touched something cold, causing her to look down. Thin veins of ice ran over the walls, and spread along the windows. She stared at it a moment before she understood. She whirled around. Aiden stood, staring pure venom into the far wall, dark power pulsed around him. Onyx crossed silently, moving in front of him. His eyes were a hard yellow, he was so angry….so very angry.. He was riding the killing edge.

"Aiden?" she said hesitantly.

"Is he still alive?" His voice was different, deeper, silkier, deadly. The air around him was black in Onyx's vision, he appeared to be standing in a void.

"I don't know." Onyx said softly. He was this angry over her? It made sense, but…"I never saw him again." The door opened, Daemon and Saetan stood in the frame. Onyx glared at them, feeling Aiden's attention preparing to shift. That wouldn't be good. She didn't know why, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

Jaenelle was suddenly there, she met Onyx's gaze for a long moment before tugging her husband and father out of the doorway and closing the door.

It all took place in the space of a breath and then they were alone again. Aiden drew his lips back in a snarl. "That will change." Onyx grabbed the front of his shirt just as he would have spun around and left.

"You can't. You don't know what he looks like, let alone if he's alive or not, or where he is."

He stopped, his hard yellow eyes meeting her unyielding glare. She felt the shift as he let out a low rumbling laugh. His arms came around her, gently drawing her to him. She shivered as he crooned into her ear.

"That's right….I have to take care of you."

He gently lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. She had expected, with him still riding the killing edge, the kiss to be savage and hard. It wasn't. It was barely a brush of lips, and then a gentle press. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his hold, he'd take care of her. He'd promised hadn't he? She sighed as he deepened the kiss, and his hands ran down to her hips.

She slid her arms up around his neck, one hand going to entwine itself in his hair, he smiled against he lips, then a surprised a squeak out of her by picking her up.

"Aiden!" She protested, squirming.

He laughed at her, dipping his head for another kiss. "Would you rather be on the bed or the floor?" He asked gently depositing her on the bed.

"Are you even going to give me a choice?"

He straightened, surprised as she watched him slide a little further from the killing edge as a smile broke onto his face. "Do you want on the floor?"

She scrunched her face and stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed again. He crawled onto the bed next to her, and she pulled him down on top of her, kissing him hungrily.

"Mm…"Aiden said when they came up for air. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I think you need to lose that shirt." And with that it was gone, his eyes roamed the creamy skin before looking up at her face. Onyx's eyes, normally ice-blue, held a stormy grey color, her lips were parted, she grinned at him.

"I don't think that's quite fair." She murmured. Aiden's shirt was gone in a wink. Her delicate, long fingered hands whispered over his skin. Her eyes caught the colors over his shoulder, a black haze with bare distinctions of a dark grey, with flecks of red and blue winds. She called to the grey and blue winds and sent them down Aiden's back. He shuddered against her hands, and his head dropped to her shoulder. She gasped as his warm breath trickled over her tender flesh. He groaned and rolled off of her.

"Aiden?"

He opened his eyes. "We need to get this done first, love." He said quietly.

She looked at him, knowing he was asking past her barriers. Once he was in, he could render her mind to pieces, destroy her, but it was necessary to protect her from having her core destroyed.

Onyx vanished her clothing, and then his, before leaning over him. He caressed her breast, then slid his hands around the small of her back. She stared into his eyes and kissed him.

"I trust you." She said softly, and let him in.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaenelle ushered the men in before closing the door with a snap silencing her husband and Lucivar.

They stared at her before Lucivar growled, "He was in the Killing Edge, Cat!"

She snarled at him, "Onyx is more than able to take care of herself and him, and Aiden knows his first duty is to her."

Lucivar and Daemon exchanged a look before turning to her again in disbelief. "Wife," Daemon said, in his best 'man-reasoning-with-woman' voice, "He wasn't just on the killing edge, he'd gone Cold."

"I noticed that." Jaenelle said, unimpressed, "And I still say Onyx can take care of herself."

"Sit down, boys." Karla drawled from the spot she'd claimed on the couch. "Jaenelle's obviously made up her mind; there's nothing you can say to change it." She paused thoughtfully, and then brightened. "On the other hand, keep it up. I'd like to see Lucivar dumped in the pond for once.

Saetan sighed and sat down "Karla, you're a menace. I wonder what our little darkling did to piss him off so badly."

Jaenelle looked at him blandly, "The right question would be what, in regards to me or the other girls, prompts you to react similarly?" The mood was suitably darkened.

"Then it's a story I would like to hear sometime in the near future." Saetan said softly, with everyone nodding in agreement.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Onyx burrowed into the warmth, pulling it closer to her. Comfortable now, she let out a sigh of contentment. The warmth twitched and pulled her closer in, and then it suddenly withdrew, she grumbled cracking her eyes open.

Aiden hovered about her anxiously, propped up on his arms. She scowled at him "Is it alright?" he asked. She reached for the depths of her power and found he way unblocked, the edges of the abyss guarded by glimmering, protective Black. She withdrew, opening her eyes to Aiden once again.

"You did good work. Now get back own here and keep me warm." She said, voice grumpy and eyes still half-lidded with sleep.

He smiled in relief, chuckling quietly. "As the Lady wishes."

She snuggled into his chest, a small smile on her face. He kissed her forehead and the rested in comfortable silence.

"Onyx?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did Kallisto scream yesterday?"

She closed her eyes. "We had a dream, a waking dream. We were in the kitchen, but then screaming tore the house away, and we were standing on a killing field. A Landen village. Dead women and children lay in piles, stripped of clothes and possessions…..limbs. The houses were on fire, and the smell—Aiden, the smell. We were attacked- Stop growling, or you won't hear the story. We were attacked, and Kallisto finished five of them, I took care of four, giving the other a message to take back to whatever faction he was apart of- I'm not sure, in hindsight, if that was such a great idea. Right after, Kallisto found the little girl she'd rescued in the last Waking Dream. The little girl was dead."

Aiden opened his mouth to make some kind of comment, but was cut off by a terrified shriek, and sat bolt up right. Onyx rolled out of bed and sprinted to the door, Aiden behind her. She yanked it open, only to find Karla leaning in the doorway. "Nope. She's fine. Back inside."

"That noise doesn't constitute as _fine_, Karla." Onyx snapped.

"She's having a few problems with her powers, re-routing-y thingies, and you with your bright and shiny new Craft and your blushing winds aren't going to help the situation any."

Onyx blinked. "'Re-routing-y? Thingies? Karla, did you have a bit too much last night?"

"Don't think that's any of your business. Now, back inside."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Karla and Aiden said together, and Aiden's arms came around her and pulled her back inside. "Go sleep it off, Karla."

"It's _Aunt_ Karla to you, laddybuck." She replied snippily, slamming the door in their faces.

"Great, now she's gone, can we go now?"

"Kallisto's fine. And now she's learned to play with lightning. We're staying here."

"So she's learned to play with lightning. Why so worried."

"They found out when she pointed at Aalinar. He was nearly fried, there's a scorch mark just a few inches away from where his head was."

"Oh." Onyx chewed her lip in thought. "She's ok, then?"

"Yes."

"I guess we can stay here…" She said with seeming reluctance. Truth be told, she didn't want to be fried any more than Aiden did. "So… there's a rather large bed on the other side of this room…" She said, quirking a brow. Aiden laughed, and chased her across the room.


	14. Chapter 12

Nothing to say. We blame school. And we are _sooooo _sorry!!! Please enjoy!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Onyx raised her head from Aiden's shoulder as Kallisto and Aalinar strode into the breakfast room arm in arm, freshly showered. The girls shared a smile while the boys a smirk. Onyx spoke in a low, happy voice. "You two look like you had fun."

Kallisto smirked, "Well, you're glowing more now than I was last night..."

Onyx flashed a grin. "Yeah yeah, Firefly..."

Kallisto grinned back, "So, breakfast..." She sat down next to Onyx. She looked at Aiden, "You fairing well?"

He grinned in answer. "Was that you we heard screeching earlier?"

Onyx choked on a muffin, her face turning beet red.

Aalinar rubbed his ears, "Yeah, that was her."

Kallisto smacked him.

"W- what about?" Onyx asked, bravely, in her opinion.

"Nothing..." Kallisto mumbled. Aalinar stayed silent.

"Uh-huh..." Aiden said, shaking his head. "Nothing..." His voice held a definite note of skepticism.

"It was!!" Kallisto persisted.

"Sweetie." Onyx began, a brow raised. "Nothing does not entail screeching so loud Saetan,

Daemon, Lucivar, Karla, Marian, and even Jaenelle came running down the halls to see what the fuck was going on. And it wasn't the slap-and-tickle kind of screeching, either. You sounded terrified... and what's this I hear about lightning?"

"Yah, I can shoot lightning now. You know, point and shoot. Want a demonstration?"

"No." Aiden and Aalinar said at the same time. Onyx shot them an amused look and turned back to her friend. "And the screeching?"

"I...No. I will not disclose this to you. Sorry." She blushed brightly.

Onyx and Aiden exchanged a look that plainly said, "We're going to find out, but later works." and promptly gave Aalinar a long, scheming look, waiting until he gulped before going to their breakfast.

Silence ensued before Kallisto broke it, "So, what is up for today?"

"Going back to Alkalee. I think we'll spend another week there before moving back here to start the more intensive training." Aiden said, pilling his plate with hash brown casserole. Onyx snagged half of it onto her plate with a smile that faded at the mention of the time.

"A week?" She asked quietly. Her fist clenched. "We have to go sooner than that!"

"We have _got_ to leave sooner than that!!" Kallisto cried, sitting upright

Aiden shook his head. "Look, Kallisto, Onyx, I know that dream was terrifying, believe me, I've had my share of them- but the best you can do if you leave sooner than Mom or Uncle Lucivar or Grandpa says you should, you're going to do a half-assed job for those people at best. Not that you're not going to try, we all know better than that, but because you don't have the knowledge."

"We're going to be battling, Aiden. Battles need strategy, a good leader, and heart." Onyx said furiously.

"And compromise, more strategy, and politics- as far as your allies go." Aiden retorted.

"Politics." Onyx sat back, head cocked thoughtfully. "That ought to be fun- but, you're right, I don't know enough to play successfully."

"Fuck politics, Aiden!! I held that little girl in my arms," Kallisto said, tears on her cheeks, "I held her lifeless body in my arms in the middle of that massacre. How can we not want to leave now? That same little girl I saved before was a bloody mess in my fucking arms!!"

Aalinar put his arms around her, cooing in her ear.

"And errors on the field, the wrong thing said to the right person- that will have the same effect, Kallisto." Aiden said gently. "You need everything on the battlefield and off the battlefield. Your allies aren't going to agree with one another, because you will be fighting to gain some from the Light Realm, you know, and they've been fighting for at least a decade. You're going to have to know when to be firm, and when to compromise, when to dictate, and when to ask for a vote. You're going to have pompous war lords who have good numbers of warriors that are going to annoy the shit out of you, but, because you are going to need his men, you're going to have to tolerate him- without offending him. Do you know how to do that now? Do you know where to start? Women, the old, the sick, the defenseless are going to be joining our outposts as well as the main army, thinking us a safe haven. If one faction breaks it's alliance with another because of an insult done to them, or a mistake on someone's part, another little girl, another that you might have saved with your very own arms, is going to die."

Onyx shook her head. "That means camping arrangements, knowing who likes who and who is waiting for an excuse to kill who. That means finding the right restrictions in the forms of an alliance that will bind them to good behavior, finding the just punishments if that trust is broken... endless amounts of foresight, and its all going to be constantly changing. Mother Night, it'll be a nightmare..."

Kallisto sat there glaring at them. "Why do I have to do this? I don't understand this."

"You don't have to do it." Onyx said firmly. "All of us will be there to help you, but you're going to have to understand "shit" or we're never going to finish what we start." She smirked suddenly.

"Come on, Kallisto, some of it'll be fun."

"Fuck me" Kallisto said, barely audible to the others.

"That's his job, sweet heart." Onyx said crudely, still smirking. Hash brown Casserole flew at her head, and she used her wind to whisk it away. A muffled curse came from the door, and they turned to see Lucivar glaring at them through a mask of casserole.

"That was not the best way to start the morning..." Aalinar chuckled as his father stalked towards them.

Aiden laughed in agreement. "Nothing could top it." Onyx leaned into him- away from Lucivar, and Aiden wrapped his arm around her waist, smirking up at his Uncle. 'Good morning, Uncle!" He said in his brightest tone.

Lucivar just glared.

"What can we help you with?" Kallisto asked brightly.

"When you kittens are done with you're meal, we're heading back to Alkalee."

"Do we still get to sleep with the boys?" Kallisto asked, a terrible gleam in her eye.

Onyx choked, and Aiden pounded her back. Lucivar blinked, opened his mouth, faltered, and closed it again. Finally, he shook his head. "You'll have to talk to the Steward for that. That's Daemon, just so you know..."

"Of course they can." Daemon said, stalking into the room with an amused look in his eye, even though his face was expressionless and his voice dry. "Just look how hard it was to keep them out of the Virgin Night Ceremony. I have to admit, though." He added as an afterthought. "Seeing you deal with that, brother, was most amusing."

"Bastard." Lucivar grunted.

"Yay!!" Kallisto threw her arms around Aalinar, "I want to keep this one! I like him!!" she kissed him soundly on the lips.

Onyx threw back her head and laughed. "Its Aalinar's lucky day. Didn't think anyone could put up with you, buddy!"

He didn't answer, still too absorbed in the kiss.

She sighed, standing. "Come along, boyo. You and I are going to pack." She said, grabbing Aiden's ear and giving it a little jerk. He growled at her, and then growled louder as she grinned, darted past Lucivar and escaped down the hallway.

Lucivar sighed as he watched Aiden pursue the woman, shaking his head with a woe-be-gone expression. "Maybe I should have set the time for lunch. That's about when we'll get out of here, the way things are going..." He looked at his son, and then looked away. "Damn it, they grow up too fast. Come on, Bastard."

Daemon chuckled as he walked out of the room, pausing to say in his sing-song croon.

"Have fun, kiddies. Please don't use the table; I don't think its sturdy enough." He shut the door with a snap, and smirked at his brother, who was staring at him with the expression of utmost disbelief.

"I cannot believe you just said that..." Lucivar nearly whined.

"And why not? I am the Sadist, after all." With a laugh, Daemon strode down the hall, laughing harder when the steady rhythm of Lucivar beating his head up against the wall reached his ears.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Onyx stepped out of the Coach with a little help. She had one thing to say for Aiden, she was sore... she was still trying to decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing, which kept her from bitching about it. She quirked a lip, looking at the school's front gates. Three times she'd stood in front of this gate, at least, three that really stood out. First, when she'd come to the school, friendless, alone, and more than slightly bitter about life. The second time was after their shopping trip, when she returned with three incredibly awesome friends; and now, with a lover, a friend like a sister, and one in-the-not-so-distant-future consort for that sister, a "brother-in-law" to bug the shit out of. Life was good.

"Wow" Kallisto sighed, "It seems so...I dunno, small now. The school, I mean."

"Nah, Looks the same to me" Aalinar said, off-handedly draping his arm over her shoulders.

"And how long have you been here, fly-boy?" Onyx drawled, tucking the strands of her loose hair out of her face.

"Almost all my life, same as Aiden." He smirked at her, "This is my home, remember?"

"Then of course it looks the same, dumbass."

"Not true!!" Kallisto chirped, "I know when I go home it'll look different, because I haven't been there in so long." She smiled, "It means my whole family will be together again."

They fell silent as they passed through the gates; Lucivar had long since given up on them in exasperation and gone stalking into the school, wings snapping in frustration.

"So... what's on the menu for today?" Onyx asked, breaking the awkward lapse.

"Me apologizing to Lucivar, for one..." Kallisto said, watching him.

"What?"

Kallisto didn't answer as she took off after him.

"Ah...Wait!!" Aalinar yelled as he moved to follow her.

Onyx and Aiden sighed in unison and started jogging after them. She winced_... sore... sore... sore... _She all but snarled silently.

They caught up about the time Kallisto bounced in front of Lucivar. "What?" he asked, curious.

"I-I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me anymore." she said, almost begging.

He looked at her, dumbfounded, "What are you talking about?"

"You've been mad and glared at everyone the whole way home. I thought it was because of me..." she bowed her head.

"What? Where did you get that idea?"

"I-...well" She paused when she noticed ALL the other adults come up behind him. She blushed and mumbled something.

"Do what? I didn't hear you" Lucivar said, glancing warily at her.

Onyx blinked, and then bit back a groan... _**Mother night; please tell me she's not going to apologize for bedding his son...**_ She sent to Aiden.

"I'm sorry you don't like me sleeping with Aalinar!" She almost said, rather loudly.

Onyx did groan, this time, while Aiden slapped a hand over is eyes. Aalinar's eyes were close to popping in astonishment. "WHAT?" Father and son said at nearly the same time. That did it; Daemon grabbed Jaenelle's hand and tugged her away, while she protested in fragments. "But... can't leave her... defenseless... idiot brother!" Saetan leaned against the wall, an interested expression on his face while he pressed his fist firmly into his stomach as a reminder laughing would not be a prudent reaction. Karla plopped herself down on air, for all the world viewing an interesting carnival show. Marian shook her head, sighing.

"I mean, I know I'm not Eyrien, and I'm an orphan with no status, but-" she was cut off as Aalinar covered her mouth.

Lucivar stared at her, jaw hanging comically open. "You think I care about that?" He asked, incredulously. "No, don't answer; I'm afraid of what you'd have the courage to say." He broke off, shaking his head. "Sweetheart, I was raised in an Eyrien hunting camp, a half-breed bastard- if that didn't cut the status and money shit, I don't know what would. And where in hell did you get the idea I was upset with you being with Aalinar? If I had had any disagreements, do you really think I would have twiddled my thumbs about it?"

"Oh, bravo." Karla muttered, grinning. "That was almost diplomatic!"

Kallisto pushed Aalinar off, the nervousness becoming a courageous glint in her eyes, "Well, that's good, because I was going to tell you that you would have to get over it. I like Aalinar and plan to keep him if he chooses to stay with me." She smirked and crossed her arms, dignity regained.

Silence, and then a strangled "ack... ack, ack." Before Onyx, Aiden, Lucivar and Saetan burst into unrestrained gales of laughter. Karla howled, and Aalinar was fighting not to, for Kallisto's sake, Lucivar wiped tears from his eyes and snagged Kallisto from his son, dropping his arm across her shoulders. "You're right for him, kid. And not just because no one else could stand him, either."

She sent him a glare that didn't quite show sincerity, "I'm not a kid..."

Aalinar grinned, and snagged her back. "That's alright, Kallisto, he's an old man. Get your own." He added, smirking at Lucivar.

"No more!" Onyx gasped. "I can't take it! You guys are killing me!"

Kallisto smiled at her, and then looked at Lucivar, "So, we're cool? No more glares?"

"Sweetie, Lucivar's as pissy as a pregnant witch. Don't ask him to promise something he can't handle." Karla said, dodging a blow from Lucivar.

Kallisto laughed lightly, leaning against Aalinar.

Saetan shook his head. "I'm going, before you all kill me." He stated. "Come on, Karla, you've got a class in ten minutes."

"Damn and blast, it's the normal class. I have to be nice to them!"

"Oh, woe is you..." Aalinar said, rolling his eyes.

"Quit bitching." Lucivar said with a smirk.

"Poor Aunt Karla, having to be kind..." Aiden said. Karla glared at the three males before starting after Saetan.

"Well, I need a nap." Kallisto stated, pulling away from Aalinar and grabbing Onyx's hand. "You too. Come on"

"Wha-" Onyx stumbled, and then grinned. "See ya'll at dinner!" She said to the two dumb-founded males.

"So..." Kallisto said, halfway to their room, "Sore?"

"Hell." Onyx pouted. "And I thought I was hiding it so well."

Kallisto burst out a laugh, "You, uh, wobble."

Onyx stuck her tongue out at her, but jerked around as another voice came from her right. "So that's how you got into this school." The boy with viper eyes- Onyx refused to learn his name- said, once again in company with his two stupid cronies. The boy continued, waving his hand idly through the air, a poorly formed mask of boredom not covering the malicious glow in the eyes and cruel quirk of the mouth. "You whore yourselves to the Head Mistress' son and nephew. Nicely done. I applaud you for knowing your place in society. Now, be good girls and share the wealth, would you?"

Onyx snarled and took a step forward

"Oh, now boys," Kallisto said, stepping in front of Onyx, "Is that really what you think? Because if that's the case," her gaze turned malicious, "How in the name of Hell did ugly bastards like you get here? Talk about accepting anything with a pulse..."

Onyx blinked, torn between scowling because she wanted to tear into the fuckers, or laughing at the enraged looks on the boys faces.

"Bitch, you're going to regret that." Viper eyes spat.

"Really?" she said examining her nails, boredom clear on her face, "That would be a feat. I've never regretted anything I've done, especially when I'm telling the truth..."

The idiot snarled and called in his jewels. Onyx blinked- he hadn't had a Green Jewel before. She realized he'd made the offering sometime in the last few weeks, and now had a Green. The fool hadn't realized they too had made the offering. She sighed. _**What happened to natural selection? The survival of the fittest? Why are these three dumbasses alive? **_She sent on the gray thread, not specified for anyone. She winced as she felt two surprised and familiar responses- not a communication, but more of a twinge at the edge of her consciousness. Both were suddenly angry, and she knew somehow they were headed their way.

Kallisto gave her a horrified look_**. Oh nooo...what have you done...**_she sent back to her, groaning.

Onyx didn't get to answer, because, just then, Viper attacked, sending a violent burst of green energy at them.

Kallisto jumped to attention as the blast bounced off her light shield and hit one of the side idiots. Quicker than Onyx could see, she had called in her claws, knocked Viper eyes down and had her sharp steel nails pressed into his neck. Onyx stopped for a moment, shocked to see the power of her Grey and her light swirling around her body violently. She shot her wind at the other bigot as he advanced to help his friend.

Kallisto stared evilly down at the large boy, now whimpering beneath her. "Not so tough now, huh?" she pressed her claws into his flesh, drawing blood, "You really think you can take on a Grey jeweled Queen and make it out unscathed?" she twisted her claws, "Fool boy..."

Viper's eyes widened in realization- too late. His target wasn't what he'd expected her to be. Onyx let out a low snarl, using her craft to form a phantom hand that pinned the remaining boy to the wall, where he grappled at it, face slowly turning purple with lack of air.

Kallisto looked up, "Don't hurt him to bad." she said to Onyx.

Onyx turned her eyes away from the boy, her eyes reflecting an artic mid-winter. "They've had four substantial warnings. Four. They should consider themselves lucky to still be alive- and yet they attack us again." She said, her voice deceptively calm.

She smiled sweetly at her friend and sister, "So impulsive. I agree, but were better than that." she looked at her captive, still smiling, "Aren't you lucky?" She raised a claw and ran it down the side of his face, blood following, "Or then again, maybe not..."

Onyx made an impatient gesture, and then her own captive slammed into the floor- no longer choking, but she was sure- in a distracted kind of way- he had broken a rib or two. Pity. She turned her full attention to her Queen, curious to see where Kallisto would draw the line.

Kallisto raised her hand from his face, pointing her claws skyward. The boy gasped when her six inch talons began to grow longer, the extensions made of pure light. She smirked at his fearful expression, "You wouldn't hurt me." the boy said, trembling as her claws kept growing, now roughly a foot long, "They'll kick you out!"

She sighed, agitated, "Nah. They like me much more than they like you. I'll be fine."

"You'll never get away with this!!" He cried, watching her talons grow another half a foot, "I'll get you back so bad."

She laughed, "Threats again? I really thought you'd be smarter than that...Oh well!" She quickly turned her extended claws to his heart. Onyx cried out as she plunged them into his chest. The sound of the boys screams echoed with Kallisto's laughter. She looked down at him. "Shut up. You're fine." The boy stopped, looking down at his 'wounded' chest. No blood, no pain.

Onyx sighed audible disappointment.

"Told you I didn't want to kill you." she said, smiling that same wickedly sweet smile. "Now, are you gonna keep up the whore jokes? Because next time, it might not be me that returns the favor. My consort could be here instead. He's not nearly as nice as I am. Now, are you done messing with the Queen of Terrielle?"

The boy nodded. "Good!!" Kallisto said cheerfully as she got up and vanished her claws.

Onyx knelt down beside him, cradling his face in her hand, a soft, deadly smile on her face. "She is the queen of Terrielle. She is my Queen. I would have killed you today, but, alas, I will yield. I leave you with this warning. The next time you attack her, you will die. Maybe by my hand, which would be a pleasure-" she rolled the word off of her tongue like honey, her voice falling into a quiet croon. The croon was gone after a slight pause, where she made sure he thought she was contemplating his demise. "Or Aalinar's, or Aiden's." She stood up abruptly. "You should tend to your friend." She said. "Your little green light damn near killed him." She looked up, to see both boys leaning against the far wall, identical expression of interest on their faces.

"Enjoy the show?" Kallisto asked, smiling as she watched the idiot trio run off

"I thought you had killed him." Aiden said. "Imagine how oddly disappointed I was when I found out you hadn't."

"Feh..." she shrugged, "I scared him pretty bad, though. Gotta give me partial credit..."

"He wet himself." Aalinar chuckled. "I think you did a damn good job of it."

She wrinkled her nose, "So gross!" She then laughed, "Can you imagine him being scared of little ol' me? He's, like, two times bigger than I am!"

"And you've got twice the power, and then some." Onyx chuckled. "Didn't you know little people are scary? They're the only one's I've ever met that have truly mastered the art of going berserk."

Kallisto looked at her for a moment before Aalinar pulled her to him. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Curiosity peaked when she blushed brightly. "Wow...How about that nap?" she said, moving toward Onyx and away from a smirking Aalinar.

Onyx peered between the two warily. _**Why do I get the feeling I don't want to know?**_ She muttered to Aiden. _**Yeah, that nap sounds good.**_ She repeated it aloud when she realized she hadn't switched from physic to verbal manners of speaking. "Looks like I need it."

"Heh heh...See ya boys!" Kallisto chirped, giving one last wary look to Aalinar before turning towards the next hallway.

"Didn't like that much, did she?" Aalinar mumbled to Aiden.

"I'm afraid to ask- what did you say to her?" Aiden said, shoving his hands into his pockets as they strode back to the family wing.

Aalinar gave him a 'Do you really want to know?' glance.

Aiden snorted. "Then quit talking about it. Damn."

"Why? You curious?"

"Either spill it or shut up, 'tard. I'm getting sick of your grumbling."

"I'm tempted to follow her..." He paused, thinking for a moment and then snapped his wings quickly, "Hm...Who do we talk to about the whole moving in together thing? Your dad?"

Aiden had a brief image of how that conversation might go, and it consisted of too much parental amusement for his taste. "Grandpa would be the safer bet." He said.

Aalinar groaned, "I'd really rather not...Do you think they would care if I just grabbed her stuff and moved it to my room, along with her?"

"You'd have all three of them to deal with, and Uncle Khary's coming for a visit in two days..."

Aalinar cursed. "Fine...I'm going to go now. See you later, unless you care to ask as well?"

Aiden scowled. "Of course I'm coming with you. Haven't you heard of safety in numbers?"

Aalinar laughed, "Very well. Shall we?" he said, heading towards the High Lord of Hell's study.

Aiden knocked on the study door and entered before Saetan could give answer- as per usual. He plopped down in one of the chairs in front his desk and pointed at Aalinar. "Him first, since he's going to mess it up anyway."

"Fuck you..." He growled.

"I've had better offers." Aiden drawled, waving him away and yawning.

Aalinar leaned forward, 'accidentally' smacking Aiden in the face with his wing. "So, here's the deal, gramps. Can the girls move into our rooms now?"

Aiden sighed, propped his feet up on the desk and, for all appearances, went to sleep. Saetan peered at both of them before turning his gaze solely on Aalinar. "If they agree, yes. If you can control yourselves-" he flicked a mental prod towards Aiden, knowing the act for what it was- "and make sure the girls get some sleep, take care of them, then yes. Just... keep your... activities to your rooms, if you please... Your father had to endure Daemon's teasing all day today after the stunt you and Kallisto pulled in the breakfast room this morning. They're out in the training arena as we speak... I believe Lucivar snapped..."

"That ought to be a good show." Aiden mused, quietly. "You remember the look on your dad's face when mine finally put his ass in the dirt?"

Aalinar grinned, "You want to watch?"

"Oh, definitely." Aiden said, smirking.

"Lets go then." Aalinar said, turning and hitting Aiden in the face again.

"Idiot..." Aiden grumbled, shoving him away. "Thanks, Gramps." He said, before turning and following his cousin out the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Onyx was curled up on the couch, basking in the warm glow of the fire, drowsily watching the air currents. It was slightly dizzying, almost like being on a drug, seeing this kaleidoscope of colors that weren't in the air, but were the air. And she could control the intensity of them. It was amazing, beautiful She smiled softly and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

The door opened with a resounding crash and all hell broke loose. Onyx bolted up right, calling off her instinctive attack when she recognized Aiden and Aalinar. She felt the distinctive urge to attack again when she noticed the troupe of women with them.

"Onyx?'' she heard from behind the bathroom door.

"Don't come ou-" Too late.

Kallisto emerged from the door, steam escaping the top. She stepped into the room with a small towel around her body and platinum hair dripping "What was that crash? I thought...Oh..." she said, noticing the boys.

Onyx sighed and turned to the boys. "What the fuck? I was trying to nap, that's why we left ya'll?"

Aalinar said nothing for a moment, just staring at Kallisto, "We, uh, we...Tell them Aiden."

Aiden blinked. "What- oh, fine. You two have new sleeping arrangements as of now." Onyx and

Kallisto stared at him, wondering at the audacity of it all. Onyx took a deep breath. "And this couldn't have waited until dinner, why?"

"Well, it could have..." Aalinar said, still looking at the Queen, "But not now..."

Onyx heard a muttered 'Pig'

"You couldn't have knocked, why?" Onyx asked, her eye beginning to twitch.

"Aiden did it."

"What! It was all you- Damnit..."

"Oh please. You were too excited and got carried away!"

"Excited about what?" Kallisto asked.

Aalinar straightened, "You girls want to move in with us?"

"Huh?"

"Well, now he asks." Onyx said acerbically.

"At least I did." he moved to Kallisto, "So, how about it? Want to move in with me?"

"Can I get dressed?" she asked with feigned frustration.

"Not going to do you any good..." he shrugged

Onyx let out a low growl. "Whose idea was the regiment of maids?" Onyx asked.

"We're both kind of at fault. We thought it would be quicker to get things moved if we had help..."

Aalinar began to shrink away.

Aiden gulped as Onyx fixed her wintery gaze on him. "And I don't suppose you considered that we might say no?"

"Not... really..." Aiden said, beating down the urge to hide behind Aalinar.

"I don't know..." Kallisto said, moving to sit on the bed with Onyx, "I kinda like it in here. Having a girl to talk to..." she looked at the raven haired girl.

"Yes... though we might invest in locks..." Onyx said, still glaring at the unfortunate males. The maids had started talking among themselves and giggling.

"So in all honesty, I'd have to say..." she looked at the boys then Onyx, smirking, "Sure. Why the Hell not?"

Onyx just sat there looking grumpy before looking up at Aiden. "Can I take a nap in your room, now?"

"Yes..." Aiden said cautiously.

"Wonderful! Now that that's settled...I still need to change. EVERYBODY OUT!" Kallisto yelled.

"Fine. I'll see you at dinner." Onyx said, biting back a yawn.

The boys grinned, turning and ushering the maids from the room, "We'll see you then." Aalinar said, walking out the door.

Onyx followed them out, tired as hell and wobbling.

_**You better get her to bed. She's about to fall over... **_Aalinar sent to Aiden

_**Here's to hoping she won't decapitate me. **_

_**In what sense?**_ Aalinar chucked silently as Aiden lead her off.

Aalinar stood outside the door for a few moments as the rest of the maids cleared off. He gave the hallway one more sweep before smirking evilly and slipping back into the room. Too bad a passing maid still heard the young girl yelp, followed by a male chuckle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Onyx was bleary eyed by the time Aiden got her to his room. He led her to the bed and she crawled in without a word, expecting to be asleep in moments. And yet... she turned over, attempting to get more comfortable, and still couldn't get to sleep. She lifted her head to see Aiden in a chair by the hearth.

"What are you doing?" She asked, blinking owlishly at him.

He gave her a confused look. "Letting you take a nap."

She blinked at him. "You slept as much as I did last night, surely you're tired."

"Well, yes." He said, still walking on eggshells. She huffed. "It's your bed, idjit. Get over here."

Aiden slipped into the bed, wrapping his arms around Onyx as she snuggled into him. "Ours." He muttered quietly, flushing at how sappy this sounded.

"Hm?" She asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"Ours. Not mine anymore, not ever." She smiled at him, kissed him, and was on the brink of snoring in the next few seconds.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daemon strode through the family halls, heading towards his son's rooms, where Jaenelle had said he could find all four of the little misfits. He shook his head, wincing as the action reminded him of the many aches and pains that always seemed to accompany sparring Lucivar. And Jaenelle had to come in at the very moment he would have beaten the Prick, looking very much like a wet cat... pissy as hell... ah, well.

He opened the door just in time

He opened the door without bothering to knock, which really was an idiotic thing to do.

"I can't believe you are tired!!" Kallisto screeched, "We were at it way longer than you! Geez!!"

Daemon froze, his mind coming up with the exact situation that kind of remark would be used for, and running right into a brick wall. Repeatedly.

"Oh, shut it, your little exercise wasn't nearly as vigorous as ours." Onyx retorted, tossing one of the couch pillows at her friend.

"I would hardly call that exercise. More like a light warm up. We could have kept it up for days!!" she paused, "Then again, you were sore your first time around."

"Don't even start! You can't tell me it was your first time gettin' whacked by that Eyrien bigot and you weren't sore!"

"I have much more resilience and stamina than that. And I'm really flexible!!"

Daemon _wheezed_. "Mother Night. Hell's Fire. May the Darkness be merciful..." He gritted out. "Please tell me you aren't discussing what I think you are..."

Aiden turned around and looked at him, then turned back to the group. "Thank the darkness. I thought I was the only one catching it..."

Aalinar's blush answered for him.

Onyx snorted. "If you all would just bring your minds out of the gutter. We were talking about weapon's practice, just so you know." She said to Daemon.

"Perverts!" Kallisto grinned sticking her tongue out, "Dirty old men!"

Onyx spluttered and choked, eyes bulging.

Daemon sighed, raising his eyes to the ceiling in a silent plea for help. "The unicorns want a word with you two, if you would be so kind..."

Kallisto brightened, literally glowing, "Really!?"

"Whoa," Onyx said, holding up a hand to shield her eyes. "Not so bright."

She dimmed a bit, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Are we waiting for something?" Daemon asked dryly. "Or are you declining the call?"

"We're waiting for you to tell us where they are..." Kallisto said, slightly annoyed.

"Follow me, then."


	15. Chapter 13

Hello! Yes we are alive. Yes, we will continue to write. We haven't forgotten you! It's just that Aiko started college, so now we are both chained to other obligations. It's a bitch, too! I know this took forever to get out, but we both just read the preview of Tangled Webs on Anne Bishop's website and, lo and behold, a burst of inspiration! So, with luck, maybe we'll get the next few chapters out before school ends! That's all for now, folks! I hope you enjoy this action filled chapter!!

* * *

Onyx followed Kallisto and the Sadist into the largest courtyard on school grounds. It was filled with Unicorns- all of them. She nodded, knowing that the decision the unicorns would make today needed to be made by all of their warriors, and it did not sit well with Queens or Warlords, whatever their rank, to leave young and loved ones unprotected. In the center of the clearing there was a bench, and Astar and his Queen stood before it.

Kallisto sat, but Onyx chose to remain standing, taking up position on her friend's right side. Aiden took up the left, and Aalinar planted himself directly behind her. Kallisto gave them a funny look before turning to Iris. "Welcome, Sister. It is a pleasure to see you again." Her voice was surprisingly formal.

Iris dipped her head in acknowledgement. _**Lady Kallisto, there are things my Sisters and I need to know about your campaign. **_

She nodded lightly in return. "I will answer anything you ask to the best of my abilities, Lady Iris."

_**The first is you discouraged young stallions earlier this season from taking a trek of their own into the Light Realm- could you tell my herd why?**_

"We have seen the chaos that exists in that realm at the moment." She turned her eyes to Rainier and his comrades. "If they went with the intent to take the land by force, the people of Terrielle would fight back and more needless bloodshed would ensue. We did not want to see anymore people or Kindred die."

_**You plan to enthrall yourself with war, Lady. What does it matter if the Unicorns go now or later?**_

"Because if we go with a plan, there is a chance we can negotiate. If we pose a threat, we would be attacked out right." She looked at Onyx, who nodded her agreement. "We don't want that. We want to ally ourselves with the groups in Terrielle in hopes of eventual peace. Inhabitants of Kaeleer cannot go barging in like they mean to control. That is not the goal here."

Onyx made a subtle movement that attracted attention to her. "Not only that, but attacking as a force, with that plan, is much more effective than sacrificing small groups at a time. Traveling between Realms is much like traversing through a narrow pass- it is senseless to send small regiments through it, knowing they will be cut down before they can see the light at the other end. We discouraged your stallions because we did not wish to see them die a senseless, wasteful death, but, also, because we wondered how much use to our cause your herd could be."

_**Even large groups have been known to be whittled down in passages betwixt the realms.**_ This came from a grizzled Warlord wearing the Purple Dusk.

"Then we will use cunning to slip past them." Onyx replied boldly, and heard the murmurings on physic threads.

Kallisto held up a hand. "You look at us and say we are young- Hell, I look at us and say we are young, but we are committed to this cause, and will give to it everything we have. And that is why we need the unicorns. That is why we need the Scelts, the Haylians, the Del al Mon. We do not know everything, and we sure as hell could use the advice you can offer us, the support you can give us. One people alone will not win this war."

Iris ducked her head in thought, her teeth chewing on imaginary grass as her eyes gleamed with each idea. _**And what is the reward for my people? Will you take these Terrellian's lands and forfeit them to us as a prize gained?**_

Kallisto thought for a moment before speaking again. "I would hope, when and if we win the war, that co-existing would be an option. I don't want to take someone else's land. That would be needlessly flaunting power. But, I'm sure there is free land you would like." She smiled, "I'll even help you find it!"

Onyx smiled. "No, we will not take another's land- if we have allies over there, they will be hard won, and it would be a betrayal of trust and an abuse of power to snatch lands. Abuse of power led to Dorothea and her cursed ways- and I will have no part of a Court who forces free people into slavery- two-legged or four, finned, winged, or legless."

_**Then you do not intend to reward my stallions, my mares?**_ Iris asked, for all the world sounding surprised. Aiden answered this time.

"My Queen and the Lady have said they will not forcefully remove people from their own land- and by that I am sure they mean the people who have lived off that land and have not risen a hand towards them. But, of some that wished to travel into the Light Realms, they did so because something called for them. Perhaps a wild place, perhaps a seaside meadow- maybe even an ancient home- but the land is crying, and it does not only cry to us. Those who choose, Lady, and it is a choice, to fight with us are free to follow that call once the fighting is over. If it calls so strongly that it can not wait, then they will go with our blessing- as for rewards, this campaign is not for those who seek glory, but for those to restore a land ravished to its full potential."

"We are sorry if that is what you expected, Lady, and we understand if you choose not to join our crusade." Kallisto gave a gentle smile to them.

Lady Iris snorted. _**If my people were expecting lavish compensation, they have forgotten what the Light Realm has been turned into. I take it this is to be a volunteer army? **_

"Within conditions. Kallisto will be Queen, head of this... crusade, until such times as the war is finished and negotiation over territory start. The volunteers will answer to her command, or not at all. 'Volunteer' does not mean slacker- any who come to us with a willingness to fight will fight as a unit and as a warrior of this faction, or they will answer to my Queen or me." Onyx said her expression hard. "I believe we have made this clear before, but I will state it again- we are not going into the Light Realm as lambs to the slaughter. Our assassins and spies are those who have trained with our spymaster- his fame is known throughout the realms, if not his name- and the Sadist, and the Lady Surreal, all who keep an eyes out for those with aptitudes of those professions. Lucivar aides our armies in training, his sons and some of the greatest warriors of all the realms, both human and kindred, all Blood, assemble in our ranks. This army will be that of legends, not because of our strength, but because of our diversity. We will fight as a unit of different races all determined to fight for a common cause."

_**That will be acceptable. On the condition my stallions and mares will be free to choose their own paths once the war is complete, my warriors are released to follow you if they so wish it. **_

"It will be done." Kallisto said, bowing lightly to her. "We are eternally grateful, Lady."

Onyx, Aiden, and Aalinar bowed to the Unicorn Queen. She hoisted herself to her feet and dipped her horn to the young, human Queen. _**If that is all, we will take our leave. I've kept my herd from their grazing for too long as it is.**_

"I understand. Onyx and I are late for our own engagement." She stood, nodding to her friends. "Then until next time, Lady Iris."

* * *

Kallisto and Onyx hurriedly sat down in the chairs of Saetan's study, present, but late, for their daily tutoring sessions with the High Lord of Hell. He finished tallying some figure or another and looked up, one elegant, long-fingered hand handing a book over to Kallisto. "I will ignore your tardiness because it was for a vital cause, but you still have your assignments to do. This was an account of a Terrielle Queen before Dorothea's time, in a Territory called Masoa. Close to the heart of the Realm, it has some valuable information. Your task today is to read through and take notes on it. We'll discuss those notes tomorrow." He turned to Onyx. "You're to study the War of Zulu, also before Dorothea's time. The books I have describe both the politics of the war and its battle plans, with input from the generals and officers at the time. That section is third row back, fourth section down." With that, he turned back to his figures.

Onyx stood and walked back among his small library of books. Getting to the third row, looked right, and then left, and shrugged. Maybe the whole third row had books on the War of Zulu. She turned to her left, found the fourth row down, and shuddered to a halt.

A squeak escaped her before she could catch it.

"Geez..." Kallisto sighed, opening her book. "We are already setting the day we leave back further and further all the time. And now Saetan is torturing us." She looked at Onyx. "Why?"

Onyx didn't reply. She was too busy staring shell-shocked at the selection of books this particular 'third row, fourth down' boasted.

Kallisto turned see what Onyx was looking at, then starting laughing hysterically.

"Ladies, what on earth is going on?" Saetan asked, his voice annoyed. He, too, saw what Onyx was staring at, and sighed. "Mother Night."

Onyx gulped. "This is... quite a collection, High Lord." _Please don't be yours, please don't be yours... oh please. _She internally begged, for what was she staring at? Nothing other than the biggest collection of romance novels she had ever come across.

Kallisto got up and went to survey the array of books. She smiled and picked one up. "I haven't read this one yet. Can I borrow it?"

"Hm, that one is a good one. So long as you read the tome on Masoa, I don't see why not."

Onyx blanched. "Oh, that is so disconcerting..."

Kallisto giggled as she went back to her chair. She picked up her large book and began to read again.

Onyx quickly headed over to the right side of row three, found section four, and sighed with obvious relief. War stories. Yay.

They settled down to read, Kallisto being unusually studious, fully enthralled in her book. Onyx was suspicious, but soon, she to, was too caught up in her own book to notice.

Saetan noticed Kallisto's change in behavior as well. He stood and moved next to her. She was so involved with the book that she didn't even realize he was there until he took her hidden book out from under her nose. She let out an indignant squeak, but Saetan merely looked at the book, then sat down at his desk. "I haven't read this one."

"But I'm not done with it!"

"You are now. Read what I assigned you." He said, going back to his figures. Again.

"But... my book!" She protested again.

He raised an elegant brow. "You have one of mine; it's only fair I have one of yours. Don't worry, I'll return it when I'm done." He turned to Onyx, who seemed to be turning an unhealthy shade of green. "Miss Isha, problem?"

Onyx gave up on decorum, and let out a groan. "That's so... grooooss."

"You mean that Saetan reads them?"

"Yes! No offense, I'm sure you enjoy them, but damn and blast, I don't want to know!"

Kallisto rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up."

Onyx snorted. "Mark that as the only time you've been able to say that to me."

Kallisto opened her mouth to make some kind of retort, but the door beat her too it. Mrs. Beale stalked through the door, and the room immediately shrank. So did Onyx and Kallisto, each trying to make themselves smaller and more inconspicuous so as to avoid the cook's attention. She. Looked. Pissed. Saetan, it seemed, had more balls than the both of them, because he hadn't twitched. He put down the book, folded his hands together, and peered at the cook over his half-moon glasses.

"Mrs. Beale, good evening."

"There are rats in my kitchens."

Saetan blinked. "Is that right?"

"That's right. Rats. In my kitchens. You'll fix that."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"The High Lord of Hell should have an arsenal of ways how to deal with pests. In any case, this is your monstrosity, and there are rats. Get rid of them."

With that, the Hall's formidable cook turned and sailed out of the study, leaving Saetan staring dumbly at the closed door. "Why is it, the only time anyone ever says this place is mine, is when something is wrong with it?"

Kallisto giggled. "Well, High Lord, ya better hop to it." She snapped her fingers for effect.

Saetan glared at her. "Perhaps you know what to do with rats?"

Onyx chuckled. "I've heard a talented piper can lure them from their hidey-holes."

"I'll go catch them and keep them as pets!" She chirped, hopping up and bouncing to the door.

Onyx and Saetan exchanged horrified looks. "NO!"

"What? I won't have anyone kill the poor things."

"You keep rats as pets and Lesedi will be glad to rid us of our annoyance, Kallisto."

She growled.

"Besides, Mrs. Beale expects me down there. The two of you have a break for the next half hour. If you'll excuse me."

Saetan hurried out the door before Kallisto could say otherwise.

"Well, I'm going to try to get them out alive." The Queen said, rushing after him.

Onyx groaned, following after her at a slower pace. "Something amiss?" She yelped, spinning around to glare at Aiden.

"Don't do that!" She snapped. He just smirked. "Yes, we're about to have a menagerie of rats to look after if someone doesn't distract the young queen."

"Kallisto! Wait up!" Aiden shouted.

Onyx snarled, following him as he took off after her. "I'll just feed them to the damned snake, Aiden!"

A cry was heard from down the hall. "Saetan, I swear if you hurt them, I'll fry you to a cinder!!"

"Am I missing something, or did my lover just threaten to fry the High Lord of Hell?" Aalinar said from a random doorway.

"Both."

"Shit." He said, joining them.

They slid into the kitchens just in time to see Mrs. Beale shove a picnic basket into Kallisto's hands.

"Well... that was anticlimactic." Onyx deadpanned.

"Get out of my kitchens. NOW !" Mrs. Beale yelled. No one argued.

"So..." Aiden said as they poured into the Antechamber. "Picnic?"

"I guess so." Aalinar answered, looking a bit confused. "How did this start?"

Onyx snorted. "Your grandfather was reading one of Kallisto's smut novels."

He opened his mouth to ask another question, and then shook his head. "Never mind."

"That's what I thought."

Kallisto was glad that some things never change. Especially now as they entered the glade they had ended their first date on. It looked the same. And that made her happy. "So? Lets eat?"

"Food." Onyx groaned. That hadn't changed either.

"I agree." Aalinar said, setting the basket down and unfolding the blanket on the grass. "Aiden, get the food, will you?"

Aiden set out the food, slapping Onyx's hand when she reached for a pastry. She snarled at him.

"Hey now." Kallisto said, scowling, "Just let her have it. There's plenty mo-SHIT!" She jerked her hand out of the basket.

Onyx snapped around, "What?"

"There's something furry in the basket!"

"The rats?" Onyx asked, turning back to the food.

"I don't know..." She glanced anxiously at the woven basket. "Aiden, you look."

Aiden blinked. "What?"

"Look for us, please." She said.

"Why can't Aalinar do it?"

"You're closer."

"I'm... closer." Aiden peered at the basket. "Rats carry diseases."

"I'll heal you."

"I'll laugh." Onyx and Aalinar said simultaneously.

Kallisto huffed, "Ya know what? I'll do it if you don't have the balls..." She moved to the basket.

Aiden snorted. "Fine, fine. Move."

He reached into the basket, and promptly let out a shout, as he yanked his hand out again. Attached to his hand were two fuzzy ferrets. "Mother Night, these things can bite."

Kallisto was on them in a second. "Aww, how cute!!"

"Cute?"

_**We's not cute!**_ The larger, tan male said, _**We's vicious!**_

_**Yeah, wot he said!**_ The Grey furred female hissed as they struggled in Kallisto's grasp.

"Really? Well, I wouldn't expect anything less from Blood ferrets." She sat them down, watching with interest as they bristled, but stayed put. "What we're you doing in our picnic basket?"

The male spoke first again. _**We's hidin' from the human female beastie.**_

Onyx groaned. "Blood ferrets. And Kallisto. Hell's fire."

Kallisto sent her a look before turning back to the ferrets. "Well, Mrs. Beale's Kitchen isn't the best place for small animals."

Onyx, Aiden, and Aalinar sat back, watching with avid interest.

The female sat up on her haunches giving Kallisto a considering look. _**You's not gonna try an' squish us?**_

Onyx tittered quietly.

"Oh, no. I'm trying to save you." she stroked the top of her head, "I wanted to keep you as pets. Although, I thought you were rats..."

_**We's not rats'es!**_ The male hissed.

"I know. You're cuter than rats." She gave them a sweet smile.

_**We's are!**_ The grey one chirped.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Kallisto asked.

They looked at each other, apparently having a private conversation. Then the male spoke._**We's go back to the food cave.**_

Kallisto jumped, "No! You can't do that! Mrs. Beale would have a coronary!"

_**But we's need food! **_ Cried the grey one.

Kallisto thought for a moment. "How about you come with me? I'll get you food, without the risk of getting beaten to death. How's that sound?"

They cocked their heads. _**Why's you helpin' us? **_The male asked.

She smiled. "I'm a new Queen and I'm establishing my courts. I could use a Summer-sky Healer and a Purple Dusk Warlord in that."

The female sighed. _**Buts we's just ferretses. Whats can we's do?**_

Kallisto picked them up, "I'll figure something for you to do. But wouldn't you like to be safe at least?"

They nodded.

"Good!" Kallisto chirped, smiling, "So, what are your names?"

_**We's called 'nasty rodents'.**_

_**Or 'gets out, you flea bags.'**_

Kallisto giggled, "You don't have names? Like, my name is Kallisto?"

They gave her a confused look.

"Okay," she laughed, "I'll name you. You can tell me if you like it."

_**Okies **_They both said.

"How about…" she thought for a moment, then brightened, "Munchin for you." She pointed to the female.

The female jumped enthusiastically.

"And Crunchin for you." She laughed as the male ran happily around Munchin.

"So it's settled!" Kallisto said, clapping her hands together, "Our newest members are Munchin and Crunchin the ferrets!"

"Munchin?" Aiden said in disbelief. "Crunchin?"

The ferrets zipped through the space between Kallisto and Aiden, launching themselves at the Black Jeweled Warlord Prince, small teeth bared. _**We's like our names!**_

Aiden grabbed them both by the scruffs of the necks, holding them away from his face. "Alright, alright, you feisty things, alright- you like your names." He placed them down again, chuckling to himself. "The two of you are perfect for her, really."

"Aren't they, though?" Kallisto smiled, "Come here little ones. You can ride on my shoulder."

Aalinar stared, before smirking. "Are you really gonna keep them?"

"Of course. As of now they are court."

He laughed out loud. "Grandpa is going to love this."

"Oh, yes, I think we should let Saetan know right away." Onyx chortled, ducking Aiden's swatting hand. "Stop that! I hit you, not the other way around."

"Well, not without assistance, anyway…" Kallisto said, giving her a smug look. "I didn't know you were into that."

Onyx's eyes flew open. "Hell's no! If we're talking that way, he hits me!" Aiden choked on the juice he'd just taken a swallow of, ending up with a strong coughing fit.

"Oh. Okay then." She grinned at the two ferrets now perched on her shoulder, "Let's go see Granpa Saetan and Lady Jaenelle." With that she turned on her heel and went back towards the school.

"Why did we pick up two new pets?" Aalinar groaned.

"I suppose she's paying me back for Lesedi."

"Ah. We'll blame you then." Aiden replied.

They bantered all the way back to the school, and right up to the Study door. Saetan magicked it open, sitting behind his desk with an air of deep suspicion. They grinned at him simultaneously, and he quietly, efficiently, and damningly cussed.

"Hi, Grandpa Saetan." Onyx said sweetly, happy to get revenge for her earlier disgust.

"We have new additions to the Lady's court."

Kallisto stepped forward, pulling the two furry animals from her hair.

Saetan was flummoxed. His brain registered Blood, and that the two before him were Summer-sky ranked healer and Purple-dusk Warlord, but it just wasn't meshing with the fact that the two creatures before him were... May the Darkness be Merciful, ferrets? Without looking away from them, he sent a private thread to Aiden. _**Is she serious?**_

_**It appears so.**_ The problem with speaking, as it were, mind to mind, it often carried with it the emotions of the sender. Aiden was undeniably amused. It made Saetan want to kick him.

"Ah." He finally managed. "And their names." There was a sense of foreboding in him when the amusement clouding the room suddenly increased.

"This is Munchin'." Kallisto said, pointing at the female Healer. "And he's Crunchin'."

"Ah."

"Where's Jaenelle?" Kallisto asked.

Jaenelle, as it turned out, was in her office. Onyx had established silently to Aiden and Aalinar, had no idea how this was going to go. Aiden had replied, _**My mother loves animals. She'll squeal. Just watch.**_

Kallisto rapped on the office door. "Lady Jaenelle? May we come in?"

"Of course. What can- who do you have with you?"

The younger Queen smiled and set the ferrets on the desk. "These are two new members of my court."

Jaenelle squealed, reaching to pet them.

"This is Munchin and Crunchin." She said, pointing to each respectively.

"Welcome, Munchin, Crunchin." Jaenelle said formally. "I am pleased to meet the newest members of my young Sister's court."

_**We's happy to be in it! We's lotsa help!**_ Munchin said, happiness clear in her 'voice'.

_**She feeds us lotsa food, she promise!**_ Crunchin added, all sorts of pleased with himself.

"Yes, lots of food. But what did you tell me your specialty was?" Kallisto asked them, smiling.

_**We's spies! **_

_**Good spies! We listen really good!**_

Onyx grinned. "As spies, guess who they get to deal with for refinement?"

She heard Saetan choke behind her, and had no doubt it was muffled humor at the thought of how his son and Surreal would react to training ferrets in the art of espionage.

Aiden's mouth twitched, and his eyes flicked over to where his father had paused in the doorway, his face set in disbelief. _**Ferrets? Please, tell me they're not serious**_. The man sent to his son.

_**They're serious. You feel up to training them?**_ Aiden bit his lip to keep from laughing as his father beat a quick, unnoticed retreat.

_**Was that your dad?**_ Kallisto asked Aiden, amusement ringing loud in his mind.

_**I think he was daunted by the thought of meeting your two new spies**_.

She let out a silent, barking laugh. _**We chased the Sadist away.**_

_**Don't let it get out. He'll feel obligated to show you he's scary if he knew you witnessed his retreat.**_

She laughed again before turning back to Jaenelle. "The unicorns agreed to help us today."

Jaenelle, distracted by the fuzzy creatures playing on her desk, idly nodded. "How many agreed?"

Aalinar answered her. "None have come to us yet, but the Queen has agreed to let whichever stallions want to join us, come."

"I'm assuming those four we met earlier will want to." Kallisto pointed out.

"Ah, yes, the herd hotheads. Do you think you will be able to keep them in line?"

"I assume so." Kallisto nodded. "I always have these three hotheads to combat them."

Onyx bared her teeth. "They're wrapped around Kallisto's pinky already. If they know what's good for them, they'll keep their ears pricked for what I say, as well."

The older Queen laughed. "I'm sorry I doubted you. You obviously have it under control." She turned her attention again to the ferrets. "Ladvarian needs to meet you two."

Munchin cocked her head to the side. _**What's a Ladvarian?**_

"Ladvarian is a Kindred dog. He the ambassador for the kindred in this court, seeing how the things we humans do confuses him less than it does the others." Jaenelle replied. "Now, scat. I've got work to do."

All of them, including Saetan, moved out into the hallway as the door closed behind them. Kallisto turned to Saetan. "Where is this dog? I've actually never met any of the Kindred that lived with all of you."

"You will, when they see fit to meet you." Saetan replied vaguely. "Although I suspect one has been hanging back because his sheer size is enough to frighten a person witless..."

The Queen turned to Aiden and Aalinar. "Is he talking about the big kitty cats?"

"The big kitty cats?" Aiden replied with a quirked eyebrow. "The big kitty cats who require strengthening spells on all the furniture twice a month because the furniture is not built to accommodate eight-hundred pounds of feline muscle and fury? Yes, he's referring to the big kitty cats. Somehow, I doubt they'll phase you..."

"You told us some stories once." She swung around to Onyx, "I want to meet them!"

"For the most part, the Arcerians live in Arceria; Kaelas resides at the keep. His son, though, resides here, as his young friend, Delia, goes to school here."

"All right!" Kallisto grabbed Onyx by the wrist tugging for her to follow. "Let's go find them!"

"What if they don't want to be found?" Her friend asked, quickly speeding up to Kallisto's speed to avoid being drug behind.

The blonde stopped short, and her face twisted into confusion. "I don't know. But I'm going to look anyway."

"You don't have to look." Aalinar said, coming up behind them. "He's our friend. I could just, I don't know, call him? See if he wants to meet you?"

She thought on it for a moment. "I think looking would be more fun, but I guess that works, too."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't find him if he didn't want to be found. They can sight-shield like no other."

"Killjoy." She growled, then looked at Aalinar. "Okay, please call him?"

Onyx's eyes widened as a tiger of massive proportions materialized about twenty feet behind Kallisto. His shoulder easily reached her shoulder- she could imagine how formidable a foe Arcerian cats could be, and her best imaginings probably did not come even close to the truth. He padded silently forward, dipping a majestic head to first Aalinar, then Aiden, then to Onyx herself. When he covered the few steps between twenty feet and ten feet of distance between him and Kallisto, he sat down, politely waiting for her to notice him.

Kallisto had frozen when she felt the something appear, she just didn't turn around. Whatever was behind her was big, and she knew without a doubt what it was. She slowly turned around, looking literally face-to-face with the huge white cat, KaeAskavi. She resisted the urge to rush over and run her fingers through his thick fur. Instead she curtsied to him. "Hello, Prince. I am Kallisto Bronwyn. I am very pleased to meet you."

_**I am KaeAskavi. It is good to meet you as well.**_

She smiled. Now that the formalities were over..."Can I pet you?"

_**Thank the darkness, I've a scratch right behind my ear that I can't get to!**_ The big cat replied, and flopped onto the ground.

Kallisto skipped over, ignoring the mix of sighs and chuckles from her friends. She knelt beside him, scratching the offending itch. "You're so big. Bigger than what I imagined. The damage on the furniture doesn't do your claws justice."

"What damage on the furniture?" Aiden asked, noticing immediately the guilty expression of the cat. "KaeAskavi, the housekeeper will have your hide." He laughed. "No wonder you've been hiding these past few days."

"At least we're here and not the Keep." Aalinar pointed out. "Helene would be worse."

The Arcerian gave a shudder at the thought of being caught scratching the furniture at the Keep; he'd had run-ins with the Keep housekeeper before- she was frightening. But that train of thought was dispersed as a familiar presence came into sight and a woman's voice said "There you are, you rascal. I'm gone for half an hour and you've already got someone else pawing over you." The woman was Glacian, with long, platinum blonde hair, sparkling ice blue eyes, and pale skin. "Hey, Aiden, bat-boy. Hello, you two, I'm Delia."

"Lady Delia." Kallisto said, bowing lightly.

"Let me guess, you're the infamous Kallisto Bronwyn, stirring up all kinds of thing about here. The first level algebra teacher really dislikes you, you know. But she dislikes you even more, Onyx Isha." The woman winked. "My congratulations- no one has stirred her up so badly since your two boyos there."

"She's still going on about that?" Kallisto scrunched her nose up in distaste before laughing. "Oh, well. I love making lasting impressions on people."

Onyx snorted. "She was surprisingly easy to bait. Gave us multiple opportunities in the few moments I was in her class. Moments, nothing more."

"It was fun though." Kallisto sighed. "We can't do any of that to Karla. She'd kill us."

Delia laughed. "Ah, Karla's harmless."

"To a fellow member of Glacia, maybe." Aiden retorted. "To the rest of us, she's poisonous."

"But Karla's so much fun!" Onyx protested

"You _like_ poisonous things." Aalinar shot back. "Lesedi, for instance."

"Lesedi's a doll." Came the teeth-bared reply.

_**Hardly. Must you go about proclaiming my innocence to the world? I'm a Locusta Black Widow- as such I **_**like**_** being poisonous**_. The snake came slithering towards them from the area of the kitchen garden.

"Well, poisonous or not, you're still a friend. I guess I do like poisonous things. Being a Black Widow myself, I suppose that makes sense." Onyx brushed imaginary dust off of her shoulders and grinned towards Delia, unconsciously offering her arm to the snake.

The Glacian woman plopped down beside the Arcerian cat, propping her back up against his belly. "All kidding aside, I hear you will be heading out on an expedition towards the end of the year. KaeAskavi and I would like to join."

Kallisto perked up at this. "Truly? That would be wonderful!"

_**I know of other Arcerians who would like to trek into the Torn Realm, looking for a nitch of their own. They would follow the Queen's orders. **_

"If they wish it, we will gladly allow it. Understand, however, you have to go through training with my Steward, Consort, and Master of the Guard. I know you are well trained on you own, but still..."

_**Failure to defend territory comes from not understanding those who share that duty. These others understand that. They will learn, and they will teach.**_ The Arcerian seemed very pleased with himself. Delia looked equally pleased.

Suddenly, Munchin and Crunchin burst from where they had been hiding in Kallisto's hair, coming up right under the Arcerians nose. _**Will big kitties listen to ferretses, too?**_ Munchin demanded, her nose quivering.

_**Or will you try to eatsus? **_

KaeAskavi sneezed in surprise. _**If you are of the Lady's court, we will not eat you**_. He swung his head towards Delia. _**I was not aware there were Blood ferrets.**_

"Don't look at me, friend, I was just as clueless."

_**Will the snake eat us?**_

_**'The snake' will not. Ferrets taste disgusting.**_ The locusta replied disdainfully, curling up Onyx's arm to rest across her shoulders._**Though they might almost be as good as a snake as far as spy work goes- so long as they can keep their minds on business.**_

"I think they'll be brilliant spies." The young Queen said happily, picking them up and sitting them on her shoulders as well.

_**As you wish, milady**_. Lesedi replied. Onyx smirked at the disgruntled air the snake was giving off.

Aiden stretched. "Well, I'm starved, let's see what there is to eat, yeah?"

"Sounds good, since our picnic was ruined." Aalinar said, glaring pointedly at the fuzzy creatures on his lover's shoulder.

"Hey, they were just trying to escape Mrs. Beale. You would do the same!" Kallisto protested

_**Mean bat-boy!**_ Munchin hissed.

_**We's didn't eat anything! Food was fine for you silly humans to eat!**_ Crunchin growled behind her.

"Careful, Aalinar. You might make them dislike you." Delia joked, holding her hand out to the female ferret. "You tell him, sweetheart. Don't let him get by with a thing."

Munchin leapt happily to her, scrambling around under her neck.

Crunchin decided he wanted to get to know 'the big kitty' better, and leapt onto the Arcean's back, scrabbling up to perch on his head. KaeAskavi growled warningly. _**You pull fur, and I bite your tail.**_ He cautioned.

He gave a chittering laugh and disappeared in the fur.

"Darkness," Kallisto laughed. "It's not even dinner and we've made so many new friends."

"You have a talent for it." Onyx replied vaguely. "Attractor of friends and trouble."

"You said it when we first met. I'm Light. It happens."

"Is this a joke?" Came a sneering voice behind them. "This rebellion the Queen of the Dark Mountain has sent for her circle for is going to be led by a young chit and her host of animals? Perhaps you should stay and create a menagerie- that certainly seems within your limits, girl."

Aiden whirled, his mouth set in a thin line and his nostrils flaring. "Lady Lurian, you are bordering on serious insult to my Queen." He said softly, and Onyx saw something of the ice his father held, and allowed herself to acknowledge the sliver of lust it brought up before shoving it away and turning to face this new opponent. The woman was Demlan, tall, sneering, with short dark hair and pouting red lips. Her eyes were the characteristic gold, but they held in them something that put Onyx's back up.

"And what if I am, boy? She expects to get a following when she's allowed ferrets into her service? Her First Circle , no less?"

Onyx regarded the woman coolly, then turned to the ferrets in question. "My Lord, my Lady, would you tell the Lady Lurian how long you have taken up residence here without anyone's knowledge or suspicion?"

_**From the last bright dark to this bright dark, Guard Master**_. Munchin replied.

"A month. Did any of the Kindred know you were around?" Onyx asked. At the ferrets negative, she turned to the Arcerian. "Prince KaeAskavi, did you or any of the Kindred you know of suspect these ferrets of being here?"

_**Up until now, no one I know of even knew of Kindred Ferrets. And, to our knowledge, there were no ferrets in the residence, although there are rats, mice, and rabbits aplenty.**_

"Thank you, Prince. My Lord and Lady, whilst you were here, what can you tell me of the Lady Lurian's whereabouts and actions?"

_**Missy here is a mean thing**_. Crunchin said, fur spiked high on his back. _**She's mean to the little two leggers. Calls them mean things and hurts them.**_

_**She thinks she's pretty, but in the early sunshine, she globs lotsa colored mud on her face. That makes her pretty**_. Munchin added. _**But not as pretty as she thinks.**_

Kallisto had to fight back a laugh, as did Onyx.

_**She writes letters and gets them from a place in the Torn Realm. The say not nice things, things about the Dark Queeny and things about the Light Queeny outsiders should not know. **_

_**And she says bad things about Queeny Kallisto and friends to everyone here in the big house**_ At this, Munchin turned to them. _**We's would have said something if we knew who Queeny was then.**_

"As you weren't yet in service to the Lady, I can see no fault in your silence. Lady Lesedi, can you back up any of this information?"

_**The slut wants power where she can not have it, so she seeks to find a door into the Torn Realm, and corresponds with the two-legged commander, bargaining information of her own people for a place in his ranks- a high place. I found this out only yesterday and wanted more information before I reported it. She is cruel to the servants of her wing, but has limited ability with the Black Widow's craft, and silences those she hurts with fear of what she might do**_. There was a pause, and then amusement filled the link between them all. _**And she does use the colored mud. It doesn't have quite the affect she might wish.**_

"Ah. With this information, did any of you gather any proof?"

_**We's gots a paper. She thoughts she losts its, and it gave her bad dreams for darks and darks. **_Crunchin answered, calling a folded letter and dragging it over to Onyx. Onyx handed the unopened letter to her Queen, noticing now that the woman was struggling with what seemed to be invisible bonds. She was also starting to look blue in the face.

"Aiden, please ease up on the choke hold. Else wise, the Lady will not be fit for your mother's court trial."

"My apologies, Lady Kallisto. I'll try not to kill her."

Kallisto was angry. It showed in the way light began to ripple across her skin, glint in her eyes, and gave her hair a harsh glow. "So, you planned to sell me out. This letter gives the location of my room, my classes, and my free periods. It also mentions that I'm in frequent contact with Aiden, Aalinar, and Onyx, and that Onyx might take up the mantle of leader if I were to disappear, so arrangements should be made for her, too. I think Lady Jaenelle and her husband should know of this immediately." She swung about, heading back to Jaenelle's study, and, dragging the woman behind them, her Court followed.


	16. Chapter 14

Jaenelle looked up in surprise when Kallisto marched in, but blanked her expression when she saw her son and nephew drag in their captive. "Explain." She said simply.

Kallisto walked forward, handing the letter to her. She watched with satisfaction as anger radiated from the Headmistress.

"So." The Lady of the Black Mountain 's voice froze the weakly struggling woman. "You would plot against a Queen in my custody, plan to betray her to those who would destroy Terrielle? We shall see about that." She began to stand, but settled quickly when Onyx stepped forward.

"My Lady, we have information that words have already been exchanged between the Terriellans and this woman, but we do not know to what extent."

Jaenelle nodded. "Then the High Lord and I will find out- is there anything else?"

The younger Queen shook her head. "Only that you inform us as soon as you find out anything." Her eyes hardened even more. "Unless you will allow us to help."

Onyx nodded. "I will need to know how to extract such information- should today be the first lesson?"

Jaenelle gave a razor blade smile. "I will inform the High Lord of your interest- but today, we will take care of this."

"Very well." Kallisto said, giving a shallow bow.

They stood still as the Lady floated the traitorous woman out of the room, each struggling with their own level of rage.

The Queen turned to her comrades. "We need to calm down. Simmering over this isn't going to help."

"It's a little hard not to, Lady." Aalinar said, fists clenched at his sides. "This has become a very dangerous situation."

"A situation we can do nothing about without further information." His Queen replied, dusting her shoulders of imaginary particles. "Leave it. I'm hungry."

Onyx snorted. "I do not like the breach, but you're right. There's nothing to be done- Munchin', Crunchin."

Onyx waited for a moment, looking from Delia to KaeAskavi. "Munchin? Crunchin?"

"What the?" Kallisto started looking around, "Where did they get to?"

Onyx sighed. "Lesedi?" She asked, looking down at the tattoo like presence of the snake on her arm.

_**Yes?**_ The tattoo grew and separated from her skin, twisting up her arm to drape across her shoulders.

"Do you know of any others that might have like feelings as that Lurian woman?"

_** Most here are content with Terrielle's Heart. Minor malcontents here and there, but none to that scale- I will check, should you so wish it of me.**_

"I do, thank you." Onyx turned to the four Kaeleer natives. "I ask the four of you the same question. Kallisto and I are in the dark about how things lie here- are there any who would feel as Lurian did?"

The three humans and the Arcerian exchanged looks, then, as one, shrugged. "No one we know of." Aiden replied. "I really don't see why we should worry about it- if there are like-minded people here, Lurian would probably know about them. Mother and Grandpapa will get it out of her."

The Black Widow sighed. "Yes, you're right- still, I would like to know." She turned to Kallisto. "Any luck finding the munchkins?"

"No, actually." She looked at KaeAskavi. "Crunchin was on you last. Did he jump off?"

He gave a grunting cough. _**They're slippery little rats- didn't feel a thing.**_

_**Wes not rats!**_ Came the vehement response, and there they were.

"You two don't need to run off without telling me." Kallisto reprimanded them. "Where did you go?"

_**We's was going to gets food**_.

Onyx groaned. "Now you're going to get cornered by Mrs. Beale. That's it for me. I'm gone. Once was enough." She turned on her heel and struck off for the mess hall.

"I'll come, too." Kallisto said, grabbing the ferrets and going after her.

Onyx threw up her hands. "It was you I was talking about!" She cried, exasperated. "That woman is plain scary, and now she'll be coming to chat with you about your new court members raiding her kitchen."

"They didn't raid it. We stopped them."

"They just came from the kitchens!" Onyx pointed at Munchin. "Look there, she has crumbs on her fur."

Kallisto brushed them off. "There. Good as innocent."

Aiden started laughing. "Oh, darkness, I'm sitting at another table. Mrs. Beale will want to fry you for that!"

Kallisto's face blanked before she turned away. "Fine. I'll go. But I guess that means I'll be all alone. By myself. Vulnerable." She started walking away, mumbling about no court protection.

Aalinar sent them a woebegone look and hurried after her. Aiden, Delia, and Onyx gave a weary sigh and started to follow- then stopped and looked at the large cat.

"Skavi, you coming?" Delia asked.

_** No. I'll fight on the battle field for the Light Lady, but I will NOT fight Mrs. Beale. For anyone- not even you, Deli.**_ With that, the Arcerian tucked tail and ran.

* * *

As usual, by the time they reached the dining hall, they were bantering back and forth as usual. It was with distinct satisfaction that Onyx noticed the annoying threesome that had plagued her and Kallisto since they had set foot on this campus, were conspicuously absent. She wondered if they were even at the school any longer. She shrugged, and turned to wing a stinging retort back at the idiotic Eyrien. Kallisto then decided to pop up with a comment that made both of their male companions turn an interesting shade of puce, which, as Kallisto continued to note, was not a very good color on them.

Despite the bantering, Onyx was on alert. She took note of every person that acknowledged them, everyone that pointedly ignored them. She looked for dissatisfied or disgruntled expressions, impassive or mutely hostile. The discovery of such an information leak had shook her to the bone, and put her on hyperawareness. Leaks like that were a danger to her queen, she would track down every single person responsible for the leak and-

THWACK!

Onyx whirled about, glowering at her petite friend. "What the hell was that for!" She shouted, rubbing the back of her head with one hand and curling the other into a fist.

"Diverting your anger." The Queen smirked. "I can take you. They can't."

Onyx snarled, but seeing the iron look in the diminutive queen's eyes, she wisely bit back on the rant she was dying to unleash, and firmly leashed her rage. The smack had hurt though. "Did you have to hit so hard?" She whined.

"You're really pissed. A light tap would only annoy you."

"Yeah, and someone as hard headed as you are wouldn't feel it. I'm surprised that fazed you." Onyx transferred her snarl to Aalinar.

"How 'bout I show you just what this witch can take, you puffed-up excuse for a canary?"

Aiden raised his hand between the two. "Behave, children."

Both 'children' turned scorching gazes onto him, and which he met with a considerable amount of courage. "What?" He drawled, eyes sparkling with amusement. "The last thing we need is the two of you to demolish the dining hall in some strange version of a pissing contest. Mrs. Beale would really be upset then."

"Speaking of which..." Kallisto pulled her new friends from her hair. "You two have got to hide now. Mrs. Beale will be on alert for you two."

Onyx sighed. "Seriously, Kallisto, the damn Arcerian Cat, eight hundred pounds of feline muscle and fury, bolted once arriving to the conclusion that he'd have to have a face off with the cook. I doubt 'hiding' is going to do a damn bit of good where Mrs. Beale is concerned."

Delia laughed. "Ah, don't judge him by his kind, Miss Onyx, he's the biggest pansy I've ever come across. Oh, I'm never going to let him live that down!"

"Him running away?" Kallisto asked as they continued walking.

"No. Him boltin' like a damn rabbit. Arcerian Cat my ass!" She wrapped her arms securely around her belly and laughed.

"If you want a bit more artillery, Munchin and Crunchin aren't scared of her." The Queen laughed.

Onyx chuckled. "I'm terrified of the woman; I don't blame KaeAskavi in the slightest."

Aiden and Aalinar nodded profusely in agreement.

"She scares us all. Aren't we glad she's on our side?"

Onyx would have replied, but she had just noticed they were in some extremely dangerous territory. Mrs. Beale's garden. "Uh, people...?"

It was far, far too late. "Here's exactly the younglings I wanted to see." Mrs. Beale's voice loomed out of the shadowed doorway, and the woman herself stepped into the light. She wasn't especially powerful, but she had a height and girth to her that was simply intimidating. A natural strength, the woman didn't need craft to lift a fifty pound sack of flour, was just an added plus. The woman was terrifying, and she ruled her territory with an iron fist.

"Lady Kallisto, I assume you've taken care of our rat problem?"

The young Queen seemed to be fairly courageous, but the three directly behind her could see the trembling. "I have, Mrs. Beale. They won't bother you again."

"Is that so." Onyx gulped. For some reason, the lady seemed distinctly displeased by the girl's answer. "Hm, then maybe you can tell me why my sweet snacks for the Yaslana twins have been broken into? Tiny paw prints are in my flour, as well."

"Those might be actual rats. Have you talked to the High Lord?"

"Actual. Rats? Then, pray tell, what was in my kitchen before- and no, Lady, I believe the paw prints are a match with the earlier culprits."

Onyx shook. _**We're done for.**_

"Okay," Being nice wasn't working. Time for a change in strategy, "So it was Munchin' and Crunchin'. What exactly are you going to do about it?

Aiden, Aalinar, and Delia were backing quietly away. Mrs. Beale let them. They weren't her target. Onyx inched closer to Kallisto. "Who," Mrs. Beale said softly. "Are Munchin' and Crunchin'?"

Kallisto reached in her hair, extracting the both furry creatures. "They are. Meet the newest members of my court."

The ominous twitching was as much of a hint as they were going to get. Onyx grabbed Kallisto's arm, and bolted, dragging the squealing girl after her. At least until she heard Mrs. Beale's enraged roar. Then she outpaced Onyx in a matter of seconds.

"IF YOU ABANDON ME TO THE WOLVES, KALLISTO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU GUTTER-WHORING BITCH!" She shouted with what was left of her breath, and increased her speed.

Kallisto didn't respond, but still remained ahead. They both ran until they reached the family wing of the school.

"You. Owe. Me." Onyx gasped when they reached the music room, for the moment ignoring Aiden, Aalinar, and Delia, who were collapsed on the assorted furniture.

"Sure." The Queen heaved another breath, "I thought we were going to die!"

They both caught their breath and whirled on the trio of deserters. "YOU LEFT US!" Onyx howled, flinging an accusing finger at them. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US?"

"I didn't want to get caught in the cross fire." Delia said.

"You left us." Onyx repeated, disbelief coloring her voice. She turned to Kallisto. "How could they?"

"You are such cowards!" The blonde growled at the boys, "You two are my main line of defense! What am I supposed to think now!?"

"That we'll defend you against armies, but if Mrs. Beale goes to the other side, you're screwed." Aiden replied, completely unfazed by their disbelief.

Kallisto gaped at them a moment longer before turning and stomping out the door, a resounding "LUCIVAR!" ringing through the halls.

"That's not going to help." Aalinar called after her.

Onyx was still staring at them, but quickly turned on her heel and strode after her queen, muttering, "frickin' left us. I can't believe it, just bolted, no concern for their queen or lover, just worrying about saving their own skin. Fucking left us. I can't believe it."

After they left, Lucivar peaked his head into the door. "Have you seen your little queen and that scary-assed black widow friend of hers?"

They pointed that-a-way. "She just tore off looking for you. Follow the muttering of discontent."

"Discontent?" Lucivar asked. His eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Fled from Mrs. Beale. I don't see what their problem is." Delia answered, shaking her head.

"Ah..." He looked in the direction they pointed, looked at them again, and decided to find the issuing Queen and friend.

He turned back, as if remembering something. "Jaenelle wants you in the courtroom. I'll round up the girls."

* * *

The meeting hadn't gone anywhere close to what she wanted. Getting information from the little traitor bitch had been much easier than expected, and Jaenelle called them as soon as she found out everything. Lurien had spoken of a faction that was rising, a very large group of Dark jeweled males that stood strongly against the old ways of the Blood. They didn't believe in serving females anymore, and with all the torture the recent Queens had inflicted, she didn't want to blame them. Regardless, they were going against everything that made them Blood, and had to be stopped. Lurien had told them that the group's mission was to wipe out the Queens of Terrielle and bring the other females to submission. The meeting had ended up enraging the young Queen, and she left when everyone stopped listening to her.

Kallisto grumbled quietly as she marched up to the small grove that Aalinar and Aiden had taken her and Onyx to on their first date. Nothing had changed. Not surprising, it had only been two months or so, so why should it change?

Kallisto growled. It should change because her life was. Rapid changes. Changes that threw her life into a living Hell. And apparently she had to rapidly change with it. Onyx had said she needed to grow up, that they couldn't play around anymore. Aiden had agreed with her. He said that people will die soon, that it couldn't be helped. And of course, Aalinar opened his mouth and said that some of those people would die by her hand.

She kicked a rock, watching it ricochet it off a tree. _**Bastards. Where do they get off saying that to me!? What do they know!?  
**_  
The image of the waking dream rushed back to her. The blood, gore, smells of a battle. No, massacre. It was a killing spree. The result of a Blood attack on a defenseless Landen city. Kallisto cringed as she recalled the laughter of the Warlords who had murdered the people of that city. She remembered their smug looks as they moved to kill them as well. She also remembered the terrified screams they made as she burnt them to a cinder. Then she found the girl…

Tears reluctantly leaked from her crystalline violet eyes. She saved that child once. Probably from the same men. Yet there she was, holding the body of the first life she saved. The intense emotions that flooded her body at the time: anger, sadness, pain, guilt, none of those emotions had dulled in the least. It was almost enough to send her into a frenzy. She'd wanted to kill everyone responsible. She would have to, if they hadn't had been pulled from the dream at that moment. She had enough rage to kill anything, regardless of the guilt she knew she would feel later. Anything to avenge the people, the child…

Onyx had used that against her. She had said that if they didn't fight to kill, more children, more people would die. That should be incentive enough to want to fight, just to protect everyone. She wouldn't do it alone. 'As your right hand woman, I'll be there to protect you.' Aiden and Aalinar swore to do the same. 'I'll always be there, ready to give my life for yours.' Aiden also said they would have allies

Kallisto pulled her knees to her chest._**Maybe they're right. We're at war. People are going to die. Jaenelle said sacrifices had to be made. Maybe….**_ The blonde Queen looked towards the school, No, not them. That's not it. She stared for a moment longer before realization dawned. The young witch let her knees slide out in front of her. She meant me. She meant I had to make sacrifices. I have to sacrifice some of my morals, some of myself. I have to, in order to win this battle. That's what Lady Jaenelle had to do during the Purge. She gave up her friends, her family, and part of herself to save the rest of the realm.

Kallisto gave a small half smile. _**Ok, I get it. I know what I have to do.**_ She chuckled; _**I won't like it, not one bit. But I have to protect them, huh? Well, fine!  
**_  
She bolted to her feet, running to the edge of the hilltop, "I'll do it!" She yelled, laughing loudly. "I'll save Terrielle. We all will! You just wait."

A rustle behind her caught her attention, stopping her rant. "Who's there?" she called. Nothing. She began searching the area mentally, not turning anything up. "Astar? Rainier? Is that you?" Still nothing, no sound.

No sound at all.

She couldn't hear any birds or insects. No wind blew. Nothing moved. She backed up, preparing to run, when a glimmer in the trees caught her eye. She paused, and in that instant, a sharp pain erupted in her shoulder. The blonde cried out, shock evident on her face. She looked over to see an arrow buried deep in her flesh, the tip protruding from the other side. "_Shit!"_ She turned and began running.

She took two steps before feeling two more arrows bury themselves into her back. She fell screaming. A burning sensation filled her blood, surging through her body, and her cries of pain increased. _Poison._ She looked behind her, still seeing no one in the trees. _Damn, this isn't good_. She lay down, playing dead.

_**Help me! Poison arrows. I'm in the glade above the school.**_ She sent it on a white communal thread, just trying to find help. Another arrow pierced her thigh. Apparently her attackers were Blood. They could hear her too. She turned back one more time, freezing when she saw shadows fall from the trees behind her. Her vision was blurry from the pain and poison, but she still could make out her attackers coming slowly towards her. She tried to crawl away, tried to put up a small shield, but to no avail. The poison had paralyzed her completely. _**Onyx, Aiden, Aalinar!! Please…**_she 'choked'. A large, calloused hand closed on her throat. She gave a final, blood curdling '_**HELP ME!**_' before fading into the abyss.

* * *

Onyx listened avidly to the plans being made by Jaenelle's Council, and the strategies and ideas that they were throwing around with enviable ease. She glanced to the door, where Kallisto had stormed through about half an hour ago. She had been able to sense Kallisto for about five minutes before that link was angrily wrenched shut, but she figured Kallisto needed time to think through things awhile. It had to be hard to care that much for everyone and have to come to accept killing was necessary. She shook her head and turned back to the meeting.

"Why are we letting children venture into a warring land?" One woman asked suddenly, breaking the interesting conversation with stupidity, to Onyx's annoyance.

Jaenelle leveled a cool look at the woman. "Because the land calls them strong enough to drag them to it in their dreams. Because the people's cries reached their ears before it reached ours. Unless there is something you're not telling me? Think before you answer that, Lady. I would be very disappointed to hear one of my circles had overlooked such an important tiding." Onyx suppressed a smirk, Jaenelle had just cut off any argument for letting someone more experienced and 'better suited' lead their expedition.

Lucivar stood, gaining the room's attention. "They are more than capable. We've been training them for weeks now, and they have steadily improved. Besides..." he sat down again, "It's not like they're going alone. We'll have to get the help of others" He left it open for questions.

Daemon's deep voice stretched languidly through the room drawing eyes to where he sat beside his wife, eyes half-lidded and obtuse. "My son will be traveling with the Ladies, as will my nephew; that had informed me as Steward just the other night they were accepting a contract of service." Murmurs shivered through the room, as those from the first circle looked on in mild annoyance. Onyx had heard Karla grumbling about how meetings only involving the Coven got things done so much more quickly and efficiently. She had referred to the gatherings like the one they were having now as "a herd of sheep, and all of them making about as much useless noise." Jaenelle snapped back, "and the Coven does not have enough man power to fight a war." So, here they were, waiting for a bunch of bleaters to grab their balls and go. But it was fascinating.

"I will go." A woman with the black hair of a Haylien and the large eyes and delicately pointed ears of the Dea Al Mon stood gracefully.

Jaenelle looked at her for a moment, and then said. "We will talk. Those who would wish to add their own merits are welcome to approach my husband, father, Lady Bronwyn, Lady Onyx, or myself later on, as for now, let us-"

_**Help me! Poison Arrows! I'm in the glade over the school.**_ Onyx felt the call that flooded every corner of the school. Then, through a personal link. _**Onyx, Aiden, Aalinar! Please! Help me!**_ Her blood froze. _**Kallisto? Kallisto!**_ She screamed silently when nothing answered her. To her right, Aalinar let out an enraged howl, which changed halfway through into an Eyrien War cry. His wings snapped out as he leapt from his seat, and vaulted him into the air as he used his craft to go through the ceiling.

Onyx rose to her feet, Aiden beside her, and started for the door. "No, stay here. My circle will go." Jaenelle said, her voice filled with power that reached to stop them. Onyx's wind lashed it away, as she whirled, lips pulled back in a snarl.

"You are not my Queen!" The words echoed through the room long after Onyx and Aiden had raced through the doors. Jaenelle growled, before snapping out orders. "Daemonar, Karla, Khary, Aaron. Deploy the rest of my circles into protecting the school. The rest of my First circle, with me. Let's show these intruders what happens when they breach Kaeleer Territory."

* * *

Onyx and Aiden were just clearing the school when Aalinar's second war cry split the air. He launched himself from the glade as they watched, making wide, sweeping circles in the air.

_**Where is she?**_ Aiden snapped.

_**I can't find her!**_ Aalinar answered, cold anger lacing his voice.

_** Can you smell her physic scent? **_Onyx asked, as she and Aiden began to run up the steep incline.

_**No. There's something in the air that blocks it.**_ Another war cry.

_** Calm down. Search for her. They're still here. **_Onyx didn't know why, but she was certain that was the fact. Suddenly there was a drumming of hooves, and four stallion unicorns leapt around them, two black, one speckled, and one white. Seton and Luce angled close to Onyx and Aiden, slowing to match their pace. _**Ride.**_ One of them commanded. _**We can travel faster than you.**_ Onyx grabbed Luce's mane and used it to leap onto the unicorn's back. The trees blurred as the Unicorns flew through them at reckless speed, barely dodging obstacles.

Lucivar flew above them, searching with magic as well as his eyes. Suddenly he let out a cry similar to a falcon's skree, folded his wings, and dived. The unicorns turned without instructions, plummeting in the direction Lucivar had disappeared. A moment later there were surprised yells and his unmistakable war cry.

Aalinar dived in the same direction.

They burst into a small clearing seconds later, both Aiden and Onyx dropping from the unicorns backs as they galloped on, scattering the beginnings of a formation around Aalinar and Kallisto. Onyx saw them just in time to see Aalinar dispatch the one who had had Kallisto, severing his head to drop next to what Onyx assumed was the arm that had been holding the Grey-Jeweled Queen.

Aiden's magic gathered and lashed out at a Sapphire-Jeweled Warlord, and he fell, an empty husk. _**Aiden! Keep them for the High Lord, damnit!**_ She snapped through the link, before her gaze fell on a strikingly familiar face. She stalked towards the man from the burning village, the grass around her accumulating a fine covering of frost. "Fool." She crooned once she was near enough for him to hear her. He whipped around, his eyes widening at the sight of her. "You made it so much easier to find you." Her magic lashed out, severing the hamstring muscle of his right leg. He screamed and dropped to one knee, blood soaking through his clothes. She could have finished him in a moment, but that wasn't the game she wanted to play. She imagined a phantom hand (a trick Daemon had taught her) slipping through the flesh of his abdomen and ripping a hole in his stomach, imagined the pain as the acids leaked into the surrounding muscles. He screamed again, and managed a weak attack with his Opal power. She batted it away without effort and forced his inner barriers open. In a moment he was broken, unable to link with his Jewel and the powers it possessed any longer. She smiled. "Be a good boy and stay put, would you?" She asked, her eyes holding a malignant shine. His arms severed at the elbow, his legs at the knee. She turned from him, knowing he would die and was incapable of doing any harm. The man's pain had taken her but a moment, and already five more of the assassins were dead. Aiden was swathed in Black color as he batted a pair of men about, worrying them like a cat with a pair of mice. Rainier stood over Kallisto, guarding Aalinar's back as he wielded his Jewel power, deadly horn and splitting hooves. Aalinar's war blade shimmered with ebon-grey magic, and, as he lashed out with it, he caught a man across the chest. He was immediately nothing more than a charred body. Dead, but still usable. That was good, Onyx wanted every last drop of information from the fuckers. She turned to the last man, the unicorns having taken out the other three, and closed the phantom hand over his heart. He died instantaneously, blood welling out of his mouth and through his nose and ears. It was done.

"Aiden!" Aalinar yelled, dropping to his knees next to Kallisto.

Aiden and Onyx sprinted to Kallisto's side, Aiden shouldering aside the frantic unicorn. "What is it?" Aalinar asked.

"A paralysis." Onyx murmured, her hand splayed above Kallisto's chest. "But not one I know. We need Jaenelle."

"I am here." Came Witch's cool voice. "I want the nearest Gates checked, if you find more of them, kill them. Bring the Priestesses of those Gates to me. Gabrielle, Morghann." Onyx and Aiden moved out of the way as the three Healers descended on Kallisto. Varrius set his teeth in Aalinar's shirt and dragged him out of the way.

Onyx turned from the healing and began to vanish the fifteen assassins. "What are you doing?" Aiden asked.

"Saetan will need them for interrogation, will he not?" Onyx said coolly as she vanished the last one.

Aiden nodded approvingly. "I had not thought of that. Stupid, I should have." Onyx shrugged and they both turned to wait anxiously for word. After what seemed like an eon, Jaenelle raised her head from the young Queen.

"She is stable. We're taking her back to the school to finish up."

"Let's go." Aalinar said calmly

Jaenelle gave him an amused glance before vanishing with Kallisto. Gabrielle shook her head. "I have no idea how she does that. Certainly saves time, though."

Mhorgann snorted. "Speak for yourself. We still have to walk."

Aalinar moved to fly off, but stilled and moved towards Onyx and Aiden. His whole frame was shaking.

"There's nothing I can do, is there?"

Onyx rested a hand on his shoulder. "You found her and defended her. You've done all you can." She said quietly. "Let's get back." She turned to the unicorns and bowed. "I thank you for your assistance, you have been a great help this day." She said formally.

Rainier snorted and tossed his head. _**We were on our way to talk to the Queen. Members of the herd have been selected to go to the Light Realm, whenever you deem it appropriate.  
**_  
"That is good news." Aiden murmured. "Thank you."

_** We'll take our leave. Inform us of the young Queen's outcome.**_ Luce whickered, before the stallions wheeled and crashed through the brush.

The hallway that Onyx, Aiden, and Aalinar were in was empty. All students had been sent to their dorms due to the attack. They watched the door anxiously for Saetan to emerge and give them any news on the origin of the attack.

"Why do you think they did it?" Aalinar asked them, eyes cast down.

"Too many reasons to guess, but I assume it was from the leak." Onyx said, her voice quiet. She was angry. How dare someone try to kill her queen? How dare they try to take her from them? How dare they encroach the territory of the Lady of the Black Mountain? How dare they use such dishonorable means as assassination on a queen such as Kallisto? "We will have our answer soon enough."

"We'd better. I don't think there is means enough to make them suffer..." He growled.

Onyx snorted. "I hear the High Lord of Hell is quite gifted at what he does." They fell silent, contemplating the last.

Then Aiden gave a pleased sort of grimace. "He'll make them pay with every last drop of blood."

Aalinar let out a shuddering sigh.

"We should have expected this." Onyx growled. "She's been seen twice in the Light Realm. Lurien gave all that information. Why did we expect the war leaders over there to sit around twiddling their thumbs?"

"I know." He snarled, "But, to attack her alone...I bet she didn't even get a chance to fight back..."

"We can prevent it from happening from now on." Aiden said brusquely. "But mulling over it is not going to get anything done." Onyx started to reply when the door opened and Saetan stepped out.

"Well?" Onyx asked.

"She is well. The poison has been withdrawn from her system, the damage repaired, and she needs nothing more than a few days of rest, which she will accomplish at the Keep, along with the three of you. She's in a healing sleep at the moment, and there is a room full of recruits down the hall awaiting your survey. Look over them, and then report to me with choices and whatever questions you may have." He made to leave, but Onyx stopped him.

"High Lord, I have packages for you." She said quietly. He turned silently as she called in the bodies, floating them in the air. He gave her an approving nod and vanished them, then walked out the door.

"I'm going to go sit with her." Aalinar said, turning to the door.

"You've got five minutes." Onyx snapped. "Those people are going to be our guards, soldiers, and officers. I want your opinion on them, too."

"Very well." He said, going inside.

Onyx sighed. "He gave up way too easily." She said quietly, but followed him. Aiden grunted in agreement.

They walked in the small room. Everyone had cleared out to let Aalinar have his moment alone. He was standing next to the bed, facing away from them and holding Kallisto's hand. "I'm sorry." She heard him whisper.

Aiden slipped his arm around Onyx's shoulder as she gazed down at Kallisto. She was paler than usual, with shiny patches of new skin where the arrows had pierced her, and noticeably thinner from her body's fight with the poison. Otherwise, she looked fine. She remained quiet for a few moments before reaching out and squeezing Aalinar's shoulder. "She'll live, boyo. You got to her fast enough for that. Let's go see our new recruits."

Aalinar snarled at her, "It that all you care about!? The recruits? We nearly lost our Queen because of our own negligence. The least we can do is guard her now!"

Onyx snarled. "Don't you fucking dare insinuate I don't care about Kallisto. She is the first friend I've had in this place, and the closest thing to a sister I've ever had. She's my Queen, and I could have torn this place apart when she called for us earlier. We got to her, she's being healed and is recovering, and what I am most interested in is finding people who will prevent that from ever happening again." She snapped, her eyes boring holes into him.

Aalinar met her gaze solidly for a few moments before dropping his eyes down to the sleeping Queen. "Okay." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. He leaned down and kissed Kallisto lightly, before turning to the others. "Okay" he said again.

Karla came back in at that moment. "Don't look so down, kids. She'll be fine. I'm watching her."

Onyx smiled at her. "Whack him, or something, would you? If he doesn't stop this pity act, I'm going to do him injury." That was only partially kidding, from the look she sent the Eyrien.

He glared at her before stalking out of the room.

"That's a bit better." Onyx said, loudly. "But all of those idiotic 'what-ifs' and 'should-haves' aren't going to get us a good army!" She heard him growl. "Now that that's done, shall we?" She said to Aiden. He obediently offered her his arm. Her face became solemn again when she looked down at Kallisto. "You'll inform us when she awakes?" She asked Karla. Karla nodded.

"Of course." Karla said brightly, "Have fun!"

"Oh, and keep an eye out for Khary's son. I hear he's developed an interesting... preference." Karla added, then cackled with glee. "God you should have seen Khardeen's face!"

Onyx and Aiden exchanged a look, then shrugged. They'd find out soon enough, they supposed.

And they did, indeed, once they reached the room. Onyx stared slack-jawed at the scene before them. A young man, fabulously dressed in tight clothes that were far to tailored to his form, was chatting away at Aalinar, and, mother night, flirting with him. Aiden shook his head sadly. I always knew that one would be a flamer... he muttered, his face resigned.

_**Help me.**_ They hear Aalinar say, _**Help me before I kill him.  
**_  
"Oh my." Onyx said quietly, drawing the attention of most of the people in the room. "I would warn against that, Aalinar has an attachment that is rather fiercely protective of him. Besides, he's bad for your health." A few chuckles met her words, and the male winked saucily at her.

"I've always found flirting with death the highest kick there is." He said, gamely, but removed his hand from Aalinar's arm.

"Oh, honey, you've missed the mark, I'm afraid. You're flirting with anal retentiveness."

He sighed dramatically, head dropping down, shoulders slumping. "Ah, but he was so nice to look at." He said mournfully.

Aalinar growled, moving away.

"Look, don't touch." Onyx advised. Then hurriedly added when he raised his head to Aiden. "That goes for the both of them, if you would. I have no qualms of turning you into mush."

"Pfft, Aiden's got the personality of stale bread." Khary's son snorted. "Even if he is wonderful eye candy." Aiden sighed.

"He's incorrigible. Ignore him." said another voice. The female now talking was definitely from a different race. If the red hair didn't give it away, her pointed ears did. She was wearing a green tunic with brown riding pants. "And please don't kill him either. He may not look it, but he's useful..." she gave a lopsided grin.

Onyx returned the grin. "Is that not the case with most of the male species?"

"Onyx Lilivati Isha." She added, holding out her hands to the woman.

"Alchemy Carine Winter." She woman returned the gesture

"A pleasure. You're up for the skirmish in Terrielle?"

"Of course!" She smiled brightly, "We all are."

"That's good to hear. And, really, I must say this, because we ran into a few ballsy unicorns earlier this year, any who think this is going to be a lark, or they're going to get free land, a few beers, and a good time, I demand you leave now. The purpose of this expedition is to put things to rights, if you can't handle that, hit the road."

Onyx looked around the room, meeting the eyes of all the young people waiting there. She'd lost some of them, she saw that, but that was fine. Those were the people she didn't need.

"Most of us are here to help." Alchemy said, "Our parents helped get rid of the taint in the Light Realm. What's the point if it's in a war? We want to help save the land again."

Onyx nodded to her. "Would you care to introduce me, since you seem to know these people so well. First off the man who is getting far too interested in my man's ass."

The man grinned unrepentantly at her. "You are a sharp one. I'm Calcyfer, son of Khardeen and Mhorgann, members of the First Circle of the Lady of the Black Mountain's Coven. Self-appointed flamer- in as many instances as you can take the word." He winked at her again.

"Down boy" Alchemy grinned, "Anyway, Let's see. Ah!" she pulled over another boy. This one looked younger, calmer. "This is Darien. He's the son of Aaron and Kalush. I take it you know them?"

"Not remotely, though I plan to make their acquaintance eventually." Onyx said, nodding to Darien.

"He doesn't talk out loud." She pointed out. "But he will talk on threads occasionally"

Onyx was curious, but figured she could ask later.

Alchemy caught it, "He's mute. But he's really smart and good in a tight spot. Isn't that right?" she grinned at him. He smiled back.

Onyx smirked. "I've always found males who gab rather droll."

He smiled at her.

She smiled back, and then looked expectantly at Alchemy.

Alchemy stared right back. "They're all I know. Sorry. The smooth, paved road ends here, venture forth, young maiden!" Onyx found herself staring in disbelief at the girl, and wondering if she were more than slightly unhinged...

Calcyfer snorted. "Translation; be a social butterfly, and good luck to you."

Onyx fought hard to keep the scowl off her face. She won, and she'd like to say it was more than by the skin of her teeth, but that tasted badly of a lie- in that case, she'd just rather not say anything. She turned to survey the rest of the would-be-maybe-recruits. She wasn't a people person. Really, it was absolutely dumbfounding how she had managed to come up with two life-long friends and a lover in the few months she'd been at the school, and something she found herself contemplating at completely inappropriate times, like now. She gave herself a mental shake, and bent her will to concentration.

She smiled at the waiting faces. "I'm done with my speech making for the night. You can imagine, I've had little enough time to come up with one. The boys and I would just like to get names- and names to faces- at the moment, so, really, talk among yourselves, we've got a bit of time left." For the love of all things flammable, stop staring at me! She thought to herself, annoyed.

* * *

Onyx was roused unceremoniously from her four hours of slumber by an over cheerful Aalinar. She stared at him, mind still grasping for sleep as the Eyrien bastard dragged Aiden out of bed. He'd managed to manhandle his cousin halfway to the adjoining bathroom before Onyx was awake enough to be indignant. "What in the name of fuck and hell are you doing with my property?" She snapped, glaring at the winged nuisance.

Aalinar smirked at her, "Our Queen is awake and requests our presence." The happiness dulled. "The thing is, she isn't happy."

"Aalinar." The raven haired woman gritted between clenched teeth. "I've had four fucking hours of sleep, it's not even dawn, and you've just grappled my bed-warmer halfway to the bathroom, to do what I'm not quite sure I want to know- and, by the way, does cousins count as incest? Because, if they do, you two are seriously messed in the head."

The winged boy sighed, dropping a still sleeping Aiden to the floor. "Look, all I know is that she woke up and wanted to see us. She changed when she said it, too. She got really...cold. Like a real Queen, not our happy-go-lucky Hell Cat." he crossed his arms, an almost fearful expression on his face, "With that look in her eyes, I wasn't about to say no. And as to your boy toy..." he nudged Aiden with his toe, "Well, he needs a bit of help this morning. I thought cold water would help..."

Onyx cocked her head to the side, and then snapped, "Get out." When Aalinar didn't move, she glared. "I am not waking him up with you in here; we'll be out in five. Out. Now."

Five minutes later, an amused and slightly disturbed Eyrien Warlord Prince, a cat-ate-the-canary pleased Black Widow witch, and a groggy-yet-content Black Widow Warlord Prince were striding down the hall towards Kallisto's suite.

As they entered, Onyx felt a drastic temperature change from the hallway to the room. The young Queen laid propped up on pillows enough to see every one, though her eyes were closed at the moment. She either didn't hear them come in, or she was asleep again.

"Hey, wake up sweetheart." Aalinar coaxed. Onyx noted he stayed a distance away from the bed.

Violet eyes fluttered open, glancing at the new people in the room. She gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, nor did it show any happy emotion. "Thank you for coming so early" she said in an almost unrecognizable voice, lower somehow, "I'm sorry to inconvenience you."

Onyx blinked. Opened her mouth, and then shut it again. Aiden cast her a glance from the corner of his eye, inwardly shrugged, and took the reins. He bowed as protocol dictated a Warlord Prince defer to his Queen.

"It was no inconvenience, Lady Kallisto. What is it you've called us for?"

She closed her eyes, breathing deep and exhaling, "After yesterday's event, I realized that this is real, that it's dangerous. And I also realize I am ill equipped for the duty of Queen as of now..."

Onyx cocked a brow, wondering if it would be she or her cowed male friends shaking Kallisto back into her old self in a few moments. Taking a moment to consider that, she decided her 'cowed male friends' would do nothing of the sort. "Yes, it's real, and yes, it's dangerous, and you're a Queen, Kallisto, fated, in fact to restore the Light Realm to its former glory." Onyx met Kallisto's purple eyes. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Her eyes opened again, the cold gaze still present. "I will become stronger; more educated in politics, and give up anything necessary to make it happen." She looked hard at them, "Anything. I need your help to make this happen."

Onyx crossed the invisible line between the bed and them and perched next to Kallisto, taking her hand in her own. "And I will become stronger, more educated in politics, give up everything necessary for the protection of my Queen and those she takes under her wing." She cocked her head to the side, grey-blue eyes narrowed. "We met with potential allies last night, of the youngish variety. I regard it as a bit of a disaster myself."

"Really now?" Kallisto asked, quirking her brow, "Why would that be?"

Onyx smirked, "Well, it started out shaky. We walk in the room to find one of the potentials hitting on our own Eyrien…" She paused to gage the young Queens reaction.

She was quiet for a moment, cold gaze settling on her Consort, "Who was she?"

Aalinar opened his mouth once, twice, before snapping his jaw closed and blushing.

Onyx stifled a giggle, trying her best not to show her amusement, "Well, sweetheart…" she had to hold her breath.

Kallisto's face became annoyed, "Who was she?" she snapped.

"It wasn't a 'she'," Aiden said, laughter etched in his face, "It was another man."

The blonde sat in silence, confusion in her eyes, "Did you just say…man?"

Aiden chucked, "Yep. That's what I said."

Her eyes drifted to her lover once more, staring for a moment before she erupted in a fit of shrill laughter. "Are-" She gasped a breath, "Are you serious?"

"Would I make something like that up?" Onyx asked, giggling due to the fact their Cat-like Queen was back.

"No," she said, catching her breath, "No, I guess not." She moved to sit up, wincing from the pain in her shoulder and back.

"Don't get up." Aalinar said, moving to the unoccupied side of her bed, "You're not strong enough yet."

Kallisto snorted at him and swung her legs over the bedside. After the initial effort of doing so, she seemed content to sit there. "And what about our dear Aiden? Did our fellow take to him as well."

Onyx snorted. "With me there? You've got to be kidding."

"I was too impersonal for his tastes, not enough 'fire' or something." Aiden made a face.

Kallisto burst out laughing again, followed by a coughing fit.

Onyx scowled in concern. "Where did the cough come from?"

"Healing lung, or something." she said, breathing shallow, "Apparently an arrow got some internal organs. I'll be fine. Karla said so."

"I would really like it if you lay back down..." Aalinar grumbled.

Onyx snorted. "Let the mother-henning begin..." She mumbled, drawing a snort from Aiden and a baleful glare from Aalinar.

"It's called fussing." he said, casting a glance at her, silently daring her to tell him no.

"Which she deserves after going off alone like that... though, to be fair, we never expected an attack on the grounds..." Onyx shrugged.

Aiden cocked his head to the side. "I really don't think 'mother-henning' and 'fussing' are the same thing."

"Of course you don't. If you said it was, you'd have to stop doing it... and it's mother-henning anyway I look at it..."

Aalinar glared at them, "Fine. Let's settle on concerned, then."

"Boyo, 'concerned' is a mild case for your actions yesterday." Karla said from the doorway, walking into the room with a glass of juniper-green liquid. "Kallisto, while you were being shot at by those fuckers, your Eyrien knuckle-head flew through the ceiling, screaming those damnable war cries his race is so fond of, and Aiden turned the walls to ice, and your sister dearest told Jaenelle off. In front of the entire coven. Gutsy."

She just stared from one face to another, admiration clearly showing, "I knew there was a reason I thought you guys were so cool!" she smiled, glowing a bit, "You people are the only ones I know that have to make a scene where ever you go."

"Making a scene is letting the entire Alkal Valley know you'd been hit." Karla intoned with a note of wickedness in her voice.

Kallisto glared at her, "I panicked. Sorry. My court is still amazing."

"Of course we are." Aiden said dryly. "Would I associate with any of you if you weren't?"

Onyx screwed up her face at him. "Poof." She said, with the accompaniment of a gust of air that blew Aiden's hair out of his face.

Aalinar and Kallisto chuckled behind them.

Karla rolled her eyes. "You lost some support yesterday for your 'impertinent behavior,' but you more than made up for it in the long run. Many of the circle are wondering about you Kallisto, to have such powerful men and women so devoted to you at such a young age."

"Impertinent behavior!?" she hissed.

"Onyx's. Jaenelle ordered her and Aiden to stop, blah blah, and then Onyx whirled around and shout's 'your not my queen' or some such thing in Jaenelle's face. And 'impertinent' is just from the old fuddy-duddies that wouldn't know the true meaning of impertinence if it slapped them in the ass..."

The fire in the young Queens eyes didn't falter, "Those bastards! Where do they get off saying that!?" She looked directly at Karla, "Who were they? I'll show 'em some 'impertinent behavior'!"

Onyx's eyes widened comically as she quickly cast around for some distraction. "What's that?" She said, pointing at the green liquid Karla had brought with her.

Karla's eyes sparkled with far too much amusement for her liking. "A healing and regenerative concoction of Jaenelle's. Drink it. If I find any dead plants around this place, it's you I'm coming to first."

"Uh-uh!!" Kallisto yelled, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"It doesn't taste bad, you silly chit." Karla chided. "It just has a bit of a... kick."

Kallisto bristled, "No way, no how. I'm a Healer, and my body can fix itself."

"And the potion will make that healing faster. I take healing brews, chit, and my healing gift is stronger than yours."

"Stop calling me 'chit'!" she growled, holding out her hand, "Give it."

"Here it is, chit."

"Bitch" she muttered, downing the odd liquid.

"Woof." Karla said cheerfully, thumping the girl on the back when she began to wheeze and cough weakly.

"I think," she choked, "I think something just exploded!"

"Nope, but it sure does feel that way doesn't it?" Karla grinned. "You'll be taking that twice a day for the next week, just so you know; I'll bring the second one down later on tonight. You're also restricted to your room for today, and we'll see how tomorrow goes."

She stared at the older woman incredulously, "Do what? All day? Why?"

Aalinar snorted. "Assassins," he said, holding up a finger. "Arrows." He held up the next finger, and then the next as he intoned, "Poison."

Kallisto opened her mouth to argue, but thought it wiser to stay silent, seeing the determined faces of her friends. No winning this one. "Fine." she huffed, crossing her arms.

Aalinar grinned, "Good kitty." He stroked the top of her head.

She glared, "I hate you..."

He smirked, "Really? Then why aren't you shoving me away?"

"Ugh!" Onyx grumbled. "Too early in the morning..."

Kallisto didn't say anything. She began to relax her shoulders, a small smile on her lips.

Aiden looked at them, shrugged, and put an arm around Onyx's waist as they turned to walk out the door.

"No!" Kallisto said, jumping suddenly, "Please stay. Nothing is going to happen, I promise. Just...stay close, okay?"

Onyx looked at her curiously. "Are you ok?"

"I...I just..." She paused, unshed tears gleaming in her eyes, "When I...passed out, I was all alone. I knew what was going on, and I could hear everything 'outside'; the men's cruel words and their screams as you killed them, your panicked voices, but all I saw was darkness. I was all alone. I couldn't reach you. You were calling me, and I couldn't find you! There was just...nothing." Kallisto wrapped her arms around her middle as if she was cold.

Onyx stood still for a moment, watching as Aalinar turned her Queen so he could hold her. Then she went and knelt beside her, Aiden sitting beside them on the bed. "Hey, sweetheart. We found you, didn't we?"

"I couldn't find you! Don't you get it? I thought I'd never see you again..." She reached over pulling Onyx to her. "I was so scared..."

Onyx clutched her tight. "Silly," She chuckled, though tears were leaking out of her own eyes. "You're our Queen. We'd risk the wrath of Hell to find you, where ever you might have disappeared to. We'd demand the Darkness return you, should it come to that."

"I know," She said, pulling back, "I'm so lucky to have you guys." She reached over to Aiden, pulling him into the circle, "I needed you all and you came...for me." she laughed, tears still streaming from her eyes.

Aiden ruffled her hair. "Of course we did. That idiot cousin of mine has actually been manageable with you here. There's no way we're giving you up now!"

She giggled, "How did I get so lucky? Talk about doing something good in a past life. I must have been a hero or something..."

"You were a grasshopper." Onyx declared loftily. "But you saved another little grasshopper, thus were rewarded. How else would you get saddled with a nasty tempered Eyrien, stiff-as-stone appearing Warlord Prince, and a testy, far too overprotective Black Widow?"

An amused look came over her face, before she put on her annoyed mask, "I was not a grasshopper..."

"Of course you were. You hop just like one when you get excited."

"Bounce," she corrected, "I bounce."

Onyx burst out in laughter, hugging her friend. "Yeah, you bounce. Now, what about getting us some food up here?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "Easy. Send the boys."

Onyx grinned. "Of course! What was I thinking?"

Aalinar sighed, looking at his cousin. "You've got to love being male."


End file.
